Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de la Trahison
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Bliss -- Commence pendant l'été après HP4. Harry a une très dure année. Est-ce que lui et ses amis survivront ?
1. 01

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou Bliss, sauf la traduction   
  
Et ben voilà ma nouvelle traduction, elle sera plus lente à venir puisqu'elle est composée de trois tomes, mais rassurez vous elle est déjà terminée ainsi c'est moi qui vous ferez attendre (niark niark niark)   
  
Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de la Trahison   
  
------  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
------  
  
Harry grogna et enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller, essayant de bloquer les ronflements de Fred. Il devait rester au Terrier pour la majorité des vacances, échappant heureusement aux Dursley après une quinzaine de jours de torture à la muggle. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avaient fait de leur mieux pour l'ignorer, et Dudley (maintenant de la taille d'une petite baleine) avait pratiquement réussit à l'accuser d'utilisation illégale de magie dans la maison. Comme si Harry voulait perdre son temps à détruire en petits morceaux l'ordinateur de Dudley. Il sourit d'un air endormi alors qu'il pensait à la nouvelle Playstation en morceaux en bas des escaliers. A ce moment là, il avait pensé qu'Oncle Vernon allait le tuer, mais la preuve contre Dudley fut sa haute stature, et les parents du garçon durent accepter la vérité. Cette fois Harry était innocent.   
  
Ron grommela dans son sommeil, en bougeant et tomba du lit avec beaucoup de bruit. Harry s'assit et fixa son meilleur ami, il continuait de dormir, et était maintenant à moitié emmitouflé dans ses couvertures sur le sol. Georges bailla et se frotta les yeux, suivant le regard de Harry à travers la pièce faiblement éclairée vers son petit frère.   
  
« Maintenant tu sais ce que c'est de vivre avec ! » Ses dents blanche flashait dans la nuance orange de l'obscurité. Les cannons de Chudley faisait un petit somme dans leurs posters, mais l'orange fluo de leurs tenues éclairait la pièce avec un rayonnement par lui-même.  
  
« Il peux dormir à travers tout. » Souffla Harry, en touchant sa cicatrice d'un air absent avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sa main lui disait qu'il était 4 h, son estomac lui disait que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Pour une étrange raison, il était sans arrêt affamé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Ce n'est pas que Mrs Weasley ne le nourrit pas, il avait toujours droit à une troisième portion, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait avoir un estomac grondant à cette heure de la nuit.   
  
Se levant sur ses pieds, il passa par-dessus Ron et alla se pencher vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre dans la nuit. L'air était heureusement bon, et la lune argentée accrochée dans le ciel brillait comme la gelée de printemps. Bon et distant. Un gentil hululement d'une des branches extérieures le fit regarder dans les ténèbres. Les ailes fantomatiques d'Hedwig déployées traversèrent son champ de vision avant qu'elle ne vienne se percher à côté de lui, ses yeux perçants fixé sur le sol où un gnome faisait une ballade nocturne. D'un air absent, Harry regarda son ombre chancelante avant de reporter son regard vers la lune. Les étoiles autour étaient si brillantes, spécialement Mars. Cette planète activa sa mémoire, le ramenant dans la forêt interdite dans sa première année en un claquement. Il n'avait jamais découvert pourquoi les centaures étaient aussi obsédés avec la planète de la guerre cette nuit-là.   
  
George sauta hors de son lit, un froncement inhabituel s'affichant sur son front. Cela l'effrayait lorsque Harry était comme ça. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, il avait réalisé que Harry était spécial, par l'enfer, il avait été au courant du « garçon-qui-avait-survécu » depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour comprendre, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait sur le garçon de 15 ans aux yeux émeraudes et sa cicatrice inhabituelle. C'était comme si le monde regardait tous les mouvements de cet enfant. Il était le numéro un sur la liste à tuer de Vous-savez-qui, cela ne faisait que huit semaines qu'Harry avait été attaché à la pierre tombale avec la mort pendant au-dessus de sa tête, prête à arracher son âme avec faux de feu. Et encore, il avait survécu, au moins physiquement. Mentalement Georges n'en était pas si sûr. Il semblait être comme avant, apparemment plus heureux après qu'il ait donné le prix aux jumeaux, mais parfois il était distrait et silencieux, pas d'une façon calme, mais dans de profondes, silencieuses mais turbulentes, pensées sombres.   
  
Prudemment, il poussa le coude du garçon, regardant les yeux verts cligner et revenir dans le présent. « Harry, tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Ouais, je vais bien, j'étais juste en train de penser, c'est tout. »  
  
« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas toi-même. Tu avais fait tes devoirs avant même d'arriver ici, je le sais, j'en entendu Ron se plaindre que tu passais trop de temps près de Hermione. »  
  
« Vraiment Georges, je vais bien, j'ai juste perpétuellement faim c'est tout. »  
  
« J'ai une biscuit fourré si tu veux. »  
  
Harry sourit en silence, pensant à Neville en canarie, « Non merci, je ne suis pas encore désespéré. »  
  
« Allez, retournons au lit, peut être que Fred fermera sa bouche assez longtemps pour nous permettre d'aller dormir. »  
  
Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, des pensées volant toujours dans sa tête. Une masse lourde sur son estomac le fit regarder dans les yeux ambre de Crookshanks (Pattenrond), le chat avait visiblement abandonné Hermione, qui dormait à la porte d'à côté dans la chambre de Ginny, et avait bougé pour attirer l'attention. Ses profonds ronronnements s'harmonisaient avec les ronflements de Fred, créant une mauvaise berceuse. Reposant une main contre la longue fourrure du chat, Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer, chuchotant une petite supplication avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.   
  
« S'il vous plait, pas de rêves ce soir, laissez-moi simplement me reposer. »  
  
Georges se figea les yeux grands ouverts vers le plafond, les mots avaient atteint ses oreilles, déchirant son cœur, et lui glaçant le sang. Lui et Fred avait du partager la chambre de Ron pendant une quinzaine de jours, depuis que Bill et Charlie avait prit leur chambre/laboratoire, et pendant tout ce temps, il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer de peur, ou un mot de douleur. Harry n'avait jamais rien dit, s'il avait eut ses rêves pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit ?  
  
La réponse était vraiment évidente, bien sûr, il ne voulait inquiéter personne, les rêves de Harry étaient un fait connu, et sa cicatrice était le meilleur détecteur de Voldemort. La dernière chose que le garçon voulait était des gens s'agiter à cause du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Georges secoua sa tête ; Il était si fatigué, il y penserait plus demain. Lançant un dernier regard irrité vers Fred, il sentit le sommeil le gagner, ignorant de la peur et de la douleur qui avait commencé à envahir la pièce.   
  
------  
  
« Non, ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait, pas mon petit garçon. » La voix était fragile et distante, le flash de lumière verte simplement une toile de fond de couleur contre l'horreur affichée devant ses yeux. Un dementor (un détraqueur) chancela vers lui, ces mains pleines de croûte, visqueuse se dirigeant silencieusement vers lui. Cornélius Fudge apparut à ses côtés, son chapeau melon dans ses mains alors qu'il demandait « Lui, êtes-vous sûr ? Il est destiné à être son pire ennemi, mais d'accord, je peux voir comment faire le meilleur alibi. Très bien, détruisez le. »  
  
La capuche fut relevée, révélant le visage de Ron, ses yeux sombres remplis de désappointement. « Harry, comment as-tu pu, tu as tué Diggory, c'est de ta faute, tous ces gens qui meurent, et c'est entièrement de ta faute. »  
  
« Non, tu ne peux pas croire ça. » Sa propre voix semblait dure et froide, indifférente.   
  
« Toutes les preuves sont là, Harry, tu es celui qui est le moins suspecté. »  
  
Harry se détourna de son ami, seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec Hermione, son visage était un masque d'indifférence. « Et dire que j'étais ton ami. Toi, qui aurais du être un horrible Slytherin, pas un superbe Gryffindor, tu as ta place avec Malfoy, Death-Eater. »  
  
« Oui, un Death-Eater, tu as ta place avec nous, de notre côté, aide le seigneur des ténèbres à se relever, aide-nous à gagner Harry, aide-nous à gagner. » Pettigrew entra dans la scène, son corps humain, sa voix aigue, comme celle d'un rat.   
  
« Rejoins-moi Harry. » Les yeux rouges luisaient dans les ténèbres ; si serpentines, c'était comme si le Basilique était revenu d'entre les morts. La silhouette fine et squelettique avança dans la lumière, une fine main tendue, « Rejoins-moi Harry, tes parents étaient des menteurs, des tricheurs. Exactement comme Dumbledore, tu recherches la lumière Harry, laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu recherches ; laisse-moi t'aider à la trouver. Dumbledore ne peut pas venir à ton aide, il est inutile, je suis puissant. Tu sais ce qui est bien Harry. »  
  
Il se sentit avancer, insupportablement séduit.   
  
Une partie de lui-même criait, lui demandant ce qu'il pensait que cela ferait, comment il pensait que cela l'aiderait. Ne pouvait-il pas voir les mensonges, la trahison ? Alors qu'il s'avançait plus près, Harry sentit un malaise le prendre pour la première fois, en voyant l'éclat fou dans les yeux de son ennemi.   
  
La baguette s'allongea comme une vipère, frappant sa cicatrice avec sa pointe. Lumière. Une brillante, douloureuse lumière traversa ses yeux alors qu'un feu transperçait son crâne, frappant ses nerfs, brisant l'image riante de Voldemort en un millier de morceaux. Il tint sa tête fermement, touchant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, sentant un liquide, et un os. Retirant sa main, il regarda le sang argenté, goûtant de son doigt, ruisselant entre ses yeux, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, sentit ses poumons se condamner alors qu'une pression intense traversait sa cage thoracique. Essayant de rattraper son souffle, il s'étrangla, il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était la peur et la douleur, en voyant sa vie défiler à travers sa conscience alors que le monde devenait noir.   
  
------  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup en grand, prenant en compte la lumière brillante de l'aube, ainsi que la réalité de la pièce chaudement colorée dans laquelle il était. Crookshanks le regarda prudemment, murmurant toujours sa berceuse. Une heure, il avait réussit à dormir pour une seule heure. Une heure emplie de terreur. Les rêves avaient été avant clairs et concis, maintenant ils étaient tordus et pervertis. Il avait graduellement, au cours du temps, réussit à s'éveiller sans crier, à ne pas par instinct toucher sa tête douloureuse, simplement dans le cas où quelqu'un le verrait et poserait des questions. Recherchant ses lunettes, il attrapa les verres et les glissa sur son nez. Se levant maladroitement, il attrapa son jean et un T-shirt, les enfilant avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, le battement du cœur encore rapide alors que l'adrénaline quittait lentement son système sanguin.   
  
Marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine, il fit taire Crookshanks, qui semblait insisté à vouloir le suivre quelque soit sa direction. Le chat miaula silencieusement, sautant à côté de l'évier alors que Harry attrapa un verre d'eau et se percha sur la table de la cuisine, balançant ses pieds. Une patte de fourrure toucha les gouttes d'eau cristalline qui tombait du robinet, mesurant le silence de la pièce. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant le sneakoscope qui gisait abandonné à la surface, tournant gentiment, brillant légèrement, son esprit était sur d'autres choses. Il regardait, alors que le feu d'une aube d'été éclairait l'horizon, lentement le soleil brillant, montrant son visage à la fin de la nuit. Cela allait être un autre jour chaud, assez rare en Angleterre, quelque chose qui doit être chérit.   
  
Attrapant une pomme du panier de fruits, il mordit avidement dedans, marchant vers la porte arrière et sur la pelouse humide de rosée. Ses pieds nus protestants contre le froid, les orteils se recroquevillant légèrement sur le sol doux. S'asseyant dans un rayon de soleil, il mangea en silence, jouant négligemment avec Crookshanks, souriant aux antiques miaulements du félin. Levant un doigt vers sa cicatrice, il le fit descendre la ligne irrégulière, emportant un résidu pâle argenté brillant comme de la poussière de diamant. D'étranges choses arrivaient, et aucune d'elles ne semblait bonne.   
  
------  
  
« Surveillez-le. » siffla la voix froidement, « Vous ne comprenez pas l'intensité de son pouvoir, s'il survit sa prochaine année, il grandira en force et en connaissance, chaque jour, où vous échouez il devient plus dur à vaincre. »  
  
« Oui, Seigneur, je suis très désolé. Nous devrions l'avoir bientôt. » Pettigrew se releva du sol, reprenant sa place parmi ses compagnons Death-Eater.   
  
« Mon seigneur. » gronda une voix des profondeurs, ne s'associant à aucun visage.   
  
« Ceux qui sont autour de lui sont faibles ; ils sont méfiants par rapport au garçon, soupçonneux de chacun. Leur manque de confiance est une faiblesse, une faiblesse que nous pouvons utilisé pour détruire le garçon. Il a même des doutes sur lui-même, des doutes de son intégrité. »  
  
« Un bon point, frère. » Le Seigneur des ténèbres gronda de là où il se tenait, une main squelettique serrant sa baguette, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui soit retirée. L'autre main reposée sur la tête d'un sceptre, en forme de serpent, ses yeux brillant de mille feux, ses crochets luisant de malveillance dans l'obscurité environnante. « Trouvez plus, peut-être qu'il est temps pour le garçon-qui-a-survécu, de devenir le garçon qui a trahi. »  
  
Lord Voldemort se détourna de ses mignons, ses robes se froissant alors qu'il marchait dans les ténèbres, il aimait l'idée. La pensée de Dumbledore, entre tous, se tournant contre leur seul espoir, leur seul sauveur, était à savourer. Gloussant gentiment, il ferma ses yeux. Le soleil ne brillait jamais ici, la faible puissance de la lumière était écrasée par les ténèbres oppressantes, la main du diable.   
  
« Harry Potter, il est temps de mourir. »  
  
------  
  
Fred bailla et s'assit, se frottant les yeux alors que la chaude lumière solaire traversait la pièce. Les canons de Chudley étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner au Quidditch, riant silencieusement à l'intérieur de leurs images. Se levant, il se dirige vers la fenêtre, criant de surprise alors qu'il marchait sur quelque chose gisant sur le sol.   
  
« Ow ! »  
  
« Désolé Ron, pourquoi es-tu sur le sol ? »  
  
Son plus jeune frère cligna des yeux légèrement dans les vapes, voyant le plafond de sa chambre d'une toute nouvelle perspective. « Sais pas, j'ai du tombé du lit. »  
  
S'asseyant, il massa sa tête et souleva ses couvertures, s'enchevêtrant dedans pendant un moment avant de se libérer de leurs plis. « Est-ce que tu as remarqué quand Harry s'est levé ? » demanda-t-il au plus vieux des jumeaux, dirigeant sa tête dans la direction du lit défait.   
  
« Aucune idée »  
  
Un frappement sur la porte sortit Georges de sa contemplation, le faisant grogner de surprise. « Qui est ce ? »  
  
« Moi et Ginny, es-tu décent ? » demanda la voix d'Hermione à travers la porte.   
  
« Est-ce qu'un pyjama compte comme décent ? »  
  
« Ca ira. » Elle ouvrit la porte, clignant des yeux à la lumière orange avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry. « Vous saviez qu'il est 11 h 15 ? »  
  
« Quoi ? » George s'assit précipitamment, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec maman ? »  
  
« Rien, » Ginny soupira, « Elle a simplement décidé de laisser ses précieux chéris se reposer, c'est tout. »  
  
Georges fit une grimace, il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, quelque chose sur le bout de sa langue, une inquiétude désespéré d'être exprimé, il ne pouvait simplement pas savoir quoi.   
  
Fred jeta une paire de jeans à son jumeau et esquiva Bill, qui accusait tout ceux en vue d'avoir mangé la dernière pomme. « Je ne peux pas le croire, la dernière ! Et c'était une bonne verte, elle m'attendait ! »  
  
« Je pensais que tu étais trop cool pour manger un fruit. » affirma Ron ; souriant alors qu'il fit cliqueté la boucle d'oreille de son plus vieux frère. Ils étaient facilement de la même taille maintenant, ce qui semblait quelque part rendre plus dépressif le plus vieux Weasley.   
  
« La ferme Ronnykins (trouvais pas un mignon diminutif, ouvert aux suggestions), Où est Harry ? »  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas sûr, nous étions sur le point de le découvrir. » répondit Fred alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce.   
  
« Harry ! » cria George, puis se rappelant soudainement, « Bien sûr, c'est là où il est ! »  
  
Il ignora les regards étranges que ses frères lui donnaient et fonça en bas des escaliers, attrapa un morceau de bacon directement de la poêle brûlante et le fit jongler entre ses paumes.   
  
« George, prends une assiette ! » Sa mère réprimanda, « Et enfile un T-shirt, il n'y a aucune fille à impressionner. »  
  
« Oui, maman, est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? »  
  
« Non chéri, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ouais pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle et Ron entraient dans la cuisine.   
  
« Je pense qu'il a encore des rêves, et ce ne sont pas des rêves à propos de Cho. »  
  
Ginny arrêta de tartiner son pain de beurre, et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait le voir allongé dans un rayon de soleil sur la pelouse, ses cheveux sombres brillant comme de l'encre. Crookshanks était assit à ses côtés, gardant un œil sur le garçon. Clignant des yeux, elle posa le couteau à beurre, et sortit par la porte, ignorée par sa famille alors qu'ils devenaient impliqués dans une grande discussion sur ce que ses rêves pouvaient être.   
  
Ses pieds nus trottinaient sur la pelouse. Accueillent le chat avec une rapide caresse, elle se pencha à côté d'Harry, examinant ses traits endormis. Il n'y avait aucune expression, pratiquement rigide. Il ne s'agitait ni ne se retournait ; il était simplement allongé là, acceptant n'importe quel rêve que son subconscient torturé lui offrait. Quelque chose de petit sur son front attrapa ses yeux, s'agenouillant à côté. Elle ne vit pas une paire d'yeux, la regardant de la haie, et n'entendit pas un grondement silencieux alors qu'elle se prépara à toucher la cicatrice de Harry.   
  
Elle sentit de la chaleur et retira sa main, le visage pâle, fixant la gouttelette qui brillait vers elle d'un ton moqueur, écarlate contre sa peau blanche. Cela devenait mauvais ; Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ça, pas avant un million d'année ! Avec un soupir, elle frissonna, la pensée la faisant reculer. La goutte tomba de son doigt s'écrasant sur le sol, teintant les brins d'herbe avec l'horrible tâche de sang.   
  
Le Seigneur des ténèbres était vraiment revenu au pouvoir, avec l'intention de détruire ses ennemis, et Harry avait déjà commencé à souffrir, se levant sur ses pieds, Ginny se retourna vers la maison, elle devait le dire aux autres, quelque chose devait être fait. Elle ne vit pas la louve argentée tapit dans les broussailles, elle ne vit pas un chien noir à côté de lui, haletant dans la chaleur de l'été… La paire de canins attendait, en regardant. Ils savaient que le temps était venu mais ils feraient tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir pour arrêter la Destiné de faire sien le garçon-qui-a-survécu.   
  
------   
  
A/N : Et voilà le début d'une nouvelle traduction, vous avez aimé ???? Si oui dites le, sinon dites-le aussi (je vais pas traduire une histoire de 91 chapitres au total si vous ne l'aimez pas)   
  
Dod : c'est sur elle va pas se décarcasser (couchez, Ducros) pour rien.  
  
Je vais traduire en parallèle une histoire de Severitus 'Le pêché d'un père' qui devrait arriver sous peu   
  
------  
  
A venir : Qu'est ce que Voldemort a prévu ? Pourquoi la cicatrice d'Harry saigne, qui sont le chien et le loup (comme si il y avait besoin de demander) ? et qu'est ce qui attends Harry cette année ? Découvrez le bientôt !  
  
Dod : Dans notre prochain chapitre. A vous les studios. 


	2. 02

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà encore un, quelle générosité, mais il va y avoir un temps mort jusqu'à mercredi (faut que j'aille passer mes exams) j'en mettrais peut-être un lundi mais rien est sûr 

Dod : hé oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours, les vacances. Maintenant, il faut retourner bosser, faut dire qu'avec le nombre de jours fériés qui vont bientôt arriver….

Bonne lecture 

------

Chapitre 2 

------

La louve fixait  avec des yeux éclatant la fille alors qu'elle rentrait précipitamment dans la maison. Elle avait quelques secondes, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais elle était inquiète pour le garçon qui était allongé sur l'herbe, sans aucun mouvement et endormi. Glissant doucement vers lui, elle lança un regard à Crookshanks, défiant le chat de faire quelque chose. Les yeux félins en forme de disques clignèrent simplement, la queue touffue remua légèrement, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour intervenir. Penchant sa tête vers celle du garçon, elle toucha la cicatrice avec son front, sentant l'éclat d'émotions traverser son âme. De la peur et de la  douleur, de la colère et d'inutilité. Toutes se rassemblaient pour former une tempête grondante de haine, si puissante qu'elle pouvait détruire des mondes. Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de la louve, mais elle devait rester. Elle devait savoir. 

Explorant les ravages superficiels de l'esprit du garçon, elle plongea à travers des couches de rêves, plus profondément derrière les portes fermées de mémoires oubliées, et là elle trouva, se cachant comme une promesse, ou une menace. Un pouvoir si rare qu'il était pratiquement oublié. James l'avait possédé, le talent pur. Sirius et Pettigrew avaient pratiqué pendant des mois, et Remus avait été maudit avec quelque chose de similaire, mais malgré tout différent, même depuis qu'il était un enfant. Cela lui avait pris des années pour réaliser l'étendue de sa force, et encore, ce garçon l'avait naturellement, restant endormie, attendant. Ce pouvoir était dangereux, mais il pourrait sauver le garçon dans les pires situations… 

Un aboiement provenant de la haie la ramena dans le jardin ensoleillé du Terrier. Levant ses yeux, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il était temps de fuir. Clignant des yeux en au revoir au chat, elle s'arracha au jardin, courant à travers champs devant le chien noir, avec le boue de sa queue proche d'elle. 

La paire frôlait la route, sautant sur le mur de pierre et s'arrêtant sur le bord d'une ferme tombant en ruine, vieille et abandonnée. Une chatte tigrée sur le mur se déplaça avec raideur, leur clignant des yeux lentement. Comme par un accord muet, il sauta sur le sol à côté deux, les menant à travers la porte qui tombait de ses gonds dans la pièce suivante. 

Remus leva les yeux lorsque le petit groupe entra dans la pièce. Il semblait fatigué, débraillé, et très inquiet. 

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvez ? » demanda-t-il à son ami impatiemment, fixant le chien avec un regard implorant. 

« Allons, Remus, laisses-les se transformer. » gloussa doucement Dumbledore de là où il se tenait, attendant. Ses longues robes étaient, comme d'habitude, d'un violet sombre et fleuries, les bottes associées semblaient luire dans le sombre bâtiment. Reculant il autorisa au trio un peu plus d'espace. 

En un clin d'œil, le groupe improbable d'animaux fut humain. Minerva McGonagall passa une main  pour lisser ses cheveux et ajusta ses lunettes avec de se poser sur un vieux fauteuil endommagé, attendant les nouvelles que Sirius avait à donner. 

Le parrain de Harry secoua ses robes, qui ne sont plus ni vieilles ni usées, mais légèrement neuves. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une étrange lueur. La plus proche émotion de ce qu'il ressentait était l'enthousiasme. Son visage n'était plus fin et pâle, l'été chaud anglais lui avait accordé une peau sombre, et l'abondance de nourriture dans le domaine de Lupin signifiait qu'il avait bien été nourri. 

« Désolé Dumbledore, je ne peux rien dire, c'était Arabella qui a fait la recherche, elle est plus prudente et plus gentille quand on arrive à ça. » 

Marchant sur le côté, il révéla une femme svelte, ses robes étaient longues et bleues foncées, bien adaptées à son corps. Ses yeux étaient verts, avec de petites taches ambrées. Ils semblaient luire gentiment dans la pièce mal éclairée. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos, de couleur argentée, avec quelques mèches blanche-neige (arf arf arf j'y suis pour rien) Elle avait le même âge que Sirius et Remus, une ancienne amie d'école qui avait connu les horreurs du règne de Voldemort, et craignait son retour autant que tous les autres 

Soupirant profondément, elle commença à rôder dans la pièce, ses mouvements étaient purs et puissants. Remus la regarda pensivement. Il connaissait cette expression. Elle l'avait portée beaucoup de fois auparavant, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de dire à ses amis un ténébreux secret ou le meilleur morceau d'un potin. 

« Harry est incroyable, si semblable à James, c'était comme revenir dans le passé. Minerva avait raison, le pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui est là, aussi clair que le jour, et l'élément à un talent distinct pour devenir un Animagi, je ne peux pas vraiment placé mon doigt dessus. » La femme secoua sa tête de frustration. « Si seulement j'avais eut plus de temps, j'aurai pu découvrir sa forme, j'aurai pu découvrir ce qu'il deviendrait. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu ? » demanda Dumbledore, sa voix gentille et inquisitive, ses lunettes en demi-lune brillantes dans la lumière du soleil d'été. 

« Quelques chose est arrivé, une cause d'inquiétude. Une jeune fille était à genoux à ses côtés alors qu'il dormait, elle a touché son front, et a vu quelque chose, puis a foncé dans la maison. »

« Il était au Terrier ? » demanda Remus à Sirius, attendant un acquiescement, « Cela ne peut pas être quelque chose de majeur, les Weasley sauront comment s'en occuper. »

« Ne sois pas si sûr. » l'averti Arabella. « Le garçon a mal, il est angoissé. Ses rêves sont véritablement épouvantables, et sa haine pour Voldemort est immense, elle grandit chaque jour. Nous devons garder un œil sur lui. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit prêt ! »

« Tu penses qu'il le voudrait ? » demanda Minerva, se levant de son fauteuil et faisant face à la femme. 

« C'est une possibilité. » La douleur remplissait ses yeux doux, des larmes pointant à l'horizon, « Comme c'est affreux pour un garçon comme lui de s'être apprit à ne pas crier lorsqu'il se réveille de douleur et de peur, dans le cas où quelqu'un l'entendrait et commencerait à poser des questions, quelle sorte d'enfance est ce là ? »

Sirius pâlit à cette idée, il était vrai qu'aussitôt que Harry sentait une once de douleur, il était attaqué par tout le monde dans le monde sorcier, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il lui avait été donné cette cicatrice par l'incarnation de tout ce qui était mal, et lorsque cela lui avait donné un morceau de Voldemort qui s'était insinué dans l'âme d'Harry. Black ne pouvait seulement qu'espérer que le mal qui s'était introduit quelque part dans le cœur du garçon ne montrerait jamais son visage, que cela n'affecterait jamais le garçon d'une quelconque façon. Si cela se faisait, ils seraient tous condamnés. 

------ 

« Je vous dit qu'il rêve à propos de vous-savez-qui à nouveau ! » affirma Georges à travers ses dents. 

« Pas possible, s'il l'était, il l'aurait dit soit à moi, soit à Hermione, il ne garderait pas ce genre de chose secrète ! »

« Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu ne le connais pas très bien. » George soupira et tourna son dos vers son plus jeune frère, attrapant le regard d'avertissement  de Fred à temps pour éviter l'attaque du plus jeune garçon.

 « Les garçon, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Mrs Weasley bondit dans la bagarre, baguette en main. Ses deux fils arrêtèrent de se frapper mutuellement. « Maintenant, tout les deux, grandissez. Se battre ne va pas aider Harry. Maintenant excusez-vous. » Un ricanement provenant des escaliers lui fit pointé sa baguette férocement à ces deux plus vieux fils. « Et vous deux feriez mieux d'arrêter. Cela ne fait aucun bien, de toujours les encourager ! »

« Désolé George. » dit Ron. 

« Moi aussi. » affirma le plus jeune des jumeaux, ne le pensant absolument pas. 

Ginny dérapa dans la cuisine, brisant l'atmosphère tendue. « Maman, viens vite, c'est Harry, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas ! »

Ron et Hermione foncèrent hors de la cuisine, courant à travers le jardin dans une soudaine panique aveuglante, un million de scénarios terribles couraient dans leurs têtes, toutes les pensées superficielles furent perdu par la soudaine vague de peur qui traversa leurs corps.

Trébuchant toujours dans une position, ils approchèrent la forme dormante de leur meilleur ami, ne voyant rien de mauvais d'abord. Il était simplement endormi, fixe et silencieux sous le soleil chaud. Puis ils le virent, une petite goutte brillante de sang rouge, percher sur le bas de la cicatrice. 

« Ce n'est pas normal. Même lorsqu'ils criaient d'agonie, sa cicatrice n'avait jamais réagit. » chuchota Hermione. 

« Devons-nous le réveiller ? » demanda Ron.

« Comment puis-je le savoir ? »

« Tu es la bibliothèque marchante, j'ai pensé que tu avais lu quelque chose dessus ! »

Crookshanks ronronna un accueil et trottina, se mettant contre Hermione alors qu'elle pensait. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, le chat commença à s'ennuyer et s'installa délibérément sur l'estomac de Harry, mettant tout son poids sur l'un des points de pression crée par sa patte. Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Sa silhouette se tendit brièvement avant de se relaxer lorsque la réalité revint par elle-même. Un petit froncement parcouru son front alors qu'il fixait les visages inquiets de Ron et de Hermione. 

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Harry s'arrêta, sachant qu'il ne pouvait leur dire à propos de ses rêves, cela causerait seulement une vague de panique muette, à la place de leurs visages souriants « Bien sûr, j'était en train de prendre un bain de soleil, c'est tout. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil alors que Ron en fronça, en le croyant pas tous les deux. « Harry, tu nous le dirais si quelque chose se passait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le ferai. » Il sourit à Hermione, essayant d'alléger ses inquiétudes alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. 

« Crois-moi, rien n'est arrivé. » Il fit courir sa main sur son front, poussant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et dégageant la goutte de sang de là. Changeant rapidement de sujet, il regarda l'anxiété partir des visages de ses amis. « N'avions nous pas prévu d'aller à Diagon Alley (Chemin de traverse il me semble) aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, en fait, nous devrions commencer à bouger sinon nous allons nous faire rattraper par la précipitation. » répondit Ron, enterrant ses inquiétudes sous la tranquillité de la routine, si Harry dit que tout va bien, alors tout va bien, il n'y a aucun besoin de paniquer.

Fred regarda de la fenêtre alors qu'ils revenaient du terrain. « Tout semble aller bien, ils sont en train de rire de toute façon. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de s'inquiéter. »

« Mais maman, il saignait ! »

« Très bien Ginny, ça suffit, prépare-toi pour partir à Diagon Alley. Ne mentionne pas ce que tu penses avoir vu, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. » dit sa mère doucement, poussant sa fille gentiment vers le haut des escaliers. 

Les jumeaux se tenaient côte à côte, regardant le trio traverser le jardin. La paire machiavélique avait remarquablement grandit. Ils étaient toujours d'irresponsables farceurs, mais ils avaient gagné un sens de prudence. Ils ont fixé leurs propres limites et ont appris de leurs erreurs. La lumière du soleil frappait leurs cheveux flamboyant, les rendant encore plus brillants. Ils étaient si près d'avoir fini de grandir.

Reniflant bruyamment, elle s'agita dans la cuisine, nettoyant la vaisselle du petit déjeuner avec un coup de baguette. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait plus d'enfant à s'occuper après qu'ils partent de la maison, bon Dieu, Harry passait tant de temps ici, qu'il était pratiquement le sien ! C'était juste la pensée d'une maison dépouillée d'explosions qui secouaient les fondations et qui faisaient tomber le crépit du plafond, cela serait si silencieux sans eux ici pendant les vacances. 

Elle sourit grandement alors que Hermione, Ron et Harry s'aventuraient dans la cuisine. « Allez vous tous, préparez-vous à partir ! »

« Comment y allons-nous ? » demanda Harry prudemment, craignant la réponse. 

« Poudre de cheminette » répondit Mrs Weasley rapidement. « Je vous laisserai vous balader par vous-même, mais s'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas causer de problèmes. »

« Nous ne le ferons pas maman, ne panique pas. Tu peux nous faire confiance ! »

Jetant à Ron un regard calculateur elle sourit. « Allez-y quand vous serez prêts, du moment que vous revenez à temps pour le dîner. »

Le groupe fonça en haut des escaliers, riant, toute inquiétude de cicatrice saignante et de mauvais rêves temporairement oubliés. « Est-ce que nous allons porter des robes ou non ? » cria Hermione de la chambre de Ginny. 

« Non, il fait trop chaud, nous cuirons ! » hurla Ron

Fred siffla à Harry, le faisant lever les yeux de sa recherche de ses chaussures. « Attrape ! »

Harry attrapa sa baguette en l'air, faisant sourire le garçon.

« Et c'est pourquoi tu es le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffindor ait eut ! Si tu vois Malfoy maudit le pendant l'éternité d'accord ? »

« Ce que tu veux Fred ! » gloussa Harry, sachant trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas, par risque d'expulsion de Hogwarts. Fixant la baguette avec suspicion, il la vérifia. Ne trouvant aucune preuve de falsification, il soupira de satisfaction et sortit une lettre froissée de sa poche, la dépliant et lisant l'écriture vert émeraude. Comme d'habitude, elle l'informait que l'Express pour Hogwarts quitterait la plate-forme 9 ¾ le premier septembre, et offrait une liste de tous les livres nécessaires. 

Scannant les titres, Harry fronça les sourcils, pour une étrange raison, il n'y avait nulle part de livres sur le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, peut-être que les classes avaient été annulées, avec Snape ailleurs sur quelque chose de hautement secret pour Dumbledore, il n'y avait personne ne souhaitant prendre cette tâche, ce travail n'offrait pas exactement une sécurité… Son esprit revint vers la fin de l'année, évitant prudemment la mort de Cedric Diggory, et l'agenda secret de Mad Eye Moody (Maugrey Fol'oeil). A la place, il se demanda si Hagrid était déjà de retour. Soin aux Créatures Magiques ne serait pas pareil sans lui, il était la seule chose qui rendait la leçon avec les Slytherins acceptable. 

« La Terre à Harry, es-tu près à partir ? » demanda Hermione, pointant sa tête à travers la porte, ignorant le cri étouffé de Ron sous le lit. 

« Quoi ? Non ! Attends, je n'ai pas trouvé mes chaussures ! » A ces mots une paire de chaussures volèrent à travers la pièce. Atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. 

« Garde tes chaussures de ton côté de la pièce ! » dit Ron, causant à son ami de le fixer. Il était à moitié sous le lit, grommelant dans l'espace caverneux. Hermione s'agenouilla sur le sol et souleva la couverture, rencontrant ses yeux. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Ma baguette ! Je ne peux la trouver nulle part ! Si Fred et Georges l'ont abîmé… »

« Ferions-nous ça ? » demanda Fred innocemment, se tournant vers Georges qui était toujours boudeur. 

Harry vit l'objet magique posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, chauffant sous un rayon de soleil. La soulevant, il la tendit à Ron, qui sourit de remerciement. 

« Très bien ! » soupira Hermione, « Finalement, Diagon Alley nous voilà. Dépêchez vous. Je ne veux pas avoir les dernières copies abîmées des livres ! »

------

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe s'arrêtèrent en sortant de  Flourish et Bloots (Fleury et Bott), chargé de livres, sacs, robes, plumes et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour l'année à venir à Hogwarts. « Avons-nous fini ? » demanda la voix grommelante de Ron de derrière une lourde pile de livres de divers titres et natures. 

Hermione l'atteignit et retira le « Guide des Sorciers de Métamorphose avancée. » de la pile et l'autorisa à voir où il allait. « Il était temps, nous devons faire un dernier arrêt, Crookshanks a besoin de poudre pour les puces. »

« Ugh, tu veux dire que ce misérable chat qui a été dans ma chambre a semé ses puces tout l'été ? »

« Je pense qu'il les a attrapé dans les champs, et il n'a pas été beaucoup à l'intérieur. » Hermione consola son ami, glissant à travers la porte de la pièce sombre de la boutique. 

Harry posa ses livres par terre avec un soupir, déchargeant graduellement ses bras du poids de tous ces équipements et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Comme d'habitude, les murs étaient recouverts de cages, couverts dans les ténèbres. Des yeux brillaient comme de précieuses pierres de derrière les barreaux  alors que plumes froissées s'y accrochant. Aussi fascinant que ce lieu fût, il était un peu comme la volière de l'école, légèrement effrayant. 

Se penchant sur le sol, il poussa trois livres dans un sac, pour porter la bibliothèque miniature plus facilement. Ses yeux virent des ombres dans une cage proche, fermée sur le sol. Deux yeux rouges brillants cruellement dans les ténèbres, et un doux sifflement monter en concert avec le bruit des animaux de la boutique. A l'intérieur de ses sifflements, incompréhensible par une oreille normale humaine, des mots moqueurs transparaissaient, « Regarde derrière toi… »

Les grands yeux de Harry regardèrent par-dessus son épaule, à travers la fenêtre et dans la rue derrière. Trois silhouettes familières rodaient furtivement dans la rue, la forme pâle en tête de Malfoy et de ses deux copains, Crabbe et Goyle. Le chef semblait particulièrement béat à propos de quelque chose, ses yeux pâles observant la rue avec un froid dédain de quelqu'un qui pensait être supérieur. 

Rapidement détournant son regard vers son sac, Harry fixa sans voir les livres reliés en cuir, son esprit travaillant dur et vite, les cris et les miaulement des animaux dans la pièce disparaissait avec la distance. Si Draco était là, alors son père également, Le Death-Eater Lucius ne serait pas loin derrière. Un instinct, coupant comme la lame d'un couteau traversa son esprit, promouvant prudence, il devait être prudent. Provoquer un mignon de Voldemort serait définitivement un mouvement imprudent. 

Une lumière éclatante brillant dans ses yeux le fit les cligner, le rayon de soleil entra la pièce sombre. Hermione tenait la porte ouverte alors que Ron titubait dehors, sous le poids des livres et de la poudre pour les puces. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la boîte contenant le serpent, Harry attrapa ses affaires et les suivit, courant pratiquement hors de la boutique. Comment le serpent avait-il su ? Comment avait-il remarqué Draco alors qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas voir au dessus de dix centimètres dus sol ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry serpenta parmi les clients de Diagon Alley, ignorant l'arrêt de Ron et Hermione à une fenêtre pour regarder la marchandise à l'intérieur. Son front plié de perplexité, le garçon de quinze ans tourna un coin et rentra douloureusement dans une silhouette vêtue de noir. Reculant, Harry cligna des yeux, fixant avec surprise et horreur le visage féroce de personne d'autre que Malfoy 

------

A/N : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre est là !!!!!

Visiblement vous aimez beaucoup cette histoire donc je vais continuer à la traduire 

Et je vais bientôt me suicider puisque j'ai vu que Bliss écrivait un quatrième tome et à la vitesse où elle va … je vais mourir 

Dod : Maaaiiiis nnoooonnnn. Tu crèveras lorsque tu auras tout traduit et pas avant.

Bon merci pour toutes les reviews 

Et non Matteic l'autre fic est pas démoralisante grrrrrrr mais si t'aimes pas Snape (mais euh comment t'as fait pour aimer « Mon nom est Severus ») mais il va s'améliorer après je promets

Dod : Et puis il faut aussi ajouter que Snape est l'un de nos personnages préférés à toutes les deux alors si tu ne l'aime pas : pas de bol, Anatole


	3. 03

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

Les examens sont fini, l'heure est à la traduction 

Voici donc le chapitre 3 

Bonne lecture

(Et souvenez vous on met des REVIEW ou le dico tombe) 

Dod : je me ferai un plaisir d'exécuter la sentence

------

Chapitre 3

------

Lucius Malfoy renifla de dégoût, sa main cherchant automatiquement sa baguette alors que le garçon tituba, secouant sa tête de perplexité. Des pensées de gloire, revanche, et pouvoir traversèrent son esprit. S'il était celui qui amènerait le garçon qui a survécu a son Maître, celui qui l'arracherait des mains de Dumbledore et le livrait entre les griffes de Voldemort, lui le Death-Eater favori , le plus béni des frères. Levant sa baguette, il retint sa respiration, un sortilège sur les lèvres.

Harry cligna de surprise. D'instinct, sa baguette fut dans sa main, pour se défendre et se protéger. Le feu et la haine à l'intérieur de lui avaient soudainement trouvé une cible ce n'était pas le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais c'était pratiquement la meilleure chose qui suivait. Ses yeux verts brillèrent de colère derrière ses lunettes sa cicatrice commençait à vibrer dûment, répondant à la présence qu'il pouvait sentir proche, le mal émanant de Malfoy le frappait sous forme de douleur.

La réalité se réinséra avec douleur. Le duo sembla se souvenir où ils étaient, semblait se souvenir que n'importe quel genre de duel amènerait une attention immédiate. Abaissant leurs baguettes au même moment, ils se regardèrent de haut en bas, aucun ne fléchissant, refusant tous deux de tourner le dos à leur ennemi. Rangeant sa baguette, Harry souleva un sourcil, bougeant à peine ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas regardé où j'allais. »

« Entièrement ma faute. Je vous assure. » répondit Lucius Malfoy, ses yeux sombres brillant comme l'onyx alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ses bottes claquant derrière lui, comme s'il était désespéré de s'échapper de cette tentation. La tentation de détruire. 

Harry soupira, secouant sa tête de confusion. Il y a eut un moment, une pure et puissante seconde, lorsqu'il avait senti sa rage courir dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il avait actuellement voulu effacer le visage de ce menteur de la Terre. Tout en gardant un œil sur la forme disparaissante, il rassembla ses affaires. Les soulevant prudemment avant de se retourner, pour pratiquement mourir de peur. 

Ron et Hermione se tenaient juste derrière lui, leurs yeux agrandis d'incrédulité. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda son ami aux cheveux couleur carotte, de l'inquiétude et de la confusion traversant son visage. 

« Rien, seulement un réflexe. » murmura Harry, essayant de ne pas rencontrer les yeux calculateurs d'Hermione. « Je suppose que je suis un peu sur les nerfs. C'est tout. »

Derrière lui, il entendit la voix distincte de Malfoy. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, papa ? Il est aussi utile qu'un sang de bourbe, il mérite ça ! »

Tendant ses oreilles pour en écouter la réponse, Harry entendit un cri de douleur suivit par un grondement étouffé, des mots incompréhensibles dans le vacarme de l'allée, perdus dans les discussions et l'agitation de la rue. Frottant ses mains inconsciemment, souriant gaiement à ses amis. « Allez, retournons au Terrier, avant que mes bras ne tombent. »

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Ron fut d'accord, tirant Hermione après lui. L'humeur joyeuse de tout à l'heure avait disparu, et des choses sur son meilleur ami qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer, essayé de prétendre qu'elles n'existaient pas, traversaient son esprit borné, se faisant ainsi connaître. Quelque chose l'avait averti que rien ne serait plus pareil, il y aurait toujours des menaces suspendues au dessus de leur têtes comme des nuages de tempête, prêt à pleurer leurs larmes de douleur sur le trio d'amis. Ron se renfrogna, se concentrant, souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen de protéger son ami, souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen de le protéger de sa destiné. Cela prendrait tout le temps que lui et Hermione avaient, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Harry souffre, plus maintenant. 

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui suggéra qu'il était trop tard, que la souffrance avait déjà commencé. 

------

Ginny se mit dans son lit, fixant le plafond d'inquiétude, mordant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Tout autour d'elle, il y avait des livres, des robes, des ingrédients de potions, des chaudrons et des plumes, éparpillés par ses essais précédents pour préparer sa valise. Demain, c'est le premier septembre, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'éternité, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se concentrer. Il y a seulement quelques heures, elle avait touché le sang de la cicatrice de Harry, avait sentit la peur et la panique, pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tout. Si Voldemort était vraiment revenu, qui pourrait l'arrêter ? Lorsqu'on y réfléchissait il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Harry. C'était tout. Un vieil homme et un jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas assez pour lui inspirer confiance. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle souhaitait la paix, ou la fin. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'attendre. Rien de plus terrible que la nervosité, alors que vous attendez que votre ennemi fasse son mouvement. 

Elle ne pouvait pas le considérer comme son ennemi, l'homme-serpent, mauvais et cruel. Ce qui était étrange, était qu'un jour, il avait eut son âge, il avait été jeune. Est-ce que les gens étaient mauvais dès la naissance ? Quelque chose avait du arriver pour faire de Voldemort ce qu'il était maintenant. Quelque chose de plus que d'avoir un muggle pour père. En s'asseyant, elle poussa un petit cri de frustration, retournant à l'empaquetage de ses robes posées au-dessus de sa malle. 

Remettant ses cheveux en place, elle s'assit sur ses talons, clignant des yeux et reniflant. Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, tombant de sa peau pour atterrir sur le noir de sa robe. Rayonnant comme un diamant sur sa fabrique de velours. Et s'il avait tout faux, et s'il gagnait, et si… ?  Une main sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées. 

En clignant, elle releva ses yeux, voyant Bill la regarder avec de la sympathie et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. « Gin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Cachant son visage dans son épaule, elle murmura une réponse. 

« J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu-sais-qui. »

Bill regarda à travers la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur sa plus jeune sœur, lui souriant pour la réconforter. Elle avait vraiment grandie cette année. Allant d'une fille délicate à une jeune femme, pratiquement en un clin d'œil. Cela doit être difficile de grandir maintenant, ne sachant jamais si on allait survivre une autre année, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vienne menacé notre existence. 

« Allons Gin, tu vas à Hogwarts, tu seras sous la protection de Dumbledore là-bas. Tu sais qui ne songerait jamais à attaquer ce lieu, et si tout échoue tu as toujours Harry. »

« Il a seulement 15 ans ! »

Bill cligna des yeux face à son affirmation, devenant conscient de la présence de deux personnes de plus sur le lit. Levant la tête, il aperçut Fred et Georges. Les deux garçons étaient pâles, leurs tâches de rousseur ressortant contre leur peau. 

« Elle a raison Bill, penses-y. » commença George. 

« Harry est juste un enfant, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le parait. » ajouta Fred. 

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il peut à jamais combattre Voldemort ? » finit George, fixant son plus vieux frère pour obtenir des réponses. 

« Allons, les gars. » dit la voix de Charlie de l'embrasure de la porte. « J'ai vu ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, et si quelqu'un peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est lui. Il a ce qu'il a. Ce n'est pas simplement à cause d'une cicatrice ou d'une mauvaise enfance. C'est quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose de plus fort. »

« Comme quoi ? » Ginny renifla, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

Un cri d'en bas les prévint du retour des autres. Fred et George fixèrent le bazar dans la pièce, un sourire traversant leurs visages. « Allons, Ginny, si maman voit ça, elle emballera pour toi ! »

« Et cela signifie qu'elle fouillera à travers ses affaires une par une ! »

« Et repassera toutes tes chaussettes ! »

« Nous le savons, elle a déjà attaqué nos malles ! »

Les jumeaux disparurent rapidement, laissant Ginny seule avec ses pensées et ses peurs. Elle se tourna vers ses livres de sortilèges (achetés une semaine plus tôt) et commença à les entasser dans sa malle, murmurant dans sa barbe pendant un moment. 

Un ronronnement de Crookshanks la fit lever les yeux et voir Hermione entrer dans la pièce, écroulée sous le poids des livres, qu'elle plaça avec prudence sur son lit. « As-tu déjà fini d'emballer ? » demanda la plus vielle des filles de surprise, retirant une robe de rechange alors qu'elle recherchait sa malle de sous son lit. 

« Ouais, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, sauf que je pense avoir des problèmes après avoir effrayé tout le monde à propos d'Harry ce matin. Je ne pense pas que maman me croit. » 

« Et bien j'y crois. »

La fille aux cheveux roux regarda Hermione pendant quelques secondes, ses vêtements pendant dans sa main, oubliés. « Tu me crois ? »

« Oui, Ginny, c'était là. Ron et moi l'avons aussi vu. Harry cache quelque chose de nous tous et je projette de découvrir quoi. »

« As-tu des idées ? » commença Ginny. « Je veux dire, il rêve, je pense que c'est évident, mais s'il ne crie pas, cela ne peux pas être si mauvais, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Hermione soupira de confusion, faisant une pause avant de raconter l'incident de Diagon Alley à la plus jeune fille, en ne laissant aucun détail de côté. 

« Et bien, est-ce que Malfoy n'est pas une des personnes qui, selon Harry, travaille pour Tu-sais-qui ? Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant qu'ils aient pointé leurs baguettes, l'un sur l'autre. »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça ? Je n'avais pas fait la connexion ! » Hermione jeta ses livres dans sa malle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, en colère contre elle-même. Puis passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle regarda Ginny s'asseoir sur le couvercle de sa malle, faisant de son mieux pour la fermer. 

« Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si nous le confrontons ? » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, pliant sa robe inconsciemment. 

« Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup, et je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. » répliqua Hermione. « Il nous dira lorsqu'il sera prêt, j'espère. »

Regardant au-delà de la fenêtre, elle n'admira pas les couleurs du coucher de soleil, elle ne nota pas l'éclat de défi des étoiles à l'Est, et elle ne pensa rien de la planète de la guerre, haute au dessus d'eux, brûlant d'une colère rouge dans le ciel semi obscure. 

------

« Allez ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, nous manquerons le train ! » les avertit Hermione, alors qu'elle montait sa malle dans le Hogwarts Express. Quelque chose à propos de la locomotive lui fit oublier ses inquiétudes. L'engin écarlate lui faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface, des souvenirs qui l'avaient fait sourire et rire. 

Ginny monta après elle, levant sa main en au revoir vers sa mère. « Allez Harry ! George, Fred, Ron ! Dépêchez-vous, qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ? » Bill et Charlie parlaient silencieusement d'un côté, tous les deux souriaient vers leur petite sœur frustrée, et ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers leurs frères. 

Fred et George furent sermonnés par le ton clair et net que Mrs Weasley utilisait, lorsqu'elle le pensait vraiment. 

« S'il vous plait, soyez responsables. J'ai eut assez de lettres d'Hogwarts sur vous deux pour recouvrir la maison. Souvenez-vous de bien travailler pour vos NEWTS. Peut-être que vous pourriez surprendre tout le monde et vous transformer en étudiants parfaits. » Ron s'étrangla de rire, redirigeant ainsi l'attention de sa mère. « Et vous deux » elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry et Ron. « Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne rien faire d'imprudent, de stupide, ou qui menacerait votre vie. Concentrez-vous simplement sur vos devoirs. »

« Mais maman… »

« Je le pense Ron, et c'est valable pour toi aussi Harry chéri. »

Harry sourit simplement à son assurance. Il ne pouvait faire aucune promesse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait les ennuis, plus souvent c'était eux qui le trouvait. Peut-être que cette année serait différente, peut-être que cette année serait plus paisible. 

« Oui, bien sûr ! » railla une voix dans sa tête alors qu'il prenait la cage d'Hedwig d'une main, et soulevait sa malle du sol avec l'autre, suivant Fred et George dans le train. 

« Bye Ronny chéri, soit prudent ! » cria Charlie à travers la plate-forme. 

« Fred, George, battez Percy à vos NEWTS, il est vraiment devenu une grosse tête ! »Bill rigola, en leur disant au revoir. « A plus Ginny ! » 

« Hermione, Harry, à l'été prochain ! »

Le groupe d'enfants hurla des au revoir alors que le train quittait la gare, en regardant la plate-forme 9 ¾ disparaître. 

George frotta ses mains ensemble de joie, souriant à son frère. 

« Je me demande ce que Lee a amené à Hogwarts cette fois. »

« Probablement une autre araignée géante, ou un dragon, ou un bébé Grindylow (strangulot) … » répondit Fred, alors qu'il traversait les wagons avec son jumeau, laissant les quatre autres trouver un compartiment vide. Hermione en trouva un en quelques minutes, puis fit signe aux autres de rentrer. 

« Vite, Draco est sur le chemin, et franchement je ne veux pas d'une guerre contre lui dès le début de l'année. »

Elle tenait sa baguette fermement, ce que Ron remarqua, ou le fait qu'elle murmurait un sortilège, déjà au bord des lèvres, prêt à frapper le salaud de Slytherin jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cachant un sourire, elle se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté de Harry. 

« Tu te souviens lorsqu'il a été métamorphosé en fouine ? »

Harry eut un rire à cette pensée. « Ouais, c'est ce qui lui va le mieux, selon moi, volant du plafond au sol ! »

« C'était un des meilleurs moments de l'année. » Hermione soupira, essuyant des larmes d'hilarité de ses joues. « Tu réalises que nous ne le regarderont plus de la même façon ? »

« Mmm, mais je pense que je vais préparer ma baguette au cas où. » En mettant sa main dans sa poche, Harry se renfrogna, il n'y avait aucun signe de sa baguette, il n'y avait qu'un morceau de papier, ce qui n'était pas bon. « Attends je reviens dans une minute. J'ai laissé Fred m'emprunter ma baguette ce matin. »

« 'Kay Harry, à tout à l'heure. »

Marchant hors de la pièce, Harry remonta le couloir, se dirigeant vers Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan, qui entouraient une petite boîte. 

« C'est quelle espèce ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était gentil, je l'ai trouvé à la Ménagerie. » dit Lee à George. 

« Il n'est pas très grand. » Fred renifla, avançant un doigt avant de s'arrêter. « Est-ce qu'il mord ? »

« Non je ne penses pas, il ne l'a pas encore fait en tout cas. »

Un étrange sifflement sortit de la boîte en carton, alors que Fred caressait la tête de l'animal. « Ahh, tu as raison, il est mignon. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le groupe se tourna en souriant vers Harry, en voyant son froncement de perplexité, ils rirent. « Lee a un nouvel animal, il devrait pile être dans tes cordes, Harry ! » Georges le sortit de sa boîte, laissant Harry le voir. Il était de couleur verte émeraude, avec des petites tâches d'encre noire sur son dos. Sifflant gentiment, il le regarda, avant de chuchoter. 

« Bonne chance, Harry Potter, le Mal attend. »

Le visage de Harry montra un peu de surprise, alors que Lee demanda instantanément : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » répondit le plus jeune garçon, arrachant ses yeux du minuscule serpent. « Simplement qu'il est content de ne plus être dans sa cage. » mentit-il habilement.

« Ouais, il va aimer Hogwarts, je pense que je devrais lui donner un nom. »

« Fred, puis-je avoir ma baguette ? »

« Quoi, oh oui, bien sûr, voilà. » Le plus jeune des jumeaux la sortit de sa poche avant de prendre part dans la guerre des noms entre ses amis. 

Se tournant pour partir, Harry trembla, entendant clairement le sifflement à travers le brouhaha « Le Mal attend. » 

Le bruit du train semblait faible et distant alors qu'il revenait vers ses amis, essayant de penser. Il passa la sorcière qui amenait la nourriture dans le couloir, enregistrant difficilement son accueil joyeux. L'odeur de la nourriture s'introduisit en lui, faisant gronder son estomac. 

« Voilà pour toi mon chéri, gratuitement. » Elle lui tendit un bateau à la citrouille. « Il reste encore au moins une demi-heure avant que je n'atteigne ton compartiment, et il semble que tu es trop faim pour attendre. »

Murmurant un merci, Harry mordit dans la délicieuse nourriture, et continua à marcher, lorsqu'il vit un crapaud se cachant dans un coin. Intimidé et effrayé. Avec un soupire, il l'attrapa, se demandant si Neville apprendrait un jour à surveiller ses affaires. 

« Oh regardez c'est le Balafré » dit la voix de Malfoy avec mépris, accompagner par de profond, rires Néandertaliens de Crabbe et Goyle. 

« Tes vacances ont-elles été bonnes, Potter ? Tu t'es baladé autour de ton ami sang de bourbe ? Je suis surpris que tu puisses vivre avec toi-même. Après tout, tu as assassiné Diggory, la seule raison qui les a retenu de te mettre à Azkaban est Dumbledore. » 

« Ce n'est pas vrai, allons tu sais qu'il ment. » cria la voix dans la tête de Harry, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la rage alimentée par la colère. 

« Ferme-la Malfoy, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si je le sais, meurtrier. » 

Le sortilège frappa le mur à côté de la tête de Draco, le faisant crier et s'enfuir. Harry eut un grand sourire, il voulait manquer, il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans un combat dès le premier jour, mais il était bon de voir la peur sur le visage de cette brute. Secouant sa tête d'incrédulité, il marcha dans le couloir, ignorant les cris de colère de Malfoy dirigés contre Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivaient. Ces idiots pouvaient être denses, mais il savait lorsqu'il ne fallait rien dire, et il avait donné trop de peur au garçon aux cheveux pâles pour qu'ils fassent son propre mauvais travail. 

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur compartiment et rentrait il n'entendit pas les mots murmurer. « Tu le regretteras Potter, ton temps est pratiquement écoulé. » Les yeux de Malfoy s'étrécirent, alors qu'il se retournait, il connaissait les plans de son père, et il connaissait la suprématie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le règne de ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore et de l'étudiant favoris de tout le monde était pratiquement arrivé à son terme. 

------

A/N : Et voilà le dernier chapitre, avec quelques jours de retard (et oui fallait bien que je passe mes examens) Le chapitre suivant arrivera sans doute samedi, je pense puisque demain je reprends les cours mais il est possible qu'il arrive dans la soirée. 

Sinon continuez à mettre des REVIEW !!!!!! Sinon je ne continue pas (ça vous plairait pas, hein ?)

Dod : Leena est enfin entré dans le chantage. Vous voulez la suite, alors...... review. Sinon vous ne l'aurez pas. Niark niark niark


	4. 04

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

Un petit chapitre avant le week-end pour faire plaisir à tout le monde (sauf à Dod qui préférerait avoir un chapitre du Pêché d'un Père, mais c'est pas elle qui décide)

Dod : hé hooo, j'aime bien celle-là aussi, alors arrête avec tes petits commentaires acides, j'ai une préférence pour l'autre mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'attend pas celle-ci avec autant d'impatience, surtout quand je pense qu'il te reste 90 chapitres à traduire pour celle-ci et qu'il y en a d'autres à venir.

C'est pas toi qui m'as demandé hier soir de vite traduire le chapitre 7 ? 

------

Chapitre 4

------

Le voyage vers Hogwarts passa sans aucun autre incident. Neville retrouva son crapaud et il s'assit avec eux, les rejoignant dans des batailles explosives et des échecs sorciers, riant de leurs plaisanteries et de leurs souvenirs. « Je me demande qui nous fera les cours de Potions ? » commenta-t-il négligemment, levant les yeux pour voir la joie sur les visages de ses amis. 

« Pas de Snape ! » s'exclama Ron. 

« Comment ai-je pu oublier ? » demanda Harry à personne en particulier, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. 

« Finalement nous pourrons battre les Slytherin sur la coupe des quatre maisons, sans qu'il s'en mêle ! » dit en ricanant Hermione. 

« Surtout avec notre équipe de Quidditch ! » ajouta Ginny, levant les yeux vers Harry avec un grand sourire, « Je me demande qui sera le capitaine ? »

« Oh, allons ! » Ron renifla. « Comme si la question se posait, ce sera Harry. »

Harry souleva un sourcil envers l'assurance de son ami, « J'en doute, je suis trop jeune. »

« Harry, Oliver était en cinquième année, et il était capitaine. Tu peux nous conduire vers une victoire écrasante ! » s'écria Ron, ricanant déjà à la défaite des Slytherins. 

« Nous devrions nous concentrer sur l'obtention de nos OWLs. » leur rappela Hermione, essayant de paraître sévère. 

« Oh, Herm', c'est le début de l'année, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous commencions à travailler tout de suite ! » grogna Harry, s'affaissant dans son siège alors que la réalité de l'effort à venir piétinait sa joie. 

« Divination. » murmura Ron, affligé, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. « Je me demande combien de fois Harry va 'mourir' cette année. »

« Oh, elle a autant de talent à prédire l'avenir qu'un bloc de granite. » se moqua Ginny, son opinion sur le professeur Trelawney encore plus basse que celle d'Hermione. « Rien ne va arriver, cela n'arrive jamais ! »

« Elle a seulement besoin d'avoir raison une fois. » fit remarquer Neville, son visage ouvert et honnête cependant un peu voilé. 

« Cela n'arrivera jamais. » Harry sourit.

« Allons courage, nous sommes pratiquement arrivé ! »

A ce moment là, le Hogwarts Express commença à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter, ralentissant alors qu'il atteignait sa destination. 

La scène accélérée devint une image fixe lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés. L'air calme de la plate-forme fut brisé par les discussions joyeuses de centaine de voix. Des rires et des cris de réunion après de longues vacances accompagnaient le bruit des cages et des malles traînées. Le cri de frustration de Lee se mêla à la cacophonie, une étrange dissonance par mis la populace. « Fred, George, est ce que vous avez vu Chaos ? »

« Chaos ? » répéta Ginny, regardant ses plus vieux frères sévèrement. 

« Son nouveau serpent. » leur dit Fred alors que George hurlait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le reptile. 

« Pourquoi Chaos ? » voulu savoir Neville. 

« Il ne peux pas dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon, et Chaos semble lui aller parfaitement, je veux dire c'_est_ d'un animal dont nous parlons ! » Fred ricana, regarda autour de lui, et voyant Angelina, Alicia et Katie, se tenant côte à côte, discutant de façon exubérante. Ses yeux prirent un éclat machiavélique, alors que son sourire s'agrandit. « A plus tard ! » Fred leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son jumeau à une allure réduite, baillant alors qu'il partait.  

------

Ron poussa Harry avec son coude et montra du doigt l'autre bout de la plate-forme, où l'énorme silhouette de Hagrid se profilait contre la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux broussailleux, aussi ébouriffés que d'habitude, son ombrelle rose serrée dans sa main alors qu'il conduisait les premières années vers les barques pour traverser les eaux glaciales et ténébreuses du lac. L'éclat de ses yeux noirs les avait repéré dans la foule, alors qu'il faisait un grand signe leur disant bonsoir. 

« Qui c'est ? » demanda une jeune fille au géant, à côté de lui. Ses cheveux étaient longs et très noirs, ses grands yeux d'une couleur verte et brillante, son visage, qui, malgré sa jeunesse et son innocence, était marqué par un sérieux qui montrait qu'elle en avait trop vu. 

Hagrid lui sourit, la reconnaissant instantanément. 

« Ca, Akima Montgomery, c'est le héros de l'école et ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

« C'est Harry Potter ? » Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les trois formes qui avaient commencé à monter dans les carrosses, qui les mèneraient dans l'entrée principale (et oui il rentre dans la salle dans cette fic). Ses cheveux se déployaient dans le vent alors qu'elle acquiesçait. « Il correspond exactement à ce que je m'étais imaginé. »

Hagrid donna à sa nièce un regard perplexe, mais souria joyeusement quand même. « Allez Akima. » gronda-t-il gentiment. « Dans la barque avec moi. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, montant dans la petite embarcation et en souriant, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'excitation, elle espérait contre toute attente qu'elle serait à Gryffindor. 

------

Ron s'assit près de la fenêtre du carrosse, scrutant les alentours, alors qu'ils passaient les énormes portes de fer ouvragé, roulant sur le chemin étroit menant aux deux gigantesques portes signalant l'entrée de la meilleure école de sorcellerie et de magie dans le monde. Le portail s'ouvrit, et le grand hall d'entrée luisait comme une promesse, par la lumière vacillante des torches chaudes, de bienvenue. 

Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta finalement, le groupe en sortit, rejoignant le flot de personnes qui se répandait dans la caverne. Les escaliers géants menaient vers les étages supérieurs comme une chute d'eau en marbre. De faibles ombres argentées de fantômes étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, accueillant les nouveaux venus aussi bien que les anciens. 

------

L'estomac de Harry gronda fortement, le faisant rougir. « Désolé, j'ai vraiment faim ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'as pourtant rien fait d'autre que de manger durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici. » gloussa Ginny, puis apercevant ses amis de l'autre côté de la salle, elle se dirigea vers eux, entrant ainsi dans la Grande Salle. « Je vous verrai plus tard ! » cria-t-elle, se fondant dans la foule, quittant les trois amis se tenant ensemble. 

« Allons, vite. » Ron tira Hermione et Harry après lui. « Le plus tôt nous y seront, le plus tôt nous pourrons manger ! »

------

Le plafond enchanté brillait sur la foule en dessous, les rayons pourpres du coucher de soleil envahissant le brillant ciel doré. Les discussions excitées des premières années pouvaient être clairement entendues, alors que tous les autres prirent leurs sièges à leurs tables respectives, impatients de voir la cérémonie de répartition, et de commencer le festin. Ses yeux scannant la table des professeurs, Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber, il pouvait difficilement croire ça ! Assis là, entre McGonagall et Flitwick, était Remus Lupin ! Des yeux verts rencontrèrent les doux gris, un sourire familier traversa les deux visages qui s'observaient à travers la grande salle pleine. 

« Je pensais qu'il ne revenait pas ! » chuchota Hermione. « Je pensais que nous n'aurions pas Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! »

« Il semble que nous l'avons, finalement Lupin est de retour ! » répliqua Harry. 

« Mais je pensais que les parents ne l'accepteraient pas ! »

« Ouais, mais c'est Dumbledore, il est impossible de ne pas le croire. S'il dit que c'est bon, tout le monde le croira. » fit remarquer Ron, étrangement fier de son directeur.

« Donc nous avons un nouveau professeur, mais qui est-elle ? »

------

Suivant le doigt de Harry, les trois regardèrent, prenant note du nouveau professeur. Elle semblait froide et glaciale. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu figé, perçant et tranchant. Ses cheveux étaient droits et d'un blond foncé, son visage, un masque de dédain. Elle semblait sévère et stricte, et très, très distante. « Nouveau professeur de Potions ? » suggéra Hermione dans un souffle, les mots chantés du choixpeau couvrant pratiquement les siens. 

« Possible, je n'aime pas beaucoup son regard. » interrompit Neville, se rapprochant d'eux. 

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle soit pire que Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

------

Abaissant son bras, Harry regarda les nouveaux étudiants qui allaient être répartis. Ses yeux se baladant dans la pièce, cherchant des visages familiers alors qu'Alan Oliver était envoyé à Ravenclaw. Il suivit la silhouette du jeune garçon avançant, alors qu'il se dépêchait d'aller à la bonne table et de s'installer à côté de la jolie Cho Chang. Les yeux verts de Harry restèrent là pendant quelques secondes, il y avait quelque chose d'absent, le saut de son cœur dû à l'excitation qu'il avait ressentit l'année dernière, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Cho, avait disparu. Il admettait qu'elle était jolie, mais quelque chose avait disparu. Mettant sa curiosité de côté pour y réfléchir plus tard, il laissa son regard se placer sur Davis Andrew, qui devint un Hufflepuff. Une remontée de souvenir douloureux remonta à la surface, alors qu'il regardait le garçon qui prenait place sur son siège. C'était quelque chose à propos de lui, de très familier, c'était comme si Harry était hanté. Le sourire joyeux et légèrement timide de l'enfant, mais son beau visage… Il semblait être comme Cedric, une version plus jeune peut-être, mais les similarités étaient définitivement là. Le sifflement des chuchotements dans la salle lui fit réaliser, que ce n'était pas seulement lui, mais aussi les autres qui pensaient ça. 

------

Alors que Jenkins Stephen devenait un Slytherin, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table, accompagné par les bouh des Gryffindors dégoûtés, qui commençaient à se demander si au moins un des nouveaux étudiants allait être admis dans leur maison. Draco Malfoy aperçut les yeux de Harry dans la salle ténébreuse, son visage se renfrogna alors qu'il faisait face à son ennemi à travers la pièce remplie. Les yeux bleus et froids brillaient avec quelque chose de amer et de cruel, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses mots le hantant. « Meurtrier, tu as tué Cedric, tu l'as tué. »

Les mots imitaient ceux qui étaient répétés dans ses rêves, et le fit trembler par une émotion inexplicable. Il était exactement sur le point de retirer son regard de la table des Slytherin lorsque Malfoy fit quelque chose qui tourna son sang en glace. Lentement et délibérément, le garçon blond leva un doigt et le plaça contre son nez, traçant sa gorge et le pointant ensuite à Harry. Imitant l'acte de trancher une gorge avec une exactitude horrible. 

------

Un grondement de tout le monde autour de lui le ramena de son côté de la pièce, levant les yeux pour voir Montgomery Akima traversant la salle et s'asseyant à côté de Ginny, qui la félicita gaiement. Hermione sourit alors que la jeune fille de l'autre côté se déplaça pour autoriser Mulder Douglas et Newmann Josie de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pratiquement tous ceux nommés après devinrent des Gryffindor. Les applaudissements de la table des 'Lions' firent trembler le plafond, roulant comme une marée, seulement pour se changer lorsque le chapeau rapiécé et le petit tabouret furent retirés de leur vue. 

------

Des bougies avaient commencé à briller alors que le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons dans la pièce, faisant étinceler la barbe argentée de Dumbledore, alors qu'il se levait sur ses pieds et commençait à parler. 

« Une fois encore, je souhaite la bienvenue à tout le monde à Hogwarts, tous ceux qui nous ont gracié de leur retour, et de ceux qui sont arrivés ici pour la première fois. » Le sorcier sourit en parcourant la salle. « Je sais que vous mourez tous de faim, mais d'abord je dois faire quelques introductions. Le Professeur Lupin est revenu enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta pour autoriser les applaudissements (principalement de Gryffindor et Ravenclaw), et de diminuer, avant de continuer. 

« Professeur Snape a du nous quitter pour le début de l'année, ainsi Professeur Sneerey sera votre nouvelle Maîtresse des Potions. » Les applaudissements étaient plus prudents, sauf pour les Slytherins, qui applaudissaient comme des fous. Ron échangea un regard sombre avec Hermione alors que le nouveau  professeur accorda un sourire à la maison serpentine, avant que son visage ne redevienne figé. 

« Et maintenant, mangeons ! »

------

Les assiettes dorées et les gobelets sur chaque table devinrent pleins, débordant, tentant et délicieux. 

« Passe les patates ! »

« Qui a eut la dernière saucisse ? »

« Hey, c'est mon couteau ! » Le rire général et les cris semblaient si naturels. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait interrompre la sécurité de ce lieu. 

« Harry ! » L'exclamation ennuyée de Hermione le fit lever les yeux de surprise, sa fourchette à mi chemin vers sa bouche. 

« Arrête d'avaler de la nourriture ! »

« Ouais Harry ! On penserait qu'on ne t'a pas nourris ! » Fred rigola, attrapant la dernière patate avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ait. Harry sourit simplement en s'excusant, passant la viande vers les premières années. A sa grande surprise, il vit Akima faire signe à Hagrid, qui était assit à la table des professeurs. Le géant lui fit signe en retour de bonheur, souriant à la joie de la fille. Ses yeux se tournèrent en face d'elle, se levant pour rencontrer les sien. Emeraude face à émeraude, le vert brillant doucement dans la lumière des bougies. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de son visage, son gentil et culotté sourire. Elle semblait si familière, comme s'il l'avait rencontré auparavant…

------

« Harry, Allez ! » ricana Ron « Arrête de la dévisager ! »

« Très bien, très bien. » Sur le point de se lever, il attrapa une dernière aile de poulet et la mangea rapidement avant de suivre ses amis hors de la salle, léchant ses doigts alors qu'il marchait. Ils s'aventurèrent dans les escaliers, les discussions de leurs compagnons étudiants disparaissaient alors que tout le monde partait dans leurs salles communes respectives. Nick quasi sans tête leur sourit, volant vers eux. « Le nouveau mot de passe est Luna Major » chuchota-t-il, les suivant à travers les couloirs tordus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la seconde cage d'escalier. 

« Tu l'as retenu, Neville ? » demanda Hermione, regardant son ami rougir de culpabilité. Neville était connu pour oublier les mots de passe. Cela ne l'aidait pas qu'il soit changé après quelques semaines. Le tableau de la Fat Lady (Grosse Dame) leur sourit gentiment, autorisant le groupe à passer dans le chaleureux sanctuaire de la salle commune des Gryffindors. 

------

Le feu crépita gaiement dans le foyer, réchauffant la pièce avec sa douce chaleur. De grands et confortables fauteuils entouraient les flammes, prêt à vous envelopper dans leurs chaudes profondeurs. Hermione et Ginny dirent aux garçons bonsoir alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, guidant Akima et les autres nouvelles filles derrière elles, riant en somnolant alors qu'elles les quittaient. 

------

Ron s'étira et poussa Harry gentiment vers les escaliers. « Allez, nous n'avons pas encore dit salut à Dean ou à Seamus encore. »

« Je commence à regretter d'avoir autant manger ! »

« Je ne suis pas surpris, tu t'es goinfré. Tu vas devenir énorme si tu ne fais pas attention. » Il pointa l'estomac de Harry joyeusement, marchant difficilement dans leur chambre circulaire et souriant à la vue de leurs amis vautrés dans leurs lits, baillant et grognant. 

« Hey, Harry, Ron. » les accueillit Dean à moitié endormi. « Prêts pour une autre année dramatique ? »

« Je suis prêt pour me coucher. » Harry plaça sa malle sous son lit, se promettant de la vider demain alors qu'il escaladait son lit et fermait les yeux. 

« Me demande ce qui va être notre premier cours. » se demanda Seamus, entendant le grognement de Ron. 

« J'espère que ce n'est pas Potions. Ce professeur Sneerey semble horrible. »

« Personne ne peux être pire que Snape, c'est physiquement impossible. » commenta Harry, sentant ses yeux se fermer lentement alors que la lune montait, sa lumière traversant la fenêtre. 

« Je suppose qu'on va le découvrir demain. » fut sa seule réplique, le gentil ronflement de Ron le faisant sourire. Sortant son pyjama de sa malle, il se changea rapidement, s'enroulant entre les draps chauds, souriant alors que le sommeil l'emporta. Il se sentait comme s'il était vraiment à la maison. 

------

Minerva McGonagall offrit à son invité un verre, regardant sa main élégante accepter le gobelet. « Peux-tu voir quelque chose ? »

Arabella secoua sa tête, ses cheveux argentés volant gentiment. « Peut-être que je m'inquiète trop, peut-être qu'il va bien. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas assez bien. » gronda Remus, ses yeux fixés sur le croissant de lune. 

« Je sais Remus, mais nous devons attendre. » dit sa vieille amie d'école, essayant de le calmer gentiment, se levant sur ses pieds, et touchant l'orbe brillant doucement en face d'elle. Les couleurs brillantes s'effaçant complètement alors que la vie sortait de sa forme. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu recherchais exactement ? » demanda Sirius, regardant les couleurs chaudes disparaître. 

« Noir, pourpre, et bleue, sont des signes d'une âme dépressive et inquiète. »

« Et à propos de Akima ? Comme si avoir un enfant spécial sous le toit de Hogwarts n'était pas suffisant. » rouspéta Professeur Sneerey, tournant ses yeux vers Dumbledore. 

« Ma chère Samansia, tous les enfants ici sont spéciaux, et Akima n'est pas notre principale affaire. Le lien est faible, même probablement inexistant. Elle a juste besoin d'être surveillée, gardez un œil sur elle. Un peu comme Fred et George. »

Le professeur Lupin éclata de rire, ainsi que Sirius. « Ces deux-là pourraient nous battre lorsqu'on arrive aux farces. » 

« C'est vrai. » s'accorda le directeur, son visage formant un sourire. « Lorsque vous étiez là, nous n'avons jamais eut à enchaîner les toilettes au sol. Depuis que les jumeaux Weasley sont arrivés, ils ont prit l'habitude de disparaître. 

------

Le doux rire emplit la pièce, s'étouffa dans le silence du château. La plupart des âmes étaient endormies, mais dans un lieu comme Hogwarts, on ne peut jamais être sûr…

------

Et en dehors des limites de la Forêt Interdite, le Mal s'agita. 

------

A/N : Oh oh et voilà encore une fin que vous n'aimerez pas, mais le choix n'est ni le votre ni le mien. Bon sinon il devrait y avoir un chapitre demain si je suis là, on verra. Mais il y en aura plein jeudi prochain (comme je ne suis pas là mardi et mercredi, j'embarque l'original et je le traduis, y'aura plus qu'à recopier, et non Dod je n'ai pas imprimé 'Le pêché d'un père')

Dod Bouh, t'es vilaineuh. T'es une vilaine pas belle. 

Merci pour les Review et continuez, on en a jamais trop !!!

Dod : ouep, continuez, poursuivons notre lutte tous ensemble, reviewons.


	5. 05

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

Désolé pour l'attente, je suis un peu concentrée sur l'autre fic 

Mais sans plus attendre … le chapitre 

------

**Chapitre 5 **

------

Harry frotta son visage endormi, et observa son reflet dans le miroir de leur dortoir. Son estomac gronda, lui ordonnant de se dépêcher, et de prendre son petit déjeuner, alors qu'il toucha sa cicatrice avec précaution. Elle était devenue une fine ligne de sang rouge coléreux, qui disparaissait graduellement vers un argentée lisse sur sa peau, pratiquement invisible, mais toujours là. Le rêve avait été encore plus sombre cette fois, exactement comme un cauchemar normal. Pour une certaine raison, cela ne l'ennuyait pas, il pouvait l'ignorer. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'alarmer tout le monde avec seulement un peu de sang, raisonna-t-il. 

A la place, il se renfrogna à cause de ses cheveux, qui étaient devenus encore plus désordonné, et partaient dans n'importe quelle direction. 

« C'est inutile, peu importe ce que tu leur fais, ils ne seront jamais rien d'autre qu'un bazar. » dit Seamus, en baillant d'où il était assit, sur le bout de son lit, encore enveloppé dans son duvet, essayant d'échapper au froid du matin. 

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça Harry, c'est ta marque. Comme les Weasley et leur rousseur. » Dean sauta vers Ron, qui ronflait paisiblement. 

« Est-ce que tu vas le réveiller, ou le laisser là ? »

« Le réveiller, il va être grognon s'il manque le petit déjeuner » Harry attrapa la hanche de son ami et tira. « Allez Ron, c'est le matin. »

« Nargh, fur mor mites (j'ai pas comprit alors j'ai laissé tel quel, si vous avez des suggestions…) » murmura-t-il dans son oreiller. 

« Hermione veut te parler. »

Les mots, même si innocemment prononcés, ont eut l'effet désiré. Ron sauta d'un coup, éveillé, ses yeux agrandis et perplexes. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » murmura innocemment Harry « Quelque chose à propos de Krum, je pense… » Il évita un oreiller volant, et sourit de bonheur, puis fouilla à travers sa malle et tirant les rideaux autour de son lit pour se changer. Il pouvait entendre les bruits sourds de Ron, essayant de s'organiser pour s'habiller, et le rire étouffé de Dean et Seamus. 

En cinq minutes, les quatre amis furent habillés et prêts pour le premier jour d'école, si cela incluait bien sûr un petit déjeuner chaud et un premier cours tard !

------

« C'est intolérable ! » hurla Ginny de frustration, essayant de dompter ses cheveux roux en queue de cheval. « Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas faire ce que je leur dis ? »

« Tu penses que tu as des problèmes ? » murmura Hermione, essayant de faire quelque chose avec ses frisettes « Le mieux que je puisse obtenir est des tire-bouchons. »

« Qui essayes-tu d'impressionner ? » demanda Angelina alors qu'elle passait sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, souriant de bonheur, « Harry ou Ron ? » 

« Aucun des deux ! Je veux juste être sûr que je ne ressemble pas à une ruine ! » dit Hermione en ricanant, essayant de rester calme sous l'assaut d'une rougeur. 

Akima regarda les autres filles se préparer alors qu'elle peignait ses cheveux, laissant ses tresses lui tomber dans le dos. 

« Je préférerai que les miens soient bouclés que aplatis. Ils deviennent hérissés lorsqu'ils sont mouillés. » Elle soupira avec regret. 

« C'est mieux que crépu ! » la réconforta Hermione, observant l'autre fille prudemment. « D'où viens tu Akima ? » 

« Londres, je viens d'un orphelinat. »

« Je suis désolé »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux de surprise. La condoléance n'avait pas été fausse, elle venait du cœur. « Ne le sois pas, j'ai Oncle Hagrid. »

« Oncle ?! » dit Ginny, en se retournant, son regard muni d'yeux agrandis vers l'enfant, voyant un étrange et enchantant sourire familier traverser son visage. 

« Il n'est pas mon véritable oncle, mais je l'appelle comme ça. Cela me fait sentir mieux. »

« N'as-tu pas de famille ? » demanda Hermione gentiment, ses cheveux oubliés. 

« Pas que je sache, et cela importe peu. »

------

Un cri d'Alicia provoqua une course chez les filles. « Allez, sinon on va louper la nourriture ! »

« Elle est surtout plus inquiète de louper Fred et George » dit Katie en souriant, traversant la pièce, Akima et son amie à sa suite, laissant Ginny et Hermione nettoyer le bazar du à la tornade que leur préparation avait causé.

« Qui est-ce qu'elle te rappelle ? » demanda Ginny soudainement, levant les yeux vers son ami. 

Hermione s'arrêta près de la porte, ses sourcils se plissant de réflexion « Akima ? A personne, vraiment. »

« Tu en es sûr ? La prochaine fois que tu la vois, regarde là un peu plus. Cela m'a embêter depuis la nuit dernière, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, je ne sais seulement pas qui. »

Les cris des garçons les ramenèrent en bas. Harry et Ron attendaient impatiemment, alors que Fred et Georges se moquaient d'un Lee très boudeur (Chaos avait apparemment refusé de se montrer). Dean et Seamus avaient placé des paris sur leur première leçon, pendant que Neville se tenait un peu plus loin, ses lèvres bougeant alors qu'il répétait encore et encore le mot de passe, essayant de le graver dans sa mémoire. « Finalement. » dit Ron en soupirant. « Le pauvre Harry est pratiquement mort de faim. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry de confusion, émergeant d'une demi transe à la mention de son nom. 

« Oh, retournes te coucher, il n'y a aucun problème. » dit Georges, soupirant d'irritation, les dirigeant à travers le tableau, et vers les escaliers menant à la grande salle en dessous, où le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé. 

S'asseyant, ils se servirent en nourriture, remplissant leur assiette de croissants chauds et de céréales. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Harry aperçut un regard bleu familier. Il rencontra les yeux coléreux de Malfoy, fixant le garçon blond avec haine. Une fois de plus, Draco posa un doigt contre sa gorge avec un sourire malicieux. 

Fred donna un coup de coude à Georges, montrant de sa tête Harry, qui était si absorbé dans sa haine contre Malfoy, qu'il avait mit la majorité du bol de sucre dans sa tasse de thé. 

Hermione et Ron suivirent son regard, leurs visages se durcissant lorsqu'ils virent le geste menaçant. 

« Qui est-il ? » souffla Josie, ses yeux argentés s'agrandissant de choc. Ses cheveux blond était à se moment là dans son dos, hors de son visage, révélant une montée de colère sur ses pommettes. 

« Draco Malfoy, le plus répugnant… »

« Persécuteur à Hogwarts » interrompit Fred, lui donnant un froncement de sourcil d'avertissement. 

« Il n'est pas très gentil, et il est aussi un Slytherin. » dit Hermione en soupirant, alors que Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa tasse, de sucre trempé, avant de la rejeter. 

« Je me demande ce qu'il veux faire. » siffla Ron à son meilleur ami. 

« Cela importe peu, Snape n'est pas là pour le défendre, donc il est à égalité avec nous. » dit Harry en souriant, passant à Ron son emploi du temps, et examinant le sien. 

« Argh ! Trois heures de Divination, pourquoi, pourquoi sommes-nous aussi maudit ? » cria quelqu'un un peu plus loin sur la table. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard horrifié, et hurlèrent de douleur et d'effroi lorsqu'ils virent que leur après-midi complet était englobé par les horreurs de la pièce chaude et fumante de la tour. 

« C'est pourquoi je l'ai abandonné. Je n'ai rien. » 

« Hey, c'est pas juste. » Akima soupira. « J'ai ummm, qu'est ce que 'herbg' ? »

« Herbologie, c'est bon, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. » la rassura Neville « Nous, cependant, avons également Potions cet après midi. Avec Sneerey. »

« Peu importe » les consola Georges, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry « Au moins vous avez Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en premier, à 9h »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sauta sur ses pieds. 

« Vite, nous allons être en retard ! »

« A plus ! » leur dit Ginny après eux, soupirant de soulagement, elle avant encore dix minutes avant que les cours commencent. Merci mon dieu !

------

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous installés dans la pièce, attendant avec impatience leur cours. Il n'avait pas de livre à lire, ce qui fut accueillit par soulagement, considérant que 'Dévoilez le futur, volume 2' pesait à lui seul une demi tonne. 

« Bonjour tout le monde » accueillit chaleureusement Lupin, attendant que tous les Gryffindors s'installent. « C'est bien d'être de retour, et je sais que vous avez magnifiquement progressé sur les sortilèges impardonnables aussi bien qu'avec une variété de créatures. »

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir un cours essentiellement pratique, ainsi que la plupart de nos leçons à venir… » Un grand claquement les fit tous lever les yeux vers Peeves, qui faisait des loopings, passant à travers le plafond alors qu'il les réalisait. 

« Peeves, exactement celui que je voulais voir. Nous allons pratiquer l'exorcisme des esprits frappeurs. »

Le poltergeist s'arrêta, la bouche pendante et ses yeux grands ouverts. Peu importe quel chant il avait été en train de murmurer, celui-ci mourut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il traversa rapidement le plafond, disparaissant de vue. La classe entière sourit de soulagement avant de retourner leur attention vers leur professeur. 

« Les truc des poltergeists ont difficilement quelque chose à voir avec les fantômes. C'est une théorie que ces personnes jettent des choses avec une force mentale plutôt qu'autre chose. Les muggles aiment cette idée. Cela les fait se sentir mieux. » Lupin s'interrompit, ses lèvres bougeant alors qu'il comptait tout le monde. 

« Bon, voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez, mettez vous en groupe de trois et tenez-vous en forme de triangle autour d'un bureau. 

La classe obéit, chuchotant de curiosité, alors que le professeur sortait quelques plumes de son bureau, en posant une sur chaque table. « Maintenant je veux que vous vous concentriez fortement sur votre plume, et que vous la fassiez s'élever dans les airs. » 

Hermione donna un coup de baguette et souffla « Volus », envoyant la plume dans les airs. 

« Non, Miss Granger, je suis désolé, c'est la dernière chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner, n'utilisez pas vos baguettes, utilisez votre esprit.

La classe entière se regarda, puis vers les plumes, et à nouveau vers Lupin, qui souriait pour les encourager. « Cela peut paraître étrange, mais essayez. »

Dean haussa les épaules et se concentra, de la sueur perlant sur son front « Ca ne marche pas ! »

Bientôt, la classe entière entourait les plumes posées innocemment sur les bureaux, toujours immobiles. « Professeur, rien ne se passe. » cria Lavender Brown. 

Lupin hocha la tête, ses yeux compréhensifs. « Il est très rare que quelqu'un soit capable de … »

Un cri de Ron, et tout le monde se retourna pour regarder. La plume blanche flottait entre les trois amis, au niveau des yeux, bougeant gentiment. 

« Et puis, il y a quelque chose à propos des Gryffindors qui m'a toujours surprit. Hermione, peux tu reculer s'il te plait. »

Hermione fit ce qu'on lui dit. Regardant la plume décliner un peu, mais restant dans les airs. 

« Intéressant, Harry, recule aussi. » Harry s'éloigna, regardant Ron plissé les sourcils, une fois encore la plume s'abaissa vers la table, mais resta suspendue dans les airs. 

« Incroyable. Il semblerait que vous en soyez tous les trois capables. Bien sûr, la puissance est très faible, c'est comme un muscle, vous avez besoin de continuer à vous entraîner pour construire votre force. Très bien, Ron, arrête avant de te faire du mal. »

Tout le monde retourna à son siège, écoutant attentivement Lupin, beaucoup d'entre eux massant leurs tempes alors que des migraines commençaient à envahir leur propre horizon mental. 

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi cela pourrait être d'une grande aide ? Oui Neville ? »

« Si vous pouvez rassembler assez de personnes, vous pouvez soulever des choses lourdes, comme des armes. » affirma doucement Neville, regardant Lupin acquiescer. 

« C'est exactement ça, mais les choses solides ne sont pas les seules à pouvoir être affectées. Ron, je veux que tu fasses la même chose que sur la plume mais avec ça. » Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya une boule de lumière éclatante vers Ron. Le sortilège semblait allé toucher sa cible, mais à la dernière seconde, il explosa, se dissipant dans les airs. 

« Cette habilité peut aussi agir comme une barrière contre charmes et sortilèges, enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Je peux voir que vous êtes tous fatigués après les efforts d'aujourd'hui. Pour devoir… (Un petit grognement s'éleva de la classe) je veux que vous vous entraîniez à lever des choses, rien de plus lourd qu'une plume. Je vous verrai mercredi prochain, n'est ce pas ? »

Ce fut avec un accord générale que toute la classe rangea ses affaires dans leurs sacs, et se prépara à sortir « A mercredi alors ! »

Ron se massait la tête et souriait comme un fou « Pouvez-vous croire que nous l'ayons fait ? Nous étions les seules personnes de la classe ! » dit-il avant de partir. 

« Et bien, il n'y a aucun doute. » dit Lupin en souriant. « Vous êtes tous les trois très spéciaux, et je pense que c'est votre amitié qui vous a aidé. Si vous voulez essayer de soulever des choses plus lourdes, travaillez à trois. Vous pourrez réussir avec de petits livres, mais j'ai des doutes avec plus. ». 

Il leur donna un joyeux au revoir, fermant la porte derrière eux et les laissant marcher à travers les couloirs, enveloppé dans l'excitation de leur nouvelle découverte. 

« C'est brillant. » dit Hermione en ricanant. 

« C'est parfait » dit en souriant Ron. « Pour une fois ce n'est pas quelque chose que seul Harry puisse faire. »

« Pensez à comment nous pourrions l'utiliser. C'est pitoyable que Snape ne soit pas là, nous aurions pu nous entraîner sur lui » Harry rigola à l'image mentale de son plus détesté professeur, bombardé avec des potions et chaudrons, sans personne à blâmer. 

Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil, leurs chaussures faisant écho alors qu'elles couraient dans le couloir. « Dépêchez-vous, ou vous serez en retard pour la divination. » cria Lavender à Ron et Harry. 

« Mais… et le déjeuner ? »

« Pas une chance. » dit Hermione en rigolant, regardant l'emploi du temps de Ron. 

« Il semble que vous n'ayez pas de pause avant la fin de la journée. »

« Je pensais que c'était contre les règles ! » s'exclama Harry. 

« Non pas à partir de la quatrième année, ils peuvent travailler aussi durement qu'ils le veulent. A plus tard ! »

Ron lança un regard à la silhouette fuyante de leur ami avant de se mettre à courir « Allez, nous devons être à la tour dans une minute ! »

« Essayons de ne pas courir dans Sir Cadogan à nouveau, il est la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin. » répondit Harry, prenant les escaliers changeant, en fonçant avant de s'arrêter, rentrant pratiquement dans Neville. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry »

« La Divination a été annulée, il y a un mot nous disant de lire le premier chapitre. C'est encore la lecture des tasses de thé visiblement. »

« Oh non ! » grogna Harry, alors qu'il entendit Dean et Seamus rire. 

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois Harry ? Un mouton ? Une croix déglinguée ? Un gland ou une pile de feuilles ? » demanda Seamus, ses yeux brillant de bonheur

Harry grimaça simplement, ses souvenirs revenant vers les prédictions de mort à travers l'année précédente. 

Le groupe s'aventura bruyamment à travers les corridors silencieux, discutant. Ron et Harry furent questionnés sur leur nouvelle habilité, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la Fat Lady. 

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Pas vraiment, c'est simplement difficile. » répondit Ron, au centre de l'attention. Souriant gentiment, Harry se tourna vers le tableau accroché sur le mur. 

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda-t-elle de surprise. 

« Aucune leçon. Nous avons plusieurs heures de pause. »

« Humph, très bien alors, mot de passe ? »

« Lunar Major. » répondit Neville, souriant de soulagement lorsque le portrait pivota, révélant la salle commune de Gryffindor. 

Hermione leva les yeux d'où elle était, concentrée sur un petit morceau de plume, levant les sourcils de surprise. 

« Pas de Divination. » dit Ron avant qu'elle ne puisse demander, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, et s'installant confortablement. 

« Trelawney est malade. Nous devons faire un peu de lecture. » murmura Harry. 

« Mais nous allons nous entraîner sur ça ! ». Avec un plissement arrogant de ses sourcils, Ron abaissa la plume. 

« Allons-y. » souffla Hermione, en y mettant sa propre volonté, amenant la plume à une halte, enfermée entre vague après vague d'énergie, incapable de bouger, essayant comme il le pouvait de le briser, et restant assit dans un silence de concentration, enfermés dans une bataille de volonté. 

La plume blanche fournie fut relâchée abruptement lorsqu'un cri brisa le calme, plongeant la chaleur de la salle commune dans une froideur, et tournant le calme relaxant en une terrible peur. « Que quelqu'un m'aide, c'est horrible ! »

Aux mots suppliants, tous les Gryffindors furent sur leurs pieds, de panique, que se passait-il ? 

------

A/N : tadam fini, pense qu'il y en aura un demain 

Dod : la suite a l'air promettant. Vous la voulez ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


	6. 06

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

Et comme promit un autre chapitre en ce jeudi férié. 

Dod : c'est le seul jour de l'année où personne ne devrait bosser et elle s'arrange pour vous faire un chapitre. Raaah. Elle est gentille quand même, Leena.

------

**Chapitre 6 : **

------

Un filet de lumière vert clair, suivit par une Lavender Brown, brandissant un lourd volume de « Les créatures magiques et leur monde », déboulèrent dans la salle commune. La fille s'arrêta en face d'Hermione, les yeux agrandis et enragés. « Où est il, ou est-il allé et à qui appartient-il ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Qui est 'il' ? » demanda Ron, reculant lorsque la fille se tourna vers lui, rouge et énervée. 

« C'était un horrible, malicieux, et visqueux serpent. Dormant sur mon lit ! »

« Je me demande qui a laissé entrer Malfoy ici… » murmura Harry faiblement, souriant des réactions des autres Gryffindors.

« Oh sois sérieux ! » cria Parvati. « Je suis sûr que tu es responsable de ça ! » dit-elle en levant un doigt vers le plus jeune garçon, le fixant. « Tu vas aller trouver cette horrible chose et la sortir de là ! »

------

A la mention de serpent, beaucoup de gens s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie, mais maintenant tous les yeux étaient sur lui. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Et bien tu es un Parseltongue. » fit remarquer timidement Neville, se tenant aussi près du fauteuil que possible pour sauter du sol à l'entente du moindre sifflement. 

« Et ? » demanda calmement Harry, croisant ses bras. 

« Oh, arrête d'être si délibérément dense, trouves le simplement et débarrasses t'en ! » dit Lavender en reniflant. La fille était assise sur la table haute, les jambes croisées et les yeux alertes. 

« C'est celui de Lee. » affirma Ron, regardant sous le fauteuil pour le moindre signe de lui. 

« Au moins nous l'avons trouvé. » les réconforta Hermione, ses yeux marron fixés sur le tapis. Incrédule, devait-elle essayer d'attraper le serpent ou le laisser fuir. 

Harry marcha dans la chaleur de la cheminée, s'agenouillant pour voir le petit reptile couvert dans les ombres mouvantes. Il pouvait très bien l'entendre siffler « Bruyant, trop de monde, effrayé. »

« Allez. » chuchota gentiment Harry « Je te trouverais un endroit pour dormir jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Lee. »

« Il est parti. »

« Mais il sera de retour bientôt. »

« Harry promet ? » Le garçon en question s'arrêta, c'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu un serpent dire une phrase fausse, mais aussi, il n'était qu'un bébé, peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore appris tous les mots.

« Je promets. »

------

La salle commune entière était silencieuse alors que tout le monde regardait. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans que Harry avait parlé pour la première fois en Parseltongue lorsque d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Et cela leur avait donné la chair de poule et ne semblait que sifflant. Un langage étranger, redouté par tout le monde, et utilisé par Vous-savez-qui. Maintenant, dans la lumière de la salle commune, il était moins menaçant, plus comme un ronronnement réconfortant, qu'un dangereux chuchotement. Ron fronça les sourcils vers son ami, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il disait. Harry avait été surpris lorsqu'il l'avait découvert la première fois, mais depuis ce temps, il utilisa rarement cette habilité, sinon cela lui amènerait trop de suspicion, pas de ses amis, mais de l'extérieur, de quelqu'un comme Cornélius Fudge. 

 ------

Hermione se risqua un regard vers le petit serpent maintenant dans les paumes de Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a des animaux comme ça ? »

« C'est sa façon pour être unique, je suppose. » répliqua-t-il prudemment, pas complètement sûr. 

« Unique est juste une gentille façon de dire farfelu. » grommela Hermione, reportant son attention sur la plume avec laquelle Ron jouait. 

« Je serai de retour dans une minute » dit Harry, disparaissant dans les escaliers. 

------

La crise et la panique terminée, la salle commune revint vers une atmosphère relaxée, tout le monde s'installant dans les fauteuils ou s'asseyant aux tables. 

« Il n'est pas lui-même. » souffla Hermione, son froncement marrant son visage, n'ayant rien à voir avec l'effort qu'elle produisait pour maintenir la plume dans les airs. 

« Je sais, il cache des choses. Ne pense pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. » murmura Ron en réponse, clignant des yeux lentement, pensant beaucoup à son ami. « A l'extérieur, il agit normalement. Trop normalement. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous faire croire que tout va bien. » 

« Ouais, mais pourquoi ne nous le dit-il tout simplement pas ? »

« Aucune idée, c'est comme s'il ne nous croyait plus. »

« Ou qu'il ne se croyait pas lui-même. Je souhaite vraiment savoir de quoi il rêve. Je veux l'aider. »

« Moi aussi. » l'assura Ron, « Mais je ne veux pas le pousser, il s'enfermerait simplement un peu plus. »

------

Clignant des yeux, Hermione regarda les alentours. « Où est ce que tout le monde est allé ? » Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle émit un cri horrifié d'alarme. « Potions a commencé il y a cinq minutes ! »

« Harry ! » hurla Ron, déjà à mi-chemin de la sortie. 

« Je sais, j'arrive ! » Il dévala les escaliers, puis ils commencèrent leur longue route vers les cachots. 

« Pourquoi sommes-nous si désorganisés aujourd'hui ? » articula Hermione alors qu'ils atteignirent la salle de classe. 

Sa question n'eut aucune réponse puisqu'une voix hurla. 

« Vous êtes en retard. »

------

Le Professeur Sneerey les regarda avec des yeux froids, alors qu'ils prirent leurs places et murmurèrent des excuses. « Je suis triste de voir que vous vous êtes crus au dessus des règles de l'école. Et bien, aussi fameux que vous trois l'êtes, vous avez perdu dix points chacun de Gryffindor, et le premier jour par-dessus tout. »

Hermione fixa le Professeur, c'était incroyable. Même les ricanements des Slytherins ne pénétrèrent pas sa transe. Est-ce que tous les enseignants de potions sont comme ça, pourquoi doivent-ils toujours jeter à Harry sa gloire à son visage, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait demandé. 

A l'arrière de sa tête quelque chose s'enclencha. Il n'avait pas demandé ça. Il n'aimait pas que tout le monde regarde ses moindres mouvements. Il n'aimait pas être la cible de la jalousie et de la colère. Il y a quelques années, il n'avait été qu'un simple enfant. Maintenant il était célèbre, et pas de la meilleure façon possible en plus. Cela n'était peut-être pas la pièce finale du puzzle du comportement de Harry, mais elle savait que cela signifiait quelque chose. 

Ron et Harry était devant, lançant leur colère sur le mur d'en face. L'impossible s'était finalement réalisé. Il y avait un professeur pire que Snape. Alors que Malfoy répondait à une question et qu'elle lui répondit gentiment, Harry se sentit malade. C'était injuste. Exactement au moment où il pouvait finalement se venger de Malfoy par ses années d'infamie, il obtenait un autre professeur derrière lequel se cacher. 

« Potter, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ça. » cria Sneerey. 

------

Les yeux verts pivotèrent dans sa direction, puis vers Malfoy. Pour la première fois, le garçon blond tremblait d'une véritable peur. Les chaleureuses émeraudes étaient devenues de la glace, dures et impardonnables, miroitant un dégoût pure. Même le professeur sembla remarquer le changement alors qu'elle reculait, préférant ignorer le garçon plutôt que de l'affronter. C'était seulement au moment où la leçon allait se terminer qu'elle lui parla directement. 

« Potter, le directeur souhaite vous voir immédiatement. Je suggère que vous me suiviez jusqu'à son bureau. »

Lançant un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule, il vit Ron et Hermione échanger un regard plein de peur, avant de lui montrer leurs visages malheureux. Il leur lança un sourire rassurant et suivit Sneerey, gardant une distance respectable entre eux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment était de l'irriter… 

------

« Il est sur le chemin. » dit l'homme blond qui était assit près du feu, s'étirant de façon exubérante. 

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça Gus ? » demanda Arabella en lui souriant, voyant les yeux marrons de son vieil ami d'école s'éclairer de rire. 

« Simple, ma chère. Je peux entendre le bruit des pas de Sneerey d'ici ! » répondit-il en se tournant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, observant son vieux directeur calmement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé ces dernières années, un peu plus vieux, peut-être un peu plus sage, mais il avait toujours cette aura de puissance calme. Une force indestructible, comme un mur qui refuse de tomber. « Alors, à quoi est-ce que Harry ressemble ? J'ai encore à voir le garçon qui a survécu. »

« Tu vas avoir un choc Mundugus. » l'avertit Remus, de là où il réchauffait son corps, près des flammes. Penchant sa tête d'un côté alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas approchant la porte. « Allez, par ici. Nous ne voulons pas que Harry réalise que nous somme tous là, nous pouvons écouter mais ne devons pas être vu. » Il les fit aller dans une petite antichambre, laissant la porte entrebâillée derrière eux, s'installant et attendant. L'orbe lumineux d'Arabella lançait une faible lumière sur ses traits inquiets. 

------

Le professeur Sneerey l'abandonna en bas des escaliers bougeant, le laissant les escalader seul. Il n'avait pas à demander ce qu'ils voulaient, il pouvait déjà les entendre demander, « Est-ce que tu as eu des rêves Harry ? »

« Nous avons besoin de savoir, c'est la meilleure indication que nous ayons. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfrey… »

« Ne te mets pas dans … »

« Traître… »

« Menteur… »

« Death-Eater… »

------

Les voix de ses rêves se mélangeaient à la réalité, le laissant tremblant. Il avança en face de la porte, se calmant délibérément. Il ne leur dirait pas, pas encore. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il est sorti les choses de sa propre tête. Il allait essayer de le régler par lui-même, il n'était plus un enfant. 

« Sois sensible. » lui souffla son subconscient. « Ne peux-tu pas voir que tu ne peux pas faire cela seul ? Dis-leur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. » Sa réponse était forte dans l'air, les mots tombant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. 

------

Avec hésitation, il leva un poing vers la porte, frappant doucement avant de rentrer dans la pièce. 

------

C'était pratiquement comme une maison. Le feu brûlait d'un côté, les tableaux suspendus sur les murs des précédents directeurs et directrices (quelques-uns endormis, d'autres le regardant avec intérêt.) Le doux tapis, Fawkes sur son perchoir. L'oiseau l'observait ouvertement, reconnaissant un ami et une plume. La pensine était enfermée dans un des placards, ainsi qu'avec d'autres objets étranges, ensevelis sous les ombres, et enveloppés de mystère. 

« Harry ? » dit une étrange voix le faisant se retourner, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise alors qu'il vit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Son parrain le saisit pour l'étreindre, froissant les cheveux déjà hérissés du garçon. 

« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, sa curiosité naturelle revenant brièvement. 

« Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de chose, tout est aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, Tu-sais-qui n'a pas montré son visage. » 

« Et toi Harry, quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? » demanda la gentille voix de Dumbledore, une légère once dans le ton qui fit réfléchir Harry, ce n'était pas menaçant, c'était… suppliant.

------

Sirius regarda les traits de son filleul disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Les yeux, fenêtre de l'âme du garçon, se baissèrent vers le sol, refusant de croiser son regard. « Non, tout va bien avec moi, tout va très bien. » affirma-il, s'éloignant pratiquement de son parrain. Sirius relâcha ses épaules, sentant une profonde douleur. 

« Et bien, si tu es sûr Harry, s'il y a quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire… » l'assura Dumbledore, ses yeux regardant la silhouette du garçon. 

« Merci, je le ferai. » mentit-il, essayant de paraître rassurant. « Est-ce que tu restes ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius, se retournant, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas, il ne le faisait jamais. 

« Je ne pense pas, je dois garder mes oreilles sur le sol, le plus tôt nous trouverons Tu-sais-qui, le plus tôt nous pourrons nous reposer. »

Harry acquiesça, ne laissant aucune émotion se manifester, et glissa à travers la porte, la fermant derrière lui. 

------

Se reposant contre la pièce froide au dehors, il commença à trembler. Ce n'était pas pareil ! Tout avait changé, tout était si mélangé. Il voulait leur dire, il le voulait vraiment, mais aussitôt que ses rêves revenaient à son esprit, il se figeait, s'éloignant du sujet, essayant de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas créer une agitation, il ne voulait pas être de cette façon. Un million de fois en un mois, il avait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit qu'un adolescent sorcier normal, que les souvenirs de la puissance du Mal et de la mort inutile ne l'avait pas suivit à chacun de ses mouvements. Secouant sa tête il essaya de retirer le sentiment de pitié qu'il avait envers lui, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, vers la chaleur de la salle commune. 

------

« Très bien Severus, tu n'as plus à te cacher. » dit Sirius, regardant son ennemi d'enfance se matérialiser, la capuche de sa robe repoussé et ses yeux brillant doucement. 

« Il ne veut pas le dire ? » demanda Snape, soulevant un sourcil comme s'il n'espérait pas moins. 

« Il y a quelque chose qui l'arrête. Est-ce que tu as eut des nouvelles ? » demanda Dumbledore, regardant son espion de plus près.

« Pas beaucoup, tout ce que je sais est qu'il est proche. Je n'ai pas été capable de l'approcher. »

« Continus d'essayer… Nous devons en savoir plus. Si Harry ne veut pas nous le dire, nous devons utiliser d'autres moyens… » Black s'arrêta en voyant le regard froid de Severus, écoutant les voix étouffées et excitées. 

------

« Je ne le crois pas, il est exactement comme James ! »

« Je sais Gus, sauf qu'il est plus jeune, c'est alarmant. » s'accorda Lupin alors qu'il marcha dans la pièce principale. 

Arabella les suivit, son visage très pâle. L'orbe qu'elle tenait, sa surface normalement brillante était terne et sombre. « Il a une telle peine. » souffla-t-elle. Les mots agissant comme des cailloux dans une piscine, envoyant des rides dans le calme. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers elle, notant que ses délicates mains étaient serrées en poings, ses yeux brillants fermés alors que la peur parcourait son visage. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Dumbledore en se levant de son bureau, lui offrant en silence son siège. 

« Lorsqu'il est venu ici l'orbe était blanc, traversé par du saphir et du gris. Lorsqu'il est parti il était aussi noir que les ténèbres, Son âme pleine de peur, d'inquiétude, de confusion et de misère. Ce qu'il garde pour lui-même le tue ! »

------

A côté de lui Black sentit la forme de Snape se raidir, alors que le sang se retirait de son propre visage. 

« Mais comment pouvons nous l'aider s'il ne veux pas nous dire ce qui l'ennui ? » demanda Lupin, fixant le feu. 

« Peut-être que si nous lui disions la vérité de son passé, il fera de même, et vous dira la vérité sur le présent. » proposa froidement Snape. « Vous avez peut-être menti par omission, mais quand est-ce que vous allez le lui dire ? Chaque année vous lui dites lorsqu'il sera plus vieux. S'il vieillit encore, il sera trop tard, vous l'aurez à jamais perdu. » 

Ses mots, même calme et faible, pesaient énormément. Arabella regarda dans ses yeux sombres, pour la première fois voyant une lumière de compassion, brûlant dans les profondeurs. Perdre un ennemi est pratiquement comme perdre un ami. Même Severus ne voulait pas voir partir Harry. 

« Nous lui dirons. » affirma Sirius. « Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore, mais un jour prochain. »

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que cela vienne de moi et de toi Sirius. » expliqua Dumbledore, « Il mérite d'entendre ça de ceux qui sont à blâmer. »

------

« Potter ! » Harry leva ses yeux, voyant le Professeur McGonagall courir vers lui. « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler dans mon bureau. » A son regard douteux, elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de sérieux, c'est simplement à propos de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est tout. »

A la mention de son sport favoris, Harry senti son humeur s'améliorer légèrement. Il se sentait toujours mieux lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. Il pouvait tout quitter derrière lui et simplement se concentrer sur le jeu. 

« C'est pour choisir le nouveau capitaine ? » demanda-t-il avidement. 

« Oui, des suggestions ? » McGonagall se retourna vers son bureau, puis s'arrêta en entendant la réponse. 

« Fred et George. »

« Les jumeaux Weasley ? Vous ne voulez pas être capitaine ? »

Harry s'interrompit, y réfléchissant. Le mot 'capitaine' avait une certaine sonorité, mais il avait assez de son nom déjà. « Pas encore Professeur, c'est la dernière année de Fred et Georges, et d'un autre côté, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. »

« Etrange, c'est exactement ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. » Les mots furent un peu plus qu'un murmure, ce qui les fient  sourire légèrement. Si Dumbledore avait pensé ça, alors il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix !

------

McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son bureau, lui indiquant de rentrer. Angelina, Alicia, Fred et George levèrent les yeux, qui avait été fixé sur le feu. 

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes tous là. » dit pour commencer la tête de la maison Gryffindor, alors que Harry rejoignait le groupe. « Les professeurs se sont décidé sur un choix pour le nouveau capitaine de Gryffindor, vous pouvez débattre si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord. Le nouveau capitaine est, ou plutôt sont, Fred et George. »

« Quoi, nous deux ? » demanda George. 

« Pas Harry ? » questionna Fred, essayant de s'habituer à ce changement soudain de perspective. 

« Oui vous deux, et non, pas Harry. Il est très irrégulier d'avoir des co-capitaines, mais vous êtes tous les deux des garçons très irréguliers. Je vous laisse prendre votre première décision, qui va être notre remplaçant pour le gardien ? »

------

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte elle entendit des cris de joie et des hurlements. En secouant sa tête McGonagall leva ses yeux au ciel. Même lorsque la mort et la destruction menacent les vies de tout le monde, elle pouvait encore s'applaudir et crier de ce petit succès. C'est ce que sont les amis !

------

Harry se retira de l'étreinte du groupe, en riant, Angelina le tenait fermement. « Pouvez vous croire ça, avec deux capitaines, et le meilleur attrapeur, nous sommes forcés de gagner ! » dit elle. 

« N'oublions pas bien sûr nos trois charmantes poursuiveuses ! » Fred attrapa Katie dans ses bras, la faisant tourner d'euphorie. 

« Nous avons juste besoin d'une autre personne et de beaucoup d'entraînement » répondit George. « Qui connaissons nous qui serait bon ? »

« Tout le monde, comme mon… »  Un regard de George fit corriger Fred « Pour notre premier Décret, nous vous disons de garder un œil ouvert pour un gardien, et nous allons essayer d'avoir un bon jour pour l'entraînement aussitôt que possible. »

Les acquiescements furent ponctués par un grondement menaçant. Harry mit ses mains sur son estomac. « Désolé j'ai manqué le déjeuner. »

« Et le dîner. » fit remarquer Alicia. « Il est 8 h »

« Et bien, nous venons juste d'être promu capitaines, donc nous pouvons le célébrer. » commença Fred. 

« A la cuisine ! » hurla George, montrant la direction, puis, il suivit ses compagnons riant à travers les couloirs. Il était temps pour une fête, parfait pour les Rois du Quidditch !

------

Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur les escaliers, attendant impatiemment le retour de Harry. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui prend si longtemps ? »

« Peut-être qu'il est revenu à ses esprits et qu'il est en train de dire à Dumbledore ce qui se passe. » suggéra Ron, puis se tourna alors qu'une ombre se posa devant eux. 

« Oh regardez, c'est le pauvre et la sang de bourbe, attendant encore le balafré. » dit en ricanant Malfoy. « Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez même pas trouver ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Quels amis vous êtes ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » cria Hermione, se levant sur ses pieds, pouvant ainsi regarder droit dans les yeux le détestable garçon. 

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il est la même personne ? C'est un meurtrier, exactement comme Black, et est-ce que vous savez quelque chose d'autre ? » Il s'interrompit regardant la paire devant lui, il y avait de la haine dans leurs yeux, mais il y avait aussi le doute. « Il est mauvais, pire que moi, pire que Vous-savez-qui. La seule raison pour laquelle il veut détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres est pour qu'il puisse tout dominer. Il vous détruira en un clin d'œil si vous vous tenez en travers de son chemin. Souvenez-vous de ça. » Il ricana froidement. « Sinon vous deviendrez deux victimes de plus à son actif. »

------

Ils le regardèrent partir. Lançant leur haine dans son dos, et puis se tournèrent pour se regarder. « Il ment. » gronda Ron. 

« Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autres, je ne le crois pas, et toi ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Non, pas du tout, Harry est notre ami, et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mauvais. »

« Exactement. »

------

Mais au fond de leur esprit, ils écoutèrent tout les deux la minuscule voix incertaine. Ecoutant les 'Et si' et entendant les mots, 'Cela explique beaucoup de choses.'

------

A/N : Bon le chapitre suivant devrait pas être avant ce week-end, puisque je les traduis la plupart du temps pendant mes heures de pause, mais ils sont de plus en plus long donc…Je vais quand même pas faire ça en plein cours (quoi que ça serait tentant)

Dod : je suis sûre que cela ne te ferait pas du tout culpabiliser de le faire aussi

Effectivement, A bas la chimie !!!!

Et on met des reviews 

Dod : oui, oui parce que sinon, c'est la fessée.

Ou bien le dico


	7. 07

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

Alors je préviens d'office, le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement jeudi prochain (et oui je bosse pour vous un jour férié pour changer)

Ce chapitre fait 9 pages, et si vous verrez peut être des passages bizarres (et oui, de temps en temps il manquait des trucs dans sa fic, et ça m'a posé problèmes, et que dire aussi, je déteste les descriptions, et je sens que je suis pas au bout de mes peines avec celle là.)

Et on se rappelle de mettre plein de reviews sinon la p't Dod elle va sortir son gros dico !!!

Bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 7**

------

L'été s'effaça pour laisser place à l'automne, le vent froid d'octobre chassant les derniers rayons chauds du soleil venant du ciel. La routine des cours battait comme un battement de cœur alors que la vie continuait  normalement pour les étudiants de Hogwarts. Le travail commença à s'empiler alors que l'hiver prenait place, les professeurs utilisaient les OWLs venant comme une menace constante. Tellement que Hermione commença à paniquer, le travail la distrayait de ses plus profondes inquiétudes. Même maintenant, au commencement du mois de Novembre, des mois avant les tests, elle était consciente des nuages noirs des examens menaçant à l'horizon.

------

« Allez courage ! » Ginny donna un gentil coup sur son coude, la faisant cligner des yeux, et même si elles étaient toutes allées au lit, peu de filles dormaient. Angelina rigolait avec les autres membres de l'équipe à propos de l'entraînement du jour. (Fred avait accidentellement envoyer à George un cognard, ce qui avait mené à une petite guerre) Akima et Josie étaient contre la fenêtre, regardant la forêt interdite, éclairée par la lune montante qui courait entre  les nuages. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Herm ? » demanda Katie, sautant de son lit.

« Je réfléchissais tout simplement. Il y a quelques mois Malfoy a dit d'horribles choses sur Harry… »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment différent de d'habitude. » Alicia soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il l'a appelé un meurtrier, a dit qu'il était mauvais, plus mauvais que Tu-sais-qui. » Un silence choqué la fit continuer rapidement. « C'est des mensonges bien sûr, mais je me le demande parfois. Harry ne veut pas me parler ou à Ron de ce qui est en rapport avec Voldemort, il nous disait tout avant. Je suis si inquiète. »

------

« Tu as dit son nom. » Akima ne semblait pas choqué, simplement surprise. « Tu deviens plus courageuse. »

Hermione se remémora ses précédents mots dans sa tête, elle n'avait même pas réalisé. Son inquiétude était si intense qu'elle ne remarquait plus ce qu'elle disait.

« Ecoute, Hermione, ne panique pas. Nous avons toutes remarqué que Harry avait été, distrait récemment. Fred et George nous ont dit de garder un œil sur lui. Si quelque chose arrive, et même s'il éternue, nous le saurons. » Le groupe entier de filles lui sourit pour la rassurer. « Allez gamine, au lit, avant que tu ne gèles. »

« Gamine ? J'ai 15 ans Alicia ! »

« Yup, c'est encore une gamine pour moi. Tout le monde au lit, rapidement avant que McGonagall décide de toutes nous tuer ! »

« 'nuit Ginny, tout le monde. »

« 'Nuit, soyez béni. Dormez bien. »

------

« Harry, allez, debout, tout de suite ! » ordonna Seamus, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il restait cinq minutes avant que le petit déjeuner commence, s'ils restaient là plus longtemps, ils auront faim. Normalement c'était Ron qui était en retard, mais là on était hors du personnage, et c'était pratiquement ridicule !

« Harry, je sais qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas ton jour favori, mais tu ne peux pas rester au lit. » Dean retira la couverture du matelas, entendant un petit murmure. 

Ron soupira et secoua sa tête, se plaçant sur le bout du lit, il essaya de localiser la tête de son ami. 

« Vas-t-en ! » Il retira sa main rapidement, grimaçant alors qu'un pied frappa son poignet. Des yeux verts larmoyant sortirent du pied du lit. « Quelle heure est-t-il ? »

« L'heure du petit déjeuner, en temps normal, tu ne nous aurais même pas attendu pour y aller. »

« Ugh, allez-y, je viendrais bientôt. »

« D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, nous te gardons un siège. »

------

Il regarda son ami sortir, et soupira, se levant et tremblant à cause de l'air glacé. Il faisait si froid. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses robes, se mit un peu d'eau chaude sur son visage, et regarda son reflet. La cicatrice était normale, malgré les horreurs de la nuit. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais pas à cause de la vieille blessure, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il se sentait horriblement frissonnant. Son estomac normalement grondant était silencieux, la pensée de la nourriture le rendant malade. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur son lit, le fixant avec regret. Peut-être qu'il avait encore quelques minutes, il était fatigué, c'est tout. 

------

« Je vais aller le chercher, c'est vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ? » Ron se mit sur ses pieds, laissant son petit déjeuner à moitié mangé. 

« C'est Jeudi, deux heures de divination en premier, tu sais ce qu'elle a prédit la semaine dernière. » Dean prit une voix mystique. « 'Vos cauchemars vont devenir réalité alors que vous serez bloqué par la maladie.' Je n'irai pas si elle me disait ça. »

« Je viens avec toi Ron, nous avons dix minutes pour le convaincre de se lever. » Hermione le suivit hors de la salle, laissant le bourdonnement des conversations derrière. Ils foncèrent vers la salle commune, une expression déterminée sur leurs visages, escaladant les escaliers, Hermione s'introduisit sur le territoire inexploré du dortoir des garçons, essayant de ne pas rigoler. 

------

Il y avait du bazar partout, des robes, des livres, des devoirs, posés sur le côté de dégoût. Aucun des lits n'étaient fait, en fait elle pouvait même dire que si elle passait un doigt sur le sol elle découvrirait de quelle couleur il était, elle doutait qu'il n'avait été dénudé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Septembre. Harry était enroulé sous ses couvertures, son visage paisible alors qu'il s'était endormi confortablement. Il ressemblait tellement à un enfant, et ses doux cheveux tombant sur son front, cachant complètement sa cicatrice, elle pouvait pratiquement imaginer qu'il était normal. 

'Je me demande à quoi ressemble Ron quand il dort.' Dit une petite voix dans sa tête, passant pratiquement inaperçue parmi toutes les autres pensées de son esprit. Ses yeux passèrent sur l'autre garçon, son visage était  pensif et concerné alors qu'il se tenait à côté de Harry, se demandant s'il devait simplement laisser dormir son ami. Ses cheveux roux étaient en pétard, et ses yeux emplis de considération. Il avait bien grandit, remarqua-t-elle négligemment. Il devait maintenant faire à peut près 6 pieds de haut (un peu plus d'1m80), même plus grand que Fred et George. Elle et Harry étaient déjà bien derrière !

Gentiment, elle secoua l'épaule de Harry, le regardant ouvrir un œil. « Tu as cinq minutes pour aller en Divination. »

« Ahhh ! » il s'assit d'un coup, fixant sa montre d'incrédulité. « Oh, je ne voulais pas me rendormir. » Il saisit ses lunettes et suivit Ron dans les escaliers. Leurs cris de 'A plus !' atteignit ses oreilles alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit de Ron, souriant en voyant le caleçon des Cannons de Chudley poser sur la malle. Les garçons, ils étaient incroyables !

------

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait normalement durant la divination, sentant son esprit s'engourdir alors que l'air chaud parfumé l'entourait comme une couverture. A côté de lui, Ron bailla, fixant la boule de cristal en face d'eux avec précaution. « Oh, super, on retourne encore sur ça. »

« C'est mieux que les tasses de thé. » murmura Harry, sentant ses yeux lentement se fermer. Les mots du Professeur Trelawney le traversèrent alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Si elle pouvait vraiment prédire le futur, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour l'aider ? Elle avait été capable de voir l'attaque de Voldemort, elle savait qui allait vivre et qui allait mourir… 

------

« Death-Eater. »

------

Les mots étaient si clairs que Harry cilla de surprise, regardant les alentours curieusement. Tous les autres écoutaient le professeur, semblant intéressés par ses mots, ignorant le monde autour d'eux. Il se redressa quelque peu, et sentit sa peau devenir froide dans l'étuve qu'était cette pièce, la couleur semblait disparaître, partir. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent, poussés par des forces invisibles vers la boule de cristal sur la table. Elle brillait légèrement, la clarté normale était envahie par un léger brouillard. A l'intérieur de la brume, il put voir des formes, bougeant et dansant sur leur propre pantomime silencieuse.

------

… Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, envoyé par la colère des Dieux. Le Mal était triomphant. La Victoire était aussi tangible que l'odeur du sang dans l'air. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élevant au dessus de ceux qui s'opposait à lui, les regardant reculer de sa puissance. Ses lèvres formaient un chant sifflant de triomphe, sa baguette commandant la mort, de retirer l'âme hors de la coquille mortelle. 

------

Un tremblement de terre envoya des flammes vacillantes, sautant sur le sol, la lumière de l'enfer éclairant les ombres, illuminant ses vêtements lisses et luisants, noirs, brillant comme de l'encre. Les lumières s'éteignirent alors que les sabots dorés et la corne luisante de la licorne se rapprochaient, pas par peur, mais par rage. Elle sauta avec grâce dans les airs, laissant des empreintes de sabots brillantes sur le sol derrière elle. La lumière brûlant l'âme du mal. 

------

Un cri déchira les air, comme un diamant sur du verre… 

------

Clignant des yeux, Harry devint conscient de la pièce qui l'entourait, la voix mystique du Professeur Trelawney continuait, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Fixant la boule de cristal clair avec des doutes, il donna un coup de coude à Ron. 

« Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette chose dans la boule de cristal. »

« Non, je n'ai rien vu, elle est aussi clair depuis le jour où elle a été posé là, pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » Ron attendit, son souffle retenu dans sa poitrine, suppliant Harry silencieusement de le lui dire. 

« Oh, rien, rien d'important, c'était probablement mon imagination. Après tout, il n'y a pas de licorne noire, n'est ce pas ? »

« Cela aurait pu être symbolique. »

« C'est plutôt mon estomac qui me fait des suggestions pour le prochain repas ! » plaisanta Harry légèrement, son habituel demi sourire revenant en place, l'inquiétude poussé à côté. 

------

Alors que la leçon était proche de la fin, Ron grimaça à l'idée des Potions avec Sneerey. Se tournant pour appeler Harry, il s'arrêta en entendant la douce voix du Professeur Trelawney. 'Vas-y mon chez Ron, Harry te rejoindra incessamment sous peu. » En haussant les épaules, Ron soupira, du moment que c'était rapide, Sneerey piquerait une crise si l'un d'eux était en retard. 

------

Harry le regarda partir, en mit son sac sur son épaule, attendant les questions. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Le ton habituellement mystique de sa voix était devenu calme et à ce moment, ses yeux paraissaient regarder son âme. « J'ai remarqué ton manque d'attention, j'ai remarqué toutes les couleurs quitter ton visage. Dis-moi. »

« J'ai vu une licorne noire et une nuit de tempêtes. » répondit-il froidement, mentant seulement par omission, se demandant en quelle genre de présage elle allait le tourner. 

« Et quoi d'autre, nous n'avons rien à craindre d'une licorne noire, elles n'existent même pas. Tu as vu la victoire de Tu-sais-qui, n'est-ce pas ? »

------

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, soudainement alarmé par sa perçante intuition. 

« Assieds-toi Harry chéri. J'ai vu la même chose, et je suis inquiète, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne, parce que j'ai confiance en Dumbledore pour qu'il protège tout le monde dans cette école. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas nous faire du mal tant que nous sommes à l'intérieur de ses murs. »

« Mais c'était si réel. »

« Les visions le sont souvent, même si voir une licorne noire est une première, cela montre que tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Tout le monde sait que les licornes sont du blanc le plus pur. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard. » alors qu'il se prépara à partir elle ajouta, « Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore, je doute que cela puisse lui être d'une quelconque utilité. »

------

Alors que Harry partait, il se sentait étrangement perplexe. Comment avait-elle sue, elle avait peut-être vraiment le don… Il se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots, des images de licornes et de Voldemort, d'éclairs et de feu traversant sa tête, ses pensées uniquement brisées par la voix criante de Sneerey, qui le ramena à la réalité. 

« QUINZE MINUTES DE RETARD POTTER ! »

« Je suis désolé, j'avais… »

« PAS D'EXCUSES, VINGT POINTS EN MOINS DE GRYFFINDOR ! »

« Mais… »

« ET UNE DETENTION ! » hurla-t-elle, ses yeux brûlant de colère alors qu'elle montrait le bout de la pièce. « Et vous feriez mieux d'écouter ou vous aurez des détentions jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et des devoirs supplémentaires. »

------

Les potions devenaient de plus en plus horribles alors que les secondes passaient. Harry n'avait rien fait pour énerver  Sneerey pendant le cours entier, enfin rien dont il ne pouvait être blâmé Il se demanda négligemment s'il devait écrire des gros mots sur le tableau noir avec son esprit, mais réalisa combien la craie était lourde et abandonna. D'une certaine façon, leur professeur détesté leur manquait. Sneerey poussait les choses un peu trop loin. « Vous irez voir Hagrid pour votre détention, et je veux un essai  sur le mortel nightshade et ses propriétés à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. » 

Acquiesçant tristement, Harry quitta la pièce, son esprit divagant sur un siège douillet et une bonne nuit de sommeil, il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien…

« Et Potter ? » cira Sneerey dans le couloir. « Cette détention commence dans cinq minutes. »

------

Son esprit devint complètement blanc, même pas un seul juron ne lui sautait à l'esprit. Il y avait cette envie insupportable de frapper quelque chose de frustration. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il serra ses dents en une parodie de sourire. C'était avec Hagrid, ça irait bien, qu'est-ce qui pouvait arrivé ? Posant son sac dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, il eut à peine le temps de regarder à travers la fenêtre et de regarder le ciel déverser des trombes d'eau. C'était normalement le jour où il finissait plus tôt, c'était normalement le jour où il pouvait se reposer. C'était si injuste !

« Harry attend ! » Il se retourna pour voir Akima traverser le portrait, disant au revoir à Josie alors qu'elle arrivait. « J'ai aussi une détention. Professeur Sneerey a dit que je n'avais pas fait attention. Oh et Hermione et Ron ont dit qu'ils te gardaient un fauteuil et un peu de nourriture. » Il sourit gentiment en envoyant ses remerciement à ses amis. 

« Allez, Akima, allons sous la pluie. Avec un peu de chance nous ne serons pas dehors. »

------

« Akima Montgoméry, Harry Potter, vous devriez avoir honte. Se mettre dans les ennuis. » les réprimanda Hagrid, « Nous devons aller dans la Forêt, les animaux sont ennuyés par quelque chose. »

« Oh Hagrid, il pleut. » souffla Akima. 

« Et bien, vous n'auriez pas du vous mettre dans les ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? Allez. » Marchant vers la porte, il s'interrompit, se retournant pour les regarder, ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os, leur cheveux sombres hérissé, deux paires yeux le regardant misérablement. « Dépêchez-vous. » gronda-t-il avec un ton bourru. « Cela sera seulement pour une demi heure, je le promets. »

------

Les arbres ne faisaient rien pour empêcher la pluie de passer, en fait ils semblaient  les collecter dans des sceaux, et les vider sur vos têtes alors que vous marchez sous eux. Harry et Akima avaient leurs baguettes allumées, alors que Hagrid les précédait, Fang à ses côtés. Harry pouvait sentir Akima trembler à côté de lui, cela avait déjà été assez dur lorsqu'il était en première année, mais cette fille n'était vraiment qu'une enfant. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mauvaises choses ici. »

------

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, quelque chose bougea dans les buissons sur leur gauche, les faisant se geler. Deux paires d'yeux prudents les regardaient, une paire grise, l'autre ambre. Le gentil bruit des sabots résonnait alors que les créatures avançaient lentement dans la clairière. Les deux centaures étaient sur leurs gardes, reconnaissant seulement une des trois personnes présentes. 

« Hagrid, tu as amené des étrangers ? » demanda le porteur des yeux gris, les fixant avec incrédulité. Elle avait de brillant cheveux blanc couvrant tout ce que Harry pensait ne pas devoir regarder. Ses habits étaient argentés dans les ténèbres, ondulant légèrement. 

« Vous ne devriez pas être là, c'est dangereux. » L'autre centaure parla clairement, ses cheveux étaient courts et sombre, ses yeux d'ambres brillant et alertes. « Il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose de mauvais. Il vous détruirait s'il savait. »

------

« Mina, Sonyo. C'est Harry et Akima, ils ne vous blesseront pas. » les assura Hagrid. « Qu'est-ce qui effraie tant les animaux ? »

« Le Mal. » répliqua Mina, penchant sa tête. « De très mauvaises choses sont ici, dans le coin nord, ils attendent. »

« Des hommes mauvais ? » demanda Hagrid curieusement, c'était la première fois que les centaures avaient été aussi claire, ils étaient, en temps normal, distant, leurs têtes dans les étoiles. 

« Cela ne peut pas être su. Nous devons partir, nous nous mettons en danger en vous parlant. Ne revenez plus dans la forêt à nouveau. » Sonyo renifla, se retourna et marcha dans les ombres. Mina regarda par-dessus son épaule vers le petit groupe, ses yeux se plaçant sur Harry. 

« Mars brûle, le Mal attend » sa voix était sur une note claire, horrible et avertissant, dangereuse et distante. En un clin d'œil, elle était partie, disparaissant dans la nuit. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » souffla Akima. « Oncle Hagrid, est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Aucune idée, Akima chérie, je vais rentrer un peu plus dans la forêt. Harry, surveille-la et ne te balade pas. » l'avertit-il. « Je ne serais pas long. » Sur ses mots, il siffla Fang, amenant le chien reniflant après lui alors qu'il enquêtait, laissant la paire seule. 

------

« Harry. » commença Akima prudemment. « Qu'est-ce qui vit ici ? »

Harry s'arrêta, pensant aux araignées géantes. « Um, licornes, centaures, toutes sortes de gentilles choses. Il devrait même y avoir une vieille voiture quelque part par ici. » Akima fronça de confusion, le faisant rire. Se reposant contre un arbre, il lui raconta comment lui et Ron était arrivé avec du style lors de sa seconde année volant la vieille Ford Anglia et volant durant tout le chemin vers Hogwarts. 

« C'était vilain. » dit Akima, ses yeux brillant semblant rire. 

« Ouais, mais cela nous a amené ici, et nous avons été puni. »

------

Un mouvement les fit se figer, quelque chose de petit, du coin de leur vision comme une ombre déployée. Inconsciemment il souleva sa baguette, ses yeux observant l'endroit. Il y avait quelque chose ici. Le bruissement d'une cape les fit se retourner, voyant une silhouette s'éloigner, des robes sombres et noirs, un masque cachant son visage. 

------

« Death-Eater. »

------

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Où il y avait des Death-Eater, il y avait Voldemort. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il était près. Akima attrapa sa main et le fit se reculer. « Ne me quitte pas. »

« Mais je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi ! »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » chuchota-t-elle. 

« Je veux savoir qui ils sont, et pourquoi ils sont là. » Il entendit la fille à ses côtés prendre une profonde inspiration. 

« Et bien, je veux venir avec toi. » Ses yeux avaient une lueur de défi alors qu'elle levait son menton, le défiant d'argumenter. Il connaissait son regard. Il l'employait souvent, spécialement lorsqu'il voulait le faire à sa façon. 

« Très bien, mais promets-moi que tu seras prudente, et si quelque chose arrive, tu cours, d'accord ? »

------

Se glissant silencieusement à travers la fenêtre en gardant la silhouette en vue, toujours avec une Akima pendue à ses robes, ils avancèrent vers les Ténèbres. La silhouette s'arrêta dans une clairière vide, comme si elle sentait leur présence. Lentement elle se retourna, laissant la terreur envahir ses compagnons. 

------

La robe le couvrait complètement, sauf pour une main grise, gluante, couverte de croûte, se pointa directement vers la paire. Avec la lente et irrépressible approche de la mort tournée vers eux, avançant, affamé, et en colère.

------

Akima eut un cri étranglé, le cri qui suppliait sa libération, enfermé par la peur. Son passé revint comme un feu à travers son esprit, gelant son corps. Des souvenirs lointain refoulés. Un mauvais serpent, mordant et malveillant. Un homme cruel, riant et avançant vers elle, sa baguette tendue. Ses cris de peur se faisaient entendre alors qu'elle voyait son dernier parent, son plus vieux frère, mourir par sa main. La vieille adrénaline revint, la chasse, la peur, le cauchemar, le sanctuaire de la nuit. Ses pleurs sans fin alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une marche froide sous la pluie. Seulement pour voir un homme géant la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurant doucement. « Harry va faire arrêter ça, je le promets. Petite Akima, un jour tu le sauras. »

« Menteur. Tricheur. Traître. Meurtrier. Death-Eater. » hurlaient les voix, l'accusant et sans cœur. L'esprit de Cedric distant et rancunier. Les suppliques de sa mère, et les sortilèges de son père alors que la lumière verte inondait tout, détruisant tout ce qu'il aimait. Le rire fort et froid de l'insanité. Le diamant coupant la peur, figeant le sang. 

------

Soudainement les images s'arrêtèrent, la rationalité revenant. C'était un Dementor, une incarnation de la peur elle-même. Ses lèvres formèrent une grimace alors qu'il levait sa baguette, criant « Expecto Patronum » avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, regardant la silhouette brillante de Prongs sauter dans les airs, chassant le Dementor, faisant disparaître son âme visqueuse. 

Frémissant douloureusement, il remarqua les larmes de Akima, entendit ses cris pitoyables. Se penchant à son niveau, il retira une mèche de cheveux noirs de ses yeux, et la fit taire gentiment. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti. Allez retournons voir Hagrid. »

« Quoi, qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Un Dementor, ce sont des créatures dégoûtantes. Ils n'auraient pas du se trouver là. » Il renifla, la tint proche de lui, la réconfortant alors qu'une nausée et un tremblement le saisit comme un tsunami. 

------

« OU EST-CE QUE VOUS ETIEZ ! » hurla Hagrid alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui. « JE ME SUIS INQUIETE ! »

« Oncle Hagrid ! » Akima couru vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras chaleureux. 

« Des Dementors, ils étaient là. C'est pour ça que les animaux étaient énervés. » la voix de Harry n'avait aucun ton, figée.

« Es-tu sûr ? »

« Certain. Nous avons besoin de ramener Akima rapidement. Elle va attraper la mort ici. Littéralement. »

Hagrid présenta son dos au garçon, incertain de ses sentiments. Il devrait être en colère, après tout le garçon avait éloigné Akima, mais, il semblait plus concerné pour sa santé que la sienne. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait travaillé. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivit en premier lieu, qu'est-ce que le garçon espérait trouver ?

------

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la hutte de Hagrid, la pluie se transforma en bruine, avec un froid brouillard dans l'air. « Voilà Akima, mange ça, tu te sentiras mieux. » Il leur offrit à chacun un morceau de chocolat, les regardant prudemment. « Essayez d'oublier ça. Maintenant retourner rapidement au château. » leur dit-il, puis les regarda traverser la pelouse, ne manquant pas le geste de Harry, donner son morceau de chocolat à Akima. D'une certaine façon rien ne changeait. 

Se servant une bière, il se mit à réfléchir. Alors les Dementors étaient de retour. Fudge n'avait pas prit le conseil de Dumbledore. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas besoin de craindre les Géants… Toutes leurs peurs étaient bien plus proches de là, toutes centrées sur un garçon, un garçon avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux émeraude, exactement comme Akima. 

------

La chope résonna sur la table alors qu'il la lâcha de surprise, incapable de croire ce que son esprit lui montrait. Des cheveux sombres, des yeux verts, la même nature défiante… Mais Akima ne pouvait pas être de la même famille que Harry, même d'un peu. Il n'y avait aucune chance… était ce possible que deux personnes se ressemblant tellement ne puisse pas être de la même famille ? Il se rassit sur son siège et soupira. Sirius saurait. Harry avait plus de secrest sur son nom que tout Hogwarts réuni… sauf peut-être pour les jumeaux Weasley. 

------

« Où est-ce que tu étais ?!? » cria Ron à Harry alors qu'il passait le portrait, dégoulinant d'eau. « Tu aurais du être revenu il y a des heures ! »

« Harry, nous voulons la vérité cette fois. Tu vas nous le dire. » affirma Hermione, avançant vers son ami, ne remarquant pas Akima montant précipitamment vers le dortoir, ou le reste des Gryffindors qui s'éloignaient. 

« J'étais en détention. »

« Pendant trois heures ? Ne mens pas ! » hurla Ron, ses yeux pleins de colère et de peur. « Tu ne nous crois plus, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement nous le dire ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr que je vous crois ! » répliqua Harry, sentant l'eau coulé sur son épine dorsale. 

« Alors dis-nous la vérité ! » cria Hermione, toute la peur et l'anxiété de ses derniers mois s'échappant. 

« C'est la vérité ! Pourquoi ne me croyez vous pas ? »

« C'est dur de croire quelqu'un qui garde autant de secrets ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas… »

------

Le son d'une claque résonna à travers la pièce, les trois personnes se figeant de choc. Les yeux de Hermione étaient remplis de larmes alors que Harry touchait sa joue douloureuse d'incrédulité. « Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, et que tu me traites comme une amie, je ne veux pas te connaître. » Hermione sanglota alors qu'elle tournait les talons et fonçait vers le dortoir, pleurant doucement. 

« La même chose va avec moi. Nous voulons t'aider Harry, mais si tu n'es qu'un menteur, alors nous ne nous donnerons même pas la peine. » affirma Ron, sa colère ressortant. Il escalada lui aussi les escaliers lentement, disparaissant dans le dortoir des garçons, laissant Harry en bas. 

Le garçon frotta ses yeux larmoyant, essayant de comprendre. Trop de choses étaient arrivées durant cette dernière heure, tout était devenu un fouillis. S'affaissant dans un fauteuil, il ignora les robes trempées qu'il portait et ferma ses yeux, essayant de tout mettre de côté. Il tremblait de choc et du froid. Le manque de chocolat dans son système montrait que les effets des Dementors étaient encore présents, la douleur de la claque d'Hermione avait rendu sa joue rouge. Il leur avait dit la vérité, le fait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas le blessait. Il ne leur avait jamais menti directement, il avait seulement laissé des choses de côté. Il n'était pas encore prêt, il ne serait jamais prêt. Alors qu'il glissait lentement dans un sommeil agité, il réalisa que Ron l'avait appelé Menteur, exactement comme dans ses rêves. Ses cauchemars devenaient réalité. 

------

A/N : Oh pov' Harry, tous ses amis l'abandonnent snif, c'est bien triste la vie pour lui… et c'est pas encore fini !!!

Et voici une nouveauté, les chroniques de Dod !!!! Et elle seront plus longue si vous mettez plein de reviews

**CHRONIQUES DE DOD** (elles envahissent même cette fic)

**Lunenoire** : c'est quoi cette histoire de chimie ?(**c'est moi qui est mis à bas la chimie)** Me rappelle pu, suis malade, je viens de terminer les cours et on parle de CHIMIE, pourquoi ? (**pour te faire replonger)** La suite, je sais pas, je préfère la découvrir chapitre traduit par chapitre traduit (**et oui elle l'a pas lu celle là)**. Mais bon, je pense que si l'on regarde le titre et les insinuations fielleuses de Draco on peut s'attendre au pire (**je vous le garanti)**.

**Winzar** : un chapitre, un chapitre, venez lire mon chapitre. Chapitre à la Leena, chapitre à la Leena, c'est tout frais. 

**Tiffany** : heureuse que ça t'ais plus. Petite remarque : je crois que c'est fait exprès.


	8. 08

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Et la revoilà cette fic, bon sinon je pense que je mettrais un chapitre tous les deux jours pour celle là (elle est un peu plus longue et un peu plus compliquée). **

Dod : et ouis ça nous permettra de vous faire tenir en haleine plus longtemps qu'avec 'A Father's Sin'

------

**Chapitre 8**

------

Ron et Hermione descendirent plus tôt. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup dormis. Leurs visages étaient pâles et des cernes se trouvaient sous leurs yeux. Malheureusement, tout le monde dans la salle commune avait entendu leur dispute avec Harry, et maintenant tout le monde traitait le trio avec un respect prudent comme s'ils marchaient sur des œufs. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Harry dans la tour des Gryffindors, mais il était probablement déjà parti pour déjeuner. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils se dirent. 

------

Hermione s'assit les jambes croisées près du feu, brossant ses cheveux, fixant les flammes, essayant de ne pas penser à son ami qu'elle avait mis sur le côté la nuit dernière. Akima arriva et s'installa à côté d'elle, posant son menton sur ses mains et demanda. « Pourquoi y a-t-il des Dementors dans la Forêt Interdite ? » 

Hermione lâcha sa brosse, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne frappe le sol et fixa la fille. Derrière elle, Angelina et Alicia étaient devenues blanches. 

« Il n'y en a pas Akima, il n'y a pas eut de Dementors à Hogwarts depuis pratiquement deux ans. »

« Il y en avait un la nuit dernière, il a essayé de m'atteindre ainsi que Harry. »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir de Dementor. » affirma Alicia en s'asseyant. « S'il y avait un Dementor, Harry aurait dit quelque chose… » dit-elle pitoyablement. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Connaissant Harry, en ce moment, probablement pas. » Les lèvres de Hermione se serrèrent en une fine ligne. « Et bien, s'il ne nous dit pas quelque chose je n'aurais aucune sympathie pour lui, il ne la mérite pas. »

------

« Eh oh, des Dementors ! Ce n'est pas une petite querelle, c'est important ! » sortit son sens commun, seulement pour être étouffé par une couche de colère et de douleur. 

Ron se plaça derrière elle et tira une de ses frisettes, la regardant se remettre en place. « Herm, Harry n'est pas monté hier soir. »

« Je sais, mais je m'en fiche, il peut s'occuper seul de lui-même. » répondit-elle, fermant les yeux et s'adossant, supportant son poids contre sa forme. 

« Tu sais que tu ne le penses pas. »

« Si je le pense. » Les mots étaient faibles et peu sûr, difficilement au dessus d'un chuchotement. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue, seulement pour être essuyée. 

« Allons Herm, ne t'énerves pas. Harry se reprendra. » Il berça son amie gentiment, la mettant contre lui. « J'espère. »

Fred et George rencontrèrent ses yeux par-dessus la tête de Hermione. Leurs yeux emplies de plusieurs émotions. « Allez, dans la Grande Salle, il sera là, et vous pourrez vous réconcilier. » décida Fred. 

« Et le reste d'entre nous allons pouvoir arrêter de nous inquiéter que les trois grands amis de Gryffindors risquent de devenir ennemis. » ajouta George. 

------

Il n'était pas là. Son siège était vide du garçon souriant de quinze ans, son assiette restant complètement vide. « Oh super. » murmura Ron. « Il se balade, et quelque chose d'horrible lui arrivera et ça sera de notre faute. »

« Oh arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique. » dit Katy de la table. « Il viendra, c'est notre cours favoris juste après. Il n'a encore jamais manqué une leçon de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Il y a toujours une première fois. » souffla Angelina, perdant son appétit et repoussant son assiette. Harry devait être là, la question était où ? 

------

« Asseyez vous et buvez ça. » ordonna Madame Pomfrey, fixant le garçon pâle devant elle. Il lui rendit son regard, fixant la potion offerte avec une grande suspicion. 

« Mais je me sens bien. » affirma Harry. 

« Oh oui, je peux dire ça par la toux horrible que vous avez, et le fait que votre voix disparaît, ou par le fait que vous avez une fièvre de 39 degrés (je ne connais pas la table pour faire correspondre les 101degré qu'il avait en anglais, si quelqu'un sait comment faire, merci de me le dire). Prends simplement ça Harry, puis tu pourras aller à tes cours, allez au lit et y rester. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? »

« Tu te sentiras mieux. Mais une fois qu'elle n'agira plus tu te sentiras très mal. »

Gardant ses yeux sur son visage, il accepta la coupe fumante et avala la potion, frissonnant alors que le goût horrible restait dans sa gorge. 

« Yuk ! »

« Bois tout, Harry. »

« Mais… »

« Maintenant. » En faisant ce qu'on lui dit, il sentit la potion tomber dans son estomac vide, lui envoyant une soudaine vague de douleur, et une sorte de surprise, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. 

Madame Pomfrey plissa ses sourcils en voyant les émotions traverser son visage. De la surprise et du choc, ainsi qu'un manque de confiance. Elle souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait, mais après une heure à peu près la potion marcherait et il pourrait au moins rester sur ses pieds quelques heures. Le guidant gentiment vers un des matelas, elle le recouvrit de la couverture, et retira ses lunettes avant de le laisser dormir, et elle marcha hors de la pièce. 

------

Il y avait d'abord Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puis Charmes, suivi de Potions. Premièrement, dire à Lupin pourquoi il ne serait pas là. Frappant gentiment sur la porte, elle l'ouvrit, voyant les regards alarmés des Gryffindors « Professeur, puis-je vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr Madame Pomfrey. » Remus fronça des sourcils, l'infirmière semblait un peu pâle, comme si elle était inquiète à propos de quelque chose. 

« Continuez de vous entraîner, et n'abandonnez pas jusqu'à ce que vous ayez soulevé trois livres à la fois. » dit-il à la classe, passant la porte, et se mettant face à face avec la vieille femme. 

« C'est à propos de Harry. »

------

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Toutes les couleurs partirent du visage de Lupin, ses yeux s'agrandissant et ses lèvres se serrant. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il a le Forosen (Dod : je laisse comme ça, je touche pas, ça vient de froze : congelé, je vous laisse trouver un mot à votre convenance), ses poumons sont obstrués et il se sent très mal et bien sûr il essaye de l'ignorer comme d'habitude. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, c'est pourquoi il n'est pas en classe. Je lui ai donné un "Fervens", il dormira pendant environ deux heures. »

« Comment peut-il être aussi malade ? Il semblait bien il y a deux jours. » 

« Des choses comme ça peuvent être foudroyante, et n'a-t-il pas eut une détention dans la Forêt hier ? »

« Harry, dans la Forêt, qui a autorisé ça ? » demanda Remus. 

« Sneerey bien sûr. »

« Saleté de sorcière. D'accord Poppy, je le dirai à Flitwick, Merci. »

------

Serrant la poignée de porte, il l'ébranla un peu, écoutant ensuite le bruit provoqué par ceux qui retournaient à leurs places. 

« Bruyant n'est ce pas ? » dit Poppy en riant. 

« Je suppose que cela montre qu'ils tiennent à lui. » Lupin sourit et entra dans la pièce, ne manquant pas Ron et Hermione, semblant pâles et coupables là où ils se tenaient, les trois livres lévitant entre eux. 

« Bravo tout le monde, vous développez tous très bien votre habilité. » 

Lavender et Parvati semblaient satisfaites, ayant découvert récemment qu'elles pouvaient brûler des choses avec une simple pensée. Dean et Seamus avaient découvert les bénéfices des fils invisibles et avaient ainsi passé les cinq dernières minutes à sécuriser les livres dans l'air en les accrochant aux poutres. 

------

Un gros 'twang' suivi par un fort 'thud' les fient rougir. Les fils invisibles ne pouvaient pas supporter autant de poids… Remus les menaça avec un regard dur, puis sourit. 

« J'ai peur que nous allions arrêter de travailler sur cette nouvelle idée. La semaine prochaine nous allons étudier différents types de sortilèges, bien plus compliqués et obscures que les Impardonnables. A la prochaine alors. » 

Il leur dit au revoir, regardant les deux amis de Harry avec prudence. Ils parlaient entre eux, tout les deux visiblement en colère. 

« Mais s'il est malade, nous devons y aller et l'aider » affirmait Ron. 

« Oh ! Forosen n'est pas pire qu'un mauvais rhume. Il n'est pas en train de mourir Ron, il peut s'occuper de lui-même. C'est ce qu'il semble penser de toute façon. Je ne suis pas prête de lui sourire avant qu'il nous dise ce qui se passe. » siffla Hermione, jetant ses livres dans son sac et sortant de la pièce. 

Remus regarda Ron froncer des sourcils quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi n'est-ce jamais aussi simple. » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de suivre lentement Hermione hors de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant l'Infirmerie avant d'aller en classe de Charmes. S'asseyant à son bureau, Lupin fixa le plafond alors qu'il réfléchissait. Donc ce n'était pas seulement aux professeurs à qui Harry ne parlait pas. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être aussi mauvais qui l'empêche de le dire à ses meilleurs amis ? 

------

Harry ouvrit ses yeux lentement. Il cligna des yeux en perçant l'obscurité que les couvertures autour de lui créaient. Sa peau lui faisait mal. C'était définitivement une nouvelle expérience, il n'avait jamais eut mal partout auparavant… S'asseyant, il cilla, puis fixa l'horloge d'horreur. Il avait manqué les cours de Défense et de Charmes. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard pour le cours de Potions. Super, exactement ce dont il avait besoin, une autre détention sous la pluie. 

------

Sautant du lit, il regarda le sol bouger dangereusement et sentit ses jambes trembler. «Tu me fait marcher, hein ? Tu veux aller en cours, laisse-moi me reposer ! » criait son esprit, essayant de ne pas être submergé par les complaintes de ses systèmes. 

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda Madame Pomfrey de son bureau, regardant le garçon se figer. 

« Potions. » formèrent ses lèvres, son esprit donna un ordre, mais sa voix avait depuis longtemps abandonné. Il réussit à articuler le mot, mais il fut difficilement audible. 

Poppy se leva et marcha vers lui, attrapant un thermomètre et le plaçant dans sa bouche. Tapant du pieds impatiemment alors qu'elle vérifiait, puis le retira, jurant lorsqu'elle le lut. « Bien sûr, salle commune, maintenant, prends des couvertures, et dors devant le feu. Ne manges rien et ne penses même pas à aller dehors, est-ce que tu as compris ? » elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé d'acquiescer. 

« Bien, viens me voir dimanche, sauf si tu te sens miraculeusement mieux. »

------

Elle le regarda marcher en chancelant vers la porte et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un cas de Forosen, pas avec une température telle que celle là. Si elle pouvait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Peut-être que c'était une maladie de muggle… 

------

Harry attendit que le couloir arrête de bouger et marcha. Il put seulement vaguement entendre la discussion provenant de la Grande Salle, cela devait déjà être le dîner. Le temps passe vite lorsque vous êtes malade. Il avait manqué tous les cours de la journée. Ses professeurs allaient piquer une de ces crises. Serrant sa tête, il s'adossa contre un mur. C'était tout juste s'il n'allait pas dormir ici. Un lit importait peu, aussi longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la culpabilité et la fatigue, la douleur et la misère. La dispute avec Ron et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de repasser dans sa tête. Il devait résoudre ça d'une certaine façon… 

« POTTER ! » cria quelqu'un le faisant sursauter, et il se retourna pour voir Sneerey, se tenant là avec son glorieux mauvais tempérament. « ALORS VOUS PENSIEZ QUE VOUS POUVIEZ TIRER AU FLANC, N'EST-CE PAS ? VOUS PENSIEZ QUE VOUS SEREZ EN SECURITE ? » sa voix devint alors un sifflement menaçant « Et bien, vous pouvez aller dans ma salle de classe et écrire un essai pour rattraper ce que vous avez manqué, maintenant. » 

Il suivit son doigt vers une salle lugubre. Semblant encore plus grise à travers la brume du délire. Il ne pouvait même pas discuter, il se soumit, c'était beaucoup moins de problème. 

« Je veux un rouleau sur l'utilisation et l'abus d'une potion de temps. Vous pouvez commencer. » 

Elle s'installa à son bureau, écoutant la plume du 'Garçon Spécial'. Elle ricana dans sa tête. Oh, s'il vous plait, il n'est qu'un simple enfant avec une horrible cicatrice. Dumbledore était fou de lui donner tous ses espoirs. Merde, il va craquer bientôt, et ils vont tous le regretter. Il n'a pas sa place ici, il devrait être exilé de cet endroit. Est-ce que personne ne pouvait voir l'obscurité en lui ? Lorsqu'il avait fixé Malfoy lors du premier cours, elle l'avait vu. Les yeux froids emplis de dédain et de haine. Ce cher petit Draco lui avait parlé de son horrible histoire. Le parrain du garçon était un meurtrier, ainsi que Harry, il ne méritait rien de mieux que d'être exécuté. Il aura ce qu'il mérite, un jour… 

------

Potion du temps. Son esprit se concentra sur les mots avec l'intensité d'un laser. Il pouvait écrire autant qu'il voulait, ce qui en plus le distrayait de son besoin de sommeil, de repos et de chaleur. Sa plume traversait le papier, les morts se formant proprement sur le parchemin. En moins d'une heure il avait écrit sur tout le rouleau. Le tendant silencieusement à Sneerey, il attendit, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Elle trouverait quelque chose de mauvais et lui demanderai de le réécrire, il pouvait déjà la voir penser à ça… 

------

« Merci Potter, vous pouvez partir, je vous attends à l'heure lundi. Au revoir. » elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant figé, la bouche ouverte. La fermant, il sentit la maladie revenir. Il était temps de se reposer. Peut être qu'il pouvait simplement dormir tout le week-end. 

Il réussit à retourner à la salle commune sans d'autres rencontres. S'affalant dans un fauteuil, il soupira, sentant la vague noire venir le calmer. Peu importait comment il se sentait, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait dormir. 

------

« Pomfrey a dit qu'il serait de retour pour les Potions et il ne l'était pas. Hermione, admets-le, tu es inquiète. »

« Très bien, oui, Ron, Je suis inquiète. Qui ne le serait pas, je trouve déjà sur ma tête des cheveux gris alors que je n'ai que quinze ans ! » cria Hermione, poussant sa purée de pomme de terre dans son assiette. 

« Attrape ! » cria Lee, lançant le sel. Ron l'attrapa et en mit un peu sur son dîner, puis en avala une bouchée et grimaça. 

« Cela n'a pas le même goût. »

« Oh, ne sois pas ridicule, le fait que Harry ne soit pas là n'affecte pas le goût de la nourriture. »

« Non, je veux dire que cela a besoin de KETCHUP ! » hurla-t-il, souriant alors que Fred, George et Ginny lui envoyèrent la bouteille. Elle atterrit dans sa main, de la bonne façon sans se renverser. 

« Ron, peux-tu venir à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir ? » demanda George, une lueur calculatrice dans ces yeux. 

« Je suppose, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, c'est juste que tu es très bon pour te mettre dans nos pattes… »

« Et tu attrapes bien. » finit Fred. « Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau Goal, et nous allons voir si tu es bon. »

------

Ron fixa ses grands frères, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. « Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? »

« Non, nous sommes sérieux, Ronnykins, Nous avons un match contre les Ravenclaw avant les vacances. Slytherin a écrasé Hufflepuff, et Hufflepuff a battu Ravenclaw. Si nous jouons contre Ravenclaw et gagnons, ils sont hors de la course, si nous perdons… »

« Nous avons des problèmes. »

« Et nous avons besoin d'un Goal pour jouer. » ajouta Katy. « Est-ce que tu vas manger avec tout ce ketchup ? »

Ron baissa sa tête et regarda son dîner, qui était devenu une piscine de sauce rouge. 

« Merde. » Poussant son assiette sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Et le balai ? Je n'ai aucun espoir avec le mien. »

« C'est bon, nous le rajouterons sur ta liste de noël. »

« Et pendant ce temps, tu peux utiliser un des balais de l'école. Tu n'auras pas à aller très vite. » le rassura Fred 

« La chose la plus importante est d'être sur la route. » affirma George, faisant bouger bizarrement sa fourchette. 

« D'accord, quand est ce qu'on s'entraîne ? »

« Ce soir. L'un de nous doit aller chercher Harry. Si c'est une simple Forosen, il sera sur ses pieds. »

« J'y vais. » Ginny se leva de table. « Après tout. » dit elle en reniflant légèrement. « Je ne voudrait pas briser le silence pour lequel Ron et Hermione ont si durement travaillé. »

------

Les autres la regardèrent marcher hors de la pièce et disparaître de vue. 

« Oh mon dieu. » souffla Akima.

« Oh super, maintenant elle devient offensive… » Hermione réalisa soudainement qu'elle pleurait à nouveau, et son esprit lui criant de ne pas être aussi borné et d'aller simplement s'excuser auprès de Harry. 

« Oh, Herm, pas encore. » soupira Ron, lui tendant une serviette. « Je ne pleurerais pas pour ça. »

« C'est seulement parc'que nous ne vous laisserons pas oublier si vous faites ça. » dit George avec sa bouche pleine. 

« Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas pour lui dire que vous êtes désolé, je suis pratiquement sûr que Harry est aussi misérable que vous l'êtes. » les assura Fred, regardant la paire. 

« Nous le ferons » dit Ron, posant un bras autour des épaules de Hermione et prit les patates. « Plus tard. »

------

Ginny marcha dans la salle commune peu éclairée, cherchant Harry. Elle vit une silhouette avachie dans un des fauteuils, en boule. Marchant silencieusement elle sursauta alors qu'une forme de fourrure se déplaça. C'était simplement Crookshanks, assis sur le sol à ses côtés, la regardant prudemment. 

Elle leva une main pour toucher son épaule, sentant la chaleur de sa peau à travers ses robes. « Harry ? Harry, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Sa seule réponse fut qu'il se recroquevilla un peu plus et trembla, essayant d'échapper à sa touche froide. « Harry, c'est bientôt l'entraînement de Quidditch. »

------

Un œil s'ouvrit lentement, dilaté et vitreux. « Peux pas. » articula-t-il. 

« Harry, c'est seulement le Forosen, allez, tu ne peux pas être si faible ! » le cajola Ginny, souriant. Le sourire partit de son visage alors qu'il soupira, et secoua sa tête. Il semblait vraiment à côté de ses pompes, elle doutait qu'il puisse même se tenir sur ses jambes, et encore moins voler. « Très bien, je le dirai aux autres. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Des couvertures. » Sa voix n'était pas là cette fois, c'était un simple souffle, difficile et douloureux. 

Acquiesçant, elle fonça dans sa chambre, attrapant des oreiller et duvets avant de revenir. Elle le mit dans un cocon chaud, serrant bien les couvertures. « C'est bon ? »

Il hocha silencieusement de la tête, ses yeux commençant déjà à se fermer. Il leva une main et attrapa la sienne, la serrant gentiment pour la remercier. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu iras bien. » elle se plaça sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, posant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir sa fièvre. Si c'était le Forosen alors elle était un Death-Eater. Posant sa tête au dessus de la sienne, elle sentit sa respiration ralentir alors que le sommeil l'envahissait. Elle le sentit trembler dans son sommeil. 

------

Elle pouvait entendre les cris provenant du terrain de Quidditch, les autres avait visiblement abandonné et commencé l'entraînement. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda la voix de Akima dans la légère obscurité orangée. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage éclairé par les flammes du feu. 

« Je pense, il est simplement un peu malade. Il ira bien d'ici demain. » 

Crookshanks sauta sur les genoux de Harry, faisant un trou dans le duvet en plume. 

Personne n'entendit une gentille voix sifflante, inquiète et alarmée. 

« Le Mal attend, le Mal sait. Rétablis-toi Harry. Rétablis-toi. » 

Ginny se figea lorsqu'elle vit le serpent monter le pied du fauteuil, et se glisser vers Crookshanks, se glissant contre la chaleur de la fourrure du chat et se recroquevillant. 

« Akima, peux-tu aller chercher Madame Pomfrey ? Je vais le dire à Hermione, je pense qu'il est temps que cette stupide dispute se termine, avant que cela n'empire. 

------

« Oui, une autre réception parfaite ! » cria Angelina. « Nous avons trouvé notre gardien ! »

« Oh les Slytherins vont être piétinés ! » hurla Seamus levant un point dans les airs victorieusement d'où il regardait. Ron sourit de bonheur, ses mains étaient gelées, il avait perdu toutes sensations de ses pouces, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. 

« Avec Harry avec nous, nous serons imbattable ! » dit Fred en souriant. 

« Je me demanda ce qui prend autant de temps à Ginny, il n'est pas aussi bon pour se passer de l'entraînement. » rajouta George, ses yeux se fixant sur la forme du château. 

« Je pense que c'est bon pour cette nuit. Allez tout le monde, rentrons. »

------

Ron sauta de son balai, atterrissant à côté de Hermione. « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis dans l'équipe ! »

 « Je sais ! C'est super ! » Elle l'étreignit, fermant ses yeux. Quelque chose manquait. Cela ne paraissait pas bien. Reculant elle leva sa main. « Allez, nous avons maintenant des excuses à faire. »

Ron sourit, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Etre borné ne servait à rien. Harry leur dirait, un jour, et jusque là, ils seront là pour lui. 

-----

« Ron, Hermione ! » 

La paire leva les yeux et vit Ginny courir vers eux, son visage pâle et inquiet. « Harry est trop malade pour jouer au Quidditch. » 

« Est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? » demanda Alicia, atterrissant à côté d'eux. 

« En quelque sorte, il a perdu sa voix, et il est brûlant. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Madame Pomfrey essaye toujours de découvrir ce qui ne va pas avec lui. »

« Mais c'est le Forosen, elle l'a dit elle-même. »

« Elle a changé d'avis. Allez, peut-être que vous pouvez le sortir de là pour plus que quelques secondes. » 

------

Le groupe entier courut vers Hogwarts, abandonnant leur kit dans le hall d'entrée, et fonçant vers la salle commune, se fichant de s'attirer la colère de Filch. C'était trop important ! Hermione arriva en premier au portrait, et sauta dedans. Madame Pomfrey était déjà là, feuilletant un livre, et fronçant des sourcils en voyant le garçon endormi. Akima se tenait à ses côtés, ses yeux verts anxieux. 

------

« Et bien ? » demandèrent Fred et George simultanément. 

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais le Forosen ne devrait pas être aussi puissant. » dit Poppy en secouant sa tête. 

« Et en plus ce sont exactement ces symptômes-là qu'il a. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un cas aussi mauvais. »

« Le stress. » affirma Katy. « Est-ce que le stress peut le faire empirer ? »

Hermione et Ron tremblèrent, ne voulant pas reconnaître la vérité. « Que faisons-nous ? » souffla Hermione, se tenant proche de Harry comme pour le protéger. 

« Laissez-le se reposer et essayez de faire baisser la fièvre, c'est à peu près tout. Si quelqu'un pouvait rester debout avec lui… »

« Je le ferai. » dirent simultanément Ron et Hermione, leur déclaration montrant qu'ils ne céderaient pas.  

« Très bien, s'il ne va toujours pas bien demain matin, appelez-moi. »

« Nous le ferons. »

------

Lorsqu'elle partie, le groupe se regarda. Le reste des Gryffindors dormait en paix, rien, en dehors du crépitement du feu et les ronronnements, ne troublait la paix. 

« Vous vous sentez responsables, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Angelina alors qu'elle poussait les autres au lit.

« Bien sûr. » murmura Hermione. « Si nous n'avions pas été si horribles, il aurait simplement un petit rhume. Maintenant c'est pire. »

« Mais ce n'était pas simplement vous. En fait, c'est plutôt le choc d'avoir vu un Dementor qui l'a stressé. »

« Et il n'avait pas de chocolat. » souffla Akima doucement. 

« Hagrid ne lui en a pas donné ? »

« Si Katy, mais Harry me l'a donné. »

Katy, Alicia et Angelina se regardèrent puis sortirent de la salle commune. Le trio était parti pour avoir une nuit difficile… S'installant au lit alors, ils regardèrent les nuages passés devant la lune, et sentirent l'obscurité et le désespoir les envahir. Est-ce que l'espoir avait une chance, lorsque secrètement, très profondément, ils savaient tous que le Mal était sur le pas de leur porte ?

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD : **

**_REPONSES AU CHAP 06_**

**Lunenoire** : c'est quoi cette histoire de chimie ? Me rappelle pu, suis malade, je viens de terminer les cours et on parle de CHIMIE, pourquoi ? (**pour te stresser encor plus)** La suite, je sais pas, je préfère la découvrir chapitre traduit par chapitre traduit. Mais bon, je pense que si l'on regarde le titre et les insinuations fielleuses de Draco on peut s'attendre au pire (**comme d'hab)**.

**Winzar** : un chapitre, un chapitre, venez lire mon chapitre. Chapitre à la Leena, chapitre à la Leena, c'est tout frais (**^_^)**. 

**Tiffany** : heureuse que ça t'ais plus. Petite remarque : je crois que c'est fait exprès.

**_REPONSES AU CHAP 07_**

**Wynzar** : gomen nasai pas tapé Dod pas tapé

**Tiffany** : faut le comprendre le ti Harry il est tout triste c'est tout mélangé dans sa tête, et on veut qu'il fasse le tri alors qu'il est pas prêt (**alors il pête les plombs)**, puis t'as vu Hermione ? Elle a pas été gentille avec lui, ça a fait CLAC (**elle est maso)**

**Chen** : C'est ce qu'il semblerait arrivé. Seul face à l'adversité. Vaincra-t-il, n'empêche qu'elle fout les ch'tons la Trelawney (**elle est nulle)**.

**Lunenoire** : Mais Leena a l'intention de continuer. Après tout c'est une trilogie de 91 chapitres et un quatrième tome est en cours d'écriture (**non il est fini !!! combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire)**.

**Luffynette** : Merci ^____________^

**Diane23** : C'est sur que c'est beaucoup moins gai (**j'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose non plus)**. Pour la suite des évènements, j'en sais rien y'a que Leena qui peut te répondre vu que je la découvre qu'une demi-heure avant tout le monde pour corriger parce que répondre je le fais au fur et à mesure que Leena m'envoie vos review, sinon je serai submergée (**pov' petite Dod)**. Ooouuuuuaaaaiiiisssssss, SEVI POWER (**y'a rien de mieux mais… va pas être bcp là sorry)**. Ps : si ils sont si méchants avec lui, maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être par la suite ? (**bien pire)** Rien que le titre de la fic nous laisse prévoir le pire. PPS : surtout que comme je l'ai écrit une trentaine d'autres sont à prévoir. Elle va avoir du boulot la Leena (**plus de 120 chapitres à ce jours)**.

**Sibla Jackson7** : enfin une personne réaliste qui se dit qu'elle saura la suite lorsqu'elle viendra. Bienvenue parmi nous.

**Matteic** : c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas simple cette histoire (**très dur**). Coucou Matteic.

**Siria Potter** : « expecto patronum » est la version anglaise c'est le traduction qui l'a modifié dans le tome 3 nous ne sommes en aucun cas responsable de cette modification originelle (**je ne sais pas pourquoi cela a été changé et je garde l'anglais nah, c'est moi la traductrice ! Non mais… ^_^)**. No sé que es Akima (**moi je sais mais je ne dirai rien)**.

**Miya Black** : elle arrivera tous les deux jours, et voilà, pour faire durer plus longtemps le plaisir (**et ça dura**).


	9. 09

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

Dod : un concours à la review vient de commencer pour cette fic les résultats seront proclamés après le chapitre 30. Il continuera sans s'interrompre pour le volume 2.

**Donc reviewé sinon Dodie va pas être contente… (et surtout ne va pas corriger)**

Comment Leena sait-elle que Dod est en train de faire la correction du chapitre ?................................................................................................................................ Elle reçoit une avalanche de mails lui demandant de retraduire certaines phrases pour vous être plus compréhensibles (**t'es encore loin de l'avalanche)**.

------

**Chapitre 9**

------

Le rêve a du commencer dès qu'il avait fermer ses yeux. Mais, il était différent des fois précédentes. Plutôt que ce soit des images par-ci par-là, cela coulait comme de l'eau, une histoire continue, un cauchemar continu, se déroulant en face de ses yeux. 

------

Akima s'assit sur le sol, pleurant dans ses main, effrayée, effrayée par quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Ses mots commencèrent à atteindre ses oreilles. « Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer, tout c'est mal passé. » Sirius marcha à côté d'elle, son visage blême. La lueur de ses yeux disparue, la vie arrachée. 

« Akima, petite. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, il n'y a plus de rédemption. Il s'est vraiment détourné de nous. »

« Et à qui la faute ? La tienne, tu ne lui as pas dit. Cela aurait pris si peu de mots pour arrêter ça. C'est ce qu'est la vérité, des mots. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu y faire face ? » Il la regarda alors qu'elle lui était arrachée, s'enfuyant dans la forêt. 

Dumbledore et Lupin sortirent des ombres, suivis par McGonagall et Snape. Le petit groupe entoura Sirius. 

« Nous devons y faire face. Nous devons nous battre. Nous ne devons pas abandonner l'espoir. » dit la voix chevrotante de Dumbledore, il semblait soudain très vieux, et très fragile. 

« Nous n'avons aucune chance. Nous l'avons perdu, nous ne pouvons pas le récupérer… Il est parti. »

------

La scène trembla, se métamorphosant, la lumière disparaissant, remplacé par une scène de l'enfer. Des flammes sautaient et étincelaient, alimentées par la peur. Ron et Hermione se tenaient devant lui, leurs visages étaient pâles, effrayés et en colère. 

« Harry, ne peux-tu donc pas te souvenir de qui tu es, ne peux-tu pas penser ? Ce n'est pas bien ! » cria Hermione. 

« Allons Harry, reviens-nous, il ne peut rien t'offrir, ses promesses sont des mensonges, Harry ! S'il te plait ! » le supplia Ron, lui tendant sa main. 

« Tues-les. » Les mots, faibles, étaient si puissants et si forts, il ne pouvait pas les combattre, il regardait avec terreur alors qu'il levait sa propre main, jetant le sortilège de la mort. La lumière verte brilla, détruisant la scène, montrant alors un différent point de vue, un différent moment. 

------

Il regardait des ombres, voyant Fred, George, Ginny, Ron et Hermione reculer, essayant de s'enfuir. Il vit le visage ricanant de Voldemort, entendit ses mots balbutiés. 

« Dumbledore est mort, ainsi que Harry. Abandonnez. Vous n'avez pas d'espoir. J'ai détruit l'esprit de votre sauveur, et son âme. Ni le garçon, ni le mage peuvent vous sauver maintenant… »

« Oh Harry, nous sommes désolé, nous sommes tellement désolé. »

------

Encore une fois la scène changea, apparaissant comme l'éclair. Cornélius Fudge se tenait en face de lui, un chapeau melon en main. « Nous avons des témoins, Potter, des gens qui savent, des gens qui ont vu ce que tu as fait, et qui tu as tué. »

« Je n'ai tué personne ! » Sa voix, même fière, sonnait cruelle et froide, pratiquement dédaigneuse. 

« Pratiquement une école entière. Ce n'est pas Azkaban, c'est la mort. » En suivant ce que son doigt lui montrait, il vit les bourreaux, il vit également Charlie Weasley, des larmes dans ses yeux, hache en main. 

« Tu as tué mes frères et ma sœur, tu as détruit ma famille, bâtard ! »

------

Alors que la hache fut abaissée, l'air se coupa en deux. Les éclairs déchirant le ciel de toutes leurs forces, le frappant entre les yeux. Provoquant douleur et fièvre. Même avec la pluie froide, il ne put éteindre le feu. Serrant ses yeux, il cilla, voyant la scène finale, la scène qui le figea. Voldemort sur un trône, dirigeant le monde, et lui, Harry à ses côté. Un sourire cruel déformant ses traits effrayants. Là, derrière lui, il savait ce qu'il verrait, un cimetière, un lieu de repos pour ceux qui ont été tués, pour ceux qui ont été détruits dans une recherche de puissance. Hermione et Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, tous les gens qu'il aimait. Le Mal avait gagné. Son corps n'était plus le sien. D'une certaine façon, il avait été tué pour avoir le pouvoir qui recouvrait son âme. 

Il n'était pas lui-même. 

Il n'était rien. 

Il n'avait pas sa place ici… 

------

L'image éclata alors que la réalité revenait en force, utilisant un levier pour laisser sortir la peur qui enveloppait le garçon au plus profond de lui-même. La chaleur de la pièce entra dans la forme gelée, la faisant trembler. 

Le rêve eut finalement un sens. Il était allé du côté de Voldemort, quelque chose était arrivée pour le remplir par cette haine qui l'avait changé… 

Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, cela ne pouvait pas arrivé. Rien n'avait cette sorte de pouvoir. Rien ne pouvait lui faire tuer ses amis. 

------

Les mots rassurants dans sa tête levaient le barrage, allégeaient la peur. Peut-être qu'il était temps de le dire aux autres, ils avaient le droit de savoir. C'était vraiment stupide, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'en avait pas été capable auparavant. 

------

Sa cicatrice fut soudainement traversée par une grande douleur, le faisant siffler. Posant ses doigts sur son front, il les fixa quand ils revinrent écarlate. Le sang coula dans ses narines, coulant dans ses yeux. Il sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, attrapant un tissu et le pressant contre elle. Marchant vers le miroir, il regarda, incapable de le croire. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Retirant le tissu, il regarda le sang le recouvrant, la cicatrice s'était ouverte complètement, comme si quelqu'un avait séparé sa chair avec un couteau. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire, s'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait vu un os blanc en dessous de la marée écarlate. 

------

Prenant plusieurs bouts de tissus d'une boîte, il fit une boule, les pressant contre la blessure ouverte, priant pour que cela s'arrête. Les gouttes qui avaient envahi son nez, moururent inondant son visage rouge sombre. Ses yeux verts le regardaient, inquiets et alarmés. Il ne tremblait plus de fièvre, mais de peur. C'était important. Il devait voir Dumbledore, rapidement… 

Un mouvement derrière lui, lui fit fixer ses yeux sur le miroir. Il y avait deux silhouettes sur le sol. Elles étaient probablement endormies lorsqu'il fonça vers le miroir. Maintenant, il était bien réveillé. Harry pivota, cognant son coude sur l'objet lorsqu'il le fit. Retenant une insulte, il grimaça, et prit plus de tissus. 

------

Le visage de Ron était pâle, chaque tâche de rousseur ressortant contre sa peau. La pièce était dérangée, et le visage de Harry ensanglanté était une vue terrifiante. 

Avançant prudemment, il bougea la main de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? »

« J'ai eut un mauvais rêve, sauf que cela ne saignait pas lorsque je me suis réveillé, je pensais à propos de ça lorsqu'elle s'est mise à goutter » réussit à dire Harry, sa voix encore faible et fragile. 

« Gouttait ?!? Ce n'est pas goutter c'est pisser ! » Jetant un autre regard sur la cicatrice ouverte, il blanchit lorsqu'il vit l'os blanc, et attrapa rapidement les derniers morceaux de tissu. Pressant une main contre la blessure appliquant autant de pression qu'il le pouvait. 

« Ow ! »

« Désolé, mais j'essaye de t'empêcher de perdre tout ton sang, il est important qu'il reste à l'intérieur de toi ! »

------

Derrière eux, Hermione se réveilla, s'asseyant et regardant autour. Elle vit une pile de tissus ensanglantés et cria. « Qui saigne ? »

« Moi. »

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Il a eut un rêve. » répondit Ron. « Sa cicatrice s'est ouverte et il pisse du sang partout. »

« D'accord, je vais chercher des bandages. » en un battement de cil, elle était partie, fonçant vers le couloir. 

« Elle n'est pas très bonne sous la pression, n'est-ce pas ? Accio bandages ! » Les rouleaux de tissus blanc traversèrent la pièce, suivis par des compresses. 

« Assieds-toi. » lui ordonna Ron, regardant son meilleur ami se glisser silencieusement dans le fauteuil. 

Hermione réapparut, légèrement rouge. « Ne dis rien. » avertit-elle Ron, qui commençait à ouvrir sa bouche pour la taquiner. « Je ne pensais pas rationnellement. Change de sujet. »

------

Elle poussa Ron sur le côté, ses doigts doux installant les compresses et les bandages sur la tête de Harry. Décidant de se rendre utile, Ron commença à ramasser les tissus tâchés, qui recouvraient la pièce. 

« Est-ce que c'était mon imagination, ou ai-je vu un os ? » demanda Harry. 

« Yup, tu as vu un os. Le problème est, quelle sorte de rêve faisais-tu pour que ta cicatrice réagisse si horriblement ? » demanda Ron, se perchant sur le fauteuil opposé, attendant l'habituel « Rien de sérieux. » Il fut pris par surprise lorsque Harry soupira misérablement. 

------

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais un Death-Eater, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai rêvé que je vous avais tué. »

------

Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence alors que ces deux amis le fixaient, trop surprit par sa révélation pour réagir. 

« Pourquoi rêverais-tu de ça ? » demanda Hermione, reculant pour regarder son visage. 

« Je ne sais pas. C'était le même rêve que depuis le début de l'été, mais cette fois, c'était plus clair, plus compréhensible. »

« Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas au commencement ? » suggéra Ron, son ton mortellement sérieux. 

------

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler, leur parlant des images nettes et précises de lui se tenant aux côtés de Voldemort, le cimetière, toutes les images horribles dont il pouvait se souvenir qui avait emplies ce rêve. A la fin de l'histoire, il était pâle, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, tremblant comme si un Dementor venait juste de les attaquer. Sa voix était devenue un chuchotement à la fin, mais il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire. 

« Tu as rêvé de ça depuis cet été. Merde, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? » demanda Ron, voulait désespérément réconforter le jeune garçon, souhaitant l'avoir su plus tôt. 

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était comme un cauchemar normal, fracturé. Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important. »

« Harry, tout ce dont tu rêves est important, des gens comptent sur toi pour que tu leur parles de ces choses-là. » lui rappela Hermione, regardant les épaules de son ami s'abaisser. 

« C'est ce qui est le pire. Je déteste que des gens comptent sur moi. Tout le monde pense que ça ira parce que je suis là, je ne peux pas battre Voldemort, quel espoir ai-je ? »

Hermione le regarda prudemment, voyant de la peur dans ses yeux. « Tu as peur d'être seul pour le battre ? Harry nous ne ferons jamais ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Herm, je veux dire, si, c'est ça, mais en même temps, j'ai peur que Voldemort se serve de vous pour m'atteindre. Il vous blessera ou vous tuera, ou quelque chose d'aussi mauvais, et ensuite je serai seul avec personne vers qui me tourner ! »

Harry se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de penser. Il attendait que l'un d'eux dise quelque chose, il pouvait les entendre penser, et c'était ce qui allait se passer. Ce fut pratiquement un soulagement lorsque Ron dit. « Nous devons le dire à Dumbledore. »

« Oui Harry, tu le dois. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, il saura quoi faire, il saura ce que cela signifie. » ajouta Hermione, le soulagement se lisant dans ses yeux. 

------

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent cette conclusion, la tension sembla disparaître de la pièce, la chaleur du feu revint, et le calme reprit le dessus. 

------

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens, maintenant ? » demanda Ron. 

« Endolori, mais ce n'est pas aussi pire qu'avant, est ce que vous savez que Sneerey m'a fait écrire un essai ? »

« Quand ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Lorsque vous étiez au dîner. »

« Sale vache. » gronda Ron. « Bouge. »

Harry se mit sur un côté, lui faisant un peu de place. Hermione se plaça entre eux, se recroquevillant confortablement, et serrant Crookshanks. 

« Promettez-moi quelque chose. » dit-elle en baillant. 

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Ron et Harry en cœur. 

« Que nous n'allons plus nous disputer comme ça. »

« Promis. » murmura Ron, attrapant un coin du duvet et le tira vers sa tête, se rendormant. 

« Je le promets, Herm. » souffla Harry, regardant Crookshanks ciller, témoin de la promesse. Et faiblement, avant de s'endormir, il entendit un sifflement prêt de son oreille. 

« Je promets. »

------

Fred et George se réveillèrent pour voir un jour clair et gelé, mais la paix était de courte durée. L'instant se rejoua dans leurs esprits, leur montrant la panique de la nuit dernière, les jumeaux s'assirent ainsi d'un coup, réveillant Lee Jordan de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

« Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est ? » cria-t-il vers eux alors qu'ils fonçaient vers les escaliers dans leur pyjamas. 

S'arrêtant au bas des escaliers, ils sursautèrent alors que de délicates mains se mirent à couvrir leurs bouches. Angelina et Katy les firent taire, leur montrant le canapé en face du feu. 

------

Ron, Hermione et Harry y dormaient paisiblement, ne se rendant pas compte des yeux qui les regardaient. La tête de Hermione reposait contre la poitrine de Ron, son visage une image de sérénité. Harry était recroquevillé, probablement le plus confortable des trois puisqu'il avait le coin pour le maintenir. Ron, cependant, avait des difficultés à rester dessus. Sa silhouette était cramponnée et il avait l'air de ne pas être confortable. Mais pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, tous les trois semblaient vraiment heureux. Les cheveux sombres de Harry étaient repoussés en un angle inhabituel à cause des bandages blancs entourant sa tête. Marchant sans bruit, Fred les repoussa, révélant la marque en forme d'éclair sanglante. 

------

Approchant sa main contournant prudemment le serpent et Crookshanks, il tapota fort son petit frère entre les yeux. 

« Huh ? » dit Ron en se redressant, jetant ainsi Hermione sur le sol. La jeune fille cria et attrapa au passage la jambe de Harry, le sortant de son sommeil.

« C'est trop ! » George rigolait des escaliers, observant la confusion en face de lui. Son jumeau se figea de peur et de dégoût lorsque Chaos se glissa dans la manche de son pyjama. Lee sourit en voyant l'expression de Fred, adossé contre le mur et le laissant souffrir. 

------

« Vous êtes amis maintenant alors ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. » Harry sourit de bonheur, ses doigts se posant inconsciemment contre son bandage. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta tête ? » Akima sauta dans le fauteuil, s'installant à côté du garçon. 

« Je suis tombé et je l'ai cogné au milieu de la nuit. Rien d'important. »

Le mensonge fut si fluide que Ron et Hermione furent surpris. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas sage de parler aux autres des rêves de Harry, ou de sa cicatrice, mais il n'avait même pas eut un moment d'hésitation !

« Et tu vas bien ? » demanda prudemment Fred, souriant alors que le garçon acquiesça. « Bien, il y a un match de Quidditch très bientôt,  nous devons nous entraîner. »

------

A la mention de Quidditch, les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent, avec tous les problèmes de la nuit dernière, il n'avait rien dit à Harry. « Je suis le nouveau gardien ! »

« Quoi, depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Je suppose que j'ai oublié, mais nous jouons contre Ravenclaw, et nous devons battre les Slytherin. »

« Pas de problème » leur dit en souriant Harry. « Nous avons trois Weasley, nous ne pouvons pas perdre ! » Des tactiques furent ainsi inventées. Les morceaux de papiers furent récupérés et des étincelles volèrent des bouts de baguettes alors que Fred et George discutaient de la stratégie. Levant les yeux au ciel, Katie tourna les talons et marcha vers le Dortoir. Elle ne se sentait jamais complètement à la maison en face de garçons portant des pyjamas ayant des nounours sur le devant. 

------

Angelina et les autres la suivirent vers la paix relative de leur chambre, où leurs préparations pour un Samedi paisible commencèrent. Hermione siffla une petite chanson alors qu'elle mettait ses robes, jetant les vieilles sur le côté. La peur était partie, Harry le dirait à Dumbledore, et tout irait bien. Elle le savait. 

------

Abruptement, les mots de Malfoy revinrent dans sa tête. Les accusions de meurtres résonnant clairement dans son esprit. 

------

Ridicule ! Cédric était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'est tout. C'est triste que cela soit tombé sur lui, il avait vraiment été l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école. 

« C'est étrange combien ils ont changé. » disait Angelina. « Vous vous souvenez quand ils étaient des premières années, perdus et confus. »

« Et Harry était si petit à ce moment là ! Et si mignon. »

« Il est toujours mignon ! » dit Ginny en rigolant. « Il a juste un peu grandi, c'est tout. »

« Et puis il y a tes frères. » ajouta Katty. « Qui sont tous trop grands pour leur propre bien. »

« Spécialement Ron ! »

« Ces deux-là seront si beau en septième année ! » déclara Alicia, appliquant prudemment son maquillage.

------

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Hermione, tournant son regard vers elles.

« Oh, comme si tu n'avait pas remarqué ! » dit Angelina en riant. « Eh oh, Ron est déjà bien plus musclé, et en ce qui concerne Harry… »

« Ces yeux. » la coupa Katie, levant les sien vers le plafond. « En parlant de ça, Akima est si chanceuse, les siens sont exactement pareils ! »

« Et toi et George alors ? » demanda Alicia. « Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards langoureux que vous vous êtes envoyés au dernier entraînement. »

« Moi, c'est de elle dont tu devrais t'inquiéter ! » dit Katie en montrant Angelina, qui riait. « Elle et Fred s'esquivaient ensemble ! »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas esquivé, nous étions, et bien, nous étions en train de parler de plusieurs chose, c'est tout. »

« Mm Hmm, c'est ça. »

------

Akima était assise sur son lit, regardant les rires traverser la pièce. Elle se demanda bizarrement si les garçons avaient ce genre de conversation… 

------

« Ahhh, Ronnykins a une petite amie. » le taquinait Fred, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Lui et Ron essayaient de maintenir le plus gros livre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les airs, mais quelque chose sur la façon dont il montait et s'abaissait, suggérait que Ron le jetterait volontiers à ses frères. 

« Vous vous êtes serrez dans vos bras, que c'est mignon ! » rajouta George, ses yeux emplie d'une lueur machiavélique. 

« Attendez que Maman soit au courant ! »

« Et Bill et Charlie ! »

Lee secoua sa tête d'incrédulité, ces deux-là allait bientôt avoir leur monnaie dans… une seconde… Maintenant.

------

Le gros livre traversa la pièce, et frappa la tête de Fred, puis rebondit sur le crâne de George, avant de retomber sur le sol. 

« Ow ! »

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Si ça l'est. » dit Ron en ricanant, adossé contre le fauteuil alors qu'il était assis sur le sol. « En plus, je peux toujours parler à Maman de ton rendez vous de Minuit avec Angelina, Fred. »

George pausa son regard sur son jumeau, voyant son visage devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Hey, tu devais tout me dire ! »

« Et elle serait également fasciné de savoir à propos de Katie, George. »

------

Lee éclata de rire, incapable de respirer. Chaos le regarda du sofa, surpris par la réaction du garçon. 

« Oh fantastique ! Les faits et gestes des relations de tous les Weasley à Hogwarts ! »

« Pas tous. » dit Fred. « Il y a encore Ginny. » 

« Oui, mais Ginny est un ange de quatrième année. » dit Lee entre deux rires. 

« Je n'était pas angélique en ma quatrième année. » se souvint George. « Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs qu'un Weasley ait été un jour angélique ! »

« En plus, elle doit avoir des tonnes de petits amis. » commenta Harry, regardant avec intérêt la réaction qui prit place. 

------

Ron était devenu blanc, Fred rouge, et George était monté vers le dortoir des filles. Les cris qui s'en suivirent provoquèrent une hystérie chez Lee et Harry. 

« Oh, très drôle. » dit George en réapparaissant, tenant une de ses joues. « Lorsque je t'attraperais, tu auras des cauchemars pendant des semaines ! »

------

A la mention des cauchemars, la mémoire revint à Harry. Dumbledore. Il devait le lui dire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Se levant sur ses pieds, il assura aux autres qu'il verrait plus tard, et saisit au passage quelques vêtements secs. Il était toujours très tôt dans la matinée, mais il n'y avait aucun cours aujourd'hui sauf Botanique dans l'après-midi, il avait donc tout le temps qu'il voulait. 

Lorsqu'il partit Fred, George, Ron et Lee se replongèrent dans la stratégie, et seul Ron leva les yeux pour lui souhaiter silencieusement bonne chance. La Fat Lady lui dit au revoir lorsqu'il passa, ses yeux le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. « Ce petit garnement. Il me manquera quand il aura grandit. » dit Viola en pleurant vers le tableau d'à côté. 

« Je sais. Et c'est mon droit. Je laisse le garçon Potter aller au lit la nuit, et sortir pour les cours le matin ! »

------

Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Cherchant dans son esprit, il trouva le mot de passe. Murmurant 'Cola bottles', il regarda ainsi la statue passer sur le côté et sauta sur l'escalier mouvant, essayant de calmer ses nerfs sur le chemin. C'était simplement Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, rien à craindre… Les escaliers le déposèrent devant la porte, le laissant là. Alors qu'il levait son poing pour frapper, il sentit un frisson, comme s'il était observé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se ressaisit, tout irait bien, n'est ce pas ? 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD **

**Diane23** : nous allons retrouver tous nos fidèle la série contient plus de 100 chapitres (**plus proche de 120)**, alors il y a le temps (**ça c'est sûr)**.

**Chen** : le titre c'est « Harry Potter et le pouvoir de la trahison » que pourrait-il se passer dans la suite des événements qui mérite ce titre ? (**beaucoup**** d'autres choses)**

**Tiffany** : il fallait bien quelqu'un pour remplacer Snape et jusqu'à présent nous n'avions rencontré personnes de pire, il fallait changer ça. C'est de leur faute aussi, ils ne font que le ******** et puis après ils se plaignent, rraaaaah non mais........... (**jamais**** content de toute façon)**

**Wynzar** : le chapitre est venu plus tard, c'est selon le bon vouloir du traducteur je ne fais que subir (**pas de commentaire)**. Parfois, il y a un grand décalage d'autres fois, on peut confondre avec d'autres fics, alors ne te flagelles pas d'avoir oublier.


	10. 10

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 10 : **

------

La porte s'ouvrit sous la pression timide de Harry, révélant une pièce derrière elle. Le feu étincelait dans le foyer, éclairant la chambre de sa chaleureuse lumière, donnant un peu de vie à la lumière grise du jour qui traversait les grandes fenêtres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les tableaux, remarquant qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous endormis. 

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » dit-il doucement, ses yeux cherchèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Fawkes chanta quelques notes, mais aucun mot humain n'atteignit ses oreilles. 

------

Ses bruits de pas furent atténués par l'épais tapis. Très prudemment, il marcha vers le bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à sa surface pour trouver des indices d'où pourrait être Dumbledore. Il y avait simplement un morceau de parchemin, légèrement jaune, sur lequel était inscrit « Nourriture pour chien. »

'Nourriture pour chien ?' murmura Harry, surpris. Peut-être Lupin, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que les loups-garous mangeaient, pour une certaine raison, il avait toujours pensé que c'était des personnes. Il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'il connaissait qui pouvait être appeler chien, n'est-ce pas ?

------

Il recula, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il pensait, et il sursauta alors qu'un très faible 'ting' cristallin se fit entendre dans la pièce. Se retournant, il en fixa la cause. C'était le plus grand orbe sur laquelle il avait posé les yeux. Professeur Trelawney adorerait ça !  Le globe était éclairé de l'intérieur par une lumière blanche, qui semblait vaciller, puis devint d'un chaleureux jaune en l'identifiant. La surface avait une texture lisse, qui semblait le protéger de l'air autour de lui, le suppliant de le toucher. Comme dans un rêve Harry approcha une main, ses doigts effleurant la surface. 

« Uh Uh, chéri. » dit une douce voix chaleureuse. 

« Tu ne devrais pas toucher des choses si puissantes. » ajouta quelqu'un d'autres, un petit rire accompagnant ses mots. 

------

Harry recula loin de l'orbe, essayant de trouver les propriétaires des voix. 

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-même, vous l'avez rendu confus. En bas, enfant. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le socle où se tenait la gigantesque boule de cristal. Trois femmes à la peau sombre se tenaient sur la pointe des pieds, leurs bras étirés au dessus de leurs têtes, leurs visages sereins et souriants. Alors qu'il les fixait, l'une d'entre elles prit la parole. 

« Oh ne sois pas si effrayé, chéri, nous somme de ton côté, nous te le promettons. » Celle qui le regardait directement lui sourit, baissant ses bras et reculant légèrement du bronze qui l'entourait

------

En face des yeux fixes de Harry, les silhouettes commencèrent à changer, le bronze doré devenant une peau foncée. Leurs traits se métamorphosaient alors qu'elles revenaient à la vie. Les visages, figés dans le bronze, s'animèrent. Les trois femmes soupirèrent lorsque la transformation fut complète, secouant leurs cheveux et s'étirant légèrement. 

------

 « Salut Harry, Je suis Fortituda, ou Courage. » dit la première, s'inclinant par courtoisie. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, comme ses soeurs, mais ses traits étaient très différents. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à son bassin en frisette. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau marron, le genre d'yeux dans lesquelles on peut se noyer. Ils brillaient d'un éclat intérieur de bravoure. Le courage en dessous. 

------

La seconde fille s'approcha, elle semblait plus jeune que les autres, et moins formelle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, et attachés sur le haut de sa tête, seules quelques mèches s'en échappant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, pas froids comme ceux de Sneerey mais chaleureux, comme un océan tropical. Elle lui sourit et lui parla d'une voix gentille et chaleureuse.

« Je suis Carmen, ou Charme. »

------

La dernière sœur soupira et sembla vouloir s'excuser. « Tu dois les excuser, elles se sont tenus si longtemps sur leurs pieds que tous leur sang y est resté. » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'une petite guerre éclata. « Je suis Destin. Quelque fois connu sous le nom de Fidez. Mais Destin me va. » Ses yeux argentés brillaient vers son regard perplexe, remarquant qu'il continuait de regarder la boule de cristal, restant là sans aucun support. Passant ses cheveux roux par-dessus son épaule, Destin sourit. « J'aurai pensé que tu étais maintenant habitué aux objets magiques. Rien à l'intérieur de ce bureau ne semble être ce qu'il est. »

« Destin, elle me taquine ! » cria Courage de frustration, seulement pour être menacé par un regard froid. 

« Allez-vous vous comporter correctement ? Vous vous souvenez pourquoi nous sommes là. »

------

Charme sembla se reprendre, et marcha vers Harry. Le garçon ne bougea pas, rencontrant calmement ses yeux et demanda. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé toucher le globe ? »

« Il est important que tu ne le fasses pas. Chaque Cristallia… »

« C'est ce que c'est. » l'interrompit courage, montrant avec son pouce l'orbe lévitant. 

« Chaque Cristallia peut être fixé sur une personne spécifique, cela montre leurs émotions par des couleurs, c'est un bon moyen de déterminer les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Celle-ci à été fixé sur toi. » dit Destin en soupirant. 

« Et si tu le touches, il y aura une réaction horrible, et tu finira enfermer à l'intérieur, piégé dans tes propres émotions. » dit Courage, s'asseyant sur une chais, regardant le visage de l'adolescent. 

« Et en ce moment, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée. » fini Destin en s'adossant contre le bureau, attendant les questions.

------

 « Qui m'observe ? »

« La Femme. » affirma Carmen immédiatement. « Nous ne connaissons pas son nom, mais nous connaissons ses intentions. 

« Elle est bonne et pure, elle a seulement des pensées sur ta sécurité. »

« Mais, et bien… pourquoi ne se montre-t-elle pas, plutôt que de rester caché ? » demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils. 

« Elle ne peut pas encore. Elle ne peut pas forcer les choses à sortir de toi, tu dois vouloir lui raconter ton histoire de ton plein gré. »

« Et bien, si je savais qui elle était, je serai au moins où commencer. » fit remarquer Harry. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal en essayant de garder conscience. 

------

Courage soupira, ses yeux expressifs étaient emplis de chagrin. « Harry, dans le monde entier, toutes les trois sommes les seules qui savent vraiment ce que tu ressens. Même si tu parles aux gens de tes secrets, ils ne peuvent qu'avoir de la sympathie. Nous connaissons chacun de tes sentiments, chacune de tes émotions. »

« Nous avons quelque chose à te donner. » dit Carmen en souriant gentiment, prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. Sa prise était douce et gentille, ses doigts traçant un petit dessin sur sa paume. 

« Tu as Charme, Courage et Destin à tes côtés. » l'assura Fortituda, prenant sa main alors que sa sœur reculait. « Utilise ce que nous te donnons avec prudence, cela t'aidera lorsque tu en auras le plus besoin, pas avant. »

------

 « Et par-dessus tout Harry, ais foi en toi. Si tu crois que tu peux réaliser quelque chose, tu le peux. C'est aussi simple. » dit Destin alors qu'elle touchait sa main, sa peau devenant argenté. Des rayons de lumières s'arquèrent, formant un parfait symbole sur sa paume. Harry regarda avec incrédulité, se sentant engourdi et surpris. 

Les trois sœurs reculèrent, disparaissant de vue alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Devant ses yeux, elles disparurent, leur vies partant, et le bronze réclamant les silhouettes. 

------

 « Tu t'imagines des choses. » dit calmement une voix dans sa tête. « Tu imagines des choses, ne paniques pas, ce n'est pas arriver, tu était simplement encore un peu dans les vapes, c'est tout. La perte de sang ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la marque sur sa main, elles ont dit de l'utiliser seulement lorsqu'il en aurait besoin, mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Il l'a toucha avec le bout de son doigt, suivant le cercle et la croix au centre. 

------

La porte se déplaçant le sortit de ses pensées, le ramenant vers la réalité. Fixant le support du Cristallia douteusement, il serra son poing, cachant sa peau pâle, et se retournant pour faire face au Directeur. 

------

Dumbledore ne montra aucune surprise en voyant Harry se tenant au centre de son bureau, pâle et inquiet. A la place, le vieil homme sourit gentiment, s'installant derrière son bureau et montra une chaise à Harry  pour qu'il s'asseye. 

« Bonjour, Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi? » Il regarda le garçon assis en face de lui avec attention. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le bandage ensanglanté. Ensuite le visage pâle en dessous. Les yeux verts de Harry le regardaient directement. Si le garçon craignait quelque chose, il ne le montrait pas.

------

Harry mordit sa lèvre, et commença. « Les rêves sont de retour. Ils étaient d'abord des cauchemars normaux, complètement disjoints, mais la nuit dernière, cela ressemblait plus à un film. 

Dumbledore réfléchit, un plissement se formant sur son front. Il pouvait dire, par le ton de sa voix qui tremblait très légèrement, que les cauchemars n'avaient pas été les mêmes que ceux de l'année précédente. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il. « Il est important que tu me dises tous les détails, Harry. »

------

Donc le rêve fut redit, avec des détails très clairs. Différentes des cauchemars du subconscient qui disparaissaient au réveil, les images étaient claires comme le cristal. Dumbledore ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleus restèrent sans émotion. Seulement lorsque Harry parla de Voldemort dirigeant le monde, et que lui, Harry, se tenait à ses côté, il fronça les sourcils. 

« A quoi ressemblais-tu dans cette image, est-ce que tu ressemblais à ce que tu es maintenant ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. J'avais des cicatrices sur le visage, pas simplement sur le front, et je semblais froid, comme si ce n'était pas moi, mais simplement une coquille de moi. 

------

Harry regarda Dumbledore se lever et marcher dans la pièce, grattant son nez crochu inconsciemment. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, regardant le terrain autour de Hogwarts, et sembla ailleurs, voyant un autre lieu, à un autre temps. Il sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne se retourne, ses yeux bleus emplis de compassion se posant sur le garçon devant lui. 

------

Harry ne bougea pas sous son regard, le visage du garçon était sérieux, emplis d'inquiétude et de confusion. 

Il ressemblait tant à ses parents. James ressortait, à chaque fois que le garçon souriait, plaisantait ou rigolait, il voyait James Potter se tenant devant lui. Et dans tous ce que Harry faisait, il voyait Lily. Il avait appris de Hagrid comment Harry avait donné à Akima son morceau de chocolat, et là c'était Lily, toujours aidant les autres, ne pensant jamais à elle-même. Même lorsqu'il avait vu Harry ici, cela n'avait pas été « Ma cicatrice me fait mal. » cela avait été « Les rêves sont de retour. » Il pensait à tout sauf à lui-même, c'était pour cela que Dumbledore était confiant, peu importe les sombres connexions que Harry avait dans sa famille, Harry ne serait jamais ailleurs que vraiment du côté de la lumière. 

------

 « Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Harry, les images que tu as dans tes rêves sont probablement ce que Voldemort veut que tu penses. Tu es son ennemi. Il essaye de te déstabiliser. Si tu es confiant sur ta position dans ce combat, il aura l'avantage. »

Dumbledore se rapprocha, touchant le bandage. « En ce qui concerne ta cicatrice. Voldemort doit se rapprocher. La haine qu'il a envers toi doit être très puissante pour avoir fait ça, puis-je la voir ? »

------

Harry acquiesça, retirant le tissu et enlevant la compresse ensanglantée. 

« Intéressant. » Dumbledore prit un miroir, et le leva pour qu'Harry puisse voir son reflet. La cicatrice zigzagante était là, sans sang et parfaitement fermé, une simple ligne argentée sur son front. 

« Je ne comprend pas, je ne peux pas l'avoir simplement imaginé ! » s'exclama Harry, passant un doigt sur la vieille blessure. 

« Oh non, ce n'était pas ton imagination, il n'y a aucun doute, il y a plein d'évidences pour prouver que ta cicatrice à beaucoup saignée la nuit dernière, mais les cicatrices données par magie noire sont imprévisible. Elles marchent en faveur de la victime, comme un avertissement. En saignant la nuit dernière, elle t'a donné un message, et il n'y avait pas besoin qu'elle continue, alors elle s'est refermée. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me disait ? »

« Penses-y Harry, je suis sûr que tu trouveras la réponse. »

------

Harry fixa le directeur, cherchant dans son esprit pour la réponse, quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort et le rêve. 

Derrière le mage, le Cristallia brilla légèrement, montrant une image d'une licorne courant par une nuit d'orage. Il regarda les éclairs, alors que l'image disparaissait. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui reliait tout ça. 

------

Dumbledore se leva, marchant vers une de ses étagères, et sortant un petit livre. 

« Harry, lis ça. Si rien d'autre ne peut t'aider, cela t'aidera à apprendre des choses sur ta cicatrice. Il est important que tu saches comment réagir, et comment interpréter. Nous n'avons jamais voulu enseigner l'art de 'Ozinism' ici, mais je pense que tu es exceptionnel. Essaye de sortir les rêves de ton esprit. Je sais que tu penses que je te traite comme un enfant, mais tu ne dois pas, tu ne dois vraiment pas résoudre tout par toi-même, est-ce que tu comprend ? »

Harry acquiesça, acceptant le petit livre et reportant son regard sur l'horloge. 

« Vas-y et amuse-toi, ainsi que le reste de ton week-end, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. » Harry sourit et se retourna pour sortir seulement pour s'arrêter un moment plus tard lorsque Dumbledore ajouta. « Oh, et bonne chance pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine. »

« La semaine prochaine ?!? » Harry était sur le point de paniquer, même si on l'avait déjà prévenu, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était proche ! Ils ne s'étaient pas entraîner depuis des lustres, enfin lui tout du moins. Si le match était la semaine prochaine alors… 

« Merci Professeur Dumbledore ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la pièce et fonça dans les escaliers, disparaissant de vue. 

------

Albus souria alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, s'installant dans la vieille chaise de cuir et fixant le vide, vers le passé. Il aurait du parler à Harry de sa famille, mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Le garçon avait un équilibre délicat en ce moment, et lui dire ce genre de choses l'aurait blessé sans aucun espoir de guérison. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Un jour, il lui dirait, mais le Directeur craignait qu'il se détourne, tourne le dos à tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. C'était un horrible secret à garder, mais c'était sa décision. Cela resterait un secret, enfin pour le moment. 

------

Le morceau de parchemin le fit baissé les yeux, il sourit en voyant les deux mots. « 'Nourriture pour chien'  en effet ». Sortant sa baguette, il ne dit rien pendant une seconde puis 'Je déclare solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.' 

Des mots commencèrent à apparaître sur la page, un rapport de Sirius, Severus et Gus. Ses espions dans le monde obscur. Voldemort se cachait toujours, cependant, ils avaient remarqué qu'un certain lieu était empli de désespoir. En ce rapprochant, ils avaient découvert des Dementors retirant la vie de cet endroit. Tous les trois posaient des questions sur Harry, et s'il avait déjà parlé de ses rêves, même Snape. 

------

Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un moment. Sirius reviendrait ce soir, avec Mundungus, mais Severus resterait déguisé comme Death-Eater, et revenir maintenant ne signifierait pour lui que la mort. Il espérait simplement que l'ancien serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où était sa loyauté. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était d'un traître parmi eux. 

------

Un léger bruit lui fit lever les yeux, voyant la silhouette d'Arabella marcher dans la pièce. Elle sourit, et marcha vers le Cristallia, le touchant légèrement du bout des doigts. Instantanément elle se rétrécie pour former une balle de tennis entre ses mains. Le support disparut dans les airs, s'effaçant de l'existence. 

« Est-ce que cela a marché ? » demanda Dumbledore, regardant son sourire confiant. 

« Sans aucun doute. Il a l'arme dont il aura besoin un jour dans le futur. J'espère simplement que le jour ne viendra jamais où l'Obscurité aura une telle prise pour qu'il soit nécessaire de l'utiliser. »

« Par chance, cela n'arrivera pas, il m'a parlé de ses rêves. Ils sont différents, plus directs. Voldemort ne joue plus sur la peur de Harry de son passé, mais sur la peur de son futur et ce que cela pourrait apporter. Garde un œil sur lui, Arabella. Peu importe ce qui arrive, Harry doit être gardé en sécurité. »

------

La femme acquiesça, ses cheveux argentés brillaient dans la lumière du feu. Elle prit une cape argentée, et la posa sur ses épaules, disparaissant. « Vous avez ma parole. » promit sa voix, ses mots si fort que même l'éternité ne briserait pas leur pouvoir.

------------

« Alors comment cela s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ron à Harry lorsqu'il s'assit. 

« Je te le dirais plus tard, passe la viande. » répondit son ami, fourchette déjà en main. 

« Donc tu te sens mieux alors ? » Hermione rie alors qu'elle lui passait la nourriture. 

Avec la bouche pleine, il prit un temps de réflexion. « Je me sens bien, simplement un petit peu… »

« Engourdi ? » finit Angelina, essayant de prendre le ketchup d'Alicia. 

« Oui, je pense que c'est le bon mot. Quand est-ce que nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch ? »

« Demain. Tu dois être complètement rétabli, je ne veux pas que notre meilleur attrapeur fasse une rechute. » répondit George. 

« Oublie meilleur, il est notre seul attrapeur, nous devons vraiment en prendre un en réserve. » dit Fred, sa bouche pleine. 

« Oui, et où allons nous trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bon que lui ? » demanda Ron, ébouriffant les cheveux de son amis alors qu'il attrapait le pudding. 

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » dit Georges en soupirant, donnant un coup de coude à son frère. « Allez, on doit aller en cours de Charmes. »

« Merde, on peut sécher ? »

« Pas si nous voulons avoir nos NEWTs pour rendre ainsi Maman heureuse. »

Il y eut un grognement de tous les septième année alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, laissant les cinquième année derrière eux.

------

« Où sont tous les autres ? » Demanda Harry. 

« Soit dans la salle commune, soit en cours. Maintenant crache le morceau. » demanda Ron. 

« D'abord, parles-nous de ta cicatrice. » l'interrompit Hermione. Elle avait très bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de bandage autour de sa tête, et que ce n'était plus une blessure ouverte. 

« Je ne sais pas trop. Dumbledore a dit qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose en s'ouvrant, et que le message était passé, donc elle s'est refermé. « 

« Mais tu saignais comme un fou la nuit dernière. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu allais mourir ! » s'exclama Ron, levant un doigt et caressant la cicatrice, vérifiant qu'elle était définitivement fermée. 

« D'accord. » clarifia Hermione. « Alors la cicatrice s'est soignée par elle-même, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur tes rêves ? »

« Que c'était Voldemort qui essayait de m'atteindre et de me rendre confus. Il m'a dit de les ignorer. Ils montrent simplement qu'il est plus près qu'avant, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait pour l'instant. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour les arrêter. Tu ne vas pas… »

« Prendre les choses entre mes mains, je sais Herm, je sais. Crois-moi, je ne le ferai pas. »

« Bien. Nous devrions retourner à la salle commune. » Elle soupira, se levant sur ses pieds. 

« Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre s'est produit ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils marchaient. 

Harry pensa au Cristallia, et aux femmes, mais il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé… 

« Non, rien. »

------

S'installant dans un fauteuil, il s'étira et soupira. Il se sentait mieux maintenant que Dumbledore était au courant. Tout irait bien. Rien ne pouvait les blesser, et rien ne le ferait. 

------------

« Oui, gamin, sois content d'être dans la lumière, cela ne durera pas longtemps. » siffla une voix hideuse dans l'obscurité. « Imbécile de Dumbledore, tu penses vraiment que je joue avec son esprit ? » Voldemort éclata de rire. « Tu vas avoir une surprise, le garçon conjure ses propres cauchemars. Le futur n'est pas aussi sauf que tu sembles le penser. » 

Se levant sur ses pieds, Voldemort pausa ses yeux sur ses frères, les regardant reculer. « Vos progrès sont pathétiques. » cria-t-il. « Pour l'instant, aucun de vous ne l'avez tourné vers nous, j'ai fait tout le travail. L'obscurité qui s'est encastrée dans le garçon lorsqu'il était un nourrisson grandit. Le Mal envahit son cœur et son âme. Il est pratiquement prêt à se retourner, et aucun de vous n'a été capable de poser une main sur lui ! »

« Echec. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna de ses serviteurs cachés dans les ombres, s'inclinant, et se baissant à chaque pas. Il les ignora. Le monde était pratiquement sien. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, rien ne stopperait son règne. La seule créature qui aurait pu changer la Destinée était éteinte, non existante. Aucune licorne noire ne marchait sur cette Terre maintenant. Il s'en était assuré. Levant une coupe, il avala le sang à l'intérieur, savourant son goût. Aussi doux que la victoire. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Chen** : tu trouves que ça s'est amélioré ? Nous ne voyons pas ça du même point de vue alors (**moi pas du tout)**.

**Wynzar** : c'est pour dire, ne pleurez pas, il y a une autre fic et pour féliciter les 21 personnes dont toi qui nous ont reviewé depuis le début de la parution de cette fic **(*****clap clap)**.

**Ocane Potter** : Il semblerait que tout le monde soit d'accord sur Sneerey c'est une ********* (**et c'est pas fini !)**

**Tiffany** : C'est un monde de mystères où se cachent d'horribles secrets dans les moindres recoins. Mais quels sont-ils ? Les découvrirons-nous ? (**sûrement)**

**Lune d'Argent** : EH OH, y'a pas que Leena qui bosse (**suis d'accord)**, y'a Dod aussi qui fait en sorti que vous ayez à votre disposition un travail de qualité. Mais la Dod on l'oublie et on la fout à la trappe. Y a des grèves prochainement, si vous êtes pas gentils, je les fais aussi. Surtout que nous nous reviewerons pendant les trois mois à venir, alors il faut brosser dans le sens du poil et être aimable avec la traductrice et la correctrice pour que cela se passe dans le meilleur climat possible (**y sont aimables avec moi, ils veulent la suite)**. La suite est constituée de surprise plus ou moins bonne (**tu as lu la suite ?)**

Le concours à la review est remporté par celui ou celle qui en a posté le plus, tout simplement.

**Tolède** : Que va-t-il advenir de notre trio ? (**beaucoup trop de choses)** Sincèrement, j'en sais autant que vous. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de lire la version originale (**booooo)**.

**Diane 23** : Pour l'instant pas de Cynore en vue mais comme tu as commencé à reviewer, il y a deux chapitres, d'autres ont de l'avance sur toi mais tu n'es pas la dernière. Y'aura-t-il Rogue dans la suite, Leena ? **Pas trop malheureusement… **

**Cerendy Potter:** c'est normal, nous faisons qu'un travail garanti qualité supérieure (**je choisis pas de la m****)**


	11. 11

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 11 **

------

La plaine du terrain de Quidditch s'étirait en distance. Le labyrinthe de l'année dernière avait été retiré, révélant ainsi la pelouse vers émeraude. Tout signe du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait été retiré de l'école, seuls les souvenirs restaient. 

------

Harry et Ron se tenaient sur le sol alors que Fred et Georges se plaçaient au dessus d'eux, criant des ordres aux trois chasseuses. 

« A quoi pense-tu ? » demanda Ron, brisant le silence. 

« Je me souvenais de l'année dernière. » La réponse rapide de Harry fit trembler son ami. Cela semblait si froid et distant. Ces quelques mots étaient dépourvus de tout sentiment. 

« Harry, ne penses même pas à ça. Joue, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux. » Ron attrapa son balais et se prépara à monter. « En plus, nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. »

------

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, expirant un bon coup il décolla vers le ciel chargé. Allant plus haut, il regarda le sol s'éloigner, entendant l'avertissement que Fred lui envoya comme quoi le Vif allait être lâché. Harry regarda la boule dorée monter, et disparaître alors qu'Angelina attrapait le Souaffle alors que George et Fred envoyaient les cognards avec une nouvelle vigueur. 

Katie attrapa le Souaffle et l'envoya vers Ron, souriant lorsqu'il l'attrapa et le renvoya dans le terrain. Harry leva sa main à sa droite, ne regardant même pas. Il sentit des ailes contre sa paume et sourit. Un autre vif battu. 

« Je l'ai ! » cria-t-il, interrompant ses équipiers. 

« Mais, tu n'as pas bougé, je t'ai regardé ! » cria Alicia. 

« Il a volé juste devant moi. » dit-il en soupirant. 

« Et bien, laisse le partir, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'entraînement, mais le reste d'entre nous si ! » dit Angelina puis éclata de rire, envoyant le Souaffle vers Katie. 

------

Harry se plaça un peu plus haut, au-dessus de la mêlée, son regard attiré vers le coucher du soleil faisant une minuscule ligne rouge à l'horizon, tournant ainsi les arbres épineux de la Forêt Interdite, en ombres squelettiques, sombres et menaçantes. Mais ce n'était pas les arbres qui avaient attiré son regard. C'était la fumée qui montait entre les arbres, soufflé par le vent froid. Qui pouvait être dans la forêt en ce moment ?

------

Son premier instinct fut d'aller enquêter, mais il se souvint des mots d'avertissement de Hermione et Dumbledore, il devait rester en dehors de ça, pour l'instant, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas de regarder le vent souffler la fumée, la désintégrant lentement. 

------

Ils jouaient contre Ravenclaw dans deux jours, leur premier match et Cho avait accepté le poste de capitaine. Il devait se concentrer sur la victoire, ne pas se laisser distraire par les souvenirs du passé… 

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu l'as attrapé ? » Il sortit de ses rêves et baissa les yeux, voyant les autres l'observer. 

« Uh, non, attendez, donnez moi quelques secondes ! »

------

George soupira alors qu'il accélérait vers le sol, faisant un piqué, et attrapant la plus petite balle dans les airs. « Il ferait mieux de ne pas rêver durant le match. »

« Il ne rêvera pas. » l'assura Ron. « Tu connais Harry. Lorsqu'il y a un match. Nous ne pouvons que nous inquiéter s'il est trop gentil envers Cho Chang. »

« Humph, j'ai remarqué qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux l'autre jour. » Fred renifla. « Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui. »

« Quoi ?» Angelina ricana. « On dirait que tu le considères comme ton petit frère. »

« Et bien, il l'est pratiquement. » fit remarquer George. « Il passe la majorité de son temps, lorsqu'il n'est pas à Hogwarts avec nous ! »

« Il n'aime plus Cho Chang. » commenta Katie. « Il ne l'a pas remarqué jusqu'ici. »

« Et bien qu'il l'aime ou non, nous avons un titre à défendre, et on ne va pas laisser les Ravenclaw ou pire que tout les Slytherin mettre la main sur la coupe. » commença Fred. 

« Nous continuerons là où Wood (= Dubois) nous a laissé. Le meilleur. »

« Le meilleur. » s'accorda le reste de l'équipe, sachant qu'ils allaient gagner. Aussi longtemps qu'ils jouaient biens et vites, ils réussiraient !

------

Le jour du Match, Harry se réveilla et trouva un Ron, pâle et nerveux, assit près de la fenêtre de leur dortoir, regardant l'aube. « Tu vas bien ? » dit-il en baillant, se terrant dans ses couvertures. 

« Comment peux-tu être si calme, c'est vraiment un match important, et si nous perdons ? » demanda son ami, ne répondant pas à la question, le tremblement dans sa voix disant à Harry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Nous ne perdrons pas Ronnykins. »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Désolé, je traîne trop autour de Fred et de George. »

------

Harry s'étira et grogna, il avait eut une nuit paisible. Il n'y avait pas eut de cauchemar, ça avait été superbe ! Maintenant il devait faire face à Ravenclaw, la question était : est-ce qu'ils seraient victorieux ? Se levant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, frottant ses yeux lentement. « Oh détends-toi, si nous perdons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. En plus nous t'avons comme goal, et deux capitaines brillants, et les trois meilleures poursuiveuses. Le dépareillé est le mieux. » le réconforta-t-il, essayant d'enfiler ses robes et fixant méchamment ses cheveux. « Allez, habilles-toi, nous avons besoin du petit déjeuner avant de jouer. »

« Ne me parles pas de petit déjeuner. » grogna Ron, tremblant pratiquement d'anticipation. « Je ne peux rien manger ! »

Harry sourit, attendant impatiemment que son ami s'habille et le suive vers la salle commune. 

------

« Non, je te dis que si nous faisons cela, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Ecoute, je suis le plus vieux, et ce que je dis c'est, allez ! »

« Ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! Il est vital que Harry n'attrape pas le Vif avant que nous ayons au moins 70 points d'avance, c'est de cette façon que cela marchera. » 

------

Fred et Georges se fixèrent devant les diagrammes animés sur la table, puis ils sourirent nerveusement. « Penses-tu que nous pouvons le faire ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais seulement si nous sortons l'équipe du lit. » George ricana, se retournant pour crier, puis ravala ses mots lorsqu'il vit Harry et Ron. « Bien, vous êtes là. Est-ce que tu as entendu Harry ? »

« Ne pas attraper le Vif avant que nous ayons 70 points d'avance, et que Cho ne l'attrape pas. J'ai compris. »

« Ron, sauves autant de balles que possible, d'accord ? » demanda Fred à son jeune frère. 

« Très bien, et pour les filles ? »

« Elles savent ce qu'elles vont faire, elles sont déjà au petit déjeuner. »

------

Parlant avec des voix étouffées, ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle, où les filles rigolaient de bonheur. 

« Alors, est-ce que les puissants capitaines ont résolu leurs problèmes ? » demanda Alicia, laissant tomber un morceau de sucre dans ses céréales. 

« Oui, le sol est mou, ce qui est bien, n'ayez pas vos doigts engourdis, et ne glissez pas. Harry, comment va ton Firebolt ? »

A la question directe de Fred, Harry se figea, son esprit se vidant. Il s'était concentré pour mettre de la confiture sur son toast, et il n'avait pas écouté. 

« Quoi ? »

« Le Firebolt, le meilleur balais que nous avons ? » continua rapidement Fred, il n'avait pas encore touché son petit déjeuner. 

« Oh oui, il va bien, aucun problème. 

« Bien, tu comptes manger beaucoup ? » demanda Fred, plissant ses sourcils, alors qu'une fois de plus la nourriture semblait avoir migrée vers l'assiette de Harry. 

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai faim. »

« Tu as toujours faim. » dit Ron, attrapant un morceau de toast, décidant qu'il prenait le risque. 

------

Il y avait une discussion excitée alors que le reste des Gryffindors entrait dans la salle, prenant leurs places. 

« Alors, quelqu'un veut placer des paris ? » demanda Lee, se levant de son siège. « Les chances paraissent bonnes pour les Lions, mais Ravenclaw a le bonus d'une forte motivation. »

« 10 Galleons que cela se termine en moins d'une demi heure ! »

« 15 sur Harry faisant un mouvement spectaculaire pour attraper le Vif ! »

Hermione s'assit entre Ron et Harry et sourit. Les garçons sautaient déjà de gloire ! Elle espérait simplement qu'ils allaient gagner !

« Je paris que cela se jouera de très près entre Harry et Cho pour attraper le Vif, mais nous gagnerons. » dit-elle à Harry, lui tendant une note de 20 Galleons. 

« Herm ! Tu ne paris pas ! »

« En fait, je ne paris que sur mes deux meilleurs amis, et vous feriez mieux de gagner, sinon vous n'aurez pas vos cadeaux de noël ! » dit-elle en ricanant, repoussant Ron pour que Ginny puisse s'asseoir à côté de Harry. 

« … Et promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien de stupide. » dit la plus jeune fille à George, et le regardant lever ses yeux au ciel. 

« Oui, maman ! »

« Je le pense, je ne peux pas surveiller Ron par moi-même. » Elle sourit machiavéliquement. « Et gagner, n'est ce pas, moi et Akima, nous comptons là-dessus ! »

« Bien sûr que nous allons gagner ! » dit Katie en souriant avec une confidence qu'elle n'avait pas. 

------

« Equipe, dans les vestiaires. » ordonna Fred, les dirigeant hors de la salle avec les Gryffindors les applaudissant, et les regards malicieux des autres maisons. Pour tous les autres, ils étaient temps que les Gryffindors soient rabaissés. 

------

Personne ne parla dans les vestiaires, c'était pratiquement aussi mauvais que le dernier match en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait prit la victoire au Slytherin, sauf que cette fois-là, il y avait une revanche à prendre, revanche à cause d'une victoire injuste (aux yeux de Fred et Georges). La nervosité était la plus grande émotion, tout le monde avait une légère teinte verte sur leurs visages. S'étaient-ils assez entraînés, est-ce qu'ils seront capables de garder le titre ?

« Est-ce que nous sommes prêts ? » demanda George, avalant nerveusement alors que ses collègues acquiesçaient. « Très bien, allons-y. »

------

Ils marchèrent sur le terrain sous les cris des Gryffindors et les regards durs des Ravenclaw. Il était temps de se battre. 

« Et les voilà, dans le premier match de la saison, Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley et Weasley ! » cria la voix de Lee Jordan, avec excitation. « Les champions en titre, est-ce que Fred et Georges suivront les pas de Wood et dirigeront les Gryffindor vers la victoire ? »

« Et voici les Ravenclaw ! Chang, Higgs, Allen, Davies, Stratford, Jacobs et Hawkes ! Même Malgré un mauvais départ contre les Slytherins, cette équipe a ce qu'il faut pour gagner, est-ce que Miss Chang va réussir ? »

------

« Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! » leur demanda Madame Hooch, reculant alors que Cho Chang secoua la main de Fred puis celle de George, ses yeux marrons plein d'espoir nerveux. 

------

« Montez vos balais ! » dit Madame Hooch. « Trois… Deux… Un… »

------

Les Ravenclaw et les Gryffindors rugirent avec anticipation alors que les quatorze balais montaient dans les airs, laissant le sol loin derrière eux. Harry sentit un sourire traverser son visage. C'était là où il avait sa place, et il était temps de montrer à Ravenclaw pourquoi ils avaient gagné la coupe !

------

« Et Ravenclaw est en possession. Sarah Higgs a déjà saisi le Souaffle et se dirige vers les anneaux. Oh ! Seulement pour être bloquée par Angelina Johnson ! Quelle fille, Angelina monte vers les buts, le passant à Spinnet qui le passe à Bell. ATTENTION ! » Lee trembla alors que le Cognard manqua de justesse le nez de Katie. « Et la superbe dame continue, elle marque ! ELLE MARQUE ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre des Gryffindors, attirant les boos des Ravenclaws. « Et cela fait 10 – 0 pour Gryffindor ! »

------

Angelina fit un signe à Katie, puis à Fred qui acquiesça, serrant sa batte et envoyant un Cognard vers Sarah Higgs. Elle l'évita mais fut forcer de lâcher le Souaffle. Alors que Alicia évitait un Cognard qui passa son oreille, la faisant crier et ralentir légèrement. Pendant ses précieuses secondes, Andrew Davies avait volé le Souaffle et se dirigeait vers les buts de Gryffindor. 

« Est-ce que le nouveau gardien bloquera le tir, le premier jeu de Ron Weasley, le jeune frère de Fred et George, est ce qu'il peut tenir tête à la réputation de Wood ? OUI ! JE NE LE CROIS PAS, IL A REUSSI ! »

------

Harry baissa les yeux pour voir un Ron souriant, ses yeux regardant attentivement le jeu. Alors que les Gryffindors marquaient deux fois d'affilé en l'espace de quelques minutes, il vit le yeux de Cho s'agrandirent, fixé sur un endroit particulier. Juste là, au centre du terrain, se trouvait le Vif. Brillant et Doré. Il ne pouvait pas l'attraper, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser l'attraper… Mais il ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixés dessus, attendant. 

------

« OH NON ! 40 à 40 ! RAVENCLAW EGALISE AVEC UNE ATTAQUE SOUDAINE ! » grogna Lee. « Allez les Gryffindors, où est l'esprit du lion ? TENEZ BON, POTTER ET CHANG FONT UN PIQUE, COTE À COTE ! »

------

Fred et Georges levèrent leurs yeux d'un coup, bloquant le piqué de Cho. Elle se releva rapidement. Evitant de justesse la collision. En un clin d'œil, le Vif s'était envolé, disparu de vue. 

------

Angelina fit un petit cercle, et vola le Souaffle à Olivia Allen, marquant de suite. Fred et Georges sourirent et frappèrent les Cognards vers Davies et Higgs, qui évitèrent des os cassés. Katie et Alicia se jetèrent sur les autres chasseurs, marquant sans merci. 

------

« ET A NOUVEAU, LE COURAGE DES LIONS EST REVENU ! » cria Lee au dessus des hurlement des supporters les encourageant. « C'est Spinnet avec le Souaffle, à Bell, de nouveau à Spinnet, à Johnson. ET ELLE MARQUE ! »

------

Harry entendit les cris victorieux de Lee « 100 – 40 POUR GRYFFINDOR 10 POINTS DE PLUS ET LE VIF EST TOUT CE QU'IL RESTE A PRENDRE POUR GAGNER ! »

------

Faisant de petit cercle, il scanna le terrain à la recherche du vif, bloquant les applaudissements et les boos, les cris de son équipe et des Ravenclaws. Bloquant la forme de Cho. Il devait le Trouver ! Un autre cri de joie se fit entendre dans les tribunes alors que Katie marquait, et Ron en sauva deux. Il devait trouver le Vif !

------

Cho Chang se plaça derrière lui, essayant de suivre son regard. Regardant le sol, un plissement de sourcils de perplexité se forma sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la même conclusion, leurs têtes se relevèrent pour voir le vif loin au dessus d'eux, brillant sous les rayons du soleil. 

Harry monta, Cho proche de lui alors qu'il se dépêchait de monter, les mains tendues, toutes les deux désespérées d'attraper le Vif. Le vent retirait les cheveux de son visage, les rayons du soleil montrant la couleur argentée de sa cicatrice alors qu'il plissait ses sourcils, étirant un peu plus sa main. Accélérant son Firebolt, il sourit, il l'avait pratiquement !

------

Le vif ralentit dans les airs, et tomba, se dirigeant droit vers le sol. Les deux attrapeurs virèrent alors que des cris venaient de la foule, et à nouveau ils recommencèrent à plonger. 

------

Angelina lâcha le Souaffle de choc, ses mains se posant sur sa bouche alors qu'elle eut une vision du futur. Si ils piquaient vers le sol à cette vitesse, ils étaient fichus !

Ron avait la bouche pendante, incapable de croire le courage de Harry, était-il fou ? 

Katie et Higgs se regardèrent, et virent le vif foncé comme une comète.

Davies regarda la silhouette de Cho, foncé du ciel, ses longs cheveux noirs comme une bannière des ténèbres.  

Alicia s'avança un peu, souhaitant qu'elle puisse les arrêter, souhaitant qu'elle connaisse le résultat. 

Fred et Georges restèrent sans bouger, leur bouche pendante, ils étaient à 10 mètres du sol et s'en rapprochaient !

Chaque âme du stade avait couvert leurs yeux, ne voulant pas voir, incapable de regarder… 

« OUI ! POTTER A LE VIF !!!!!! AVEC UN INCROYABLE MOUVEMENT DE NOTRE SUPERBE ATTRAPEUR QUI A UNE FOIS DE PLUS SURVECU POUR MAINTENIR SON NOM !!!! » hurla Lee, sautant sur ses pieds alors qu'une vague de bruit montait des tribunes. 

------

Ron vola vers Harry, le serrant. « TU L'AS FAIT ! TU L'AS FAIT ! » cria-t-il, tapotant Harry sur le dos alors que Fred et Georges les rejoignaient, suivit par Katie, Alicia et Angelina. 

« Nous l'avons fait ! Harry, ça a été le mouvement le plus impressionnant que j'ai vu ! »

« Ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! »

« Je pensais que nous allions te ramasser à la petite cuillère du sol ! »

------

Harry cilla légèrement, se rappelant qu'il devait respirer. Il l'avait attraper à seulement quelques mètres du sol, suffisamment pour le faire. Rapidement il regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour voir Cho Chang consoler son équipe. Elle sourit et les congratula alors qu'il lui rendait son sourire. Ils allaient bien tous les deux, secoués, mais sans blessure. 

------

Hermione sautilla vers eux et l'enveloppa lui et Ron, les embrassant tous les deux sur la joue, pleurant pratiquement de bonheur. « Vous l'avez fait ! Vous deux. Ron, tu es meilleur que Oliver Wood, et Harry, soit tu es brave, soit très stupide ! Mais peu importe, je suis fière de vous, et je suis bien plus riche que ce matin ! »

Ron et Harry rougirent par son compliment, riant avec un soulagement après ce choc. 

« Les Gryffindors ! Fête dans la salle commune ! » proclamèrent à l'unisson Fred et Georges, descendant de leurs balais, et dirigeant la foule à l'intérieur du château. 

Ron, Harry et Hermione fermaient la marche, parlant et rigolant. Les Lions avaient gagné. Pour le moment. 

------

Draco Malfoy regardait les Gryffindors alors qu'ils fonçaient dans les escaliers, riant et applaudissant au maximum. Ses yeux pâles scannèrent la foule, ne voyant aucun signe de Potter, Weasley et leur ami sang de bourbe. Il sourit méchamment alors que la foule se dispersait. Les Gryffindors pouvaient fêter ça maintenant, mais ils le regretteront…

------

Des rires ramenèrent ses yeux vers la Grande salle, reportant son attention sur le trio se dirigeant difficilement vers les escaliers. Retenant son souffle, il se plaça en face d'eux, regardant leurs sourires disparaître et leurs yeux se durcirent. 

« Dégage, Malfoy. » gronda Ron, sa main serrant inconsciemment un peu plus Hermione.

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? »

« Parce que tu es sur le chemin » fit remarquer Hermione. 

« Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé Sang de Bourbe. »

------

Ron s'approcha mais pas aussi vite que Harry, il attrapa les robes de Malfoy et le rapprocha de lui. 

« Ferme-la, limace. » gronda-t-il, un regard de pure haine dirigé vers le Slytherin. 

« Oh ferme-là, l'écorché. » Draco libérant ses robes, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Fêtes ta victoire pendant que tu le peux, tu ne survivras pas assez longtemps pour jouer contre les Slytherin. 

« Comme si tes menaces me faisaient peur. » Harry fixa d'en haut Malfoy, ricanant secrètement, au moins il avait l'avantage de la hauteur. 

« Tu devrais suivre le conseil que tes parents ont refusé d'appliquer, et courir. Ils sont morts par la mort qu'ils méritaient, comme des immondices. » 

------

Harry brandit son poing, la rage le dévorant. Ron et Hermione le retinrent pour l'empêcher de retirer le mauvais sourire du visage de Draco. « Ne le fais pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Harry baissa son poing, un petit sourire passant sur ses lèvres. « Vous avez raison. Nous t'écraserons Malfoy, et tu le sais. »

Le balançant il regarda le garçon partir, sentant la colère dans ses yeux régresser alors qu'il passait les escaliers. 

« Nous l'aurons Harry. » l'assura Hermione, ses joues rouges de colère. « Ce petit con aura ce qu'il mérite. »

« Oubliez-le. Nous avons une fête à faire. » suggéra Harry, son habituel demi sourire revenant à sa place alors que le tableau se déplaça. 

------

Le bruit assaillit leurs oreilles alors que Ron et Harry se faisaient étreindre de tous les côtés. Gryffindor avait gagné, les Lions étaient sur le chemin vers la coupe, rien de mal ne pouvait pénétré le sanctuaire de bonheur qui régnait dans la salle circulaire. Toutes les menaces disparurent alors qu'ils passèrent la porte. Les Gryffindors leur sourirent, c'était dans des moments comme celui-là que les enfants pourront faire face à Voldemort, et ne rien craindre. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Tolède** : qu'est-ce donc que cette impatience. Je pense que tu comprendrais peut-être mieux si tu lisais tout simplement en anglais (**les logiciels c'est pas bien, enfin si il me font rire)**.

**Wynzar** : il y a un chapitre chaque jour, tu le sais et pourtant il faut qu'on te mail, regardez-moi ce gros fainéant (**mais y'a des jours où je vais oublier ^_^)**. La suite arrive il y en a pour plus de deux mois de chapitres journaliers.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : évidemment qu'elle est géniale, c'est pour ça que nous la traduisons (ou plutôt que Leena la traduit et que moi je corrige) Sinon nous ne le ferions pas (**je ne traduis pas ce qui est naz)**.

**Chen** : ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête ou alors ils sont dans le cœur du cyclone (**non non, calme avant la tempête)**. Qu'est-ce qu'il est méchant le papa (**moi je cède pas, remarque il me demande pas, c'est peut être pour ça)**.

**Tiffany** : c'est la question qui se pose mais rien ne sera dévoilé à l'avance. C'est tout à fait normal si le rythme de traduction s'est amélioré puisque nous nous étions consacrée à A Father's sin que tu as j'espère lu et dévoré (**désolé pour ça mais j'ai fait un choix)**.

**Lunenoire** : c'est normal c'est le héros de la fic il va pas passer les 30 chapitres dans un fauteuil avec des charentaises, une couverture et un Yorkshire au coin du feu (**faudrait que je fasse ça un jour)**. La petite phrase, c'est comme une gangrène c'est tout petit puis ça grandit et ça bouffe les membres. L'obscurité s'est infiltrée en lui et se développe (**pour l'envahir totalement…)**.

**Cynore** : de rien, c'était gratuit. Tu es la 14ème à avoir émigré et à nous rejoindre pour cette nouvelle fic **(va être contente Diane 23, va peut être pouvoir te battre dans la compet' aux reviews).**

**Miya**** Black** : c'était tout de même assez visible et pas dur à trouver. On sait déjà que c'est Riri qui va éliminer Tonton Voldie et le moyen nous a été donné (**mais tout le reste est encore à découvrir)**.  

**Diane23** : c'est vrai ? où se cache-t-elle alors selon toi ? (**pas**** chez moi)** Cette histoire est-elle assez sombre pour qu'il l'utilise ? Pari ouvert.


	12. 12

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 12**

------

Le doux novembre devint le glacial décembre, où les voix riantes des étudiants parcouraient l'air froid, les chapeaux en laine, et les gants devinrent courants et la promesse de Noël emplissait l'atmosphère. Défense contre les forces du Mal était le cours favoris, pas seulement à cause de l'attitude de Lupin, mais aussi à cause du grand feu qui réchauffait constamment la pièce. Potions était de loin le pire. Les cachots souterrains étaient glacés, et beaucoup de potions furent les victimes du 'syndrome du doigt engourdi', ou parfois c'était simplement Neville. 

------

C'était lors d'une de ces occasions que Sneerey perdit complètement le contrôle d'elle-même. « Miss Granger, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas vous voir aider Longbottom ? Je vous suggère de tenir votre langue. Et Mr Weasley, si je vois encore une de ses expressions… » Elle partie, la menace pendant dans les airs comme un orage. 

Ron cligna des yeux de surprise et les yeux chauds de Hermione se figèrent comme le lac au dehors, la colère la faisant pâlir alors qu'elle jetait ses ingrédients dans le chaudron. Harry trembla lorsqu'elle fit tomber un flacon en verre, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol. 

« TRES BIEN MISS GRANGER, MR WEASLEY, JE VOUS VERRAIS APRES LE COURS ! »

------

Malfoy ricana, ses yeux dansant avec joie. Hermione et Ron envoyaient des dagues avec leurs yeux vers la maîtresse de Potions, et Harry fixait son livre en face de lui. A chaque seconde quelque chose pourrait voler et frapper Sneerey sur sa tête, il pouvait sentir la paire se préparer à soulever quelque chose avec leur esprit. Il leur prêta un peu de sa force, regardant le grand chaudron sur l'étagère se secouer légèrement. Plissant un peu plus les sourcils, il sourit, imaginant le visage de Sneerey, mais elle le desservait.

------

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas Potter ? » Ses yeux glissèrent pour rencontrer les siens, glacial et froid. 

« Non, professeur. »

« Alors je vous suggère de vous concentrer ou vous rejoindrez vos amis Gryffindors. » Elle dit le mot Gryffindor comme si c'était du poison sur sa langue, le prononçant avec dégoût.

« Oui Professeur… »

------

Alors que le cours approchait de la fin, Harry fit tourner sa tête sur ses épaules, sentant chaque petit os craquer de protestation. Il était resté si longtemps au dessus du chaudron, ses doigts étaient blancs et si engourdis qu'il se demanda si les sensations allaient revenir. Hermione et Ron discutaient entre eux, leur fureur à peine dissimulée. 

 « Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous attende ? » demanda Harry, en rencontrant leur yeux et grimaçant avec sympathie. 

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y et assis-toi près du feu. » suggéra Hermione. 

« Oui, j'ai remarqué ta toux ce matin, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que tu fasses une rechute de ce que tu as eut le mois dernier. Sneerey te tuerait. » Ron sourit gentiment, regardant son ami acquiescer et leur dire au revoir, disparaissant dans les escaliers. Sneerey les laissa seul,s déclarant que leur potion aurait intérêt à être finie dans dix minutes, où ils auraient des devoirs supplémentaires. 

« Oh et bien, au moins, nous sommes en paix ! » les consola Hermione, glissant le Hasherop dans le chaudron. 

« Mmm, et elle ne respire pas sur nos coups. Nous devrions vraiment nous entraîner à faire léviter plus de choses. Je veux être capable de jeter des trucs sur sa tête. » dit Ron en souriant malicieusement. 

« Nous l'avons pratiquement fait avec le chaudron, mais Harry a perdu sa concentration. »

« Oui, mais si nous continuons, nous serons capables de soulever de grosses choses de façon individuelle. »

Hermione éclata à l'idée du bazar qu'ils pourraient engendrer, jetant un long regard vers son ami. Il se concentrait si durement sur le sang de corbeau, sa langue sortant sur le coin de sa bouche, ses yeux plissés alors qu'il mesurait avec exactitude. 

------

A son rire, il leva les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit-elle, secouant sa tête, se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose se trouvant sur le sol. 

Ron la regarda avec un sourcil levé, se demandant quand elle avait grandi. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vraiment regardé, elle était simplement une jeune fille avec des cheveux en batailles. Mais maintenant, elle était, mignonne, et avait sa propre façon de le montrer. 

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-elle, le sortant de ses rêves, et le regardant rougir légèrement. 

« Rien, as-tu pratiquement fini ? »

« J'y suis presque. » Elle ajouta l'ingrédient final, regardant la solution devenir indigo et bouillant. « Voilà. »

------

Posant les ingrédients sur le côté, elle se reposa sur le bureau, ses sourcils plissés de réflexion. « Qu'est-ce que Harry fait en ce moment à ton avis ? »

« Manger, ou dormir. C'est tout ce qu'il fait ! »

« C'est exagéré ! » s'exclama Hermione, éclatant de rire alors que Ron souriait, ses yeux dansant. 

« Pas autant ! » Il regarda sa potion, puis grimaça devant la sienne. « Comment tu as obtenu la bonne couleur ? »

« Par chance je suppose. » Elle se figea alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux passant de la potion à son visage. 

« Oui, bien sûr, tu dois avoir un secret, allez dis-moi ! Jen ai besoin ou je vais échouer à mes OWLs.

« Il n'y a pas de secret, honnêtement ! » elle sourit, se demandant pourquoi elle manquait de souffle. Mon dieu, elle l'avait connu depuis des années…

Ron soupira, contournant le dos de Hermione et attrapant un flacon vide, souriant légèrement lorsqu'elle recula. 

------

« Je déteste interrompre cette scène si touchante. » dit une voix froide de la porte. « Mais le temps est écoulé. »

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, rougissant sous le regard de Sneerey. Elle marchait vers eux, son visage dur. Elle fixa les deux potions, les reniflant. « Très bien, si bonne en fait que je me demande si vous n'avez pas eut un peu d'aide, sûrement de vos alliés Gryffindors. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » cria Hermione, perdant son tempérament sur ses accusations. 

« Vous ne prendrez pas ce ton avec moi ! » siffla Sneerey. « Filch a besoin d'aide. Je lui proposerai vos services. »

-----

Ron retint sa respiration, attrapant la main de Hermione, l'obligeant à le suivre vers la direction du doigt de Sneerey. « Shhhh. Ne dis rien, cela la rendra plus folle. Allons faire la détention, nous pourrons nous plaindre de Sneerey. » Ron sourit essayant de calmer le tempérament de son amie alors qu'il frappait à la porte du gardien. 

------

« Quoi ? » répondit une voix à l'intérieur, avec son tempérament habituel. La porte s'ouvrit et deux petits yeux fixèrent la paire. 

« Vous deux. » Les mots formaient un grondement, plein de rage à cause du souvenir de sa chatte pétrifier, des pas pleins de boue, et du bazar issu des farces. « Vous avez eut ce que vous méritiez n'est ce pas ? »

Le silence qui suivit était empli de colère de dégoût mutuel avant que Filch ne craque. « Très bien, Toi. » dit-il en pointant Ron, et montra l'extérieur dans la nuit froide. « Vas là-bas, prends un sceau et un balai, et reviens une fois que tu as nettoyé le sol de la Salle d'entrée. »

Ron fixa le marbre, essayant de ne pas penser au temps que cela lui prendrait. 

« Et toi. » dit Filch en reniflant à Hermione, lui tendant un torchon. « Je veux que chaque armure ici soit polie et brillante. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

« Oui. » l'assura Ron avant que Hermione ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche. 

Filch sourit et ferma la porte en la claquant, les laissant se regarder avec incrédulité. 

« Chaque armure ? Je mourrais en les nettoyant ! » se plaignit Hermione. 

« Et bien, nous ferions mieux de commencer, je serais de retour dans une minutes, et résistes. » Il sourit regardant son crâne. « Si le pire arrive, nous pouvons demander de l'aide à Harry. »

Elle sourit, commençant à travailler, sur l'armure alors que Ron sortait rapidement dehors, soupirant alors qu'une minuscule voix riait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Cela allait être une longue soirée. 

------

Fred et George regardaient Harry écrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin sans toucher la plume. Il s'était installé en face du feu, ses devoirs faits, et très reposé. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi on vous enseigne ça et pas à nous. » grogna George, pensant à tout le fun qu'ils auraient pu avoir s'ils savaient faire ça. 

« On ne nous l'a pas vraiment enseigné. On a simplement découvert qu'on pouvait le faire. »

« Oui et bien, tu es toujours un enfant bizarre. » Fred sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry et éclatant de rire à sa complainte. 

« Arrête, ils sont assez en bataille comme ça ! »

« Oh oui, et qui essaye tu d'impressionner ? » demanda George. « La magnifique Cho Chang ? »

 « Ou quelqu'un d'autres ? » demanda Fred. « Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose à propos de filles dernièrement. »

Harry soupira, laissant la plume tomber sur le sol. « C'est parce que je n'ai personne de particulier en ce moment. »

------

Angelina leva les yeux de son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. « Mais tu t'occupais de Cho avant le match, je t'ai vu vérifier si elle allait bien. »

« Oui, de manière amicale. » fit remarquer Harry. « Je fais ça pour vous ou n'importe qui. »

Katie était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque les sons d'une dispute derrière le tableau d'entrée se firent entendre. 

« Qui c'est ? » articula-t-elle regardant les autres avec confusion. 

------

Harry s'approcha, ouvrant légèrement le portrait pour regarder la scène. Akima se tenait sur le passage au dehors, sa silhouette tremblant d'une rage contenue et de misère. Ses yeux verts brillant de larmes. Il pouvait entendre clairement le ton moqueur de Malfoy. 

« Tu ne sais même pas qui ou ce que tes parents étaient. C'est pire que d'être un sang de bourbe. Tu n'es personne, rien. Exactement comme Potter. Une ordure. »

------

Harry ouvrit le passage, sortant dans le couloir et se plaçant derrière Draco. Le tapotant sur l'épaule, il serra ses dents formant pour former un sourire, s'amusant en voyant le sang partir du visage du garçon. 

« Si j'étais une ordure Draco, alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Ton père est un Death-Eater, et tu es un menteur, un tricheur et tu es le dernier des minables. Tu ne peux même pas m'insulter moi ou Akima. »

« Oh vraiment, l'écorché ? » Draco se rapprocha de Harry, leurs nez se touchant pratiquement et sa voix reniflant. « Tes parents ont fuit comme des trouillard pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ont continué de courir et se sont terrés comme des rats, comme la vermine qu'ils sont. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je vais te faire part d'un petit secret. » Draco se rapprocha de Harry, lui chuchotant avec un triomphe malicieux. « Mon père était là, il me l'a dit. Il les a vu mourir avec satisfaction. Ils ont crié de douleur, mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Une chose que tu ne savais pas, les secondes avant qu'ils meurent, ils ont promis de te donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es à lui. Tu lui appartiens. Une promesse d'un mourrant, fait par ta propre mère. Elle devait vraiment te détester Potter… »

------

Harry sentit le feu et la glace se mélanger dans son sang. Draco devait mentir, c'était une limace, il ne méritait pas de vivre, mais quelque chose à propos de son sourire sur son visage le faisait douter. 

« Tu mourras Potter, le suppliant de pitié, exactement comme tes parents, ainsi que ta petite sang de bourbe, et je serais là, en train de regarder. »

Harry renifla de rage, un picotement parcourut son bras alors que son poing rencontrait la mâchoire de Draco la faisant ainsi craquer. Malfoy recula, se maintenant contre la balustrade de l'escalier, incapable de croire qu'il l'avait frappé. Akima avait crié et couvert ses yeux, cachant ses larmes et sa peur. 

------

Harry marcha vers Draco, se rapprochant et grondant. « Dis ce que tu veux sur moi, mais si tu insultes ou blesses Akima d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te tuerais, est-ce que tu comprend ? »

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et se retourna, se penchant à côté de la jeune fille. « Allez Akima, tout va bien. Retournons dans la salle commune. »

Elle acquiesça, remarquant que ses articulations commençaient à bleuir et à saigner, mais pas comme la rougeur sur la mâchoire de Draco. Ouvrant le tableau, elle entra, regardant Harry envoyer un regard final de colère à son ennemi avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. 

------

Fred et Georges le regardaient avec incrédulité et choc. Ils avaient tout vu, incapable de résister à la vue offerte par l'entrée partiellement ouverte. « Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'énerver. » Fred avait la bouche ouverte, puis il sourit. « Malfoy a finalement eut ce qui lui pendait au dessus de la tête ! »

« Il était temps ! Si tu ne l'avais pas fait Harry, je l'aurais fait. Saleté de Serpent. » George regarda Katie étreindre Akima, écoutant son histoire. 

« Akima, s'il t'importune encore, parles-en à l'un d'entre nous. Aucun Slytherin ne rabaissera un Gryff. » déclara Alicia, son propre visage blanc en essayant d'atténuer sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit Harry ? » demanda Angelina, remarquant son silence. 

« La même chose que d'habitude. » répondit-il, frottant ses articulations, cet idiot de Malfoy avait un solide menton. 

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Lee qui était adossé contre le mur. Il pensait qu'il avait entendu ce que Malfoy avait dit, mais n'osait pas le répéter. 

« Positif, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je vais juste laver ça. Je ne veux pas attraper de microbe à cause de lui. » Harry sourit faiblement, disparaissant dans les escaliers menant au Dortoir. Derrière lui, les autres avaient tous un regard concerné, mais ils décidèrent de le laisser en paix, se tournant à la place vers Akima, il y avait des blessures qu'on pouvait encore soigner. 

------

Harry s'assit sur son lit fixant vaguement la fenêtre. La serviette trempée qu'il avait posé auparavant sur ses articulations pendait sans bouger dans les airs alors qu'il regardait la lune montrer son visage souriant à l'horizon. Des questions parcouraient son esprit, explosant comme des supernovas, le faisant trembler de peur et d'incrédulité. Ce que Malfoy avait dit ne pouvait pas être vrai. Quelqu'un le lui aurait dit. Il faisait assez confiance à ses parents pour savoir qu'ils ne feraient jamais ce genre de choses. Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter les demandes de Voldemort, ils n'auraient pas permis qu'il devienne une possession du Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'est ce pas ?

« NON ! » 

Ce simple refus parcourut la pièce, le faisant mordre sa lèvre pour essayer de le rappeler. Malfoy était un menteur, il l'avait dit lui-même. Le garçon ferait tout pour blesser ceux qu'il détestait, ferait tout pour montrer qu'il était supérieur. Peu importe ce que Draco disait, Harry savait qu'il ne le croirait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des doutes, pas maintenant. 

------

Se levant lentement, il alla vers l'évier, envoyant un peu d'eau sur son visage pour éclairer son esprit. S'il écoutait avec attention, il entendrait les bruits de Hogwarts. Fang aboyant dans la hutte de Hagrid, le doux murmure de voix en bas des escaliers, les bruits de choses tombant, qui montrait que Peeves recommençait. Même les hululements des hiboux ne dérangeaient pas le velours de la nuit. C'était si silencieux qu'il pouvait entendre un flocon de neige tomber. C'était ce silence qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

------

Regardant par-dessus la fenêtre, il fixa l'extérieur, ne voyant rien hors de l'ordinaire. Mais il y avait un problème, une horrible absence de bruit. Penchant sa tête d'un côté, il entendit soudainement le bruit de voix rapides. Descendant les escaliers, il vit Hermione, avec les yeux agrandis et alarmé. 

« Herm, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Ron ? »

« Non, pas depuis le cours de Potions, Pourquoi ? »

« Filch l'a envoyer dehors pour un balais et un sceau il y a deux heures, et il n'est pas revenu ! »

« Il est probablement en train de se balader. »

« Mais où ? J'ai regardé partout, ainsi qu'aux cuisines. Harry, il n'est vraiment pas là ! » Sa voix était devenue hystérique lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. 

« Hermione calme-toi, allez, nous le trouverons. » l'assura Harry. « Je vais chercher dehors. Fred et Georges, vous vérifier les cuisines et la grande Salle. Ceux qui restent regardent dans les autres endroits. Il doit être quelque part. » Le groupe se dispersa dans Hogwarts, suivant les ordres sans aucune question. Chaque âme, cherchant de haut en bas, inconscient des horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées il y a deux heures. 

------

Harry se dépêcha de sortir, scannant le terrain devant lui. Il pouvait voir la forme du hangar grâce à la lumière provenant de la hutte de Hagrid, avançant vers elle, il fixa le sol. Des mottes avaient été arrachées à la pelouse et des traces de boue se dirigeaient vers la forêt, comme si quelqu'un s'était battu contre quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le tirait… Son pied frappa quelque chose sur la terre froide, ses yeux se posant sur la forme d'une baguette, ne bougeant pas et silencieuse. Il n'eut pas à la soulever pour savoir que c'était celle de Ron, ce n'était pas un cas où son ami évitait une détention. Quelque chose était arrivée, quelque chose de sérieux. 

------

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour ramasser la baguette et se dépêcher de rentrer, rencontrant les autres dans l'entrée. « Quelque chose est arrivé, je pense que quelque chose de la forêt l'a attrapé. » Aussitôt que les mots sortirent, il souhaita ne pas les avoir prononcés. Ginny et Hermione était devenu mortellement blanche, et Fred et George étaient devenus fous. 

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, il était loin de la forêt ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Comment le sais tu ? »

« Qu'allons nous faire ? »

Harry inspira, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. « Allons le dire à Dumbledore. Il doit savoir, et il saura quoi faire. 

------

Comme un corps, le groupe se dirigea vers la gargouille bloquant l'entrée. La faisant se déplacer en murmurant un mot, il n'attendit pas que les escaliers le monte. A la place, il fonça, entrant par la porte de bureau et s'arrêtant. 

« Professeur, venez rapidement ! »

« Quelque chose est arrivé ! »

« C'est Ron, il, il a … »

« Disparu ! »

------

Le professeur examina le groupe devant lui, voyant de la peur. Levant ses mains, il regarda Harry, disant calmement. « Commencez au début. »

« Hermione et Ron ont eut une détention de Sneerey… »

« Filch a demandé à Ron d'aller dehors pour prendre un sceau et un balai. » l'interrompit Hermione, manquant encore un peu de souffle. 

« Oui, c'était il y a deux heures. Nous l'avons cherché, et il n'est nulle part dans le château, mais nous avons trouvé sa baguette dehors. »

Harry plaça la baguette sur le bureau. « Et il semblerait que quelque chose l'ait tiré dans la forêt. Il y avait des traces sur le sol montrant qu'il y a eut une sorte de combat. »

------

Dumbledore était devenu pâle, ne doutant pas des mots du garçon. Il se leva brusquement, traversant la pièce et tapant sur un petit écran. Le visage confus de McGonagall apparut. « Minerva, rassemble les professeurs et dirigez-vous dans la forêt, ça a commencé. Cherchez Ron Weasley. »

Le professeur acquiesça, son visage devenu blanc. « Oui, Directeur. » Ils eurent l'impression qu'elle donnait des ordres aux gens autour d'elle alors que l'écran s'assombrissait. 

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Fred, son visage concerné mais sa voix montrant qu'il était prêt à aider. 

« Aussi dur que cela puisse être, vous devez retourner dans la salle commune et attendre. Peu importe ce que vous faites, mais ne vous en occupez pas. Nous trouverons Ron, mais si vous décidez de faire une mission de sauvetage, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. » 

« Mais… »

« Non, George, j'insiste. Je dois le dire à vos parents. »

« Mon dieu… » grogna Fred. « Maman va nous tuer ! »

« J'en doute. » Dit Dumbledore essayant de les rassurer, et les poussant vers les escalier et les voyant retourner vers la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent près du feu, pâle et anxieux, trop choqués pour réagir. 

------

Secouant sa tête il détourna ses yeux, furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu autant sous estimé Voldemort ? Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient à blâmer. Il avait une seule chose à l'esprit, atteindre Harry, détruire le garçon qui a survécu. 

------

Le Seigneur ne ferait plus de victimes, pas dans cette vie. Trop avait souffert. 

Ron Weasley devait être trouvé, à n'importe quel prix, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Si certaines personnes veulent êtres mises au courant lorsqu'un chapitre est mis en ligne, il suffit de reviewer et d'en faire la demande.

**Chen** : moi aussi je passe trop de temps devant. Elle est prévue pour dans moins d'un chapitre.

**Miya Black** : qu'ajouter d'autres ?

**Tolède** : tu as trouvé la bonne réponse parmi toutes celles que tu as cité. Nous avons un Riri tourmenté, c'est normal, c'est nécessaire pour la suite (**et il l'est beaucoup)**.

**Wynzar** : ce n'est rien. Il nous arrive parfois avec Leena de s'envoyer une cinquantaine de mails si c'est pas plus par soir pour le chapitre alors un de plus ou un de moins il n'y avait pas de différence (**faut dire qu'elle m'en envoie autant)**.

Lunenoire: les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Tout peut différer d'un point de vue à un autre. Ce serait plutôt, pour moi, être pelotonné dans mon lit sous ma couette avec mon nounours et une grosse pile de bouquins. Et toi, Leena? (**moi j'aime l'idée de Lunenoire faut dire que j'ai un matou qui ronronne tout le temps et est en permanence sur mes genoux, et j'ai plein de livres à lire, alors devant une cheminée c'est le luxe, la tasse de chocolat en supplément)**


	13. 13

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JRK ou à Bliss sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 13 **

------

Harry regardait à travers la fenêtre, accusant il semble le croissant de lune ressortant entre les nuages de Décembre. Quelque chose brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, se tournant comme un couteau à l'intérieur de son cœur. Quelque chose avait pris son meilleur ami Ron, l'avait caché, très loin de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le trouver. Il avait cherché avec tout ce qu'il pouvait la forêt et ce qui l'entourait, mais le jeune fils Weasley ne se trouvait nulle part. 

------

Des yeux verts s'abaissèrent vers le sol, le fixant alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait simplement pas rester assis ici, attendant l'inévitable, il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait trouver Ron, c'était sa faute s'il avait disparu, c'était sa faute si Voldemort et ses mignons avait été capable de se rapprocher autant. Si seulement il avait parlé de ses rêves à quelqu'un un peu plus tôt, peut-être que cela aurait été stoppé, maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus voir son meilleur ami, il se pourrait qu'il l'ait perdu à jamais. 

------

Des voix étouffées provenant des pièces sous le dortoir le sortirent de ses réflexions, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour écouter. Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient été appelés, et il savait qu'ils dormiraient aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient dans le quartier des professeurs assez proche de là. Bill et Charlie étaient aussi arrivés, ils logeaient dans leurs vieilles chambres, pâles et inquiets. La lueur de rire et de vie des Weasley était morte, c'était compréhensible, mais le manque de rire était inhabituel, dépressif, ainsi que l'était les disputes. 

------

Avec un soupire, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre, descendant sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers, et se cachant dans les ombres, écoutant tous les mots. Il pouvait clairement entendre Ginny, Fred, George et Hermione parler en chuchotant, installés devant le feu. La voix de George était sifflante. « Et si c'était Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ron n'aurait aucune chance ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Pourquoi serait-il là, il n'est pas encore aussi fort ! »

« Mais qui d'autre le pourrait, et pourquoi Ron ? » demanda Fred. 

« Cela n'est peut être pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres directement, cela pourrait être un de ses Death-Eaters. » fit remarquer Hermione, sa voix tremblant, essayant de retenir ses larmes. 

« Mais pourquoi ne le trouvent-ils pas ? Si Dumbledore ne peut pas récupérer Ron, nous n'avons pas d'espoir. »

« Cela n'aide pas, si nous ne savons pas par où commencer à chercher… » Fred s'interrompit, fixant les flammes, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre pensait la même chose que lui. 

------

Ron n'était pas la victime, il y avait un motif ultérieur. Qui que soit ces kidnappeurs, ils avaient installé un piège pour Albus Dumbledore. Il était le mage le plus puissant, le seul qui puisse battre Voldemort, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient le détruire. En enlevant Ron, ils le forçaient à agir. Hogwarts était au bord du précipice. Cela pouvait très mal se passer. Sans Dumbledore ils étaient perdus. 

------

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. » dit une jeune voix enfantine sur une marche des escaliers du dortoir des filles. Akima était là, avec sa chemise de nuit, tremblant légèrement.

« Akima, retourne au lit, tu ferrais mieux d'essayer de dormi. » lui dit George, seulement pour la fixer lorsqu'elle craqua. 

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

De sa cachette, Harry souriait, les mots étaient si familiers, il les avait dit avant elle. Combien de fois avait-il crié ça durant ces dernières années ? Même maintenant, il voulait le faire parfois. 

« Nous devons sauver Ron, c'est pratiquement Noël, et je sais qu'il doit être quelque part, nous devons le trouver ! » affirma-t-elle, ses yeux flamboyants. 

------

Hermione regarda le feu, détournant son regard de l'enfant en face d'elle. Elle avait raison, elle, Ron et Harry étaient ses plus proches amis, et ils devaient quelque chose à Ron, plutôt que de rester assis ici dans la chaleur alors que lui était dehors, seul et effrayé. 

« Très bien, je suis d'accord. » Elle plaça une expression déterminée sur son visage, regardant acquiescer les jumeaux.  

« Attendez, nous ne devons rien dire à Harry sur ce que nous allons faire. » s'exclama Ginny. « Nous ne pouvons pas le mettre encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Bon point. » réalisa Fred, fronçant des sourcils, cela allait compliquer les choses. Harry pouvait être très utile, mais ils ne pouvaient pas risquer qu'il se fasse attraper par des Death-Eaters… 

------

Harry s'était figé sur les escaliers, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit laissé en dehors de ça ! Ils pouvaient faire quelque chose de stupide, une mission de sauvetage idiote à moins qu'il ne fasse partie de l'équipe. Leurs voix s'étaient abaissées, et il ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Akima s'était agenouillée à leurs côtés, écoutant attentivement, acquiesçant une fois ou deux. Harry était sur le point de les confronter lorsque Fred se leva. « Très bien tout le monde. » dit-il avec le même ton qu'il utilisait avec l'équipe de Quidditch. « Au lit, nous avons besoin de dormir autant que nous le pouvons. » 

------

Harry se retourna et fonça vers le haut des escaliers avant qu'ils ne le surprennent, sautant silencieusement sur le lit, et posant les couvertures jusqu'à sa tête. Il pouvait entendre les voix chuchotantes de Fred et Georges se rapprocher. 

« Il nous tuera lorsqu'il le découvrira. »

« Mais c'est pour son propre bien. Ron est notre petit frère, nous devons le récupérer, mais je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Harry pour le sauver. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Oh, penses-y Fred, si un Death-Eater voit Harry, ils ne penseront même pas. Cela sera l'annihilation instantanée. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça arriver. »

------

Harry fixa l'intérieur sombre des couvertures de son lit, se renfrognant de colère. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il n'était pas capable de se défendre ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait leur arriver. Voldemort ne les considérerait même pas comme humains mais comme des animaux qu'il écraserait sous ses pieds. S'ils allaient dans la Forêt Interdite, à la recherche de Ron, ils n'en ressortiraient jamais, pas en vie en tout cas. Il devait essayer de les arrêter… 

------

Un bâillement le fit cligner des yeux, alors que la demande de sommeil de son corps épuisé le frappait comme un boulet de canon, il avait le temps d'y penser. « Pas maintenant, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »  se dit-il avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, devant les murs ténébreux crées par les couvertures, regardant une scène complètement différente. 

------

Le cauchemar arriva alors qu'il perdait conscience, comme un rideau sombre, délivrant son message avec une cruelle exactitude. 

… Dans les profondeurs de la forêt se trouvait une clairière. Là, les ombres prenaient une autre dimension. Elles ne venaient plus du manque de lumière, elles provenaient des ténèbres éternelles, celles qui étoufferaient les plus fortes lumières. Là marchant comme des âmes perdues, elles se tenaient droites avec anticipation. Des capes sombres entouraient leurs silhouettes, et des masques couvraient leurs visages. La lumière rouge du feu de camp éclaira soudainement de l'intérieur, l'entrée d'une petite cave. 

------

La perspective changea alors qu'il bougeait sans marcher, se retrouvant ainsi de l'autre côté du feu, regardant dans la chambre caverneuse. Là, il y avait plus de Death-Eaters, se tenant en cercle, entourant deux silhouettes d'un mur impénétrable. Une silhouette était sur ses pieds, l'autre sur ses genoux, voûté, les yeux bien fermés, ne voulant pas regarder. 

------

La voix serpentine de Lord Voldemort remplie la pièce, hantée. 

« Tu as trop fait confiance à ce fou de Dumbledore, et bien trop en tes amis. Ils ne te trouveront jamais, jamais. Même le Garçon Qui a Survécu n'osera pas quitter le sanctuaire d'Hogwarts, il n'est pas assez brave pour t'aider. Tu mourras ici, souffrant l'agonie de millions d'âmes maudites ! »

La silhouette sur le sol cria, sa forme tremblant d'agonie alors que le Cruciatus avait trouvé sa cible, brûlant ses muscles et tendons, le sang et les os. 

------

Ron leva sa tête, envoyant un regard de haine vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas emplis de peur, mais d'une intense rage. Il était retenu là contre son gré, et sans le pouvoir de contrôler ce qui lui arrivait. Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés et sa joue droite bleuie, comme si on l'avait cogné. Ses poignets étaient attachés, même s'il n'aurait de toute façon pu combattre. La plus forte chose en lui était la colère, qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher. Il allait mourir, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était comme une souris, manipulé entre des griffes aiguisées. 

« Faisons un marché. » dit Voldemort. « Si tes amis ne sont pas là à l'aube, tu auras la mort que tu mérites » il s'interrompit en moment pour réfléchir. « Et s'ils viennent comme par miracle, j'aurai pitié, et tu pourras partir. » Il sourit froidement, ses yeux regardant la nuit. « La lune est déjà levée. Dans quelques heures, Mr Weasley, ce sera terminé. »

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna, son rire résonnant dans la caverne alors que Ron s'abandonnait au désespoir, les ricanements des Death-Eaters autour de lui ressemblaient à une exécution, c'était terminé… 

------

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, les couvertures tombant sur le sol alors qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. La lune était posée sur la ligne d'horizon de l'ouest, sa lumière argentée disparaissant rapidement. Il sauta sur ses pieds, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres personnes de la pièce alors qu'il enfilait une robe par-dessus son pyjama, attrapant sa baguette et libérant sa Cape d'Invisibilité du matelas. La plaçant autour de lui, il sentit la fabrication argentée l'effacer. En posant un bout sur sa tête, il dévala les escaliers, s'arrêtant un moment pour voir l'état de la salle commune. La tornade qui était passé ici était partie il y a dix minutes, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Les autres avaient déjà commencé leur mission. Crookshanks le regarda en face du feu, clignant deux fois des yeux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Quelque chose glissa de l'accoudoir du sofa, se serrant autour de son poignet gauche. Les yeux de Chaos le regardèrent attentivement, son sifflement ne comportant aucun mot, seul de la détermination. « Super. » pensa Harry. « J'ai un serpent, un chat et moi-même pour empêcher une armée de Death-Eaters de détruire mes amis. »

« Mais Harry est fort, plus fort qu'il ne le pense. Bats-toi. » l'assura la voix de Chaos alors qu'il ouvrait le tableau, passant sous le regard attentif de la Fat Lady. 

Il l'entendit vaguement lui souffler bonne chance. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait faire face à un ennemi. Il ouvrit silencieusement les grandes portes, se glissant dans la nuit. Il était temps de se battre. 

------

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose ? » dit faiblement Ginny, serrant inconsciemment George. 

« Non, arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est ton imagination. » articula le jumeau, malgré toutes les farces qu'il avait faites, jamais il n'avait eut de détention dans la Forêt Interdite, ses visites ici avait été peu nombreuses et très espacées, et toujours à la lumière du jour. Là C'était une heure sombre avant l'aube, au moment où il n'y avait ni soleil ni lune, les bois prenaient alors une dimension plus maléfique. 

------

Fred cria de douleur lorsque Akima sauta sur le côté, atterrissant ainsi sur son orteil. « Il y a quelque chose dans les buissons ! »

« C'est simplement un hibou. » l'assura Hermione, son visage terriblement pâle. « Akima, si tu as peur, pourquoi ne rentres tu pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. 

« Je ne rentre pas toute seule ! En plus, je veux aider Ron. » Elle souleva sa baguette allumée au dessus de sa tête, un cri bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'une silhouette masquée avançait vers elle. 

------

Le groupe d'enfants se figea, incapable de croire ça. Les choses bougeaient silencieusement leurs pieds, avançant vers eux, leurs visages ne montrant aucune émotion. Elles les enfermèrent en un cercle d'une douzaine d'entre elles, chacune possédant une baguette, et chacune plus grande et plus forte que le groupe d'amis. 

------

Hermione et Ginny crièrent lorsqu'elles furent saisies et emportées, elles pouvaient entendre Fred et George se débattre, seulement pour être dominés. Akima resta silencieuse, sa baguette tendue, pointé directement vers l'un des Death-Eaters. 

« Approches-toi de moi et je te tue ! » siffla-t-elle, déjà en train de reculer. Un coup lui fit lâcher sa baguette, son cri de colère et de peur perdu alors qu'une main recouvrait sa bouche. 

« Vous les avez tous ? » gronda une voix dans les ombres, attendant une réponse positive. « Bien, amenez-les. »

« Oww ! Maudit sang de Bourbe. » Cria l'un de ceux qui tenait Akima, l'ayant mordu à la main. 

« On a jamais eut autant de problème. »

« Huh. » grommela une autre voix. « Dumbledore mérite ce qui lui arrive. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le terrassera en un seul coup. »

------

Fred et George se regardèrent, incapable de parler ou de bouger, mais leurs yeux montraient un torrent de peur. Des Death-Eaters, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ils étaient sur le point de rencontrer le sorcier le plus craint du moment. Voldemort. 

------

Ron ouvrit les yeux alors que des cris de l'extérieur pénétraient les murs de la caverne. Ses bras étaient ankylosés, et son estomac désespérément en manque de nourriture. Son corps entier n'était qu'une énorme douleur, et rien ne pouvait être fait. Alors qu'il regardait, il sentit son dernier espoir disparaître. Ils avaient attrapé les autres. Il était fichu.

------

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George et Akima furent balancés dans la caverne. Un étrange 'zwap' annonçait que les boucliers de force retenant Ron en captivité à l'intérieur de la cave, étaient maintenant remplacé alors que les Death-Eaters partaient. Hermione se leva en premier sur ses pieds, se dépêchant de le rejoindre, s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu blessé ? » Ses yeux étaient grands et alarmés, ne faisant pas attention à la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était que personne ne soit blessé. 

« J'vais bien. » murmura Ron alors que Fred coupa la corde qui liait les poignets de son petit frère. Il massa la peau abîmée doucement. Il remarqua le teint pâle de Ron. 

« Il est ici, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Georges, ses tâches de rousseur de son visage ressortant contre sa peau pâle. 

Ron ne demanda même pas, il savait qu'il voulait dire Tu sais qui. « Oui, enfin je pense. Il n'arrête pas d'apparaître puis de disparaître. »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose, comme pourquoi tu as été enlevé ? » s'enquit Ginny, entourant ses bras autour de son grand frère, heureux qu'il soit en vie. 

« Non, je pense qu'il est après Harry. » Lorsque la pensée de son ami apparu, il leva les yeux. « Où est Harry ? »

« Toujours à Hogwarts, nous ne voulions pas le laissez venir. » dit Akima, essayant de ramener un peu de vie dans les bras de Ron. 

« Comment avez-vous réussit ça ? »

« Nous ne lui avons pas dit ce que nous allions faire. » Fred soupira, regrettant d'avoir fait ça, peut être que si Harry avait été avec eux, ils auraient su à quoi s'attendre. 

« Il nous tuera lorsqu'il nous trouvera. »

------

En entendant les mots de Ron, tous fixèrent son visage pâle. Il souriait légèrement, un peu d'espoir revenu. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Connaissant Harry, il est déjà sur le chemin, il sait ce que vous avez fait, et il sait quels problèmes vous avez. Donnez-lui une heure et il sera là. »

------

« Il est pitoyable que vous n'ayez pas une heure à vivre. » siffla une voix, pas plus forte que le bruit d'une brise, ou d'un mouvement de l'air. 

------

Le minuscule feu à l'entrée de la cave étincela, les flammes soufflés par le vent qu'aucun humain ne sentait. Les ombres semblaient s'étaler sur le sol, formant un cercle de ténèbres dans le centre, devenant plus solide, prenant forme. Des yeux rouges brillaient à l'intérieur, perçant et cruels. Des robes sombres descendaient sur le sol, entourant la forme squelettique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son visage serpentin portant un sourire maléfique. Le sceptre dans sa main gauche brillait froidement. Le serpent gravé ayant une vie. 

------

Voldemort s'inclina pour se moquer vers le groupe devant lui. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous sur le sol, leurs yeux durs et froids. Le feu de peur étouffé par la colère. 

 « Bienvenue les enfants. Je suis Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres et Maître de Tout. ». Son regard froid traversa la caverne, calculateur et sinistre. « Je vois que le garçon sauveur n'a pas osé montrer son visage, mais je suppose que c'est un trouillard, comme son père. Je n'espérais pas avoir autant de visiteurs, et franchement je n'ai pas de temps pour vous. Crucio ! » Il sourit alors qu'ils souffraient, incapables de penser, incapables de respirer. La Mort dansait devant leurs yeux. Le repos éternel les taquinant et les tentant, mais hors de porté. 

------

Un Death-Eater rentra dans la pièce, se matérialisant aux côtés de son Maître. « La fille, la plus jeune, elle m'est familière Maître. »

Voldemort suspendit sa torture, tournant son visage vers Lucius Malfoy. « Son nom ? »

« Montgomery, Seigneur. »

« Ahhh, oui. La fille de la prophétie. Tu as fait un bon travail en détruisant sa famille, ils causaient beaucoup de problème. Mais, elle est maintenant tombée entre nos mains, il est temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé. »

------

Fred et George levèrent leurs yeux, voyant les syllabes se former sur les lèvres de cet être, voyant l'éclat émeraude sortant du bout de sa baguette. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, cela ne pouvait pas être comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Fermant les yeux, ils détournèrent leur tête, ne voulant pas voir, ne voulant pas regarder… 

------

Des cris de douleur à l'extérieur interrompirent Malfoy et Voldemort. 

« Vas voir. » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, regardant son Death-Eater sortir. Les cris d'agonie continuaient à remplir l'air 

Hermione semblait sur le point de s'évanouir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Ron et l'étreignit. Son intelligence ne lui était d'aucune aide. Elle ne pouvait penser à une seule chose qui arrêterait les horreurs qui étaient sur le point de se produire. 

------

Le bouclier de force qui couvrait l'entrée de la cave trembla puis étincela furieusement, des trous apparaissant et disparaissant sur sa surface, deux forces se battant. Les Death-Eaters à l'extérieur paniquaient, quelques-uns couraient, d'autres brandissaient des armes. Le sortilège qui maintenait la barrière disparut avec un gros 'bang'. Quelque chose de orange entra, courant droit vers Hermione. La fille fixa Crookshanks, qui clignait des yeux de satisfaction, ronronnant. 

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla de haine. 

Il était là. Il pouvait le sentir, la force et la fureur. Potter était là comme une menace. 

Oubliant les enfants, il sortit, les ténèbres de ses robes engouffrant la faible lumière. Un petit serpent se releva, sifflant et crachant vers lui. Avec un regard de dégoût, il le frappa sur le côté, fixant ses frères tombés, criant à cause des morsures empoisonnés. Quelqu'un paierait pour ça. 

------

« C'est notre chance. » siffla Ginny. « Allez sortons d'ici, pendant que nous le pouvons. » 

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle aida Ron à se lever, le sentant trembler sous la douleur. « Peux-tu marcher ? »

« Non, mais je peux courir. »

« Alors allons-y. »

Rapide comme l'éclair, ils foncèrent hors de la cave, courant désespérément vers la liberté. 

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les entendit et se retourna, baguette levée, ses yeux brillant follement. 

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

------

Des yeux émeraude rencontrèrent des rouges sang, lançant des éclairs. Akima ouvrit ses yeux, sentant ses muscles se détendre alors que la Mort s'arrêta. Devant ses yeux, elle vit les couleurs absorbées de la lumière, devenant dorées se dirigeant vers les deux baguette, les connectant. 

------

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Le garçon était pâle, avec des cernes sous les yeux. Mais son expression était emplie de détermination. 

« Sortez de là, dépêchez-vous ! » cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit que formaient les sortilèges. 

« Y'a pas moyen ! » déclara Ron. « Nous ne te laisserons pas ici ! »

« FAITES CE QU'ON VOUS DIT ! » Harry fixa ses amis, regardant leurs incertitudes et leur peur. 

------

Un reniflement de Voldemort ramena ses yeux vers ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa main serrant une fois de plus sa baguette. Le dôme doré commençait à éclater, exactement comme l'année dernière. 

« Ne pensais-tu pas que j'étais prêt pour ça Potter ? » demanda Voldemort, son visage déformé par le triomphe. 

------

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son épine dorsale, entendit son esprit lui crier qu'il n'était pas prêt, pourquoi maintenant ?

Un rapide coup d'œil vers les autres lui montra qu'ils avaient suivit son conseil et s'étaient enfuis. Au moins, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui, ils étaient en sécurité. 

Il espérait seulement qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où il était destiné à mourir. 

------

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Molly Weasley à son mari, des larmes coulant sur son visage. « Comment cela a-t-il pu arrivé ? »

Arthur grimaça, serrant sa femme alors que l'inquiétude envahissait son esprit. Ils avaient tous, ses quatre plus jeunes enfants, disparu. « Ils iront bien. » l'assura-t-il, souhaitant qu'il soit aussi confiant qu'il le paraissait. 

------

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans la Salle d'entrée, enfoui dans ses réflexions. Ignorant les regards anxieux de ceux qui lui faisaient confiance, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser étaient les enfants. Ils devaient être quelque part, ils devaient être en vie, mais où étaient-ils ?

------

Un cri de Charlie fit tourner la tête de tout le monde, le garçon avait sauté sur le côté, alors qu'un grand chien noir s'était arrêté sur le sol, respirant difficilement. 

Arabella se plaça à ses côtés, son orbe de cristal était sombre, pourpre, avec des traces de rouge qui coulait comme le sang. 

« Je n'ai trouvé Harry nulle part à l'intérieur du château. Je pense qu'il est parti après eux. »

Dumbledore retint sa respiration, ses sourcils se plissant. « Je dois le suivre. »

« Non. » Arthur lâcha Molly, se plaçant en face de son ancien Directeur. « C'est ce qu'il veut. Nous ne sommes pas prêt à nous battre contre ce qu'il y a dehors. Vous n'allez pas… 

------

Le claquement des grandes portes fit retourner tout le monde. Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny et Hermione refermèrent les portes aussi vite qu'ils le pouvait, bloquant le monde extérieur et toutes les horreurs qu'il contenait, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, pâles et faibles. 

« OU ETIEZ VOUS ? » cria Mrs Weasley, fonçant vers eux et les étreignant, les inspectant tour à tour. 

« Ron, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Bill, s'agenouilla à côté de son petit frère. 

------

Ron prit une inspiration, ses poumons l'élançant, alors qu'il racontait. « Il y avait des Death-Eaters partout. Vous-Savez-Qui est caché dans la forêt. »

« Harry les a empêché de nous tuer ! » l'interrompit Ginny, avec de grands yeux emplis de terreur. « Vous devez l'aider, il est encore là-bas ! »

« Elle a raison. » confirma Hermione, se levant sur ses pieds, regardant le chien noir. « Vous-Savez-Qui nous a utilisé comme appât pour atteindre Harry, à moins que vous vous dépêchiez, il le détruira. »

« Et Akima ? » demanda Hagrid alors qu'il aidait Fred et Georges à se mettre sur leurs pieds. 

« Elle était juste dernière nous… » commença Ginny. 

« Oh non. Elle a due y retourner pour l'aider ! » grogna Fred, essayant de ne pas penser à la petite fille contre le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

------

Hagrid ouvrit les portes, son ombrelle rose serrée avec détermination dans sa main. Le chien noir fonça dehors, traversant la pelouse, rentrant dans les ombres de la forêt. Gus et Lupin saisirent leurs baguettes, se préparant à combattre ce qu'ils rencontreraient. 

« N'attaquez pas Voldemort. » dit Dumbledore. « Sauf si vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher. Il est trop puissant pour être battu par une personne. »

La réponse que Mundugus voulut donner fut interrompue par un rugissement provenant de la forêt. 

Une colonne de feu émeraude se forma dans le ciel, accompagnée par du noir et du rouge. Le sol tremblait alors que les arbres se couchaient sous le souffle. Même le ciel sembla trembler sous la puissance. 

------

Dumbledore pâlit, murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe. En un clin d'œil, il était parti, disparu de leur vue alors que Molly serrait ses enfants. C'était un de ces moments où tout pouvait se passer. Fermant ses yeux, elle sentit les larmes coulées, et elle pria autant qu'elle le pouvait que le garçon et le mage reviennent en vie. 

------

Quelque fois, même une prière ne pouvait changer le chemin de la destinée. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Tiffany** : le chapitre est posté depuis moins d'une demi-heure et on a déjà une review. Chapeau bas (**je dis bravo)**. On reconnaît bien là ceux qui sont à l'affût. Mais peut-être n'est ce qu'un coup de chance parce que nous n'avons pas de review de toi pour le chapitre d'avant mais nous te pardonnons dans notre grande mansuétude (**ça existe ?)**. Peut-être que ce que dit Draco est vrai, peut-être que les visions qu'a Harry de ses parents sont incomplètes, peut-être que effectivement c'est pour le déstabiliser. Nous le saurons dans la suite. Ca t'embrouille plus qu'autre chose, c'est fait exprès (**c'est pas drôle sinon)**.

**Chen** : Ce matin j'ai passé mon épreuve pratique de commerce, je suis sûre d'avoir au moins la moyenne. Demain, je passe mon LV2 et depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi, je ne fais que mumuse sur mon ordi (**ah la belle vie)**. Pour montrer que il n'y a pas que toi qui vogue sur l'Inter-océan au lieu de plancher (**bienvenue au club)**.

**Diane23** : ne t'inquiète pas, on est obligé de le retrouver pour la continuité de la fic. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux le mettre sur review. Toutes les hypothèses peuvent être émises, il n'y a restriction aucune. Cela permet à ceux qui lisent les reviews et les chroniques d'avancer dans leurs théories et de spéculer. C'est vrai que tu es en avance sur Cynore mais tu es en retard sur d'autres qui sont au nombre de 3 avec 2 reviews de plus et ex aequo entre eux (**allez ressaisit toi !)**.

**Tolède** : des indices vont êtres donnés par tonton Voldie lui-même, et d'autres par d'autres, mais nous le découvrirons en lisant la suite (**ça va pas tarder)**.

**Wynzar** : ce serait possible aussi. Mais maintenant, que tu as eu cette *brillante* idée, il faut que tu nous trouve un nom à notre future ML je ne pense pas que « chez Leena et Dod » soit, bien qu'assez expressif, assez accrocheur Fais chauffer tes quelques neurones. Je les aime pas trop tous les deux alors qu'on les case ensemble et qu'ils nous fouttent la paix (**y vont pas nous foutre la paix T_T)**.

**Lunenoire** : tout de même pas, comme je l'ai dit pour Diane23 nous en avons besoin pour la suite. Suffit de lire (**c'est con j'l'aime pas non plus)**.


	14. 14

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 14 **

------

Harry soutint le regard de Voldemort, ne le détournant jamais des deux points de lumières rouges dans le vert tinté de ténèbres qui les entourait. Le vortex de flammes n'avait aucune chaleur, seul un perpétuel grondement. Il se forma autour d'eux, faisant un trou dans le ciel alors qu'il les séparait du reste du monde, contenant leur puissance à l'intérieur de sa barrière. Les deux baguettes avaient brisées le contact, le phénomène de Priori Incantatem tombant par le contre sortilège de Voldemort. 

------

Même avec les grondements gargantuesques de la tornade autour d'eux, Harry pouvait entendre les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son rire maléfique. 

« Alors Harry, tes nuits ont été torturées par des rêves depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ce n'est plus les souvenirs de la mort de tes parents, mais des visions de ce qu'il sera. »

« Vous mentez, vous manipulez simplement mon esprit ! » hurla Harry, son visage devenant un masque de dégoût. 

« Moi ? Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps sur toi ? Un simple mortel. Ce que tu vois est toi-même Harry, ton âme essaye de te dire quelque chose, elle essaye de te dire où est ta place. »

« Ma place n'est pas avec vous ! »

« En es-tu si sûr ? » demanda Voldemort, son rictus s'agrandissant. « Peux-tu me dire honnêtement que tu n'as jamais ressenti cette pure haine. Que tu n'as jamais souhaité tuer quelqu'un, de les effacer complètement de la Terre ? »

------

Harry fronça des sourcils, essayant difficilement de ne pas écouter ses mots, mais une partie de lui comprit, avec une horreur grandissante, qu'il avait ressenti ça. Sa réaction lorsqu'il était menacé lui ou ses amis, était de détruire la menace complètement. 

'Mais c'est une défense naturelle.' murmura une voix. 'Cela ne montre pas que tu es mauvais.'

« La haine est où cela commence Harry. » Voldemort se mit à rire. « La haine est là où le mal grandit. Plus tu as de la haine et plus le mal se développe. Je peux voir ton âme Harry, et ce que je vois me rend fier. C'est ici, et cela grandit. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que tu penses être juste ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tendit sa main squelettique. « Rejoins-moi. »

------

Les mots contenaient une pression telle celle ressentie par le sortilège de l'Imperius, le flottement, une sensation qu'il avait apprit à détester. 

« NON. »

Voldemort renifla, il n'y avait eut aucun effet, il était devenu plus fort. Lorsque le sortilège avait été utilisé sur le garçon, il y avait eut quelques moments d'incertitude, une béatitude fragmentée. Maintenant, il n'y avait rien. 

« Alors peut-être que la destruction de tes amis te fera revenir à la raison. Ils sont faibles, aussitôt qu'ils feront un pas en dehors de l'attention de Dumbledore, ils seront détruits, leurs vies leur seront arrachées, ils n'auront aucune chance. »

« Vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps. » gronda Harry, sentant le feu et la glace se rencontrer dans son corps, la peur et la furie se battant pour la suprématie. 

« Et qui va m'arrêter, toi ? Tu n'as pas la force, tu ne l'auras jamais. Avec moi, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. »

« Non. Jamais Voldemort. Vous avez tué mes parents, vous avez tué beaucoup de personnes innocentes, raconté bien trop de mensonge. Je ne travaillerais jamais pour vous ! »

------

« Crucio ! » Harry sentit une douleur le parcourir, et essaya de respirer. La pression sur ses côtes était intense, comme le poing d'un géant lui arrachant la vie. La lumière dansa devant ses yeux alors que le grondement du feu autour de lui était tout ce qui était audible, emplissant sa tête par la douleur. Il était faiblement conscient de Voldemort l'approchant. 

« Toi et Akima Montgomery, deux de la même espèce. Tous les deux orphelins, tous les deux seuls, et tous les deux sous mon contrôle. Amène-la Pettigrew. »

------

Les flammes à gauche moururent ne laissant que des braises, étincelant doucement alors que Wormtail avançait, Akima devant lui. La jeune fille était en pleurs, essayant de s'échapper de son tortionnaire, mais incapable de s'enfuir. Chaos était serré à son bras gauche, le serpent tremblant visiblement. 

« Laissez-la partir. » cria Harry, essayant de parler malgré la douleur.

« Oh non Potter, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. C'est sa destinée. Sa famille entière a été tuée, comme la tienne. Son frère aîné est mort en essayant de la protéger d'un de mes Death-Eaters. Elle a la même protection que ta mère t'a donnée, mais, les années s'écoulant, elle s'efface, perdant en force. 

Il leva un long doigt, touchant la joue d'Akima. Harry la regarda trembler de peur. Elle n'avait rien pour se protéger, plus maintenant. Peu importe ce que son passé avait été, elle avait été perdue. Elle recula alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette. 

« Le dernier membre de la famille Montgomery est finalement détruit. Etrange cette ressemblance avec toi Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-elle les mêmes cheveux en bataille ainsi que les mêmes yeux vert ? C'est un secret que tu ne découvriras jamais. »

Les yeux de Harry et Akima se rencontrèrent, faisant passé à l'autre des millions de sentiments en une seconde. 

La douleur du Cruciatus disparut alors que Voldemort se préparait pour son prochain mouvement. Harry se redressa, prêt à agir. 

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry sauta sur Akima, la poussant sur le sol alors qu'une lumière émeraude passa au dessus d'eux, se dirigeant droit sur la poitrine de Wormtail et le frappant. La proximité du sortilège fit crier Harry alors que Akima se débattait dans ses bras. Un bruit derrière eux les fit ouvrir leurs yeux et se retourner. Peter Pettigrew gisait sur le sol, mort, son visage portant une expression de surprise. 

------

Harry saisit sa baguette et hurla « Expelliarmus », souriant lorsque la baguette de Voldemort se dirigea vers lui. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna lorsqu'il vit la fille Montgomery disparaître de sa vue, caché par la cape d'Invisibilité. Les flammes vertes montaient une nouvelle fois avec un grondement, les enfermant à nouveau. 

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour te détruire ? Tu me surprends, est ce qu'ils ne t'enseignent rien ? »

La sombre baguette lisse qui appartenait à Voldemort, si similaire à la sienne, commença à brûler sa paume. Poussant un petit cri de douleur, il grogna en entendant le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, regardant la baguette retourner vers les mains de son propriétaire. La douleur s'accrut, remontant le long de son bras et se concentrant entre ses yeux. La douleur de la chair ouverte le fit presser sa cicatrice, sentant le sang chaud couler rapidement. Tombant à genoux, il eut des haut-le-cœur. Soudainement, tout avait le pouvoir de lui faire mal, tous ses nerfs étaient hyper sensible. Harry sentit son esprit se fermer du monde extérieur, ignorant délibérément la silhouette approchante de son ennemi, le reniflement hideux, les yeux brûlants. Tout n'était que agonie. 

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à murmurer des mots dans sa barbe, fixant le garçon devant lui. Il lui appartiendrait, un jour. Ils le sauraient, ils comprendraient. Ceux qui le traitaient comme un sauveur le traiteraient comme un traître. 

« Malus Tactum ! » siffla-t-il alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour de l'avant bras de Potter, la chair en dessous brûlait par un feu invisible, la peau marquée au fer rouge, le sang bouillant sous la touche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le cri de Harry parcourut la Forêt Interdite, atteignant toutes les oreilles, touchant toutes les âmes… Qu'était devenu le garçon qui avait survécu ?

------

Akima sentait des larmes tombées alors qu'elle posait ses mains contre ses oreilles, essayant de bloquer les cris de douleurs résonnant à travers les bois. Elle cria à l'aide. Elle essayait désespérément de foncer sur lui pour retirer le sourire du visage de l'homme, de l'obliger à arrêter de blesser Harry. 

------

Elle n'entendit pas les pas de Dumbledore derrière elle, et ne put seulement que se tourner vers sa chaleur alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule, sa touche douce et rassurante. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids et emplis de peur derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, sa baguette en main, le bois lisse éclatant sous la lumière verte. Les pleurs de la fille déchirèrent son cœur alors que des cris de douleurs glaçaient son âme. 

------

« Voldemort. Arrête ça. » Sa voix résonna à travers la forêt, abaissant le grondement des flammes par son intensité. La lumière émeraude disparue, révélant le garçon et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Tu arrives trop tard Dumbledore, ton précieux sauveur ne survivra pas jusqu'à l'année prochaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » gronda le Directeur, son doux visage soudain ravagé par la rage. 

« Considère cela comme un cadeau, de moi pour Harry, une promesse accomplie. » Voldemort éclata de rire, soulevant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête alors que Lupin et Gus arrivait, leurs visages pâles. 

------

Les ombres des bois autour d'eux grandirent, s'entourant autour du sorcier maléfique comme une cape, le cachant avant de disparaître. Seul les échos du rire restèrent, la menace du mal. 

------

Akima fixait une ligne de lumière éclairer l'horizon à l'est. L'aube. La naissance d'un nouveau jour fut ignorée alors qu'elle se dégageait de Dumbledore, s'agenouillant aux côtés de Harry, marchant sur la cape d'Invisibilité lorsqu'elle le fit. 

Il gisait devant eux, sans bouger. Le poussant, elle le retourna, criant d'horreur à la vue de sa cicatrice, encore ouverte et saignante. Son visage semblait calme et serein, mais la couleur écarlate sur sa peau montrait autre chose. 

Repoussant ses cheveux sur le côté, elle ignora l'approche des autres, et les grognements insistants d'un chien noir. Plaçant une oreille sur sa poitrine, elle entendit son battement de cœur, frappant contre ses côtes, sa respiration était saccadée mais forte. Voldemort avait échoué, Harry allait bien !

------

Lupin sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le pressa contre la cicatrice de Harry. La douleur dut le frapper alors qu'elle pénétrait son sommeil, obligeant Harry à ouvrir les yeux. 

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix claire alors que son esprit se rassemblait. La question était dirigée vers Dumbledore, qui se plaça à côté de lui, examinant son bras gauche. 

« Il est partit, lui et ses Death-Eaters sont partis. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour nous faire face. » l'assura le Directeur. « Il n'avait même pas le pouvoir de te détruire. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a touché mon bras. Cela brûlait. » Ses yeux vert examinèrent la chair non marqué de son bras gauche, ses sourcils se plissèrent. 

« Ne fait pas ça, cela ne fera qu'augmenter le saignement. » l'avisa Lupin, reculant pour laisser place à l'examen du garçon par Snuffles. Le chien lécha légèrement le sang, donnant à la joue de Harry un petit coup de langue avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

------

« Peux tu tenir debout ? » demanda une voix inconnu, ses yeux marrons emplis d'inquiétude sur le visage de l'homme blond. Il semblait anxieux, mais soulagé. 

« Oui, je pense, qui… ? »

« Je suis ? Mundungus Fletcher. Mais appelles moi Gus. » L'homme sourit, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Harry. 

------

« Harry, il a tué cet homme. » dit clairement Akima, son visage sans couleur alors qu'elle tremblait à cause du choc. Semblant étrange, alors que sa tête était seulement visible sous la cloque. Sans rien dire il tendit sa main, prenant la sienne. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kim. Il paiera un jour. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait. » voyant le froncement de Lupin, il montra la forme de Pettigrew. 

Dumbledore suivit le doigt et soupira, guidant les deux enfants avec ses mains. « Je pense que tout le monde à besoin d'une boisson chaude et de beaucoup de repos. Alors peut-être que vous pourrez nous dire ce qui s'est passé du début à la fin. » 

Harry acquiesça, posant inconsciemment un bras sur les épaules de Akima en un geste protecteur, guidant les pas de la petite fille alors qu'ils retournaient au château, le Directeur à leurs côtés, comme une escorte constant. La voix de Hagrid posant des questions, interrompit la paix pendant quelques secondes, puis elles disparurent alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher. 

------

Sirius, Lupin et Gus approchèrent prudemment la forme de Pettigrew, les yeux alertés et observateurs. Il était dans un profond sommeil, ses yeux fermés. Le seul signe de surprise était la place de ses sourcils. 

« Je suppose qu'il a eut ce qu'il méritait. » commença Sirius, essayant de penser à l'homme comme au traître qu'il avait connu, mais il pouvait encore se souvenir d'un ami riant à l'école, ayant toujours des problèmes et oubliant toujours des choses. 

« Oui, même si je me suis toujours demandé si le Peter que nous avions connu était mort il y a longtemps. » ajouta Lupin, abaissant sa tête. 

« Probablement, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un corps. » affirma Gus. « Même Voldemort tue ce qui lui appartient. Les choses empirent. »

« Mais pour le moment nous sommes en paix. Il a perdu sa puissance, il ne peut pas attaquer, pendant un moment. » Black soupira, regardant un flocon de neige tomber sur les robes noires de Pettigrew. « Allez, nous devons protéger les vivants. Nous devons protéger Harry. »

------

Alors qu'il partait, la neige tomba en nuage, transformant la scène maléfique en pureté, le blanc bannissant l'obscurité. Les flocons se chassant grâce au vent riant, jouant entre les arbres et s'installant sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch, enveloppant Hogwarts de son manteau. A travers le blizzard, des lumières orange brillaient, des feux étincelaient. Un sanctuaire trouvé. 

------

Tout Hogwarts était en effervescence. Les cours avaient été annulés et des rumeurs parcouraient tout le château. Chaque paire d'yeux fixés sur la Forêt Interdite, dans un étrange silence. 

------

Le Professeur McGonagall était assise près du feu dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité à ses étudiants. Angelina, Katie et Alicia étaient assises à ses côtés, essayant de remonter le moral des premières années. Les Weasley étaient assemblés dans un groupe familiale, un mur impénétrable de cheveux roux et de tâches de rousseur. Molly s'occupait de tout le monde, portant particulièrement beaucoup d'attention sur Ron. 

« Maman, je vais bien. » l'assura-t-il pour la millième fois, essayant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. 

« Ne bouge pas, tu n'as pas le droit, tu es blessé ! » Elle posa un tissu sur le bleu de sa joue essayant de retenir ses larmes. « De toutes les stupides choses à faire… et vous deux. » Elle montra Fred et George. « Courir comme ça, en entraînant Ginny et Hermione avec vous, quelle sorte de stupidité irresponsable est ce là ? »

Fred et George regardèrent le sol, alors que Lee souriait faiblement. C'était comme si le Terrier avait été amené dans la salle commune de Gryffindor. Tous les étudiants apparaissait contempler l'énorme famille. Bill et Charlie amenaient beaucoup d'attention, étant bombardé de questions des jeunes étudiants sur les dragons et les sortilèges de tous genres !

------

Angelina se leva et fit un signe vers Hermione, qui aidait Mrs Weasley à lâcher Ron. « Allez, il va bien ? » dit-elle en souriant. 

« Je ne sais pas, quelques-uns de ses bleus sont vraiment horriblement douloureux. » Ron soupira misérablement, s'adossant contre un fauteuil. 

« Je veux parler de Harry. »

« Je sais. » Ron se leva sur ses pieds, ignorant les protestations de sa mère, et rejoignit Ginny à la fenêtre. 

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas plus qu'une lueur. Tout est devenu si silencieux… »

« Il reviendra, Ginny, je sais qu'il le fera. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » demanda-t-elle à son frère, mettant sa tête sur sa main. 

« Parce que Dumbledore est là. »

------

Derrière eux, Minerva sourit, surprises par leurs confiances. Il avait tant d'espoir envers le garçon et le vieux sorcier. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils seraient exaucés. Quelqu'un à l'entrée éclaircit sa gorge. Chaque paire d'yeux de la pièce se posa sur le professeur Lupin, semblant fatigué et abattu. 

« Minerva, puis-je te parler ? »

« Bien sûr » ce fut que lorsqu'elle se leva sur ses pieds qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Chaque cellule de son corps craignait les nouvelles qu'elle était sur le point de recevoir. 

------

Lupin l'aida et il marchèrent vers la sortie, s'arrêtant et se retournant en soupirant. « Ils vont bien. »

« Oh Merci mon Dieu. » Elle s'adossa au mur, sentant le reste de terreur quitter son corps. « Qu'est-il arrivé Remus ? »

« Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment l'histoire entière. Harry et Akima sont à l'Infirmerie en ce moment. Je pense que nous avons besoin de demander aux autres Gryffindors responsables, Dumbledore veut leurs poser des questions, spécialement Ron. » 

« Très bien, Je les amène à son bureau. » Elle se retourna. « Tu ne sembles pas très heureux Remus, que s'est-il passé d'autre ? »

« Tu te souviens de Pettigrew ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et bien on peut dire que même Voldemort tue ses serviteurs maintenant. »

« Oh non, même s'il travaillait pour Voldemort, je ne peux pas le croire. » Elle sentit des larmes se former derrière ses yeux. Un autre Maraudeur avait rejoint les cieux.

« Je sais, je te verrais chez Dumbledore. »

------

La salle commune était entièrement silencieuse quand elle revint, les visages pâles tournés vers elle, essayant de lire son expression. 

« Fred, George, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Le Directeur veut vous parler dans son bureau. »

Le groupe échangea un regard, se levant silencieusement sur leurs pieds, et la suivant hors de la pièce, dans le couloir. 

« Est-il, sont-ils… Professeur McGonagall, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ginny, incapable de contenir sa peur plus longtemps.

« Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je sais que Harry et Akima vont bien. Ils sont avec Madame Pomfrey, et ils vont sans aucun doute nous rejoindre très bientôt. » Elle sourit alors qu'ils soupirèrent de soulagement, posant leurs pieds sur les escaliers mouvants qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. 

------

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce chaleureuse, il les accueillit avec un sourire, leur indiquant de s'asseoir près du feu. Ils s'assemblèrent autour de sa chaleur en le remerciant, regardant leur Directeur curieusement. 

« Comme le Professeur McGonagall vous l'a probablement dit, Harry et Akima vont bien, mais j'ai besoin de l'histoire complète, de vous tous, sur ce qui est arrivé. Sans rien omettre, Ron, je crois que cela commence par toi. »

------

Ron soupira légèrement puis commença à parler. « J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher un balai et un sceau dans le hangar à l'extérieur, mais lorsque j'étais sur le chemin, j'ai pensé avoir entendu quelque chose, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui bougeai dans les ombre. J'ai supposé que c'était un hibou ou quelque chose comme cela, donc j'ai continué, mais il a sauté sur moi. Cela devait être un Death-Eater, en tout cas c'était humain. J'ai essayé de me libérer mais il m'a frappé sur la tête et je me suis évanoui. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cave, et vous savez qui était assis sur un trône. » Ron trembla à l'évocation de ce souvenir, essayant de ne pas penser à son visage, ou à la coupe tenu par la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il m'a demandé pourquoi je pensais être là, et lorsque je n'ai pas répondu, il m'a envoyer le sortilège du Cruciatus. Puis il a commencé à dire des choses sur Harry et vous. Il a dit que Harry n'était pas ce que tout le monde pensait… » Ron se tut alors que la mémoire lui faisait défaut. « L'homme avait commencé à parler à un moment de quelque chose sur la mort et la gloire alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sang comme si de rien n'était. »

------

« Te souviens-tu de quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Dumbledore, voyant le regard familier hanté les yeux de Ron, un qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois sur le visage de Harry. 

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me souviens d'une sensation comme quoi j'étais observé, et que j'allais certainement mourir, puis tout ceux-là se sont fait capturé. » Il montra avec son pouce Fred, qui bougeait inconfortablement sous le regard de Dumbledore. 

------

« Et bien, Fred, qu'est devenue votre sauvetage ? »

« Nous avons été capturé par une tonne de Death-Eaters, qui nous ont tiré pendant un bon bout de temps, puis nous ont jetés dans la cave à côté de Ron. Vous-Savez-Qui était déçu que Harry ne soit pas avec nous. Il semblait cependant adorer utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables sur nous. Puis les Death-Eater sont entrés et ont dit quelque chose à propos de Akima. » Il s'arrêta alors que Dumbledore acquiesçait.

« Je me demandais quand il réaliserait qu'elle était aussi une survivante comme Harry. Les serviteurs de Voldemort ont tué sa famille, quelques années après la tragédie dont Harry a été victime. Pour une certaine raison, ils ne peuvent pas supporter ne pas avoir fini un travail… »

------

Un petit coup sur la porte les interrompit, levant les yeux pour voir Poppy les regarder anxieusement. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Madame Pomfrey ? »

« Harry et Akima sont épuisés, je suis désolé Directeur, mais je dois insister pour qu'ils se reposent. »

« Bien sûr, je leur poserais des questions plus tard. »

« Pouvons-nous les voir ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux suppliant.

« S'il vous plait, juste pour savoir s'ils vont bien ? »

Poppy soupira et acquiesça. « Seulement cinq minutes. »

------

Le groupe au complet salua Dumbledore, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'Infirmerie. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle silencieuse, ils virent Hagrid, semblant grand et maladroit à côté du lit de Akima. Il sourit lorsqu'il les vit, leur faisant un signe du pouce. Ils sourirent de soulagement alors qu'ils marchaient vers Harry. 

------

Il souriait légèrement dans son sommeil, les cernes sous ses yeux racontant ce par quoi il était passé. Le bandage sur sa tête était blanc sous la faible lumière du jour passant à travers les fenêtres, et ses cheveux noirs. Ginny tendit sa main pour toucher la sienne se trouvant sur les couvertures. La peau était chaude, vivante, suffisamment pour la rassurer. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt et ce qui arrivera dans le futur, Harry et Akima allaient bien, et étaient en sécurité entouré par leurs amis pour le moment. 

------

Dehors, la neige tournait et dansait, obscurcissant la vue de Hogwarts. Le laissant, lui et ses occupants en paix. Chaque flocon de neige était comme un pétale, doux et gentil. Le Baiser de la Magie. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Chen** : J'ai passé mon LV2, j'espère avoir au moins la moyenne, la LV1, c'est mardi prochain ensuite viens les écrits. Et je préfère tapoter que travailler. Que pourrais-je donc te dire ? La patience est une vertu mais je l'ai assez répété. J'ai toujours mon dico et mon fouet, donc si tu es tenté de lire la version anglaise, je me ferai un plaisir de les utiliser sur toi (**et elle ne plaisante jamais, 100 000 pages ça fait mal)**.

**Lunenoire** : comme tu as pu le constater Riri va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes à la moitié de la fic à un chapitre près il ne va pas mourir maintenant (**pas encore…)**. Il a pas encore fait joujou à la gueguerre avec tonton Voldie ce n'était qu'un échauffement.

**Tiffany** : c'est un mot qui existe véritablement, cela s'appelle de la culture générale. C'est peut-être un mot vieux jeu mais il faisait bien dans la phrase.

**Pat06** : une autre consoeur qui vient nous rejoindre, alléluia. Cela fait près de deux semaines voir un peu plus que nous n'avons pas à review réponse, t'es pas gentille (**boooo****)**. Moi, j'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui te puni toute seule tu es assez grande après on dit que c'est moi qui suis sado. Ralala, y'en a je vous jure. Fais comme nous, tu dis à ton papou d'investir dans l'ADSL comme ça plus de problème de dépassement. ADSL POWER (**l'ADSLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Wynzar** : tu as raison ça ne vaut pas le coup que tu grille tes quelques neurones. De l'action, c'est vite dit, t'as vu comment ils se sont écroulés dans les brancards ? (**action**** va y'en avoir !)**

**Cerendy**** Potter** : Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ou pas (peut-être que je commence déjà à radoter et à perdre la mémoire, Leena je vois ton commentaire venir et je n'ai pas besoin de la boule de cristal de Trelawney), nous serons ensemble jusqu'à fin juillet (**moi j'ai rien ditttttt !!! jusqu'à fin juillet parce que cette cher Dodie prends des vacances et ne fera donc pas les chroniques… mais y'aura toujours des chapitres)**.

Diane23 : la vérité c'est pas pour tout de suite, rejoins-nous sur la ML et nous verrons pour te donner des indices.............. ou pas.

**_ANNONCE_** ça y est notre ML est faite : c'est leena_et_dod_cie@yahoogroupes.fr


	15. 15

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 15 **

------

Lee s'étira devant le feu de la salle commune, ignorant les sifflements de plainte de Chaos alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le fauteuil, aimant la chaleur reposante. Dehors, la neige était épaisse et solide, puisqu'elle était tombée durant une quinzaine de jours. Des batailles de boules de neige avaient eut lieues, devenant plus une calamité que les rumeurs sur Vous-Savez-Qui qui traversaient le château. 

------

Des rires et des discussions annoncèrent l'arrivée des cinquièmes années, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà fait leurs valises et étaient prêts à partir pour Noël. Seule une petite poignée de personnes restait cette année. La plupart d'entre eux avaient peur d'une nouvelle attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Il savait que les Weasley restaient, en tout cas, tous ceux qui allaient à Hogwarts. Charlie avait été rappelé à son travail, et, après beaucoup de câlins et de persuasions, ses parents se sont dit que de courtes vacances en Tunisie seraient la bienvenue. Molly leur avait dit au revoir avec des mots stricts et des larmes, les forçant à promettre qu'ils feraient rien pour se mettre en danger. Arthur et Bill avaient simplement souri, la séparant gentiment d'eux. 

------

Alicia, Katie et Angelina étaient dans leur chambre, des chapeaux en laine sur leur tête, et leur visage rouge, leur doux rire fit lever les yeux de Lee et il sourit. Alicia était trempée suite à leur bataille de boule de neige, et trop occupée en ayant du bon temps pour y avoir fait attention. 

« Lee, tu restes ici à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit, s'attendant à ce qu'il acquiesce. « Super, nous avons l'équipe entière de Quidditch, commentateur inclus ! » 

« Et bien, si vous restez, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison parce qu'il n'y a personne là-bas. »

« Je ne veux pas passez Noël avec mes grands-parents. » murmura Angelina. « Alors j'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser ici. »

« Et mon frère est parti pour un tour du monde, et le reste de la famille va aller le voir, donc il n'y a aucun endroit où je puisse aller à part ici ! » finit Katie, ne semblant pas le moins du monde troublée. 

« Et notre gardien et attrapeur reste à tous les Noël. » fini Alicia, ses yeux argentés scannant la pièce à la recherche de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut Ginny et Akima, s'installant sur des chaises, parlant et riant. 

« Où sont-ils ? »

------

« Je vous dis que cela ne marchera jamais ! » dit Ron à Hermione. 

« Cela marchera, allez on doit prendre notre revanche sur Sneerey. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, tu n'avais jamais rêvé de faire ça auparavant ! »

« Je n'ai jamais haït quelqu'un autant que Sneerey avant. » Hermione avala son cacao alors qu'un millier de plans intéressants se formaient dans sa tête. 

------

Harry mâchait un morceau de tarte aux fruits, écoutant vaguement ce que disaient ses amis, mais se concentrant plus sur Winky en train de congeler l'énorme gâteau de Noël, sifflant alors qu'elle le faisait. Ses vêtements étaient propres et elle s'en occupait bien maintenant, contrairement à Dobby, elle avait un peu plus de goût. Elle portait un vêtement festif, entièrement rouge avec un peu de blanc, un petit chapeau de Noël sur sa tête. Souriant, Harry pensait au Noël sans problèmes, enfin, il pouvait se détendre !

------

« Comment il fait pour ne pas grossir ? » demanda Hermione, ramenant Harry de sa contemplation de l'Elfe de Maison vers la réalité.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la troisième fois ! » Ron rigolait, rajoutant du sucre dans son chocolat chaud. 

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa tarte au fruit qui avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin vers sa mouche. Il avait mangé sans vraiment y penser, et il avait l'assiette pile à côté de lui, donc ça n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler avoir manger le premier… 

------

Hermione se dégagea de la table, secouant sa tête de dégoût. « C'est incroyable, si je faisais ça, je finirais par me déplacer en étant tiré par un tracteur ! »

« Peut-être que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ses battements de cœurs rapides ou autre chose. » suggéra Ron, attrapant un éclair au chocolat avec habileté. 

« Tu veux parler de métabolisme ? Peut-être. » dit Hermione, marchant vers Harry avec une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, posant son morceau de tarte de fruit et reculant hors de sa portée. 

« J'essaye de voir si tu as de la fièvre, ne bouge pas, je ne vais pas te blesser ! »

« Ummm… Ow ! »

------

Hermione avait reculé de surprise alors que Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!? » demanda Ron, évitant l'elfe et fixant ses amis. Harry s'était protégé d'elle en tendant sa main devant lui et quelque chose était parti de sa paume vers elle, comme un sortilège incomplet. 

« Montre-moi ta main. » ordonna Hermione, attendant que Harry fasse ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ils fixèrent tous la peau non marquée de sa paume droite, des froncements perplexes de leurs sourcils se formant. 

« Statique ? » suggéra Harry, sachant que ce n'était pas vrai, mais c'était la seule explication à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui douteusement, mais la réponse qu'elle allait formuler fut interrompue par l'arrivée des jumeaux dans la cuisine. 

« AHA ! » sourit Fred. « Je le savais, où la nourriture se trouve, il y a Harry ! »

« Et où il y a Harry, il y a Hermione et Ron. » fini George « Et bien puisque vous êtes là, vous pouvez nous aider à rapporter de la nourriture à la salle commune. » 

------

Ginny éclata de rire lorsque Fred lui tendit une montagne de plat de saucisses, suivit par des pâtés et de la crème. 

« Qui va manger toute cette nourriture ? » demanda Angelina, fixant la table, emplies de milliers de calories. 

« Harry peut les nettoyer je suppose ! » répondit la voix de Ron, faisant rire les autres. 

« Cacao ! Oui ! » s'exclama Akima, ses yeux flamboyant alors que des tasses lévitaient dans les airs sur un plateau. 

« Sneerey, non ! » Ron sauta dans le trou, suivi par Hermione, Fred et George se tenaient en face de la table, faisant de leur mieux pour paraître innocent, juste au cas où elle décidait d'envahir leur sanctuaire. 

« Harry, distrais-là ! » Siffla Katie au garçon, qui grimaça en fermant la porte, le laissant seul à l'extérieur, et les autres cachés à l'intérieur. 

------

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

« Rien, Professeur Sneerey. » Harry regarda ses yeux froid, comprenant qu'elle était de beaucoup de manières comme Snape, si elle découvrait quelque chose, il serait blâmé puisqu'il était dedans jusqu'au cou. 

------

Un mouvement derrière sa tête lui fit détourner son regard. Peeves lévitait dans la Salle d'Entrée, un éclair à la crème dans une main. Son autre main couvrait sa bouche, retenant son rire. 

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance Potter, je sais que vous préparez quelque chose. 

« Honnêtement Professeur. » l'assura Harry. « Je vais simplement à la Bibliothèque. » Il avait sorti la première excuse qu'il avait trouvée, tremblant alors que Peeves tendait son bras, près a lâché le dessert. 

------

Il allait mourir, passé les vacances de Noël entière en détention, il pouvait voir ça arriver…

------

Sneerey lui envoya un regard glacial et se retourna, soufflant quelque chose dans sa barbe alors qu'elle s'éloignait. L'éclair vola dans les airs, seulement pour être attrapé par la volonté de Harry qui le saisit pendant sa progression. La sorcière n'en sut rien, si concentrée dans sa haine contre les Gryffindors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le soupir de soulagement de Harry, ou le cri de frustration de Peeves. Fronçant des sourcils vers le Poltergeist, Harry laissa l'éclair retourner à l'envoyeur, entrant dans la grosse bouche de Peeves. Le spectre gris disparut en passant à travers le plafond, ses insultes étouffées par la crème. 

------

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir menaçant de passer dans ce couloir, et passant la Fat Lady, qui grommelait dans son sommeil, remarquant difficilement sa nouvelle entrée. 

« C'était chaud ! » Ron soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il su qu'il n'y avait plus personne. 

« Mmm, Je me demande pourquoi elle nous déteste tellement. Ce n'est pas que Harry, elle s'énerve contre chaque Gryffindor. » commenta Ginny avec une bouche pleine de pâtes d'amande. 

« Quelque fois, je souhaite que Snape revienne, je me demande où il est ? » dit Alicia. 

« Avec de la chance, il est aussi loin que possible d'ici. »

------

Le sifflement du train annonçait le départ de Hogwarts des autres étudiants. Le serpent écarlate du Hogwarts Express sortit de la station, se dirigeant vers la civilisation avec une vitesse incroyable. 

« Paix. » dit Alicia en soupirant, se reposant contre le genou de Lee.

« Silence. » murmura Angelina, faisant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred alors que la chaleur ainsi que son estomac plein la faisait somnoler. 

« Les devoirs de Divination. » rappela Ron à Harry, qui grimaça. 

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Nous le ferons plus tard. »

« Bonne idée, nous avons énormément de temps avant le premier cours, nous le ferons plus tard. »

« 10 Galleons que vous paniquerez la dernière nuit des vacances parce que vous ne l'aurez pas fait. » dit Hermione en baillant, ses yeux se fermant. 

------

Harry s'étira confortablement, ses pieds en face des flammes alors que son esprit s'échapait. Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis la rentrée de septembre. Il avait eut des rêves, des confrontations et des batailles. Ses doigts massaient inconsciemment sa paume droite, la marque que Destin, Charme et Courage avaient faite avait disparu, la croix argentée dans le cercle complètement invisible. Il se demanda si elle allait revenir, et ce que cela ferait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était responsable des étincelles qu'il avait vues plutôt dans la cuisine, et il n'y avait rien pour prouver que cela avait existé. 

------

Akima soupira dans son sommeil à côté de lui et se retourna, se recroquevillant. Ses cernes visibles sur ses joues rosées alors que ses cheveux couleur encre tombaient sur le sol. Les mots de Voldemort résonnaient dans sa tête, qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par. « Un secret que tu ne connaîtra jamais ? » Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'était pas de sa famille, mais la forte ressemblance l'obsédait. Les similarités physiques n'étaient pas les seules, il avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, pratiquement comme si il l'a connaissait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas penser quand et où c'était arrivé. 

------

Ginny le regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses yeux à moitié fermés, son esprit engourdi par le sommeil. Quelque chose l'ennuyait depuis qu'il était revenu de la forêt, quelque chose de petit et de caché. Comme une impureté sur la surface d'un diamant. Attrapant son cacao, elle l'avala silencieusement, écoutant le bruit de flocons de neige tombant à l'extérieur, et les sons étouffés des décorations en bas. 

------

Elle se demanda bizarrement ce que cela serait de vivre une vie en temps normal, sans la menace constante du mal pendue au dessus de votre tête. La seule réponse à laquelle elle pensa fut : ennuyeux.

------

Minerva pointa sa baguette vers l'énorme arbre, décorant le haut avec une grande attention, de cette façon il brillait comme s'il était recouvert de bijoux. 

« Magnifique. » Lupin sourit de là où lui et Gus étaient cachés parmi les branches, essayant de mettre les lumières correctement. 

« Je suis surpris que les enfants ne soient pas venu nous aider. »

« J'ai entendu dire que Sneerey s'était énervée sur Harry un peu plus tôt. » dit Hagrid derrière le dernier sapin de Noël qu'il avait apporté. 

« Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle s'énerve sur mes Gryffindors ! » grogna McGonagall se sentant soudainement très protectrice de sa maison. 

« Peut-être qu'elle est jalouse, tu as tous les bons enfants dans ta maison. » fit remarquer poliment Gus, puis grogna lorsque Lupin lui donna un coup dans l'œil. 

« Désolé ! »

------

Le Professeur Flitwick marcha vers eux, pratiquement caché par le plateau sur lequel le cacao était placé dans des tasses. « La neige s'est arrêtée ! » cria-t-il de bonheur, regardant le paysage d'hiver derrière la fenêtre. 

Madame Pomfrey ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer la brise glaciale. « C'est profond aussi, et je paris que le lac est gelé. »

« Tu te souviens des batailles que nous avions eut ? » demanda Lupin, écoutant le rire de Gus.

« Comment puis-je oublier ça, c'était habituellement les maraudeurs contre tous les Slytherin ! »

Remus sourit en se souvenant de James leur donnant des ordres pendant la bataille, mitraillant le côté opposé avec d'énormes boules de neige et des cris de rire. 

Les ricanements à ce souvenir devinrent réalité lorsque Fred et George descendirent les escaliers, leurs yeux illuminés. 

 « Qu'est-ce que vous planifiez ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall suspicieusement, essayant difficilement de ne pas sourire en ayant vu les farces combinées des jumeaux. 

« Oh rien Professeur ! »

« Nous faisons juste des préparations ! » dit Georges par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils sortaient. 

------

Secouant la tête, elle retourna à la décoration, levant à nouveau les yeux lorsque Angelina, Alicia et Katie traversèrent le sol de marbre, un flacon de lumières de fée dans leurs mains. Les petites fées paraissaient très excitées. 

« Où allez-vous ? »

Angelina sourit par-dessus son épaule. « Nous avons un contre plan bien sûr ! »

« Fred et George sont fichus ! » Katie éclata de rire, attrapant son chapeau et le mettant sur sa tête. 

« Allez, dépêchons ! » Alicia sourit, se glissant dans un couloir vers une sortie différente. 

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ? » demanda Lupin alors qu'il aperçut Ginny, Hermione et Akima se rencontrant en secret sur le haut des escaliers. 

« Professeur, pouvons-nous emprunter ce ruban ? » demanda poliment Akima, le ruban était déjà en train de danser dans les airs autour d'elle. 

« Bien sûr, ne vous le faites pas voler, d'accord ? »

------

Les trois filles acquiescèrent, se dépêchant de partir, inconscientes des deux paires d'yeux les regardant attentivement. Hagrid sourit lorsque Ron et Harry sortirent de la salle commune, passant rapidement un coin et disparaissant de vue. 

------

Des flashs de lumière et des rires attirèrent Hagrid et McGonagall près de la fenêtre, riant de ce qu'ils virent. Fred et Georges s'étaient cachés derrière un mur de neige alors que Angelina et Katie les mitraillaient de boules de neige en étant protégé par un coin du bâtiment. Lee  courrait sur le terrain de bataille, évitant les missiles volant avec facilité pour venir en aide aux jumeaux Weasley. 

------

Bientôt l'air fur empli d'éclats de rire et de boules de neige, des attaques aéroportées tombaient sur tout le monde alors que les fées, heureuse d'être libre, joignait le bonheur de Noël. Hermione, Ginny et Akima avaient enchanté le ruban pour qu'il vole autour des trois autres garçons, les entortillant avec ses plis. 

------

Un petit applaudissement des filles fit sourire McGonagall, mais leur victoire fut de courte durée puisque Harry et Ron rejoignaient la bataille, libérant Lee et les jumeaux avec un mouvement de leurs baguettes et envoyant des sortilèges de chatouilles vers le coin. Poppy sortit pour regarder la scène se déroulant devant elle, les filles étaient tombées sur le sol, trop occupé à rigoler pour remarquer que les garçons battaient retraite, elle évita Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent, leurs voix disant. 

« Que c'est humiliant, battus par des filles ! »

« Pas seulement des filles, elles ! » dit Lee, essayant de se débarrasser du ruban qui tournait autour de lui. 

« Que pouvons nous faire ? » demanda Ron. « Vite, on a besoin d'idée ! »

« Trop tard ! » Harry rit alors que les filles s'arrêtèrent en face d'eux, formant une ligne pour les empêcher de s'enfuir de la Salle d'Entrée. 

------

« Rubic. » cria Angelina, un rayon de lumière rose partant de sa baguette et rendant les robes noires de Fred roses. 

« Hey, c'est injuste ! Caueru ! » Un rayon bleu sortit de la baguette de George, Alicia l'évita, et Hermione cria, préparant sa baguette avec une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux. 

------

Lupin et Gus cachés derrière un sapin alors que les autres professeurs étaient sur les côtés, regardaient la guerre qui se déroulait devant eux. Des lumières roses et bleues traversaient la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs et frappant les personnes au hasard. Ron prit pour cible Ginny, mais un charme de Alicia se dirigea vers lui, qu'il renvoya à Harry et le frappa, qui prit sa revanche sur Lee. Peu de temps après, le chaos régnait, les équipes se désintégrait jusqu'à ce que cela soit du chacun pour soi.

------

Harry et Ron se cachèrent derrière une grosse boite, ensorcelant ceux qui osaient entrer dans la zone de bataille. « Rubic » hurla Harry, seulement pour se figer lorsque Lupin cria de surprise, son visage bleu. Les professeurs répondirent en envoyant des éclairs pourpre vers la boîte, détruisant complètement leur bouclier. Un ricanement fit lever les yeux de Harry vers l'arbre de noël, seulement pour voir McGonagall essayant d'étouffer son rire. 

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors que les autres commençaient aussi à rire. 

------

Se tournant vers Ron, il leva ses sourcils, son ami était au sol, des larmes coulant sur son visage de joie. 

« Quoi ? » commençant à devenir frustré. 

« R…R…Regarde ! » articula-t-il, lui montrant la surface polie d'une armure, qui montrait clairement le reflet de Harry. Ses cheveux normalement noir avait des traces de rose et de bleu ainsi que de pourpre en dessous. 

Souriant, il se tourna vers Ron, en regardant son ami, ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Non Harry, s'il te plaît, non ! Ce n'était pas moi, honnêtement ! » Ron sauta sur ses pieds, fonçant vers une sortie et fut suivi par Harry, le rire provenant de ceux qui restaient dans la salle résonna. 

------

Après plusieurs virages, Harry rattrapa Ron, qui était adossé contre un mur, essayant de respirer. 

« Pouce, Pouce ! » supplia son ami. « Allez Harry, j'ai trop mangé, je ne peux pas courir, tu ne voudrais pas faire ça alors que je suis piégé n'est ce pas ? »

« Nan, je suppose que non, combien de temps cette teinture met à disparaître ? »

« Seulement quelques heures, je pense, Heureusement sinon j'aurai besoin de nouvelle robe. » Ron massa son front sans effet, devenu écarlate. 

------

« Ron ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry, regardant le couloir non familier. La poussière sur le sol faisait plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur, et des toiles d'araignées tombaient du plafond. 

« Sais pas, mais c'est vraiment lugubre. Lumos. » Ron mit sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, éclairant les ombres. 

« Allez ! » le pressa Harry, tirant son ami après lui. 

« Attends, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller chercher les autres ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est Hogwarts, il ne va pas y avoir quelque chose d'horrible. »

------

Ron leva ses yeux au ciel, suivant Harry à travers les différents couloirs, la lumière de leurs baguettes et leurs rires résonnaient sur les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il y est un écho suggérant qu'une pièce était à côté. 

------

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le sol, ils cherchaient, incapable de le croire, Harry se balada, tâtonnant son chemin dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le doux velours des rideaux. Les tirant sur le côté, il laissa la lumière de l'hiver envahir la salle, entendant un cri de Ron. Du sol au plafond, il y avait des panneaux de verre illuminant la pièce entière, éclairant la poussière qui dansait dans les airs. 

------

L'ancienne bibliothèque les plongeait dans le temps, dans les secrets et les mystères. Les murs étaient des étagères, du sol poli en bois vers le plafond comme dans une cathédrale. Un énorme dôme dans la toiture permettant qu'une faible lumière le traverse, les panneaux triangulaires envoyait des arc en ciel vers le sol. Alors que Harry regardait, il entendit Ron retirer un livre d'une des étagères, l'ouvrant et observant attentivement l'écriture griffonnée. 

« Woah, c'est pre…pre… quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est très vieux ! Cela parle de quelque chose vraiment étrange. »

Harry se plaça aux côtés de Ron, regardant la couverture du livre, chuchotant « Gruesome. »

« Quoi, tu peux comprendre ça ? » demanda Ron, regardant le langage étranger.

« Vaguement, je pense que c'est un peu comme le Latin. »

« Et bien, quel est le titre ? »

« Mort et Gloire. »

« Yuk. »

------

Harry laissa Ron et le livre, ses yeux remarquant une petite alcôve, ou une porte, menant à une autre chambre. Entrant, il regarda, seulement quatre murs en pierre et un sol. Un seul bassin d'huile dominant la scène, son contenu noir s'enflammant lorsqu'il y posa sa baguette. La lumière remontant sur les murs, faisant disparaître les ombres, montrant ainsi quatre images engravées, emplis de noms et de branches. Des arbres généalogiques. 

Fronçant ses sourcils de perplexité, il regarda les noms tout en haut, près du plafond. Son cri de choc provoqua l'entrée rapide de Ron. 

« Qu'est c'qui y'a ? Qu'est c'qui y'a ? »

« Les premiers maîtres des maisons, c'est leurs descendants ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Leurs héritiers ! »

Attends, les premiers maîtres des maisons ? »

« Regarde ! » Ron suivit ce que le doigt de Harry lui indiquait, voyant, dansant dans la lumière des flammes, un nom engravé. 

------

« Godric Gryffindor. »

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Suspense, suspense, que va-t-il donc se dérouler dans la suite, vous le saurez au chapitre suivant (**quels beaux indices tu donnes)**.

**Chen** : Ton impatience fait plaisir à voir. C'est une fic dramatique c'est pas pour faire plaisir, alors membre ou pas membre de notre communauté ? (**membre****)** C'est sous ce nom que se trouve notre hôpital que nous avons enfin ouvert mais chute c'est un secret (**et y'a même plein d'images)**.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : il y a 30 chapitres dans chaque tome, trois sont écrits et un quatrième est en cours (**il est fini le 4 !!!!!)** je crois donc nous pourrons mettre un chapitre par jour sans que vous fassiez de crise de manque.

**Wynzar** : merci pour ces (cof cof) encouragements, membre officiel n°6 de notre secte.

**Pat06** : malheureuse que tu es, une seule solution tu déménages à un endroit paumé du sud de la France où tu peux l'avoir (**même par chez moi c'était l'horreur pour l'Adsl)**. Investissement dans un nouvel ordinateur pour l'anniv' ou i tu passes un examen et que tu le réussis. Merci à toi, de nous avoir rejoint membre n°9 et pour ton petit sondage, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que tout le monde y a répondu à une personne près (peut-être toi).

Je rappelle que c'est ouvert à vous tous, tant que vous ne dépassez pas les limites. Je suis entrain décrire un petit règlement qui serait envoyer à chaque membre fraîchement inscrit si vous avez des idées, faites les parvenir par review ou sur la ML.

**Diane23** : et moi, j'ai passé deux épreuves de bac et il m'en reste sept à passer. Tu n'en as que trois, estime-toi heureuse, et puis c'est beaucoup plus simple que le bac, mais tu y passeras bientôt (**je vous dit m****)**.

Une ML est une Mailing List où les gens peuvent papoter par l'intermédiaire des mails, ce ne sera pas la conversation inter-review parce qu'il n'y a que moi (et Leena) qui répond mais tout le monde pourra mettre son grain de sel.

**Tiffany** : on ne dit rien, c'est la surprise. Riri, c'est le gentil, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se convertisse chez les méchants ? (**tu**** veux des idées ?)**

**Lunenoire** : on sait qu'elle est géniale, mais on ne se lasse pas de l'entendre.


	16. 16

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

**Voilà le petit chapitre 16, par contre rien pour Samedi, je suis pas là, mais y'en aura dimanche… **

**Et on vient de dépasser les 100 reviews !!!! prochain cap les 200 **

------

**Chapitre 16**

------

Harry et Ron restèrent debout pendant un long moment, fixant simplement les murs avec admiration, incapable de croire ce que leurs yeux leur montraient. 

Ce fut Ron qui finalement interrompit le silence. « Je me demande si il y a quelqu'un que nous connaissons dessus ? »

Harry regarda son ami puis le mur, avant de marcher vers lui et de lire quelques-uns des noms. 

« Je ne vois pas quelqu'un que je connais… » Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les branches, lisant tous les noms avec attention. L'un se tenait au dessus des autres, partiellement effacé, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'effacer de la surface de la Terre. Retirant un peu de saleté, il cligna des yeux de choc. 

« C'est pas possible. » criait son esprit, « Il doit y avoir des centaines de Potter, tu n'as certainement aucune relation avec Gryffindor ! »

Suivant la branche, il regarda les premiers noms changer, mais la ligne des Potter ne mourut pas, seulement pour atteindre une fin, un descendant final, qui le fit se figer. C'était comme si le nom sur la pierre se moquait de lui. 

------

« H. Potter. »

------

Harry sentit un tourbillon d'émotions le parcourir, à moitié d'excitation, à moitié de doute. Une partie de lui, lui disait de ne pas être si stupide, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Gryffindor, son autre moitié lui rappelait l'épée qu'il avait sorti du Sorting Hat (Choixpeau)… mais il était un Parseltongue, et cela était à Slytherin, pas à Gryffindor… 

------

Se concentrant durement, il sursauta lorsque la voix de Ron retentit à côté de son oreille.

« Ton passé a trop de secrets pour ton propre bien. »

------

Ses yeux étaient collés sur le nom, le lisant encore et encore, essayant de comprendre. 

« Et bien ce n'est pas moi, c'est un autre H. Potter. » murmura Harry, peu sûr.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, cela doit être toi ! »

« C'est pas possible Ron, ce n'est pas moi, pas dans un million d'année. » Harry se leva, reculant, fixant les gravures. Beaucoup de branches des quatre maisons se rencontraient, créant ainsi de nouvelles lignées, mais il n'y avait seulement que trois liens entre Slytherin et Gryffindor. Il fixa ses yeux de force à nouveau sur l'écriture. 

------

Un des Potter, peut-être un cousin de son grand-père ou quelque chose comme ça, s'était marié avec une Slytherin. Ils avaient eut un enfant, une fille et cette fille a eut à son tour un fils. Le nom sur la pierre termina une autre lignée. L'écriture était inscrite avec une main tellement tremblante que c'était comme si le graveur savait ce que l'enfant deviendrait. Ses yeux firent marche arrière rapidement. Il avait du mal le lire, il n'était pas possible qu'il soit de la même famille que cette, cette chose. 

------

Mais le lien resta là, fort et douloureux. G. Potter s'était marié avec S Terces, et leur enfant s'était marié avec un muggle, du nom de Riddle. 

------

Il sentit la température de l'air de la pièce baisser de plusieurs degrés. Soudainement, il se sentit très, très malade. 

------

Sirius leva les yeux alors que Arabella criait. L'orbe qui flottait derrière elle, éclairé par le rouge et le jaune d'une âme heureuse était soudainement devenu très très noir. Toute lumière avait disparu de son centre. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Black se mettant sur ces pieds, alors qu'il se tenait près du feu. 

« Je, Je n'en ai aucune idée… » bégaya Arabella, regardant Dumbledore pour être guidé. 

------

Le vieux sorcier tapota un petit appareil sur la table, attendant que la flèche arrête de tourner comme une folle. 

« Oh mon dieu. »

« Albus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » gronda Sirius. 

« Ils sont dans la vieille bibliothèque, lui et Ron Weasley. »

« Cela signifie qu'il a du… »

« … le découvrir » finit Dumbledore, réalisant avec horreur ce qui allait arriver. 

------

Arabella reporta son regard sur les deux hommes, voyant de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de l'incertitude sur leurs visages.

« Je pense que vous devriez aller lui parler, lui expliquer, sinon il ne comprendra jamais. »

Sirius fut d'accord avec ça, regardant Dumbledore serrer ses doigts et fermer ses yeux. « Comme toujours Arabella, tu as raison. » Le Directeur se leva mais sa silhouette demeura voûtée et découragée.

------

Elle regarda les deux hommes partir et elle soupira, fermant ses yeux, et laissant libre règne à la douleur emplir son visage. 

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il comprenne. » pria-t-elle, sa voix forte dans le silence soudain, sa mince main se posant sur la surface de l'orbe. 

Sous sa touche, les ténèbres s'épaissirent, s'entourant comme la soie autour d'une minuscule larme en son centre. 

------

« Harry, Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron, soudainement effrayé. Son ami était devenu blanc comme la mort, chacune de ses couleurs ayant disparu de son visage. Le zigzag de sa cicatrice se montrait clairement contre son front. 

« Quoi ? » Les yeux verts se concentrèrent, leurs couleurs normalement brillantes devenues pleinement confuse. « Oui, je vais, je vais bien. » Il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement et se détourna. « Allez, retournons voir les autres, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes passés. »

Ron était d'accord, regardant une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule vers le mur alors qu'ils partaient. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, fronçant des sourcils en entendant la réponse. 

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr… »

« Harry, ne fais pas encore ça. Tu as promit que tu n'aurais plus de secrets. » gronda Ron de colère. 

« Je ne garde pas de secret ! C'est juste, que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Je suis juste stupide je pense. »

« Tu éludes ma question. » cria Ron. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu recommences ça ! »

« Ron, s'il te plait. Tu es mon ami. » Harry se tourna vers Ron, son visage sérieux. « Crois-moi, d'accord ? Si tu ne peux pas faire ça alors nous n'avons aucun espoir. Si quelque chose de sérieux arrive, _je te le dirai_ ! » 

------

Ils restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes, grommelant de colère, se fixant durement l'un l'autre, attendant que l'autre détourne le regard. Ron finalement cilla. 

« D'accord, allez, rentrons. »

------

Sur le point de faire un pas, ils virent Dumbledore et Sirius dans l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant sérieusement. Le couple semblait tendu, nerveux et bouleversé. Ron regardait vers eux puis vers Harry, éclairant sa gorge. 

« Umm, Je vais rejoindre les autres, d'accord ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il partit, la lueur de sa baguette disparaissant dans les ombres, laissant les trois autres seuls. 

------

Harry rencontra le regard bleu de Dumbledore, ne se détournant pas. Il regarda le Directeur cligner des yeux et les baisser, les lunettes brillant dans la lumière de l'hiver. 

« Je suppose que tu as vu les arbres ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, marchant vers un bureau poussiéreux et prenant une des chaises, demandant à Harry de s'asseoir. 

« Oui, mais je… » Harry s'interrompit, essayant d'organiser ses pensées confuse, il n'était toujours pas sûr si ce qu'il avait vu était réel, peut être qu'il refusait. « Je ne comprend pas. » Il leva les yeux, voyant Sirius soupirer et s'adosser contre la table, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. 

« Tu es le H. Potter dans l'arbre généalogique de Godric Gryffindor, le dernier descendant du fondateur. » commença Dumbledore, essayant de ne pas arrêter le flot de mot, combattant la voix qui criait que le garçon n'était pas prêt à savoir. « Il y avait d'autres familles, d'autres héritiers, mais avec les années, les lignées se sont éteintes, soit naturellement, soit par la main de Voldemort. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tue pas simplement ceux de naissances muggle, cela a commencé de cette façon, mais cela s'est étalé. Il s'est proclamé lui-même descendant de Salazar, ce qui, d'une certaine façon, est vrai. Il a commencer à détruire les ennemis du fondateur Slytherin, les Gryffindors, et pour faire ça, il doit détruire tous ceux qui ont le sang de Godric coulant dans leurs veines. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a tué mes parents. » dit faiblement Harry, fixant le sol, peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait penser. 

« Oui et c'est pourquoi il en a tué tant d'autres. »

« Et le fait qu'il soit de ma famille ? » demanda Harry, tremblant visiblement à la pensée. 

« Ce n'est pas une famille directe. » affirma rapidement Sirius, saisissant le menton de Harry et forçant ses yeux verts à rencontrer les sien. « Harry, la relation est si distante qu'elle n'est pratiquement pas là. »

« Mais elle existe ! » hurla Harry à son parrain. « Il n'est plus simplement mon ennemi, il est quelque chose de plus ! Il est comme moi ! »

« Il n'est pas du tout comme toi, Harry, il n'est même pas humain ! Ce que fut Tom Riddle avant, de la même famille ou non, cette personne n'existe plus ! »

« Il a raison, Harry. » Dumbledore soupira misérablement. « Voldemort est un monstre, toutes les choses qui nous rendent humaines sont absentes chez lui. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! »

------

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, trop confus pour penser correctement. « Ne vois-tu pas comment cela empiraient les choses ? Il ne détruit pas simplement des gens, complètement dissocié de lui, il tue sa propre chair et son propre sang. Il n'a pas simplement tué mes parents, n'es-ce pas ? Il a tué chaque sorcier ou sorcière ayant une relation avec moi de n'importe quelle façon ! »

« Et il le fera encore. » dit Dumbledore calmement. « Tu es la seule choses qui se tient entre lui et la victoire Harry, tu es la dernière personne restante pour le tuer avant qu'il n'achève ses plans. »

« En plus Harry, il a tué son propre père pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. »

« C'est différent, ce n'était pas à cause de Gryffindor, c'était à cause de Muggles. »

------

Dumbledore regarda le garçon en colère devant lui, incapable d'imaginer ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'expliquer les dangers. « Harry, ne laisse pas cette connaissance te détruire. Voldemort n'est pas de ta chair ou de ton sang, il est au courant de la parenté, même distante, et il l'utilisera à son avantage. Tu dois être prudent. »

------

Harry regarda les deux hommes devant lui, souhaitant qu'il puisse comprendre. « Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ? »

« Avant quoi ? » demanda Sirius. « Avant que tu apprennes combien horrible il était, avant que tu n'apprennes la douleur dans laquelle il a mis tout le monde, avant que tu saches de quoi il est capable ? Tu n'aurais pas été capable de le supporter. »

« Commences-tu à comprendre Harry ? » dit faiblement Dumbledore. 

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » grogna-t-il, encore aveuglé par la colère et l'incrédulité. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, son visage sinistre. « Si tu as besoin de parler, dis-le-moi, ou si ce n'est pas moi, parles à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. S'il te plait, ne garde pas de secret entre nous Harry. »

« Vous voulez dire que je ne cache rien comme vous m'avez tout caché ? » répondit Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait, disparaissant dans les ombres, suivant les pas de Ron, la misère et la confusion l'entourant comme une cape. 

------

Derrière lui, Sirius s'écroula sur une chaise et mis sa tête dans ses mains alors que Dumbledore s'effondra. « Nous aurions du le lui dire plus tôt. » souffla Sirius. 

« Je sais, mais comme sur beaucoup de choses, j'étais en retard de quelques minutes. » dit Dumbledore, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. « J'espère seulement qu'il peut comprendre, et pardonner. »

------

« Pas possible ! » cria Hermione, ses yeux marron agrandis alors que Ron lui parlait des arbres, ainsi que des noms qu'il y avait vus. « Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, honnêtement ! Au bas de la lignée de Gryffindor se trouvait H. Potter, cela doit être Harry, ça ne peut être personne d'autre ! »

Lee était en train de manger une part de gâteau, qui était maintenant oublié alors qu'il écoutait attentivement, ses yeux ouverts et incrédules. 

« Je suppose que cela a du sens, cela semble même correspondre d'une certaine façon… » pensa George. 

« Mais cela le fait, je ne sais pas, l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde ! » s'exclama Angelina, cillant d'incrédulité. 

« Il n'est pas étrange. » gronda Ginny. « Il est mystérieux. »

« Non, c'est simplement une vision romantique. » la taquina gentiment George. 

------

Ron posa une main sur le bras de Hermione, l'éloignant subtilement des autres et lui chuchotant. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Harry a vu quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas aimé. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ce qu'il a vu l'a rendu blanc comme la mort, c'était simplement un nom je pense, mais il était si pâle qu'il semblait mort, il était pratiquement dans une transe, puis lorsqu'il en est sorti, il a suggérer que nous rentrions. »

« Il ne t'a pas dit ce que c'était ? »

« Non, je lui ai crié dessus pour ça, mais il m'a dit de le croire, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Puis Snuffles et Dumbledore sont apparus. Aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement heureux, alors je suis parti rapidement. Ils voulaient parler avec Harry, donc j'ai supposé que c'était quelque chose d'important ! »

Hermione ne dit rien, réfléchissant. « Et bien, cela fait maintenant environ deux heures, il ne peut pas être encore en train de leur parler n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en doute. »

« Voyons si on peut le trouver, peut-être, peut-être qu'il nous dira simplement ce qui se passe. »

------

Harry s'assit sur le bord enneigé du lac, son dos reposant contre un arbre alors qu'il regardait la lumière mourante du soleil. Le vent froid était fort, ébouriffant ses cheveux, qui avaient perdu leur couleur rose et bleu, et contenait maintenant seulement quelques traces de pourpre. Des flocons de neige dansaient avant de tomber sur le sol. Son visage malheureux et neutre, le froid complètement ignoré alors qu'il essayait de penser. 

Il était l'héritier de Gryffindor. Rien que cela était difficile à croire. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de renommée avec son nom déjà, maintenant il était le descendant d'une légende !

------

Puis il y avait l'horrible confusion de savoir que son pire ennemi était son seul parent survivant. Peu importe la distance, c'était ce que Voldemort était. 

------

'Mais il les a tué, c'est un monstre, il n'a aucune parenté avec toi !' lui cria son esprit. 'Tom Riddle a un lien avec toi, la personne que Voldemort fut un jour est ton parent, il est parti maintenant, il n'y a plus personne !'

« Mais il y a quelqu'un. » murmura Harry. « Je suis la seule chose qui se tient entre lui et son succès, il est le sorcier le plus craint du monde, et il est parent avec moi. »

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir oublier ce fait, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il revenait avec une grande force, revenant vers cette pièce de connaissance. 

'Il s'en fiche, il te détruira avec un simple coup, ne peux-tu pas voir ça ? Il s'en fiche !'

« Cela nous rend différent. »

Cette réalisation le fit sourire légèrement. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Voldemort. Harry ne s'en fichait pas, cela l'embêtait qu'il soit de la même famille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même si c'était difficile à comprendre, et difficile à oublier, il réalisa que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'être comme Tom Riddle. Un garçon qui était froid et cruel, si misérable et ne pardonnant pas qu'il avait perdu tout sens d'humanité. 

Il savait que Voldemort le tuerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et il réalisa qu'il aurait à faire la même chose. Cela aurait été plus facile s'il ne l'avait pas su, mais s'il ne l'avait pas su, il n'aurait jamais réalisé… 

Voldemort n'allait pas tuer le dernier des Gryffindors, parce que si Harry était détruit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait aperçu que dans le passé, un passé pas si éloigné, son sang de Slytherin avait été teinté par un Gryffindor. 

Harry savait que quelque part dans les ombres, il attendait, se préparant, devenant plus fort. Pour autant qu'il le savait, il avait tué sa famille entière, Voldemort était un meurtrier, un monstre, quelque chose qui devra un jour être détruit. 

------

« Donc il sait. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Intéressant, et tu dis qu'il paraissait en colère puis qu'il sembla l'accepter ? »

« Oui mon Seigneur. » répéta Malfoy, se plaçant à côté de Voldemort. 

« Oh le pauvre, pauvre garçon. L'héritier de Gryffindor de la même famille que moi. Hah ! » le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva sur ses pieds tapant son sceptre sur le sol. 

« C'est peut-être la vérité, mais il semble oublier que depuis que je suis revenu, les impuretés du cœur du Lion ont été retirées. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines n'est pas le même que celui de Riddle. Aucun sang ne nous lie. Je suis une partie de lui, par le pouvoir du sortilège, et il est une partie de moi. Le sang de mon ennemi m'a rendu ma force, mon cher cousin n'a aucune idée de ce qui va lui tomber dessus. »

-----

Voldemort sourit froidement, le garçon n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait été rendu plus faible par cette révélation, si facile à retourner, à prendre, à utiliser et à détruire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussirait avec le temps, il savait quand serait l'attaque, lorsque l'obscurité submergerait la lumière. 

Tenant la coupe qui lui donnait une vue de Hogwarts, et son ennemi, il l'envoya sur le sol. Son contenu écarlate s'étalant lorsque la coupe éclata. 

Potter mourrait, pas en héros ou en sauveur, mais en traître, et en trahi… 

------

« Professeur McGonagall ? »

« Oui Miss Granger ? »

« Avez-vous vu Harry ? »

Minerva arrêta d'admirer son travail sur les arbres et regarda le visage des deux enfants qui se tenaient à côté d'elle.

« Non, pas depuis que je l'ai vu courir après vous Ron, désolé. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, il est parti se balader, et nous voulions lui demander quelque chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit être dehors. » répondit Hermione, se dirigeant vers la grande porte, Ron la suivant sur les talons. 

------

Alors qu'ils sortirent, ils regardèrent ce qu'il y avait devant eux, tremblant par le froid, essayant de voir la silhouette de Harry. 

« Là ! » Suivant le doigt de Ron, elle vit une silhouette près du lac, se tenant sur le bord arctique et fixant l'eau glaciale. Sa cape volait avec le vent, complètement ignoré. 

« Ne le fait pas sursauter, il pourrait tomber. » l'avertit-elle, marchant vers lui. 

« Harry ? »

------

Le garçon se retourna en entendant son nom, souriant légèrement. « Quoi ? »

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Hermione, s'arrêtant en face de lui, le regardant curieusement.

« Tu veux savoir si ce que Ron a dit est vrai ? »

« Pas exactement, chaque Gryffindor a déjà décidé que tu étais l'héritier de Godric… » elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit ses sourcils se soulever. « Nous sommes plus curieux de savoir ce qui t'as fait pâlir. »

« Tu a dit que tu me le dirai si c'était important, et cela doit l'être, sinon Dumbledore et Sirius n'aurait pas semblé si abattus. » fit remarquer Ron. 

« Je suis apparenté à Voldemort. »

« Tu dois nous le dire… quoi ? » Ron s'arrêta au milieu de sa tirade, clignant des yeux de confusion. 

------

« Proche ? » demanda Hermione, réalisant qu'elle pensait que c'était quelque chose de semblable depuis que Ron lui en avait parlé.

« Raisonnablement, mais pas vraiment. » Harry soupira, essayant de lire les regards sur leurs visages. Ils réagissaient plutôt calmement, mais Ron le fixait toujours avec la bouche pendante. 

« Voldemort, comme dans Monsieur-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-Je-Vais-Tuer-Tout-Le-Monde ? »

« Oui Ron. »

« Très bien. » Ron fronça les sourcils, essayant d'étouffer la sensation d'alarme qui se formait. « Et bien, si tu es apparenté à lui, cela ne signifie pas que tu es comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose que non. » Harry gratta son bras gauche inconsciemment, essayant de se débarrasser du picotement irritant sur son avant bras. « Je pense que je suis apparenté à Tom Riddle, et la personne qu'était Tom Riddle est morte il y a longtemps. »

------

Hermione ferma ses yeux, voyant où cette logique allait mené, cela avait du sens, d'une certaine façon, tout le monde avait une brebis galeuse dans leur famille, celle dans la famille de Harry l'était juste plus que les autres. 

« Harry. » commença Ron. « Peu importe à qui tu es apparenté. Nous pouvons dire que tu n'es pas du tout comme lui, ou tu ne le seras jamais, en tout cas tu ne seras jamais cruel et mauvais, tu es exactement l'opposé, il est sombre et méchant, et tu ne l'es pas. »

« Je pense que ce que Ron essaye de dire est que nous te connaissons assez bien pour ne pas paniquer sur quelque chose d'aussi mineur. Je paris que la parenté est vraiment faible, et qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur de ta famille. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

« C'est ce que j'espérais que vous diriez. » Sourit Harry, sachant qu'il pouvait croire ses deux amis. « Ne le dites à personne d'accord ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils réagissent de la même façon. »

« Bien sûr. Allez, retournons à l'intérieur, on gèle dehors ! » Hermione prit leurs mains et les mena à l'intérieur, loin du lac. 

------

Ils savaient tous que tout allait devenir plus étrange et bien plus tordu. Ils espéraient simplement que malgré la parenté de Voldemort avec Harry, aucune ressemblance ne se montrerait. 

Derrière eux, sur l'horizon à l'ouest, brillant avec colère, Mars la Rouge les regardait avec un œil menaçant. La guerre venait juste de commencer. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Youpala youpi, nous sommes déjà 21 (**22)** membres sur notre ML qu'est-ce que je suis contenteuh. (**yeepeeee**** champagne !!!)**

**Chen** : Je ne suis pas du tout le tennis, je n'y connais rien du tout, mais je suis contente pour toi. (**j'ai**** vu ça j'espère que t'es heureuse, sûr de gagner comme ça)**

**Cerendy**** Potter** : parce que tu as déjà fait des crises de manque, Ah bon. Quand ça ? (**y'a**** un jour)**

**Diane23** : Pour me satisfaire, attend que j'y réfléchisse il faut que je complète ma liste. C'est normal, il faut bien que l'auteur fasse en sorte que tu viennes lire le chapitre suivant. L'être humain est condamné à l'insatisfaction.

**Wynzar** : nous sommes hybrides (secte, hôpital psychiatrique, lieu de rencontre illicite et encore bien autre chose) Directrices légaLES je te prie. J'adore ta définition. Nous savons donc que Harry est bien l'héritier de Gryffindor mais nous ne savons encore rien sur Akima (**et ça devrait pas tarder)**.

**_La petite histoire de mon pseudo_** : Mon vrai nom est Elodie mais quand elle était petite ma soeur n'arrivait pas à le dire et m'appelait Dodie. La version simplifiée est Dod et voilà. Et ne pas confondre avec Dodie la marque de biberons (**j'avais même pas penser à ça)**

**Tiffany** : notre 100ème revieweuse. Et oui dans ce chapitre nous avons eu le droit à une grande révélation ? Que nous réserve donc la suite ?

**Lunenoire** : de rien membre n°18. Dommage que Sevinounet d'amour à moi n'ait pas pu y participer (**va pas tarder Sevie !!!!!)**.


	17. 17

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 17 **

------

Hermione s'étira près de la cheminée, endormie et heureuse. Noël était passé avec beaucoup de surprises, de bonheur et de rires. La révolution du passé de Harry fut gardée silencieuse, en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fred et George continuent de faire la révérence à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la salle commune, en parlant de courage et de destinée, mais la vie redevint normale. 

'Je déteste te le dire.' murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. 'Mais ce n'est pas la normalité.'

« Et bien c'est assez proche pour moi. » dit-elle à haute voix. 

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron d'une des tables. 

« Elle se parle à elle-même. » murmura Harry, feuilletant 'Unfogging the future, volume 2' 

« Premier signe de folie, Herm. »

« Que je sois folle ou non tu me dois dix galleons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le dernier jour des vacances et vous paniquer pour votre divination. »

------

« On a jamais dit ça. » cria Ron, lui présentant son dos. 

« Et ce n'est pas paniqué. » répondit Harry, soulevant Chaos et tenant fermement le serpent jusqu'à ce que Lee fonce à sa rescousse. 

« Ne fais pas ça, tu pourrais la blesser, elle est dans une très délicate condition ! »

« Elle ? » demanda Ron.

« Délicate condition ? » George plissa son front. 

« Elle est enceinte. »

« Oh super. » Harry soupira. « Comment, je veux dire il n'y a aucun serpent male aux alentours… à moins que tu es ais acheté un autre. »

« Je pense qu'elle a réussi à en trouver un depuis que je l'ai. »

« Depuis quatre mois et tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

« Et bien, comment je suis supposé savoir à quoi ressemble un serpent enceinte ? » demanda Lee à Hermione, qui soupira et secoua sa tête d'incrédulité. 

------

Harry posa sa plume et fronça ses sourcils en regardant la pièce, remarquant inconsciemment que son estomac ne grondait pas pour une fois, peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir Madame Pomfrey, même s'il ne savait pas de quelle manière elle pourrait l'aider. S'adossant contre sa chaise, il ramena ses deux jambes à lui et ferma ses yeux. 

« As-tu fini ? »

« Non Ron, je pensais seulement à ce que je pourrais marqué après 'brutalement mutilé par une hache' »

« Une expulsion. » dit calmement Fred. 

« Oui mais cela n'arrivera pas. » dit Harry en riant. 

« Tu ne te feras pas non plus brutalement mutilé par une hache, enfin j'espère que non. » fit remarquer Akima, levant son nez avec dégoût. 

« Oui, je suppose. » Rapidement il souleva à nouveau sa plume et chercha son encrier. « Rends-le-moi Ron. »

« Je ne l'ai pas. » Ron regarda son ami. « Honnêtement ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as perdu ? »

« Mon encrier. » grommela Harry. 

------

La fermeture de l'entrée fit lever les yeux de tout le monde, une trace de tâche noire sur le tapis vers la sortie, qui était maintenant bien fermé. 

« Probablement Peeves. » dit Katie, se tournant vers son livre. 

« Je reviens dans une minutes. » Harry soupira et se leva, marchant vers la sortie en silence. 

------

Hogwarts était silencieux. Demain, il sera plein d'étudiants, se dépêchant d'aller en cours, ou pour échapper à Filch ou aller dîner. En ce moment c'était comme une tombe. Les traces d'encre continuaient sur le sol en pierre dans plusieurs couloirs et dans la bibliothèque. Même la bibliothécaire était partie, éteignant les lampes et laissant les livres reposer en paix. 

------

« Lumos. » La lumière envahit la salle alors qu'il continuait de suivre les traces, parcourant les avenues d'information, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire lui dit qu'il était proche. Ce Poltergeist allait obtenir ce qu'il mérite cette fois ! Avançant sa tête au coin, il fut surpris. Le pot était à son côté, l'encre coulant comme du sang sue le tapis. Proche de lui se trouvait une édition de 'Soin aux Créatures Magiques' qui reposait sur le sol, et la chose laissait de minuscules trace de pieds alors qu'elle marchait. 

------

Se plaçant silencieusement derrière elle, Harry l'attrapa facilement, avançant un doigt vers elle et le retirant rapidement alors qu'elle grognait de colère. « Horrible chose. » siffla le garçon, la fixant avec contrariété. « Qui créerait un livre comme ça ? » Avançant une main, il caressa prudemment le côté, le sentant trembler sous sa touche, puis s'affaisser, ses pages s'ouvrant et se calmant. 

------

L'image sur la page le fit reculer, le visage pâle. Il l'avait vu auparavant, des mois avant, il avait vu la même image. Des éclairs descendant du ciel en colère alors qu'une silhouette approchait, la lumière éclairant son pelage noir, alors que les flammes léchaient ses sabots, brûlant le sol alors qu'elle se tenait debout. La corne doré de la licorne brillant froidement, aussi cruelle que tranchante. 

------

Secouant sa tête, il se dit de ne pas être si stupide, ce n'était qu'une image. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le texte en dessous, lisant les faits, et le folklore qui lui était offert. 

------

_« La licorne, souvent d'un blanc pur, a un côté ténébreux. La bête noire a été chassée jusqu'à extinction. Détruite par les superstitions entourant ses apparitions. _

_Il est souvent dit que le cheval de l'enfer a des sabots enflammés qui détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent, qui peuvent tuer avec un simple coup. La corne pointue peut réfléchir des sortilèges et enchantements, et l'animal peut courir à très grande vitesse. _

_Pendant des siècles, il a été cru qu'elles étaient des signes du Mal et de la Mort. Tous ceux qui voyaient une licorne noire mourraient dans la semaine, souvent dans des circonstances inhabituelles. _

_Vue comme une menace, une loi est passée sur les licornes noires qui devaient être détruites une fois capturées. L'espère entière a été exécutée, laissant seulement leur cousine pure pour marcher dans les forêt sacrées du monde._

------

Un frisson parcourut l'épine de Harry alors que l'image en face de lui continuait de se pavaner. Ces créatures étaient-elle vraiment mauvaises, ou étaient-elles simplement incomprises ? Et étaient-elles toutes vraiment été détruites, ou bien se cachaient dans les ombres, jamais vues ou entendues, seulement en rêve ? Il avait vu l'animal à l'intérieur de la boule de cristal, et pour lui, elle n'avait pas semblé être une menace, elle avait été un sauveur. 

------

Un rugissement de furie provenant de l'extérieur le fit lâché le livre et l'encrier sur le sol, éteignant sa baguette il se cacha dans les ombres. 

« Peeves, est-ce que c'est toi ? » cria la voix de Filch, résonnant dans la bibliothèque, la lueur de ses yeux ambre dit à Harry qu'il était temps pour lui de courir, ou de faire face à la colère du gardien et de sa vieille chatte poussiéreuse. Se déplacement silencieusement, il regarda Filch foncer entre les étagères et il prit sa chance à deux mains, fonçant aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il glissa sur de l'encre, tordant sa hanche douloureusement, mais réussissant à boiter vers la Fat Lady. 

« Mot de passe ? »

« Bordel de merde ! » cria Harry, serrant sa hanche, qui le blessait terriblement alors qu'il essayait de regagner sa balance. 

« Désolé, mon chéri, ce n'est pas le mot de passe. »

« Fortuna Major ! » articula Harry à travers ses dents, s'adossant contre le mur alors que le tableau laissait place au passage. 

------

Passant dedans, il frappa son bras et dit un mot qui fit rougir Angelina. 

« Harry » dit-elle alors qu'il marchait vers une chaise. « Tu ne devrais même pas savoir ce que cela signifie ! »

Il lui jeta un mauvais regard et massa sa hanche. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione, essayant d'étouffer un rire alors qu'elle vit l'encre recouvrant son visage. 

« Il était dans la bibliothèque, à côté de ça. » Il montra le livre, qui essayait maintenant de se battre avec 'Métamorphose avancé'. « Puis Filch a vu les traces et s'est énervé, j'ai du courir. J'ai glissé sur de l'encre et me suis tordu la hanche, rien de plus excitant que ça. 

« Oh, je pensais que c'était quelque chose de vraiment dramatique. » Ron soupira, et retourna vers son devoir, puis fixa la source du bruit. 

------

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêta, cette fois pour aller vers une page sur les dragons. 

« Je ne sais pas, il a fait ça à la bibliothèque, peut-être qu'il ne va pas bien ? »

« On peut toujours demander à Hagrid. » Hermione sourit, pensant à l'homme dans sa hutte. 

« Oui ! Puis-je venir avec vous ? » demanda Akima, sautant sur ses pieds. 

« Eh Oh, La Terre aux Enfants, il fait nuit et si nous sortons quelqu'un pourrait nous attraper. » fit remarquer Lee. 

« La Terre à Lee, nous nous en souvenons, sortir de nuit c'est ce que  nous faisons de mieux ! » dit Ron en souriant.

« Ahem ! C'est ce que _nous_ faisons de mieux ! » fit remarquer Fred souriant à son jumeau. 

------

Harry écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin et le tendit à Ron, qui plissa son front, puis écrivit une réponse. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Ron innocemment.

« Rien. Juste en train de faire une rapide décision de divination. » Harry sourit. « J'ai besoin d'aller chercher ma carte d'astronomie. » Il serra des dents lorsqu'il se leva, puis fléchit sa hanche avant de monter les escaliers et de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle. 

La fabrique fluide glissait comme de l'eau dans ses mains alors qu'il la plaçait autour de sa silhouette. Elle pouvait le couvrir ainsi que quelqu'un de plus petit. Ron était trop grand pour rentrer dessous, et Hermione ne voudrait pas y aller sans Ron, en plus Hagrid est 'l'Oncle' de Akima et elle avait difficilement le temps de le voir… 

------

Plaçant le haut sur sa tête, il descendit, le truc était de bouger aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, s'assurant de faire assez de bruit léger. Si vous essayez difficilement de ne pas faire de bruits, les gens vont mieux écouter et plus vous entendre. 

------

Tapotant Ron sur l'épaule, il le regarda se lever et s'étirer. « Je vais chercher un peu de nourriture dans la cuisine, quelqu'un d'autre veut venir ? » Harry retint sa respiration. S'il te plait Akima. Comprends l'allusion !

« D'accord ! » La petite fille sourit, se demandant s'il préparait quelque chose, le regard des yeux de Ron la fit sourire alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir. 

« Dépêche-toi. » souffla-t-il alors que Akima disparaissait. « Je ne peux pas partir trop longtemps sans que les autres deviennent suspicieux ! »

« Trop tard. » Harry sourit, disant au revoir à son ami, et partant, aussi silencieusement que la lumière du soleil.

------

Fred, George et Lee regardèrent Ron et Akima passer la porte, puis ils se tournèrent pour faire face à Hermione qui prétendait être absorbée dans son livre d'Arithmancie. « Très bien Hermione, comment vont-ils le faire ? » demanda Georges.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Vraiment Fred, ils vont juste chercher de la nourriture, c'est tout. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, Lee. » Elle leva les yeux, voyant une lueur maléfique dans les yeux des garçons. 

« Lee, non Lee, pose Chaos, souviens-toi de sa condition délicate ! » Elle cria d'horreur, sautant de sa chaise alors que le serpent se dirigeait vers elle, et elle fonça vers le dortoir des filles, dans le sanctuaire, loin du serpent. 

------

S'adossant près d'une fenêtre, elle soupira, regardant la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une lumière sortir de la hutte de Hagrid, alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte à deux étrangers invisibles. Mission Accomplie, et avec de la chance, les jumeaux oublieraient tout très bientôt…

------

« Akima ! » Hagrid avait un grand sourire lorsqu'il la vit émerger de la cape d'invisibilité et il l'étreignit, entendant son rire. 

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Je sais jeune fille, mais tu es là, même si toi tu ne devrais pas être là. » Il fixa Harry, son sourire accompagné d'une expression dure. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Je vais bien, très bien ! » Harry sourit. « Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ça. » Il posa le livre sur la table et le regarda chanceler avant de tomber. 

Hagrid caressa sa couverture avec ses énormes doigts. « Il a de l'encre sur lui, c'est le problème, ils n'aiment pas ça. »

« Est-ce qu'il peut être réparer ? » demanda Harry, regardant Akima s'emparer d'une chaise et monter dessus, observant une étagère pleine de choses étranges. 

« Yep, je peux le réparer en un rien de temps. Thé ? »

Harry acquiesça le regardant fouiller à travers la hutte alors que sa nièce poussait des choses sur l'étagère, ses yeux énormes et fascinés. Quelque chose à côté du feu bougea. Fang se redressa, reniflant Harry avec intérêt. 

------

« Hagrid, est-ce que les animaux dans la forêt sont toujours effrayés ? »

« Ils sont terrifiés. Continuent à parler du Mal qui attends. »

« Et Mars, est-ce que les centaures en ont parlé ? »

Hagrid resta silencieux, réfléchissant. « Ils parle d'une planète de sang mais je n'ai pas écouté. »

------

Akima attrapa une boîte et sauta de la chaise, la plaçant gracieusement sur la table, ouvrant son couvercle. Elle prit une photo et regarda les silhouettes dessus, souriant. Hagrid plaça une petite tasse sur la table près d'elle et en tendit une à Harry. Le garçon la prit prudemment, mais n'y pensa pas. Il était occupé à fixer la photo dans les mains du jeune enfant. 

------

C'était une photo de mariage, une jeune mariée avec de longs cheveux argentés et d'incroyables yeux bleus, brillant de vie et de bonheur. L'homme à côté d'elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, ils étaient en train de sourire, lui semblant très familier. Il avait déjà vu ce visage avant, quelque part. Il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir été choqué par les yeux, pouvait se souvenir qu'il se sentait trompé, parce qu'il pensait que c'était les siens, uniquement les siens. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Adrian Montgoméry. Le papa d'Akima. »

« Où est-ce que je l'ai vu auparavant ? »

« Peut-être sur les photos de mariage de tes parents ? Ils étaient là, ils le devaient. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Adrian et ton père étaient de bons amis. Lorsque James commença, il était dans sa dernière année, il y avait des commentaires sur leur ressemblance, sauf pour les yeux bien sûr. Puis Adrian a enseigné à ton père une fois qu'il était parti. Il était comme un mentor, on pourrait dire. »

« Donc mon père connaissait le père d'Akima ? »

« Oui, très bien, je la connaissais bien également. »

------

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda faiblement Harry, fasciné par l'attention de la jeune fille sur la photo. C'était comme si elle avait été arrachée de la réalité pour glisser dans le passé. « Ils ont eut un fils quelques années avant que tu ne sois né, puis sept ans plus tard, ils ont eut Akima. Bien sûr Tu-Sais-Qui était déjà vaincu, mais il avait encore des serviteurs, ils voulaient tuer Adrian parce qu'il était muggleborn. Ils ont attaqué la maison et détruit toute la famille, » souffla Hagrid, faisant tout pour que Akima n'entende pas. « Elle a fuit, et c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai trouvé. »

Harry fronça des sourcils, essayant de tout rassembler. « Elle ne m'est pas apparentée alors ? »

« Non, j'ai demandé à ton parrain, les ressemblances entre vous sont simplement des coïncidences. Vous partagez simplement un mauvais passé. » Hagrid regarda les émotions traversant le visages de l'adolescent, il y avait de la déception, de la compassion et une once d'épouvante. 

------

Harry regarda Akima fermer les yeux, reposant la photo alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Très doucement, il prit un coin de sa cape d'invisibilité et la retira. C'était étrange, réalisa-t-il, même si elle n'était pas de sa famille, elle était quelqu'un qui savait comment il se sentait. 

------

« Pour une étrange raison, ils ne veulent jamais abandonner une mission. » lui rappela les mots de Dumbledore, les Death-Eaters étaient toujours après Akima. Ils devaient détruire toute la lignée pour être satisfait. Souriant lugubrement, il se jura qu'ils ne poseraient jamais leurs mains sur elle. Il s'en assurerait. Elle était trop jeune et fragile pour souffrir. 

------

Un bruit au dehors dérangea la paix. Fang grogna furieusement, grattant la porte essayant de sortir alors que Harry attrapa Akima pour la placer sous la cape. Plaçant sa tasse sue la table et écoutant ce que disait Hagrid. « Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, cela peut-être n'importe quoi, partez silencieusement maintenant. »

Harry avança, prudent de garder leurs corps couverts alors qu'ils passaient d'une ombre à l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dehors ici et avec eux. C'était proche et cruel, mais il n'y avait rien en vue. 

------

Quelque chose craqua sous son pied, faisant crier Akima. Baissant les yeux, il fit quelque chose de petit et brillant à la fin d'une chaîne. Le soulevant du sol, il fixa la forme, une étoile dans un pentagone doré, une pierre minuscule à chaque bout. A son touché, le pendentif brilla, et commença à tourner. 

Il voulut le laisser tomber mais s'aperçut que ses doigts étaient collés dessus. Akima avait baissé sa main pour pouvoir mieux le regarder, mais maintenant elle le fixait avec peur. 

Le sol autour d'eux commença à s'affaisser, comme si quelque chose le tirait d'en dessous. Une étrange sensation emplit tous ses nerfs, alors que Harry sentit sa tête tourner, il sentit Akima se cramponner à lui et il sentit les ténèbres de la nuit tomber sur eux comme une masse de dix tonnes. Il y avait un horrible sentiment de chute pendant une éternité alors que l'oubli resserrait son étreinte sur eux. 

Après un moment d'incertitude, la réalité revint. Prétendant ne jamais avoir été absente. La pelouse était dépourvue de toute âme vivante, rien ne bougeait, rien ne respirait. 

Seule une paire d'yeux observait et voyait, seule une âme était dans le désespoir. Mais, il n'y avait aucun mot qu'il pouvait dire, son silence étant son sortilège éternel. Il pouvait seulement pleurer dans son cœur sous les diamants glacials des étoiles au dessus, des larmes d'éternité.

Invisible

Inaudible 

Inconnu

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Chen** : pourquoi ? keske zé encore fé de mal ? ze regardeuh plu la tivi (**c'est le problème… et vous savez koi c'est une belge qui a gagné)**.  Evidemment que ça va dégénérer, ce n'est pas un conte de fée avec des zozios qui chantent des berceuses.

**Tiffany** : qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise si tu poses une question et que tu y répond par la suite ?? Qu'entends-tu par « com » ? une comédie, communication, commerce……. No comprende ce que has dicho (**idem)**

**Lune d'Argent** : que nous faisons un excellent boulot, ah non, tu l'as déjà dit (**et c'est vrai)**.

**Miya**** Black** : c'est ça d'être sur la ML, on a les chapitres avant tout le monde, mais cela n'interdit pas d'aller reviewer (**je confirme, j'aime les reviews, surtout quand y'en a plein par mis les 200 mails que j'ai eut en une journée…)**.

**Wynzar** : oui c'est tout mimi, tout le contraire de ce qu'est ma soeur a cette période bénie de l'adolescence (**c'est marrant j'ai ta sœur en ligne en ce moment…)**. Ta définition est peut-être lourde mais ça donne un petit air très sérieux.

**PAtty** : ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était vu dis-moi. Que des compliments C'est pour te faire pardonner ??? (**sûrement**** je vois pas pourquoi sinon)**

**Cerendy**** Potter** : toujours aussi bonne, même si elle n'est pas à nous (**malheureusement)**.

**Diane23** : Des éclaircissements seront donnés dans les chapitres à venir même si celui-ci est assez explicite. Tu as trouvé la bonne réponse (**c'est jamais assez explicite pour certain)**.

**Lunenoire** : parce que très peu de personnes se sont dit « Puisque Serpentard à une chambre secrète, faisons-en une à Gryffondor et puis c'est l'originalité qui fait avancé après ce n'est que du recopiage (**c'est pas bien quand tout est pareil…)**.

**Lily et Xaxa** : jusqu'au bout nous irons (encore une centaine de chapitre avant de voir la fin) (**mes pov' doigts)**


	18. 18

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction

**Ahhh vous allez l'aimer ce chapitre ^_^**

**WARNING** : nous allons voir quelqu'un dont nous attendions impatiemment la venue. Youpala youpie

------

**Chapitre 18 **

------

Harry ouvrit prudemment ses yeux, desserrant la grippe qu'il avait sur la forme d'Akima alors qu'il regardait les alentours. La pluie les trempait, se déversant avec une incroyable persistance sur la chaussée. 

------

Diagon Alley était silencieux le jour de Noël. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées, mais il y avait un air d'espérance, comme si les bâtiments semblaient attendre quelque chose. Reculant sous le toit de la boutique la plus proche, il tira Akima après lui, desserrant sa grippe sur le pendentif et le fixant. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, touchant chaque bout de l'étoile. 

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi nous sommes là. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le visage de l'adolescent, voyant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas. « Ta cicatrice. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Harry leva automatiquement une main vers son front, redoutant la chaleur du sang. 

« Elle brille. »

Harry sentit quelque chose sur le bout de ses doigts et les retira, fixant la poussière argentée qui se trouvait sur sa peau. 

« Je ne pense pas que tout est ce qu'il semble, nous devons être prudent. » l'avertit-il sentant la tension étirer ses muscles et la pluie tombée sur son dos. 

------

Akima était sur le point de répondre quant des cris de colère et des bruits de pas la firent se retourner, serrant inconsciemment la main de Harry alors qu'une silhouette dans une robe tourna un coin. Elle passa la cape autour d'elle, couvrant sa silhouette, ne laissant que ses yeux de libre pour regarder l'évènement se dérouler. 

------

La personne qui courrait était blessée, Harry pouvait le dire de son membre qui boitait. Ils étaient terrifiés. L'eau semblait se séparer autour d'eux, évitant de toucher le fugitif. Il rentra dans une allée transversale, disparaissant dans les ténèbres alors que trois silhouettes lentes entraient dans la rue. 

------

Akima avala nerveusement alors qu'elle reconnaît la peur et la douleur. Deux d'entres elles étaient complètement couverte, de la tête aux pieds, deux spectres. La troisième gardait ses distances par rapport au couple, comme si elle était repoussée par elles. Le noir de ses robes faisait contraste avec le blanc de son masque qui cachait ses traits de la réalité. Dans sa main se trouvait une baguette, brillant d'un rouge de colère et étincelant doucement. Les petits éclairs éclairaient le ciel, chassant le vent, jouant comme des chatons avant d'être engouffré par les mâchoires de la nuit. 

------

Harry paniquait. Deux Dementors et un Death-Eater. Si lui et la fille restaient là, le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres les dépasserait mais les Dementors pouvaient sentir leurs forces de vie et ils les chasseraient. S'il utilisait « Expecto Patronum. » Leur couverture serait découverte et ils devraient faire face au Death-Eater. 

'Mais c'est mieux de cette façon. En plus, plus les Dementors se rapproche, moins tu es rationnel.' Affirma la voix décisive. Sa baguette était déjà remontée alors qu'il préparait un souvenir heureux. 

« Lorsque je te le dis, tu cours, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi, Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Harry ? »

« Me débarrasser de ces monstres, mais tu dois être en sécurité. Prends la cape et cours. Maintenant. »

------

Alors qu'elle fonçait, il prononça les mots du sortilège, regardant la silhouette argentée de Prongs sortir du bout de sa baguette, et galoper pour charger les Dementors avant de disparaître dans les airs. Harry le regarda partir, se sentant heureux sans le reste de sentiments. Il souhaitait que le cerf reste, seulement pour lui parler. C'était une balise de lumière dans cet environnement. 

------

Le Death-Eater s'était arrêté, les yeux derrière son masque brillant follement, l'esprit derrière ses yeux heureux. Le garçon Potter était là, en chair, et si vulnérable. Il était sans les protections d'Hogwarts, sans la présence de Dumbledore, sans la nuisance de spectateur. 

------

Il leva sa main, saisissant son masque et le retirant. 

------

Harry fixa le visage de Malfoy, se demandant comment il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Le visage de l'homme avait un sourire froid et maléfique, et lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, pendant l'été, le mal avait été là. Mais cela avait été bref, changeant alors que de véritables émotions se montraient, lorsque son instinct prenait le dessus et que toute rationalité était perdue. 

------

 Maintenant il n'y avait aucune santé mentale. Le visage de Malfoy avait un sourire, le genre de sourire que l'on voyait souvent sur un crocodile, juste avant la morsure. Les yeux bleus avaient une étrange lumière, comme si l'âme avait été retirée du corps et que quelque chose sans cœur et froid avait emplie l'espace. L'eau de la pluie traçait ses joues pâles,  courant comme de l'argent en fusion alors que la mâchoire de Lucius se serrait, accentuant le sourire. 

------

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vers Harry, lui reculait, effrayé inexplicablement par le regard qu'il lui envoyait. Aucune persuasion n'arrêterait l'homme. Il espérait être le plus glorieux serviteur le plus prisé des Death-Eater, et ce ticket se tenait devant lui maintenant. Il vit la baguette se lever, prête à fonctionner, voyant les syllabes se former sur les minuscules lèvres de Malfoy, voyant la colère et la haine alors que la furie y répondait. Levant sa baguette, Harry répondit, mais tout ce qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut un sifflement de douleur. 

------

Sa baguette tomba sur le sol alors que le feu faisait rage sur la paume de Harry, sa peau criant d'agonie. Lucius ne fit que sourire, voyant sa chance et la prenant. 

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière verte sortit alors que Harry levait sa main, essayant de se protéger de la mort. Quelque chose sur sa paume réagit. La furie dans son cœur parcourant ses veines, sortant par son bras. 

------

Un cri de douleur fit ouvrir les yeux du garçon, fixant les rayons dorés qui sortaient de sa paume, faisant éclater le sortilège, dissipant sa furie et son pouvoir à rien. De la lumière se dirigea vers le Death-Eater, le frappant avec des éclats de colère, le faisant crier et pleurer. 

------

« Pitié ! »

------

Le mot était suspendu dans les airs, flottant comme un fantôme, sortant de la gorge du mal devant lui. Harry serra son poing, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. On lui avait toujours dit que le sortilège de la mort ne pouvait pas être arrêté, mais il était encore en vie. Le Death-Eater était agenouillé, son visage entre ses mains alors qu'il se mit en colère, les mots qu'il forma étaient à peine audibles. 

« Toi, Potter, tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être. » Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent des verts alors que Malfoy se remettait sur ses pieds, plaçant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. 

« Tu m'as peut-être battu, mais tout le pouvoir du monde ne peut pas battre mon Maître. Ce qui t'a si bien protégé disparaîtra et à ce moment-là tu mourras. »

------

Malfoy éclata de rire puis disparut, l'air sentant son absence alors que la nuit l'avait avalé. 

------

Harry était confus et choqué. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette, la tenant dans sa main gauche alors qu'il fixait sa main droite. Le cercle avec la croix  était de retour, brillant sur sa chair. 

Devant ses yeux, il disparut, s'effaçant alors qu'il était perplexe sur son rôle. Que s'était-il passé ?

------

Il avait détruit deux Dementors, réalisé combien Malfoy était mauvais, s'était senti brûlé, avait paniqué, on lui avait envoyé le pire des sortilèges, et il l'avait arrêté. 

------

C'était dur à croire. Il avait arrêté ce qui ne le pouvait pas. Il avait vu le choc sur le visage du Death-Eater, voyant la douleur alors que la lumière l'avait puni, il ne comprenait simplement pas comment. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples ?

Se retournant, il parcouru des yeux la rue vide, ses doigts massant sa paume doucement alors qu'il cherchait Akima. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour la trouver, dans une allée transversale, ses cheveux noirs hérissés et trempés. Elle était agenouillée à côté d'une silhouette sur le sol mouillé. Ses gentilles mains essayait de le réveiller, mais sans résultat. 

------

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il remarqua les cheveux noirs et gras familier. Le visage blafard maintenant détendu par l'inconscience, pâle et contrastant avec ses robes déchirées. Severus Snape. 

------

« Il ne veut pas se réveiller. » dit faiblement Akima, ses mains ne bougeant plus, serrant les robes du Professeur. 

« Et bien il est en vie. » lui dit Harry, regardant la poitrine de Snape monter et descendre. « Il est simplement un peu blessé. ». Il avait essayé de ne pas se montrer trop sympathique. Après tout, c'était Severus Snape, le Maître de Potions le plus détesté, avec l'exception du Professeur Sneerey. Snape avait été sur une mission pour Dumbledore, et il semblait que, peu importe ce que cela avait été, elle avait mal tourné. 

------

« Nous avons besoin de rentrer rapidement à Hogwarts. » décida-il. « Je me demande comment on peut faire marcher cette chose ? » Il tapota le pendentif, qui pendait autour de son cou sur la chaîne. Les pierreries brillèrent légèrement mais il n'y eut pas de changement. Diagon Alley resta solide et trempé autour d'eux. 

« Laisses-moi regarder. » Lorsque Akima toucha son poignet, la pierre dorée brilla, l'étoile tourna difficilement, comme si deux voyages comme ça en un jour n'avait jamais eut lieu. 

Harry ferma ses yeux, attendant que la sensation le reprenne, se préparant à être transporté là où le pendentif le voulait… 

------

Tout ce qui arriva fut un 'ping'.

------

« Cela n'a pas marché. » cria Akima, le tirant et le serrant alors qu'elle regardait impatiemment le mécanisme. 

« Tu m'étrangles ! »

« Désolé. » Elle le relâcha, le fixant avec irritation, puis soupira et dit « C'est la rentrée demain, on peut toujours prendre le Hogwarts Express. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester là aussi longtemps. J'ai l'impression que le Death-Eater sera bientôt de retour, et avec des amis. » répondit Harry, fixant Snape. « Peut-être que nous devons être sur le même lieu de notre arrivé. »

« Superbe. » murmura Akima. 

« Cela vaut le coup, allez, aides-moi à le soulever. »

------

Ensemble, ils réussirent à traîner Snape (pas très gentiment) là où ils étaient arrivés. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, le pendentif commença à siffler, comme s'il se chargeait. 

Posant Snape sur le sol, Harry attrapa le pendentif, le sentant se tordre sur sa peau. Akima le tint avec une main, et les robes de Snape de l'autre. Cela devait marcher. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils finiraient à Hogwarts et pas ailleurs. 

------

Les formes de l'allée se tordirent et dansèrent, soudainement liquéfié alors que la réalité disparaissait une nouvelle fois. Tout semblait partir, disparaître en un éclat de lumière. 

------

Peu importe où ils atterriraient, cela serait mieux qu'ici. Ils l'espéraient. 

------

Arabella jetait des choses dans le feu, regardant les flammes les désintégrer. 

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Gus d'une des chaises, attendant l'explosion inévitable qui détruirait le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Nous devons trouver où ils sont partis ! C'est de ta faute si nous les avons perdu en premier lieu ! » cria-t-elle, levant sa main vers lui, lui jetant un sortilège, qui le manqua et disparut. 

« Et bien, cela n'avait jamais marché auparavant, je pensais que c'était juste une camelote. » se plaignit le jeune homme, levant les yeux alors que Sirius marcha à côté d'elle, glissant quelque chose dans son verre, ses yeux fatigués et anxieux. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Arabella, attrapant le verre de cristal et tournant son contenue. 

« Du brandy, mais ne le jettes pas… »

« Reculez ! » cria la sorcière, jetant le cristal dans les flammes, les regardant sauter et gronder. Du pourpre contre du bleu alors que chacun se dissimulait derrière les boucliers qu'ils avaient choisis. Lupin et McGonagall se levèrent, se nettoyant sous le gentil sourire de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier se plaça à côté d'Arabella, la regardant, alors que les flammes grandissaient, non perturbé par la petite explosion. 

------

« Montres Moi La Vérité. » commanda Arabella, regardant les flammes se modifier, obéissant à ses instructions. Une lumière, aussi brillante qu'une larme, tomba dans les flammes, la fumée formant un point d'interrogation. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Sirius.

« Cela signifie qu'ils ne peuvent être trouvé. » répondit Lupin, penchant sa tête sur le côté, il y avait quelque chose d'à peine audible, un cri de surprise peut être, ou de douleur. 

------

Le sneakoscope sur le bureau de Dumbledore revint à la vie, tournant et faisant du bruit. Gus se retourna pour le regarder, et cligna des yeux alors qu'une main l'atteignait pour l'arrêter. 

------

Les flammes changèrent légèrement, une image commençant à se former. « Elles savent où ils sont. Vite, donne moi des racines de Vita ! »

« Je ne penses pas que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin, ils sont ici. » dit Gus faiblement, regardant les deux enfants se tenant à côté du bureau de Dumbledore, se retenant contre lui. Ils semblaient légèrement épuisés et malades, comme s'ils en avaient trop vu pendant une nuit. Ils se tenaient là complètement trempés, de l'eau tombant de leurs robes. La cape d'invisibilité serrée par Akima comme un bouclier donnait un effet étrange, cela ne couvrait pas sa silhouette mais elle était accrochée autour de ses épaules, et donnait à la scène une étrange apparence. A côté d'eux, se trouvait la forme inconsciente de Severus Snape.

------

« Où étiez-vous ? » gronda Sirius qui fixait son filleul, ne remarquant pas Akima qui avait reculer de lui vers Harry. 

Harry soupira, massant ses tempes. « Diagon Alley. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, levant une main pour arrêter le flot de question dont les enfants étaient sur le point d'être les victimes.

« Je pense que le plus jeune membre du groupe devrait aller au lit. » Il sourit vers Akima. « Tu sembles très, très fatiguée. Professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous la ramener à la salle commune ? »

« Bien sûr. » Minerva sourit, murmurant à Arabella. « Tu me raconteras plus tard. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester là ! » Akima fixa les adultes, essayant d'étouffer un bâillement. 

« Je sais que tu le veux, mais vraiment, tu devrais dormir Kim. » souffla Harry. « En plus, j'ai besoin que tu dises à Ron et Herm où nous étions d'accord ? »

------

Elle le regarda, sachant qu'elle avait été légèrement roulée, mais soupira pour montrer qu'elle acceptait, retirant la cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules et la lui tendant. « Tu devras me dire ce qui s'est passé. Je mérite de le savoir. »

Harry sourit, l'assurant qu'il le ferait alors qu'elle suivit le Professeur McGonagall. Il entendit la question pratiquement inaudible « Pourquoi Sirius Black est-il là ? » avant que la porte se ferme derrière elle. 

------

« Très bien, Harry, commences au début. » lui demanda Albus, s'installant dans un fauteuil alors que le garçon expliquait ce qui s'était passé avec le pendentif, son étrange comportement. Sirius Black souleva ses sourcils alors qu'il parlait des Dementors et du Death-Eater, mais sa surprise ne fut rien à côté de celle de Gus lorsqu'il décrivit ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'il avait été attaqué.

« Mais le sortilège est impossible à arrêter, rien au monde n'a le pouvoir de faire ce que tu as décrit ! »

« Tu as dit que la lumière venait de ta main ? » murmura Dumbledore. « Puis-je voir ? »

------

Avec obéissance, Harry lui offrit sa paume, regardant les autres se resserrer autour de lui, et examinant la peau non marquée. La marque avait complètement disparue, rien ne montrait qu'elle avait existé. Dumbledore secoua sa tête, semblant en colère. Harry ne pouvait simplement pas dire envers qui. 

« Est-ce que tu as vu le visage du Death-Eater ? »

« Oui, c'était Lucius Malfoy. »

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda faiblement Lupin alors que Arabella examinait Snape. 

« Sûr, lui et deux Dementors étaient après Snape, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il a été découvert. »

------

Dumbledore s'installa à son bureau, regardant l'adolescent. Il avait grandit, trop rapidement. Il était plus impliqué dans tous ça que n'importe qui, et il méritait de savoir. « Snape a essayé d'infiltrer le réseau de Death-Eaters de Voldemort, ainsi que de me donner des informations sur son emplacement. Il a réussi il y a quelques semaines, mais il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus astucieux que je ne l'avais supposé. »

------

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, souhaitant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir ce qu'il pouvait. Harry acquiesça de compréhension, alors que Sirius paraissait en colère et fier. Lupin les regardait tous les deux, en réfléchissant, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait ennuyé depuis un bon moment. 

------

Harry était en train de regarder Arabella, avec confusion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant dans sa vie, il en était sûr. Mais il y avait quelque chose sur elle, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Ses sens lui disaient qu'elle devait être Arabella Figg, mais il y avait quelque chose sur sa façon de bouger, c'était légèrement sauvage, comme un animal garder sous contrôle. 

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il, la regardant lever les yeux et sourire. 

« Oui Harry, je pense qu'il ira bien, il est simplement épuisé, et il a une mauvaise coupure à la jambe, rien qui puisse ne pas être soigné. »

------

Alors qu'elle parlait, Snape grogna, ouvrant légèrement ses yeux et plissant son front de confusion. 

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix croassant.

« De retour à Hogwarts, Severus, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » l'assura Remus, marchant dans la ligne de vision du Professeur. 

« Dumbledore. » L'esprit de Snape sembla se concentrer sur ce morceau d'information. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est caché, il reconstruit son pourvoir pour attaquer l'école. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux nous dire ? »

Severus secoua sa tête, semblant très mal. « C'est tout ce que je sais, il semble qu'il a obtenu l'habilité de voir à travers les façades, j'étais dans le cercle intérieur pendant quelque jours, puis j'ai été découvert. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, tu as fait de ton mieux. Nous serons prêt pour cette attaque. »

------

Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur Harry, quelque chose comme de la sympathie passant dans ses yeux, comme si il savait quelque chose de trop horrible, et trop nuisible pour être décrit. Son visage se tordit de douleur, alors que Arabella posait quelque chose sur la coupure de sa jambe. Black lui tendit un verre avec quelque chose dedans, et il le regarda l'avaler avant de s'endormir. 

------

« Harry, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit, il est plus de deux heures du matin. » suggéra Lupin.

« Attendez pas encore. » le garçon se leva, retirant le pendentif de son coup. « Qu'est ce que c'est et qu'est ce que cela fait ? »

Gus sourit, le prenant avec ses doigts. « C'est à moi, je l'ai perdu dans la forêt il y a quelque temps. Je pensais que c'était de la camelote, mais apparemment, d'après le Directeur, c'est un 'Curras'. Un mécanisme qui transporte le porteur d'un point à un autre. »

« Cela ne marche que pour des endroits spécifique. Tu dois te tenir dessus ou proche d'une marque d'une étoile pour que cela marche. » ajouta Dumbledore. 

« Mais Akima et moi nous tenions sur la pelouse, il n'y avait rien. » Harry plissa ses sourcils, se rapprochant alors que Sirius lui indiquait la fenêtre. Regardant dans la nuit, il put voir l'éclat du sol enneiger, et à l'intérieur de cette neige, trop grand pour être vu du sol, se tenait une forme d'étoile à cinq branches. 

------

« Quelqu'un voulait que tu trouves ça Harry, et je te suggère donc de le garder. Gus ne peut pas le faire marcher de toute façon. » Gus grimaça envers les mots de Black et tendit le pendentif à Harry. 

« Sois prudent, ce n'est pas très prévisible. » l'avertit-il, regardant le garçon sourire. Les yeux verts osèrent rapidement se poser sur la silhouette de Snape avant que Harry soupire, passant la porte, et leur souhaitant à tous une bonne nuit. 

------

Aussitôt qu'il était hors d'écoute, les autres se tournèrent vers Arabella. 

« Ne demandez pas. » commença-t-elle. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a choisit de marcher. Le cadeau que les muses lui ont donné ne fait pas ce qu'il devrait faire. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que cela signifie, mais pour commencer, qu'est-ce qu'elles lui ont donné ? » demanda Sirius. 

« Elles lui ont donné une simple marque, qui se montre seulement lorsqu'elle est utilisée, cela lui permet de faire des sortilège sans l'aide d'une baguette. Enfin c'est ce que c'est supposé faire. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a bloqué l'Avada Kedavra, je ne sais même pas comment elle marche. Harry est un garçon très inhabituel, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu fais ça, parce que si cela blesse Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te tiendrais pour responsable. » grogna Black. Inconscient des sourire de Gus et de Lupin derrière lui. Arabella acquiesça, partit pour laisser les hommes entre eux. 

------

« Tu deviens un père. » dit Remus en soupirant. 

« Quoi, non c'est faux. » Sirius soupira. « Il me rappelle tellement James, et je sens que j'ai besoin de réussir là où j'ai échoué dans le passé. »

« Tu veux dire qu'en protégeant Harry, tu payes ta dette envers James ? » demanda Gus, secouant sa tête alors que Sirius acquiesçait. « Ne penses-tu pas que nous ressentons tous ça ? Nous ne défendons pas seulement le futur, nous nous réconcilions avec le passé. »

« Peu importe ce que nous faisons. » dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Je sais que je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort poser ses mains sur Harry, ce garçon est la clé de tout. »

Sirius s'adossa au mur, fermant ses yeux. Le passé est inchangeable, et le futur est incertain. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, la lumière continuera à briller, elle le doit. L'alternative est impensable. Un monde de ténèbres, le mal éternel et la nuit infinie, le paradis de Voldemort. 

------

« Jamais. » gronda-t-il. « Jamais. »

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Tiffany** : tu es inscrite tu nous as rejointe dans notre cercle (c'est en réalité notre hôpital psychiatrique, mais chut faut pas le dire, on risquerait une invasion) (**elle est en train de me tirer toutes mes répliques)**.

**Ocane Potter** : cela fait déjà cinq jours qu'elle est créée et elle marche super bien mais c'est surtout grâce à vous tou(te)s (**et oui 29 membres, nous inclus)**.

As-tu trouvé à qui appartiennent les yeux ? (**moi je sais)**

Ne pleure pas, chipounette, mon copain le dico ne fera que te rendre visite pour vérifier si ta caboche est creuse ou pas et te faire penser à reviewer (**aie aie le dico de 500 000 pages)**.

**Cerendy Potter** : je me lasserai décidément jamais de le dire : la patience est une vertu (**que je ne possède pas)**.

**Phénix20** : si tu ne comprends pas tout c'est normal y'en encore 12 chapitres avant le mot fin.

**Chen** : si tu nous review, si tu nous suis assidûment comme le prouve tes review ça veut dire que tu es aussi sadique que nous, surtout si tu as rejoint la ML, plus aucune chance de t'en sortir (**on a déjà prévu une p't cellule rien que pour toi  sur notre île)**.

**Wynzar** : est-elle loin derrière nous ou sommes nous encore en plein dedans, à quelle âge se termine-t-elle parce qu'il y en a ils ont la trentaine voir plus et sont pires que des gosses de 3 ans, alors................. C'est vrai que nous ne percevons aucune somme sonante et trébuchante et que nous ne somme que rétribué par des review (j'espère que l'on verra les 200 avant la fin. T-T) (**ça serait quand même vachement bien)**

**Mara jade** : exactement, tremblez, tremblez dans vos chaumières, nul n'est en sécurité (**parce qu'on l'a déjà été ?)**.

**Cynore** : c'est vrai, Tu l'adores ? Tu es pourtant moins enthousiaste et présente que pour A Father's sin (**snif et toujours pas de nouveau chapitre T_T)**

**Miya Black** : c'est beau la ML, hein ? On a des petites images, des petites listes, des petites fics déjà « publiées » et bonheur suprême, on a les nouveau avant tout le monde, na na na na nère (**le bonheur… sauf pour moi qui est déjà tout)**.

**Diane23** : Contente que ça te plaise, notre nouveau logo est de Ayashini (c'est ma petite soeur na moi, c'est celle que j'ai choisi, hein, pas la vraie) (**tu t'es choisit combien de sœur comme ça ?)**

**Lunenoire** : décidément que des compliments.


	19. 19

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 19 **

------

Harry retourna dans la salle commune, son esprit troublé par ses pensées. Il ne lui était pas possible de dormir maintenant, pas après ce qui venait juste de se passer. 

------

Posant la cape d'invisibilité sur une chaise, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, ses doigts massant sa paume droite inconsciemment. Il y avait tant à savoir, tant à découvrir. Pour commencer, qu'était cette chose sur sa main ? Les lignes réapparaissaient sous sa touche, seulement visible avec la lumière bien placée. 

------

Des chuchotements de voix en haut lui firent arrêter son examen. Tendant les oreilles, il put entendre Ron, Fred, et George, parlant entre eux dans le velours de la nuit. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu en bas, et pourquoi viens-tu nous voir ? »

« Parce que Harry n'est pas encore rentré ! »

« Et bien, Ron, c'est probablement Harry. »

« Harry ne gronde pas comme ça. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry se figea d'horreur. Quelque chose ici grondait, et cela paraissait très, très proche. Une vérification mentale lui assura que non, ce n'était pas son estomac, cela venait en fait de sous le fauteuil sur lequel il avait placé sa cape. Attrapant sa baguette, il se déplaça silencieusement, soulevant le tissu qui tombait sur le sol. 

------

Quelque chose sauta sur le tapis, puis attrapa une tapisserie, sauta sur le vieux chandelier, envoyant ainsi de la poussière dans les bougies. Harry jura par cette surprise. Peu importe ce que c'était, il était assez haut perché, parlant visiblement à lui-même. 

------

Le bruit amena Ron, Fred, et George en bas, suivis de près par Lee. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Ron à son ami, qui secoua sa tête et leva ses épaules. 

« Comment puis-je le savoir ? Je n'ai même pas vu ce que c'était. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione des escaliers, frottant ses yeux endormis et fixant le petit groupe. « Et où étais-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle pour Harry.

« Nous pouvons questionner Harry plus tard, je suis plus nerveux de savoir de ce qui est sur le chandelier. » murmura Ron, fixant le plafond. 

Hermione lui envoya un regard bizarre puis regarda le plafond illuminé, essayant de voir la forme de la petite créature. 

------

Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Akima et Ginny apparurent et rejoignirent le groupe confus de jeunes sorciers, suggérant des choses comme. « Allez chercher de la nourriture, peut-être qu'il a faim. »

« Si vous allumer les lumières il sera effrayé et descendra. 

« Si nous faisons cela, nous allons probablement le brûler. » fit remarquer Fred, essayant de ne pas sourire alors que Katie grognait. 

« Nous pouvons simplement le laisser, et il descendra sûrement. » Ginny bailla, pour sursauter lorsque son frère aîné cria. 

« Quoi et nous laissez tuer alors que nous dormons ? Jamais ! »

------

Harry soupira et se reposa contre le mur alors que des suggestions se faisaient entendre dans la salle commune, augmentant ainsi le bruit, La lumière des étoiles faisait briller le pendentif autour de son cou alors que le bruyant animal s'était tu, sautant sur la tapisserie, et descendant sur le sol, le fixant avec de grands yeux hypnotisés alors qu'il marchait vers lui. 

------

Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être de la taille d'un jeune chaton. Ces yeux pourpres emplissaient la plupart de son visage. De la douce fourrure argentée couvrait son minuscule corps et il marchait sur quatre pattes. Ses pattes ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry, son petit nez reniflant l'air suspicieusement. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » souffla Akima, regardant l'avancé de l'animal avec des yeux fascinés. 

« Je voudrais bien le savoir. » répondit Hermione. « Harry pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de le caresser ? »

« Je n'aime pas ses dents. » affirma le garçon, ses yeux regardant les crocs aiguisés ressortant de sa mâchoire supérieure. 

« Oh, allez, il est minuscule, il ne peut pas te blesser. »

« Pourquoi ne le caresses-tu pas alors George ? »

« Parce qu'il ne me regarde pas avec intérêt. » George sourit, regardant l'ami de son plus jeune frère plisser son front. La petite créature avait atteint ses pieds, et grattait avec une de ses mains touffues les robes du garçon. Lorsqu'il se pencha, il grogna, par surprise très fort. 

------

Obéissant, Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol, le regardant grimper sur ses robes et s'installer sur son épaule, serrant le pendentif et l'examinant avec attention. Ces petits doigts touchèrent chaque branche alors qu'il s'asseyait, se reposant contre le cou de Harry alors qu'il se concentrait. Le garçon était lui-même figé, et essayait maintenant de ne surtout pas penser à ces crocs entrant dans son cou. « Hermione, trouves ce que c'est. Maintenant. » ordonna-t-il, regardant son sourire alors qu'elle fonçait dans son dortoir, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, feuilletant rapidement un livre. 

------

« C'est un Wakimi. »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Angelina, prenant le livre de la jeune fille, et lisant le texte à haute voix. 

« Le curieux Wakimi est très rare et inestimable, sa fourrure argentée et ses taches noires sont distinctives et changent de couleur pour indiquer ses changements d'humeur. Ces animaux aiment les objets qui brillent, et lorsqu'ils sont petits, ils ressemblent à des félins. Lorsqu'ils deviennent plus vieux, ils développent des ailes iridescentes sur leurs dos, et ont tendance à choisir un protecteur et un propriétaire humain. Ils symbolisent la pureté et la lumière, et on pense qu'il apporte la chance à ceux qu'ils aiment. »

« Et leurs dents ? » demanda Harry se levant et tremblant lorsque le Wakimi s'accrocha à son oreille. 

Akima saisit le livre des mains d'Angelina et vérifia le texte avec un œil critique. 

« Ils ont une morsure empoisonnée, mais ne morde que lorsqu'ils sont provoqués, où lorsque leur protecteur sont menacés. »

------

Le Wakimi se plaça au bas de la tête de Harry et renifla Ron avant de sauter sur son épaule. Le garçon roux se figea, et rigola lorsque la douce fourrure chatouilla son cou. Chacun des enfants dans la pièce fut sujet à un examen critique par l'animal curieux avant qu'il ne revienne se placer sur l'épaule de Harry, ses grandes oreilles pointues écoutant attentivement le rire qui emplissait la salle. 

« A qui pensez-vous qu'il appartienne ? » demanda Akima, caressant doucement sa tête. 

« Peut-être qu'il est perdu ou sauvage. »

« Alors comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

Harry s'assit près du feu, étirant ses jambes et baillant. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

------

« Ne penses pas à aller dormir. » gronda Hermione, le tapant alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui. « Akima nous a dit ce qu'elle savait, mais tu dois aussi nous le dire. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry regarda le groupe assemblé d'un œil critique. Ron était assis de son autre côté, ce qui était bien. Mais Fred et Georges étaient debouts avec les bras croisés. Angelina et Alicia semblaient féroces, et Katie souriait. Aucun ne montrait de signe de vouloir partir. 

« Ne t'arrête pas là à cause de nous. » dit Lee

« Oui, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions paniquer. » l'assura Fred. 

Harry soupira, sachant très bien qu'ils ne partiraient pas. Fermant ses yeux, il commença à parler, ne laissant passer aucun détail des aventures de la nuit, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque Akima rajoutait des détails. 

------

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le feu avait augmenté, et le soleil avait décidé de montrer son visage lumineux sur le monde. Le Wakimi s'était recroquevillé gentiment sur les genoux de Harry et ronronnait. Chaos s'était placé sur le bras de Lee et des cernes s'étaient formés sous les yeux de l'adolescent. 

« Donc, Snape a échoué n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que c'était un bon à rien. » George bailla et s'étira. 

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il regardé comme ça ? » murmura Ron. « Harry, il sait quelque chose, et tu dois découvrir quoi. »

« Je penses qu'il était juste un peu étourdi, et non pas sympathique. » répondit-il se levant, et criant de douleur lorsque le Wakimi glissa et attrapa son bras gauche.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione, attrapant son poignet, et roulant sa manche, tremblant en voyant l'horrible bleu marquant sa peau. « Quand est ce que tu as eut ça ? »

« Ca devait être lorsque je voulais fuir Filch. J'ai du me cogner le bras. »

------

Le bleu était d'un pourpre sombre, devenant rose sur le côté, il était à peu près de la taille d'une pomme et légèrement enflé. Le Wakimi regarda attentivement son bras gauche, le fixant avant de fredonner de sympathie. 

« Ce petit a besoin d'un nom. »

« Et bien, nous avons déjà Chaos le serpent, quel est l'opposé de Chaos ? » demanda Angelina. 

« Calme ? »

« Tu ne peux pas l'appeler Calme. » railla Harry. « Quel sorte de nom est ce ? »

« Et bien, et Karma ? » suggéra Katie, riant lorsque l'animal poussa un petit bruit. « Je pense qu'il aime. »

« D'accord pour Karma. » Hermione sourit, caressant la petite chose, ignorant le regard irrité de Harry. « Allez tout le monde, nous devons nous habiller, les autres viendront bientôt ! »

« Pas avant des heures. » murmura Ron. 

« Vous avez encore votre divination à faire. »

------

Ron regarda Hermione disparaître dans les escaliers, son pyjama mignon avec des oursons traînant sur le sol. « Elle n'a pas encore dormi, je pense qu'elle est effrontée. » 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? » Il se retourna pour voir Harry qui regardait Ginny, qui dormait paisiblement sur le fauteuil. Saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité, il l'enveloppa autour d'elle, la regardant murmurer un merci et serrant le tissu. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » souffla Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait. 

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas important. Allez. »

------

La paix régna dans la salle commune des Lions, le feu revenant lentement à la vie, dispersant sa chaleur sur le décor écarlate et doré. 

------

Avec cette faible lumière, on avait l'impression que le lion bougeait, redressant sa tête et rugissant. Rien ne pouvait envahir le sanctuaire que le roi des bêtes offrait, rien ne pourrait blesser ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger… 

------

Dans son sommeil, Ginny trembla, rêvant d'un lion, et d'une noble licorne noire, la gardant elle et sa famille. Seulement une chose manquait, un trou noir dans son rêve. Harry avait disparu, à jamais. Rien n'avait été là pour le protéger et le défendre. On l'avait volé de sa vie et de sa réalité. 

------

Une larme de cristal passa sur sa joue, tombant sur la cape qui la recouvrait. Une larme de sincérité dans un monde de mensonges. 

------

Draco sourit alors qu'il revenait dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. Son domaine. Où, un jour, il règnerait. Il se demanda quelles horreurs étaient tombées sur Potter et ses amis sang-de-bourbes durant les vacances. Il pouvait l'imaginer maintenant. Les Gryffindors voyant leur étudiant favori entre les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sourire s'agrandit et il ricana, ce qui se transforma en grognement lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Potter. 

Regardant autour de lui, il vit le groupe de Gryffindors revenir, parlant et discutant de leur Noël, des devoirs, et de leur vie en général. La colère empli son cœur alors qu'il vit Weasley et Potter, se baladant comme si l'endroit leur appartenait. Sans le savoir, ils se tenaient côte à côte, pratiquement de la même hauteur, et vraiment contents. Ils semblaient ne pas faire attention au reste du monde, comme si tout était rose.

------

Et, bien c'était sur le point de changer.

------

Akima fredonnait alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux, regardant son reflet. Ses yeux verts brillaient alors que ses joues rougissaient. Sa voix, même enfantine, était pure et juste, chantant parfaitement chaque note. Hagrid avait dit qu'elle était comme celle de sa mère. 

------

Son ton changea abruptement, devenant léger et jovial, les mots de la berceuse passant ses lèvres, doux et touchant les cœurs. 

_Baby please cry__ not your sorrow,_

_(Bébé, ne pleure pas de chagrin s'il te plait)_

_I swear that I'll be here tomorrow_

_(Je jure que je serai là demain)_

_Should you wake and find me gone_

_(Si tu te réveilles, et me trouves parti)_

_Know not what deeds have been done_

_(Saches que cela devait être ainsi)_

_Know I died to make you free_

_(Saches que je suis mort pour te rendre libre)_

_Know how much you mean to me_

_(Saches combien tu comptes pour moi)_

_See the light of a brand new day_

_(Vois la lumière d'un nouveau jour)_

_See that good will find a way._

_(Vois que le bien à trouver sa route)_

_Evil cloaks the world in shadow_

_(Le mal recouvre le monde de son ombre)_

_Killing the light of candle tallow_

_(Tuant la lumière de la chandelle)_

_Only faith will see you through_

_(Seul le destin te verra à travers)_

_Trust me, I have faith in you_

_(Crois moi, j'ai confiance en toi)_

Les mots disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, un souvenir découvert et perdu en un clin d'oeil. Une gentille voix emplie l'air, la note finale refusant de mourir. Elle pouvait se souvenir avoir entendu sa mère chanter ça, lorsqu'elle était trop jeune pour réaliser son importance. C'était comme si sa mère avait eut peur du futur, avait su ce qui allait arriver. 

------

Un soudain flot d'images se forma dans son esprit. La nuit où ses parents furent tués, elle n'avait pas du être très âgée, quatre ou cinq ans tout au plus. Assez vieille pour se rappeler, assez jeune pour l'étouffer. Elle pouvait se souvenir de s'être enfuir loin de l'homme horrible aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux bleus, son visage complètement caché par un masque. Elle pouvait se souvenir s'être arrêter, la pluie tombant sur sa silhouette fine, son pyjama trempé par les larmes de la pluie. 

------

S'asseyant sur une marche de pierre, elle se souvint d'un homme géant se dirigeant vers elle, lui chuchotant des mots pour la rassurer. Il l'attrapa et la prit avec lui. Elle se souvint d'une conversation rapide avec une femme, puis une sensation de chaleur et d'amour, un sanctuaire découvert. 

------

Le temps passa en un clin d'œil, l'orphelinat l'entoura, ses amis souriaient, les surveillants souriaient. On s'était toujours bien occupé d'elle, et on l'avait aimé, mais elle voulait vraiment connaître le monde extérieur, derrière cette barrière de fer. 

------

Un jour, elle se tenait sur le terrain de jeu, elle se plaça entre les barreaux et regarda le monde. Un garçon, plus vieux qu'elle, pas plus grand, avait marché vers elle, la regardant curieusement. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se rapprochait, s'arrêtant pour fixer ses yeux. C'étaient les mêmes qu'elle voyait chaque matin dans le miroir. Les mêmes yeux expressifs. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et en bataille, pratiquement indomptables, une mèche cachait à moitié une cicatrice sur son front. 

------

« Quel est ton nom ? »demanda-t-elle, sa voix enfantine et jeune, mais ses yeux brillant alors qu'elle le regardait sourire. 

« Harry. »

« Je suis Akima, c'est comment l'extérieur ? »

Il leva ses épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « Dangereux. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux ? »

« Non. Et toi ? » Elle réfléchit, puis lui répondit en acquiesçant, elle sauta ensuite de surprise lorsqu'elle vit une femme apparaître à côté de lui.

« T'es là, où étais-tu ? » elle le frappa sur la tête pour le réprimander, son visage dur, et se fichant de lui. 

« Oh, parlant à ton espèce. Regarde bien, gamin, c'est là où est ta place. » Elle montra le sanctuaire d'Akima. « Sois content de ce que tu as. »

Harry baissa misérablement sa tête, ne se battant pas lorsqu'il fut traîné ailleurs, il dit au revoir à Akima alors qu'elle le suivait jusqu'à ce que les barreaux l'arrêtent. Elle le regarda disparaître, elle était sûre qu'elle le reverrait… 

------

Et elle l'avait revu. Sans aucun doute, ce garçon était Harry, réservé et timide, et définitivement abandonné. Maintenant, il paraissait essayer de combler ce manque. Son esprit revint vers le commencement de l'année à Hogwarts, pensant à tout les moments où il l'avait défendu, elle et ses amis. Il avait frappé Malfoy, l'avait sauvé des Dementors, l'avait amené voir Hagrid. L'avait traité comme son enfant. 

------

Mais il faisait également ça à tout le monde. Hermione et Ron ne l'avaient probablement pas vu, mais elle savait que Harry mettrait sa vie en danger pour les garder sain et sauf. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle reposait la brosse, elle se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait déjà remercié, et s'il en avait besoin. C'était étrange de voir qu'avec toute la misère qu'il avait eut dans son passé, il était sorti si différent, si pure. Il était spécial, ce n'était pas simplement son destin, c'était quelque chose de plus profond. 

------

Severus se leva rapidement, tremblant. L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines alors que la panique régnait. Lentement les murs de l'Infirmerie apparurent, et il soupira de soulagement. 

Il était en sécurité. 

A ces mots, il se rassit et se détendit. Il était un maelström d'émotions. Peur et Paranoïa. Il savait qu'un jour ils le démasqueraient, il était misérable et n'avait plus aucune utilité, il avait échoué dans sa mission, peine et sympathie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des plans pour Harry qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, détermination et colère, il devait à James une dette d'honneur, et comme à beaucoup d'autres, il sentait que le seul moyen de la payer était grâce à son fils. 

------

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce, ses yeux à nouveau pétillants, comme si le bonheur était restauré. « Bonjour Severus, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, Directeur, merci. »

Albus acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. « Tu as une autre personne que tu dois remercier. C'est Harry et Akima qui t'ont ramené en sécurité. » Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit le grognement provenant du lit. Certaines rancunes ne disparaissaient pas. 

« Est-ce que tu as appris les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il a touché le bras de Harry lors de leur dernière confrontation. Je me demande si cela signifie quelque chose. » 

Snape secoua sa tête et humidifia ses lèvres sèches. « Tout ce que je sais est l'effort que le combat a pris de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il veut le garçon mort. Il y a quelque chose dans le futur dont il a visiblement peur. Un changement qu'il veut empêcher de se produire… » Il fronça des sourcils lorsque Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Je ne le blâme pas. Tu étais au courant que James était un Animagus ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et bien, il n'était pas un sorcier normal, qui l'a appris avec le temps. Très peu de sorcier ont cette habilité. Accessible instantanément, sans entraînement. Une fois qu'un niveau de sorcellerie est atteint, la force du Mage s'accroît énormément. Harry a la même habilité, je pense que Voldemort craint qu'il la découvre, car après cela il lui sera plus difficile de détruire Harry. »

« Mais il a détruit James, et il n'a eut aucun problème. »

« Oui, mais James n'avait pas le pouvoir de la revanche à ses côtés et Harry l'a. La revanche est à double tranchant, cela peut le mettre en colère et lui faire avoir de la compassion envers tout le monde sauf son ennemi, ou cela pourrait le rendre froid, insensible aux êtres qui l'entoure. On voit très bien ce que Harry est devenu. »

« Mais est-il assez fort ? »

« Pas encore Severus, mais j'ai foi en lui. Il réussira là où il le doit. »

------

Le Directeur fixa l'horizon, sentant une once d'appréhension le traverser. Il y avait seulement un doute dans son esprit. Est-ce que la confiance était suffisante pour apporter la victoire ? 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Alors comme il y a ff.net qui fout sa merde (**depuis au moins 6 h du mat)**, le chapitre arrive lorsqu'il arrive sauf évidemment pour ceux qui se sont inscrit à notre ML, qui eux ont un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud.

Je vente ma ML ? (**Notre)** Je pousse à l'inscription ? Evidemment que oui (**La ML c'est cool)**.

Alors, la chronique d'aujourd'hui à cause du µ*$£(-§ de ff.net est très réduite, mais c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. C'est là que l'on voit celles qui sont à l'affût.

**Chen** : je l'ai étudié en philo donc ça doit être sûrement vrai, nous sommes tous sadiques (personne ne s'est jamais amusé à arracher les ailes d'une mouche ou à écraser des fourmis ou faire mal à une personne de son entourage quand il était petit ???? (**mon**** cousin si mais il est fou) **Si y'a quelqu'un qui me dit qu'il ne l'est pas et est sain de corps et d'esprit j'investis dans un bazooka à son attention démontrant ainsi mon sadisme)

Tu auras tout le confort possible dans ta cellule de 5x5 pixels capitonnée et insonorisée (5 pixels c'est petit ?? (**on**** peut faire plus petit si vous voulez)** C'est normal si nous donnons plus d'espace il n'y aura pas assez de pièces pour tous les cas que nous pourrions recevoir)

**Lunenoire** : étant parmi les chanceuses (je le rappelle membre n°18) tu as effectivement le chapitre le lendemain, tralala lalère, je pète un plomb ? (**non**** non un seul ?)** C'est normal aussi, j'ai passé mon oral d'anglais ce midi et je me suis royalement ramassé (**fallait prendre ma place de traductrice)**.

Miya Black : entre dans mon antre fidèle d'entre mes fidèles, tu nous review par ML? Alléluia il y en a qui n'y ont pas pensé donc tu as de la cervelle (cela veut-il dire que les autres n'en ont pas???? Je vous laisse débattre sur ce sujet) nous faisons TOUJOURS un excellent travail. La compagnie Leena et Dod garantie travail sérieux et de qualité (**j'aime pas faire la m****)**.


	20. 20

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

**Bon encore un chapitre qui ne sera pas sur fanfiction.net, puisque ce foutu site ne veut pas marcher mais bon que cela ne vous empêches pas de lire  (on a bien fait d'ouvrir cette ML)**

------

**Chapitre 20 **

-------

Le calme de Noël disparut rapidement dans l'assaut des cours. La menace des OWL se rapprochait alors que les professeurs poussaient les élèves à travailler plus. La neige de l'hiver se transforma lentement en les pluies intermittentes de janvier, qui devint la monotonie des pluies torrentielles de février. Il n'y avait aucun Gryffindor avec l'énergie de parler à la fin de chaque jour, Le plus qu'est pu faire Ron avait été capable d'un grognement pendant un mois. 

------

Karma, le Wakimi, s'était attaché à jamais à Harry. Refusant de le quitter. Elle se comportait très bien, s'asseyant à chaque leçon et écoutant attentivement alors que Harry semblait devenir rêveur. Seul en Potions la créature semblait énervée. Probablement parce que Sneerey donnait ses propriétés la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. 

------

Karma était également devenu la baby-sitter des petits de Chaos. Les minuscules serpents étaient nés en janvier, et commençaient à grandir, demandant n'importe quand de la nourriture. Les noms n'avaient pas encore été décidé pour ces nouveaux arrivants, ils n'étaient que de simples 'bébés'. Leur mère rayonnait pratiquement de fierté, ainsi que Lee, qui ne pouvait plus parler correctement à quelqu'un, il continuait à dire des choses comme, « Oh quel serpent intelligent hmmm ? »

------

Crookshanks regardait la ménagerie avec dédain. Karma, il pouvait le supporter, même s'il semblait perturbé par les ailes se formant sur son dos. Les serpents cependant, étaient une autre affaire. Chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, sa fourrure se dressait, il reniflait et crachait de haine et de dégoût, et de petites guerres de loyauté animale s'étaient formées entre Hermione et Lee. 

------

La salle commune entière était sans arrêt fatiguée. La seule personne avec l'énergie de bouger était Harry. « Et c'est parce qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que manger. » fit remarquer Ron. 

Ginny était en train de regarder le garçon aux cheveux sombres mâché une patate chaude, répondant aux cris de Karma avec de petits morceaux de fromage de son assiette. 

------

Elle le remarqua. Il mangeait temps qu'il avait très vite grandit. C'était Hermione qui l'avait d'abord remarqué, lorsqu'elle se tenait à côté de Harry et l'atteignait seulement en dessous de son épaule. Ron s'était empêcher d'appeler son ami un nain, puisque la hauteur de Harry était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Durant les dernier mois, le garçon avait poussé. Passant d'un petit garçon à un grand et fort, en réussissant à garder la vitesse et son habileté qui faisait de lui le fameux attrapeur dans l'Histoire de Gryffindor… 

------

Fred et George entrèrent dans la salle commune, trempés et hurlant, détruisant le calme. 

« Foutus Slytherins. » grogna George, se dirigeant vers le feu. 

« Faibles Hufflepuffs. » dit Fred en reniflant. « Ils ont annulé le jeu contre nous, ils ont soit disant été blessés. »

« Oh et bien. » les réconforta Harry. « Au moins, nous avons Slytherin à battre. » 

« Huh, est-ce que tu as vu l'équipe de Slytherin récemment ? Ce sont tous des murs sauf pour cette fouine de Malfoy. »

« Est-ce que tu réalise que tu l'as terrifié Harry ? Tes ongles doivent avoir découper son menton lorsque tu l'as frappé. »

« Que cela lui serve de leçon. » murmura Akima d'un des fauteuils. Sa voix fit se retourner les jumeaux vers elle. 

------

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec tout le monde ? »

« Ils sont fatigués. » murmura Harry, ayant terminé sa patate et commençait à lutter avec Karma sur le fromage. 

Fred avança vers Ron, qui était installé sur un sofa avec Hermione à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine alors que la sienne restait sur ses cheveux bouclés. Un livre sur les Runes avancées ouvert sur ses genoux, les pages se soulevant légèrement du à la brise chaude crée par le feu. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre eux deux dont nous ne sommes pas au courant ? » demanda George. Harry leva les yeux de Crookshanks, qui venait juste de voler le dernier morceau de fromage. Il les regarda avec attention et haussa ses épaules. 

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, ils se sont simplement endormis de cette façon. »

« Hmmm. » murmura Ginny douteusement, s'étirant, « Je n'en serais pas si sûr, ils se sentent bien entre eux. »

------

Harry n'écoutait plus les voix chuchotantes des Weasley, à la place il mémorisait l'image sur la page du livre d'Hermione. L'air chaud soulevait le papier, il posa une main pour qu'il arrête de tourner. Le retirant de ses mains, il fixa l'image. Puis il regarda sa paume droite, la bougeant d'un côté et de l'autre pour regarder la marque sur sa peau. 

------

Le symbole de la croix à l'intérieur d'un cercle correspondait. Le symbole de l'élément de la terre ressortant sur sa peau. Attentivement, ses yeux passèrent sur le texte, sa voix murmurant inconsciemment les points clés dans sa barbe. 

« Puissant, contrôlant, force pour défendre la vie, défensive, dirigeant les habiletés. » Plissant son front alors qu'il relisait, associant la signification au symbole. Il avait déjà réalisé que c'était puissant. Il avait arrêté le sortilège de la mort, et ne pouvait pas vraiment être plus puissant que ça, mais le contrôle et la force défendant la vie ?

------

Il réalisa d'un coup que ce n'était pas le symbole qui faisait nécessairement ça, c'était l'élément de la terre lui-même. Le sol contrôle et donne la vie à ce qui grandit sur sa surface et il défendait le monde souterrain. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre d'où cette habilité venait, mais il réalisa que toutes ses propriétés ne pouvaient pas être associé avec l'étrange marque sur sa main. Rien n'avait cette puissance, n'est-ce pas ? 

------

Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge lui dit qu'il était temps de réveiller Hermione et Ron. Les ramenant vers les vivants, il leur dit quelques mots. « La Botanique commence dans cinq minutes, on y va ou nous serons en retard. »

Karma sauta sur son épaule, entourant son cou de ses bras, et parlant alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette. 

------

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, ignorant délibérément les regards calculateurs des jumeaux, alors qu'ils remettaient en place leurs robes puis s'étiraient. Neville descendit rapidement du Dortoir, ses yeux emplis de sommeil mais son esprit en alerte. « Nous allons être en retard ! »

« Oui Neville, on sait, allez vous deux. » Harry les poussa hors de la pièce, écoutant les grognements de Seamus et Dean alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin vers la Salle d'Entrée et fonçait sous la pluie vers les serres. 

------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Professeur Sprout les regarda, essayant de paraître dur. « J'apprécierai que vous fassiez un effort d'être à l'heure. » leur dit-t-elle.

« Désolé Professeur. » s'excusa Neville, son visage sincère. Il semblait que le truc marcha lorsque la sorcière sourit et retourna son attention sur les petites plantes avec des fleurs pourpres. 

« Ces plantes sont appelé Ivoji, Ce sont les équivalents naturels des sneakoscope. Si quelque chose est douteux autour d'elle, les fleur passe de lilas à un rouge de colère. Si quelque chose de vraiment malin et cruel est proche alors les fleurs mordent. Les plantes sont aussi carnivores, mais c'est simplement considéré comme de l'autodéfense. La morsure ne doit pas être prise à la légère puisqu'elle est très toxique. Elle tue en une minute, une simple larme peut tuer facilement un dragon. 

Ron en fixa une proche de lui, se demandant s'il pouvait voir un léger rose sur les pétales. D'un coup la minuscule fleur bailla, révélant ainsi plusieurs rangées de minuscules dents blanches pointues. 

------

« Cependant, les plantes peuvent parfois faire des erreurs, si l'un de vous se fait mordre, il y a un antidote simple et rapide. Le poison entre dans le sang et parcourt vite le corps, pour ainsi provoquer une attaque violente au cœur. L'antidote à se poison se trouve à l'intérieur des minuscules pétales en dessous de la 'mâchoire'. Retirez le pétale de la plante. » En voyant le visage malheureux de Lavender Brown, le Professeur Sprout la rassura. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en fiche, et passer le pétale au dessus du sang jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne écarlate, il se désintégrera en poussière argentée, qui se mettra dans votre sang et sera plus rapide que le poison, arrêtant les effets et les retirant avant que le Mal ne soit fait. »

------

Ron saisit Hermione au poignet, la faisant regarder vers une plante à côté d'eux. Les pétales lilas étaient devenus rouges de colère, à moins qu'elle se trompe, elle grognait vers quelqu'un à l'intérieur du groupe. Plissant son front, elle essaya de ses concentrer sur le Professeur Sprout, Qu'est-ce que les plantes savaient de toutes façon ?

------

« Il était toujours utile pour l'Infirmerie de Hogwarts d'avoir une bouteille de pétales blancs, et c'est ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Chaque plante a 500 fleurs, et j'aimerais que vous rassembliez tous les pétales purs que vous pouvez trouver. Miss Patil, est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Professeur, cette plante ne semble pas contente. » Le Professeur suivit le doigt de la fille et fronça les sourcils. 

« Etrange. Parfois, elles réagissent à cause du temps. Je vais la mettre dans une serre plus chaude pendant que vous faites votre travail. »

------

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'agenouillèrent à côté d'une plante passive, se mettant au travail, retirant les pétales, et discutant à voix basse. 

« Je ne pense pas que la plante est réagit avec le temps. Elle a senti quelque chose. » siffla Harry, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il examinait chaque personne dans la pièce. 

« Et bien, qui se tenait près d'elle ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Et bien, Lavender, Seamus et Harry étaient très près. Nous pouvons exclure Harry. »

Les yeux émeraude se levèrent brièvement sur le visage de son ami avant que le garçon réponde. « Tu es très confiant. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, je te connais mieux que toi-même. » Ron sourit, puis se tourna vers Hermione qui avait arrêté de respirer.

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ça ! »

------

La plante sur laquelle il travaillait avait maintenant la couleur du sang. Les fleurs bougeaient, essayant de renifler sa proie. Harry retira sa main lorsqu'une des fleurs se rapprochait dangereusement pour la mordre. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, l'Ivoji se calma, le rouge devenant rose. Hermione regarda étrangement Harry avant de suggérer. « Et si tu nous laissais, Ron et moi finir, peut être que tu es dans un mauvais jour. »

« D'accord. » dit Harry regardant les fleurs prudemment. Elles réagissaient à quelque chose de vraiment maléfique… Etouffant un tremblement, les mots du Professeur Sprout se répétèrent dans sa tête encore et encore comme un chant. « Parfois, elles font des erreurs. »

------

Le cours arriva à sa fin alors que le soleil passait en dessous de l'horizon. Les Gryffindors retournèrent vers la salle commune, par chance personne d'autre n'avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de l'Ivoji, seuls Ron, Hermione et Harry, légèrement dépressif et réservé alors que les soucis de la réalité commençaient à revenir. Des doutes revenaient ainsi que l'anxiété. 

------

Hermione s'installa à côté de Ginny dans la Salle Commune, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Il avait encore changé, réalisa-t-elle, s'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il s'éloignerait d'eux, commencerait à garder des secrets, briserait leur amitié sans espoir de réparation. Elle détestait le fait que rien ne reste bien pour Harry longtemps, cela la faisait se sentir malade de le regarder se battre sous la pression qui était sur lui. 

------

Ron était protecteur. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il s'était assis aussi près que possible de Harry sans envahir son espace personnel. Le plus jeune du trio s'assit dans un fauteuil, Karma perché anxieusement à côté de lui, ses yeux pourpre ne brillant pas aujourd'hui, et ses tâches étaient bleues pales alors que son humeur reflétait celle de son maître. Ron s'assit sur le sol, s'adossant sur le côté de la chaise, fixant les flammes du feu alors qu'il réfléchissait.

------

Un grondement, devenant plus fort en férocité détourna le regard de tout le monde vers Crookshanks. Le chat était aussi tendu qu'une statue, sa fourrure hérissée et ses dents préparées. Les yeux regardèrent Harry avec peur alors que le chat tourna autour du garçon, ne lui montrant jamais son dos. Seule les caresses d'Hermione calmèrent les nerfs du félin, ramenant les bruits menaçant à un ronronnement de colère.

------

Harry se recroquevilla dans la chaise, essayant de ne pas se sentir blesser. Pourquoi tout semblait être contre lui aujourd'hui ?

« Traître. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Chaos, voyant sa mâchoire ouverte et ses crocs brillants. « Tu connais la vérité, tu sais ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de toi. Je t'avais souhaité bonne chance, maintenant je souhaite ta mort. Tu sais ce que tu vas devenir et tu ne fais rien. » Les mots dans le sifflement glacèrent son sang, le faisant devenir malade. « Tu deviens un esclave, ton sang devient noir alors que le mal sort. Tu as perdu. »

------

« Je vais chercher de la nourriture de la cuisine ! » Ses mots étaient rapides mais son ton calme. Son expression extérieure ne montrait rien du tourbillon interne. « Je reviens rapidement. »

------

Dès qu'il fut parti, tous se tournèrent vers Ron et Hermione. « Nous ne savons pas. » Ron soupira, « Alors ne demandez pas. » Il reposa sa tête, fermant ses yeux avec colère et irritation. 

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit quelque chose de sérieux. » le rassura Hermione, soulevant le livre qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt, feuilletant les pages sans vraiment les lire. Elle avait trop de choses à l'esprit. 

------

Fred, George et Ginny se regardèrent, chacun se demandant quant c'était arrivé. A un moment, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas regardé, quelque chose avait glissé, était revenu en place et les envoyant tous dans les ténèbres. Cela n'avait pas demandé de permission, il n'avait même pas signalé qu'il était là. Si seulement ils avaient réalisé le changement, il l'aurait arrêté, aurait changé le futur. 

------

Personne ne réalisa que rien dans l'univers ne pourrait stopper le problème qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la marche du temps, l'écoulement stricte des secondes de chaque vie. Rien n'avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le présent de  devenir le passé, et le futur de devenir le présent. Le temps travaillait contre la lumière, et bientôt les derniers grains de sables tomberaient.

------

Harry plaça sa tête sur la pierre froide alors qu'il s'adossait à un mur. Il se sentait malade, très malade. Pourquoi tout était contre lui ? Des plantes détectant le mal, le manque de confiance des animaux magique. Tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était de Draco Malfoy ricanant de lui. 

« Oh regardez, c'est le balafré. »

En parlant du diable. 

« Va-t-en Malfoy. » articula Harry à travers ses dents. S'il l'irritait maintenant, il lui donnerait plus de cicatrices. 

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas une façon de me parler. Par rapport à toi, je suis de sang royal. »

« Malfoy, fermes-la. » l'avertit Harry. Il savait que la colère qui était apparu à cause de cette voix était irrationnelle, mais c'était si tentant… 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, est ce la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui te rend comme ça ? »

------

Malfoy observa le visage de son ennemi pâlir, souriant alors que les yeux verts se durcirent et que les traits de son visage formaient une grimace de haine. La haine mêlée à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de similaire à de la… douleur ?

« Ne trouveras-tu pas ça difficile, savoir que tu dois tuer ton dernier parent vivant ? » demanda-t-il. « Si tu le tue, tu sera pareil à lui. »

« Au moins je ne suis pas encore à son niveau. » cria Harry. 

« Oh, mais tu l'es. Cela a déjà commencé, tout a commencé, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter. »

« ARRETES DE PARLER PAR ENIGMES, FOUINE. » hurla Harry, attrapant les robes de Malfoy et le rapprochant de lui. 

« Laisse-moi le dire pour toi. Tu es mort. »

------

Draco se libéra des mains de Harry, souriant froidement alors qu'il se retournait. D'une main, il attrapa l'avant bras gauche de Harry et le serra fermement. Ses yeux brillèrent de triomphe alors que la douleur torturait le visage de son rival. « C'est juste une partie de la douleur que tu ressentiras. » souffla-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir, laissant Harry se tordre de furie et d'agonie. 

------

Difficilement, il roula la manche de sa robe, fixant la marque sur son bras. Le bleu était là depuis deux mois. Il pensait que c'était simplement naturel, de la même façon qu'un grand bleu disparaissait, mais il n'avait jamais vue un bleu disparaître comme ça avant. Le pourpre était devenu légèrement bleu sur sa peau, et une forme commençait à apparaître. La couleur semblait se définir. La prise de Malfoy avait déchiré son bras, activant beaucoup de ses alarmes. 

------

Quelque part, à l'intérieur de son esprit, quelque chose demandait de l'aide. Cette chose savait qu'elle se battait dans un combat perdu d'avance contre quelque chose qui ne pouvait être contenu. Mais un esprit borné empêchait cette voix d'être entendu et reconnu, empêchant Harry de voir la vérité et la réalité de sa situation. 

------

La Marque des Ténèbres était sur sa chair. Endormie et silencieuse pour le moment, mais tout ce qu'il fallait pour la réveiller était un simple doigt pour relâcher la rage incontrôlable et le mal de l'âme du garçon. Une touche qui pouvait détruire le monde 

------

**Et Voilà fini **

**Bon y'a pas les Chroniques de Dod car son papa réinstalle son ordi, donc ça prends du temps, elle reviendront je l'espère dans le chapitre suivant mais avec les exams… on sait jamais **


	21. 21

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 21 **

------

Harry se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule. De minuscules mains touchèrent ses joues et soulevèrent ses paupières, lui offrant ainsi une vue brève de Karma, son visage félin empli d'inquiétude. Refermant ses yeux, il soupira, se terrant sous les couvertures et riant comme un animal, tournant dans la pièce, avant de s'installer sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête. Elle venait juste d'apprendre à voler, et montrait sa nouvelle habilité dès qu'elle le pouvait. 

------

Grattant son bras gauche, il cria de douleur alors qu'il blessait un peu plus sa chair. Il avait essayé de le cacher, sachant que les autres verraient ce qu'il refusait de croire. 

C'était la Marque des Ténèbres. La voix qui avait été étouffée il y a quelques semaines était maintenant renforcée par cette conviction. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le symbole sinistre marquait sa peau. Remuant, il sentit le bonheur du sommeil s'effacer alors que l'inquiétude prenait sa place. 

------

Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui-même. Il avait promis à Hermione et Ron qu'il n'y aurait plus de secret. Il n'y avait qu'un horrible doute et une insécurité qui se retourneraient contre lui. Qui ignorerait le pouvoir de leur amitié par rapport au mystère et à la peur qui emplissaient le futur. 

------

A côté de lui, Karma fredonnait. Une patte tendue pour toucher la cicatrice sur son front. D'une façon maternelle, réconfortante, et rassurante. Alors qu'elle retirait sa main, elle regarda le résidu argenté qui recouvrait ses doigts, le violet de ses doigts emplis d'une émotion forte, non distinguable. Gentiment, elle lécha sa joue. Seulement une fois, mais ce fut suffisant. 

------

Ses doigts caressèrent son dos aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Peut être qu'il devrait suivre l'exemple d'Hermione et se renseigner. Il devait y avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser. C'est ce qui était important, s'en débarrasser. Cela ne lui appartenait pas, ça appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre…

'Tu le déments.' l'informa une voix dans sa tête. 'Tu l'as plutôt bien pris jusqu'ici, tu n'as pas paniqué, ou agit hors de l'ordinaire, mais tu es à seulement un pas de la falaise.' l'avertit la voix. 'Ais confiance en eux.'

« Je le veux, je ne peux simplement pas, pas encore. » souffla t-il dans la faible lumière. Il devait savoir s'il y avait auparavant un moyen de s'en sortir. Il devait en savoir plus sur le problème avant de trouver une solution. 

------

Se levant, il sortit silencieusement sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle, se faisant une note mentale de son besoin d'un nouveau pyjama, comme celui-là n'était plus assez long. Serrant la cape autour de sa silhouette, il se figea lorsque Karma cria, provoquant ainsi des murmures de Ron dans son sommeil. « Allez, sous la cape, rapidement. » Il la prit dans ses bras et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et de quitter la salle commune, glissant comme une ombre dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bibliothèque. 

------

Il n'y pensa même pas. La section interdite était sa cible naturelle. Il trembla alors qu'un souvenir de livre criant apparaissait dans son esprit. Il devait être prudent, tout pouvait arriver… littéralement.

------

Ses doigts se baladèrent sur la tranche des livres alors que ses yeux lisaient les titres. Différentes textures, du papier à la peau passait sous ses doigts, avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur un livre mince et lisse. La couverture était noire. Il n'y avait pas de titre, l'auteur avait été trop effrayé pour écrire plus qu'il ne le devait. L'ouvrant prudemment, Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque rien n'arriva, et commença sa recherche. 

------

Le minuscule livre était une mine d'information, mais un seul passage l'intéressait. 

------

« La 'Marque des Ténèbres' est utilisé par le Seigneur du Mal pour reconnaître ses serviteurs. La Marque apparaîtra seulement sur la chair de quelqu'un souhaitant le servir. Si la cicatrice est donnée à une âme ne contenant aucun mal, et ne souhaitant pas se donner aux ténèbres, alors la marque ne laissera aucune trace, et disparaîtra complètement en quelques jours. »

------

Harry était tombé sur ses genoux, sentant le sang quitter son corps alors qu'il tremblait. La Marque des Ténèbres devait être accepté par le receveur. Il ne l'avait pas accepté. Il ne la voulait pas. Pourquoi ne disparaissait-elle pas ? Il n'y avait aucune façon de retirer la marque énoncée dans ce livre, suggérant ainsi qu'elle était permanente, mais il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que cette chose lui disait qu'il était mauvais ?

------

Les fondations de ses croyances tremblaient alors que cette nouvelle idée entrait dans son esprit. Il avait toujours combattu Voldemort, s'était battu contre ce qu'il haïssait, mais et s'il s'était battu contre lui-même ? Et si c'était le mal qui combattait le mal ?

------

'Est-ce que tu crois que c'est vrai ?'

« Je ne sais pas. »

'Alors tu dois le découvrir.' Dit la voix intérieure. 'La chose la plus importante dans une guerre est de savoir de quel côté tu te bat.'

------

Karma sauta de son épaule, atterrissant sur le sol et s'éloignant, sentant l'incertitude et la confusion de son ami. Sa fourrure devant blanche, la lumière dansant dessus, et faisant briller ses ailes alors que le soleil se levait. 

« Allez, petite. » Sa voix semblait plate et froide, sans émotions, même en atteignant ses oreilles. « Nous devons allez en cours. »

------

Ron regarda son meilleur ami pendant la Divination. Son visage était blanc et dépourvu de sang, il semblait malade, et quelque chose disait à Ron que ce n'était pas simplement la prédiction du Professeur Trelawney qui l'avait rendu comme ça. Il y avait cette sensation familière dans l'atmosphère. Une de distance augmentant, Harry se refermait à nouveau sur lui-même. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement des rêves, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui était arrivé, et qui lui avait donné des problèmes. 

------

Il trembla d'inquiétude alors que Harry soupira et se reposa contre le fauteuil confortable, son visage montrant toutes ses émotions. Il paniquait. Ron connaissait Harry depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ça. Il souhaitait simplement savoir ce que c'était. La petite Wakimi était enroulée, sa fourrure devenant de plus en plus blanche, alors que Harry devenait plus anxieux et confus. Ron fronça des sourcils, il devait parler à Herm. 

------

« Je te dis que cette fois c'est quelque chose de mauvais. » lui dit-elle, regardant la peur emplir ses yeux.

« Il a raison, Hermione. Il était nul à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. » Fred soupira, heureux que Harry soit parti encore une fois pour les cuisine. Cela lui donnait la chance de parler à la paire plus vieille du groupe. « Il est vraiment préoccupé. »

« Le vif avait volé à côté de lui pendant cinq minutes et il fixait simplement un point un peu plus loin. » Angelina soupira. 

« Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il est perdu dans son propre monde. » commença Ginny. 

« Exactement. » confirma Akima. « Harry s'occupe toujours du bien-être de tout le monde avant le sien. Il ne nous a rien demandé depuis des jours. Il est redevenu silencieux. »

« Vous devez lui parler. » affirma Lee. 

« Ne faites pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. Ne le forcer pas à avouer. » suggéra Alicia. 

« Et par-dessus tout essayez de contrôler votre tempérament ! » fini Katie. 

« Ne laissez pas quelques mots gâcher une bonne amitié. Harry a besoin de vous. »

------

Hermione se leva, frottant ses yeux et aidant Ron à se lever. « Bien, allez, voyons ce qu'il fait. » Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines en silence. L'appréhension les rendant malades alors que la crainte de la vérité se faisait savoir par elle-même. 

------

Harry était assis sur une des grandes tables de la cuisine. Karma mangeait un morceau de viande, mais Harry ne touchait à rien. Il regardait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. A la touche hésitante de Ron, il sursauta. Le Wakimi l'imita, mais reconnut celui qui avait fait ça et se rassit. Des yeux verts étincelaient  pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à leur brillance normale habituelle, mais ne durant pas longtemps. 

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda faiblement Hermione, s'asseyant à sa droite, alors que Ron prenait sa place habituelle sur sa gauche. 

------

Cette simple question rendue Harry confus. N'aurait-elle pas pu lui donner un peu plus de temps, au moins pour penser ? Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il pouvait faire confiance. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait encore avoir confiance en lui. Il avait peur, bien plus peur que lorsqu'il avait fait face à Voldemort, ou à Aragog, ou au Basilic. Il avait peur que les gens proche de lui se retourne contre lui, qu'ils s'éloignent, le laissant en disgrâce. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de leur rejet, mais de leur propre peur sur ce qu'il était supposé devenir. Et si cette peur devenait de la colère, et de la haine ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. 

------

« Non, tout va bien. »

------

Ses mots n'étaient pas plus forts qu'un souffle dans le silence. La déception de ses amis était tangible dans l'atmosphère. Hermione soupira, sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche pour le persuader lorsque Ron se plaça derrière Harry et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

« D'accord Harry, mais lorsque tu découvriras que quelque chose ne va pas, et que tu sauras ce que c'est, viens nous trouver. » dit Ron à son ami, descendant de la table et tirant Hermione avec lui. 

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » siffla-t-elle alors qu'il était hors du rayon d'écoute de Harry. 

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'obliger Hermione, il doit nous le dire par lui-même. Il le fera lorsqu'il sera prêt. »

« Et en attendant, il se torture lui-même sur quelque chose, alors que nous sommes capable de l'aider. » Elle renifla de colère alors qu'elle revenait dans la salle commune. 

« Et bien ? »

« Désolé Fred, mais ton petit frère est devenu psychologue. Nous n'avons eut aucune réponse. »

« Les réponses ne sont pas ce qui est important, nous voulons savoir si Harry va bien ou non. » dit faiblement Ginny, se levant et leur disant à tous bonsoir, murmurant des mots rassurant à Akima, qui suivait la quatrième année, sa tête baissée alors qu'elle réfléchissait. 

------

« Je pense que je vais attendre Harry. » décida Ron. « Il ne peut pas rester à jamais dans les cuisines. »

« J'attendrai également. » Hermione s'installa près des flammes, se reposant contre Ron alors que les autres allaient vers leur sommeil paisible. 

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle donna voix à ses peurs. « Nous l'avons déjà perdu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne peux-tu pas lire entre les ligne. Il ne nous fait plus confiance. »

« Tu as tord, Herm, ce n'est pas nous qu'il ne croit pas, je pense qu'il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il doit faire. » 

« Je souhaite simplement qu'il nous le dise. » dit-elle brusquement, sentant déjà ses yeux se fermer dans la sécurité et la chaleur des bras de Ron, malgré ses inquiétudes. 

« Moi aussi, Herm, moi aussi. »

------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry s'éveilla de sa rêverie. Les feux de la cuisine avaient été éteints, et le bruit des Elfes de Maisons avait disparu. Mais quelque chose pleurait, des pleurs humains. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Karma, accroupie sur ses jambes de derrière, ses pattes avants couvrant ses yeux, ses petits doigts attrapant chaque larme. 

« Hey, allez, ne pleures pas. »

« H…h…h…h…arry t…t…t…triste… » La voix ressemblait à un miaulement, les mots tremblant légèrement. 

« Tu peux parler Karma ? »

« O…o…oui Harry. » Elle renifla, mettant ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrochant comme un enfant. 

« Je ne suis pas triste. Je réfléchissais. »

« P…p…p…as de m…m…mensonges. » souffla la minuscule voix. « Harry, triste. Moi sais. Ses amis aussi. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils tristes ? »

« Harry est triste. »

------

Serrant l'animal, il sortit de table. La détresse du Wakimi était visible, et elle était le miroir de ses propres émotions. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien son silence affectait les autres personnes. 

------

Alors qu'il la plaça dans une position plus confortable, sa manche tomba, révélant la marque. Peut-être que c'était son imagination, mais elle semblait plus sombre, plus visible. Ou peut être qu'il était juste pâle. Mais peu importe, l'image était assez claire pour les deux paires d'yeux l'observant. 

------

« Tu as vu ça ? Il a la…la… »

« Fred, chut ! Il va t'entendre ! »

« Mais c'est la Marque des Ténèbres ! »

« Nous ne devons pas sauter sur des conclusions. » souffla le plus jeune des jumeaux. « Nous devons le dire à Ron et à Hermione. Allez. »

------

Les ombres de la nuit leur permettaient de se glisser dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer, devançant facilement Harry par leur connaissance des raccourcis, revenant en un seul morceau à la salle commune. Une fois là, la panique remonta, criant ainsi sur Ron et Hermione pour les réveiller. 

------

« Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron, voyant les formes pâles en pyjama de ses frères. 

« Nous avons découvert ce qui ne va pas avec Harry. » articula Fred.

« Je veux dire, nous savions que c'était mauvais, mais nous n'avions pas réalisé que cela l'était autant ! » cria George, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains, alors que les implications le frappaient. Harry était un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant tout ce temps, il avait travaillé pour lui.

« Et bien, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione, sentant de la sueur se former sur sa peau, la panique était contagieuse. 

------

« J'ai la Marque des Ténèbres. »

------

La voix venant de l'entrée les fit sursauter et le regarder, se reposant contre le mur. Fred et George semblaient vraiment effrayés, des émotions contradictoires, confiance et colère, misère et peur, se combinant pour créer un fort sentiment de trahison. La pièce était silencieuse, personne ne parlait alors qu'ils se regardaient. Les mètres étaient devenus des kilomètres. Personne ne combla le trou, aucun côté ne bougea. La confiance s'était envolée par une simple affirmation sans émotion. 

------

« Je ne te crois pas. » dit une douce voix des pieds des escaliers. Les yeux de Ginny étaient emplis d'une confiance inébranlable. « Je ne crois pas que tu es la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Ne laissant jamais ses yeux quitter les siens, Harry roula sa manche, révélant l'horrible bleu. La forme d'un crâne et du serpent clairement visible sur sa peau. Ginny avala, ses yeux se détournant légèrement. « Et alors ? Cela ne veut rien dire. » souffla-t-il, sa voix de moins en moins certaine. 

« Cela veut tout dire, Ginny. Je suis sûr que Hermione peut te donner un cours d'histoire. » Les yeux verts froids fixèrent la fille, la faisant trembler. Quelque chose d'étrange était arrivée à Harry, en l'espace de quelques heures. 

« Je… Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de connu. Juste que, um, elle doit être accepter de plein gré de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

------

« Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! » gronda Ron, secouant sa tête et s'approchant de son ami, Hermione le suivant, s'étant assez avancé pour toucher le garçon. « Allez Harry. Tu sais que tu ne l'as pas accepté. Tu sais que c'est quelque chose de plus profond que seulement toi et Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Harry secoua silencieusement sa tête, les ombres sur ses traits se renforçant alors qu'il se tournait. « Ou peut être que tu ne comprends ce que je traverse… »

« Ne sois pas un idiot Harry, bien sûr, je ne sais pas si tu refusais de nous le dire avant ça. Je sais ce que je crois, et je crois que tu ne peux pas être aussi mauvais que cette marque te le fait penser. »

« Ron, tu ne sais pas ça. Tu dois admettre que Harry a agit étrangement durant cette année. » murmura le plus vieux des jumeaux Weasley. 

« Et bien, Fred également, pour l'amour de Dieu, êtes vous si parano que vous êtes aveuglé par les mensonges en quelques secondes ? »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui est aveugle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! » cria Fred désespérément. 

« Si, je le sais, j'ai confiance en Harry. Je sais comment il est, et je sais qu'il est incapable de travailler pour Voldemort ! » hurla fermement Ron, conscient que Hermione avait marché à ses côtés, son visage les défiant alors que le choc initial était passé. 

------

Ron fixa les trois membres de sa famille, présent dans la pièce. Le symbole les effrayait, cela les faisait trembler jusqu'aux os. Il le sentait également, mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant était contre ça, et avait montré toutes les preuves lavant le nom de Harry. 

------

Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça. Ils étaient un exemple typique de la façon dont les autres sorciers allaient réagir. Seule une personne était vraiment capable de le comprendre et de l'aider. 

------

Leur montrant son dos, il tira Harry et Hermione derrière lui, remarquant le manque de Résistance de Harry, il semblait pâle et épuisé, comme si c'était devenu trop pour lui. 

------

« Harry, écoute-moi. » Il saisit le menton de son ami, le forçant à rencontrer ses yeux. « Nous te croyons, nous le ferons toujours. Mais tu dois le dire à Dumbledore. Si cela sort d'ici, tu es mort. Ils te jetteront à Azkaban et tu ne tiendras pas plus de cinq minutes. Tu dois en parler au Directeur. Il est le seul qui puisse t'aider. » 

Harry secoua sa tête silencieusement. « Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il ne va pas réagir de la même façon que Fred et George, instantanément dégoûté et me haïssant ? »

« Parce que c'est Dumbledore. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Snape était un Death-Eater et il est son employé. Il fait attention à toi Harry, il t'aidera. » essaya de le convaincre Hermione, mordant sa lèvre d'inquiétude, voyant une petite flamme familière allumer ses yeux. 

------

« Tu as raison, comme d'habitude. » Il sourit faiblement. « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de partir maintenant ? »

« Oui. » lui confirmèrent Ron et Hermione, le poussant pratiquement dans la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée. Ils le virent monté les escaliers mouvants, et lui dirent au revoir alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. 

« Il ira bien, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je le pense, nous devons simplement nous assurer que Fred et George se taisent. S'ils ne le font pas, Harry aura plus de problèmes que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer. »

------

Une paire d'yeux les regarda partir, bleu pâle, avec une lueur malicieuse. C'était ça, la revanche ultime ! Il était temps que Potter obtienne ce qu'il méritait. Une fois que cette nouvelle aurait parcouru Hogwarts, il serait dehors !

------

LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD DU CHAPITRE 1

Lady Cristal : et c'est parti pour la MAJ, as-tu lu Mon nom est Severus ou pas encore? (**Jusqu'au 33)**Tu arriveras un jour à nous rattraper, ne désespère pas (**elle y arrive)**.

LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD DU CHAPITRE 19

Tiffany : c'est vrai, y'a tout qu'est chamboulé qu'est-ce que c'est que ces persos qui intervertissent leur rôle, on ne va plus s'y retrouver (= fausse crise de panique parce que c'est nos chouchous et quoi qu'ils fassent, on les adore)

Wynzar : on fait j'espère avoir 100 reviews de plus tous les 15 chapitres ce qui me donnerait un total de 800 et de 1000 s'il y a une cinquième partie de prévu. C'est beau les rêves. **(aie aie aie, suis pas sur qu'on arrive à en avoir 1000 mais bon, si tout le monde y met de la volonté)**

LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD DU CHAPITRE 19

Océane Potter : L'animal a choisi Harry, la marque c'est effectivement Voldemort qui l'a lui a faite durant le combat dans la forêt. La marque, on la connaît maintenant. (**Tonton Voldie et ses cadeaux)**

Miya Black : l'animal? j'en sais rien, on le saura peut-être dans la suite. Karma est sûrement une créature magique mais comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver là sera dans la suite (**euh non, elle est arrivé c'est tout)**.

Chen : et moi donc, je suis en plein bac donc je stresse et je n'ai pas non plus ma dose de fic je vais bientôt faire une crise de manque merci Umbre de palier à cela avec ta fic (**super sa fic d'ailleurs)**. La participation en une semaine on ne demande pas quelque chose de mirobolant mais qu'au moins les nouveau dise coucou je me suis inscrit(e) et voici qui je suis, y'en a plein qui n'ont même pas rempli leur profil T-T (= coup de gueule) (**c'est bien triste la vie)**

LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD DU CHAPITRE 20

Miya Black : C'est sûr, on fait la queue pour lui faire un câlin de consolation??? (**pourquoi**** faire la queue, A l'ATTAQUE !!!)**


	22. 22

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction    

------

**Chapitre 22 **

------

Les escaliers semblaient disparaître vers le bureau du directeur. Sa vitesse habituelle semblait très lente. Il était tenté de foncer dans les escaliers, mais ses pieds étaient ancrés sur les marches, paralysés par l'incertitude. Et si Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, et si sa confiance était mal placée ? Et si Sirius était là ? 

------

Une horrible image de déception et une expression horrifiée sur le visage de son Parrain le firent trembler. 'Non, non, il comprendra.' rassura la voix, mais ces mots devenaient de plus en plus faibles, plus incertains, étouffés par la tempête dans la tête de Harry. Et si, ils ne le croyaient pas, exactement comme les jumeaux, il fuirait, effrayé par ce qu'il était devenu. 

'Mais, ne vois tu pas, tu n'es rien devenu, tu es toujours Harry.' Ce n'était plus qu'un chuchotement timide, pratiquement non existant. 

« Mais le suis-je ? »

------

Et la colère qu'il avait eut récemment ? Sa haine contre Malfoy était habituellement facile à étouffer, il l'ignorait, mais maintenant, tout ce que ce Slytherin visqueux avait à faire était de le regarder, et il voulait lui couper la tête. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'il mangeait tout le temps. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne mangeait pas pour une personne, comme s'il essayait de nourrir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui partageait son corps et son esprit. 

------

Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent, le déposant devant la porte du Directeur. 

------

Pendant un moment, Harry fixa une des charnières. C'était une bonne porte, elle pouvait tout garder à l'intérieur, ou plus important, tout à l'extérieur. Mais le bois épais ne bloquait pas le son d'une voix en colère provenant de l'intérieur. 

-------

« Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

« Cornélius. » la voix du directeur était douce, pas de façon gentille mais menaçante. « Il y a des preuves si vous vouliez ouvrir vos yeux et les voir. »

« Cela, venant de vous. Des Death-Eaters et des loups-garous s'abritant dans ses murs. Vous aidez le Seigneur des Ténèbres à détruire ce lieu en acceptant de plein gré ses partisans et ses créatures à l'intérieur de l'école. Je commence à me poser des questions sur vos loyautés, Dumbledore. »

« Severus Snape est un homme repenti, et il travaille pour nous, et pour les 'Créatures des Ténèbres', vous êtes obsédé. Vous êtes le genre d'homme à couper la tête d'une licorne noire à vue, juste parce qu'on croit qu'elle apporte la malchance. »

« Pas seulement la malchance Dumbledore, ces créatures étaient un fléau, une menace. Elles apportaient la mort avec elle à chaque pas. »

« Si vous croyez ça alors vous êtes plus idiot que je ne le pensais. » les mots d'Albus étaient très bas, atteignant difficilement les oreilles tendues de Harry. 

« J'en ai assez Dumbledore, je suis fatigué de couvrir vos erreurs. Cette école enfreint plus de lois du Ministère que la moitié de la population de Azkaban. Vous n'êtes pas, d'après le conseil, la bonne personne pour diriger. Je suis désolé mais on vous demande de partir. » 

------

Derrière la porte, Harry sentit la dernière chose retenant son monde s'écrouler, sentant tout tomber autour de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Dumbledore était la seule chose protégeant Hogwarts, sans lui ici, Voldemort attaquerait et gagnerait facilement. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait aider pour que Fudge voie la vérité. Il leva sa main pour pousser la porte et révéler sa présence, puis se figea lorsque Dumbledore continua. 

------

« Très bien. » la voix semblait fatiguée et résignée. « Qui prendra ma place ? »

« Je prendrais temporairement votre place, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit trouvé. » Harry ne manqua pas le calme de la voix de Fudge, le contentement alors qu'il réalisait que les choses allaient finalement comme il le voulait. « Il y a assez d'employés au Ministère pour me permettre de déléguer le travail pendant un cours laps de temps. »

« Si vous vous en croyez capable Mr Fudge, mais il y a bien plus à faire que de la paperasserie pour diriger cette école. »

------

Harry recula lentement vers la porte. Il abandonnait. Dumbledore partait sans se battre. 

« N'a-t-il pas un plan ? » dit timidement la voix. 

Non. Pas de plan. Il s'en fichait. C'était ça. La fin. Dumbledore partait. 

Se retournant, Harry secoua sa tête, sentant quelque chose qui avait pu être du bonheur quitter son corps. Son dernier grain d'espoir avait été soufflé. 

------

Dumbledore regardait Fudge en train de parcourir son bureau. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ça. Le Ministre de la Magie était un idiot, qui ne pouvait rien voir au-delà de ses mains alors que la vérité se trouvait devant lui. Il refusait d'accepter le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, refusait d'accepter qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ces 'circonstances inexpliquées'. 

------

Brièvement, le mage se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas battu contre son rejet, et réalisa que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas même s'il ne l'acceptait pas, cela reviendrait. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment. « Avant que vous partiez. » La voix de Fudge interrompit sa réflexion alors qu'il serrait un sneakoscope agité dans sa poche. Etrange comme il n'arrêtait pas de faire du bruit comme un fou sans s'arrêter récemment. «Potter, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Il est le pire ennemi de Voldemort, sa première cible, et est apparenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a le potentiel de sauver le monde, ou de le détruire en un simple coup, il a des pouvoirs dont on entend difficilement parler, une force inconnue, et trop d'amis pour ne pas avoir d'ennemis parmi eux. 

« C'est juste un garçon normal. » affirma le Directeur, attrapant sa baguette sur la table et sifflant le chien noir qui était assis près du feu, et indiquant à Fawkes de s'installer sur son épaule. « Si vous voulez me contactez, envoyez un hibou, il saura où me trouver. »

------

Fudge regarda le vieil homme partir et soupira de soulagement. Assez de bêtises à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était rien d'autre que de la paranoïa. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une farce enfantine. S'installant derrière le bureau, Fudge grogna. Il y aura du mécontentement, mais il sera maîtrisé. Premièrement, le gardien des clés, Hagrid, un danger s'il y en avait un, brisant toujours les lois sur la régulation des Créatures Magiques. Les choses allaient changer.

------

L'heure la plus sombre avant l'aube venait juste d'être atteinte, lorsque Harry revint dans la salle commune. Il se fichait si les jumeaux, ou si tout le monde le trouvait mauvais. Cela importait peu, rien n'importait. Il y avait bien trop de choses en ce moment, bien trop en même temps. Il n'accueillit même pas Karma lorsqu'elle sauta sur son épaule, sa fourrure devenant rapidement blanche d'inquiétude avec des tâches noires de dépression. Son vocabulaire limité n'offrait aucun mot de réconfort, ses ronronnements augmentèrent lorsqu'il s'écroula dans un fauteuil, ignorant le grognement d'avertissement de Crookshanks, et fixa la fenêtre, regardant Mars. 

------

Ron devait l'avoir entendu arriver puisqu'il descendait les escaliers, regardant la pièce. « Et bien ? » Sa voix sembla forte dans le silence de la salle commune vide. 

« Je ne lui ai pas parler. »

« Harry ! Pourquoi ? »

« J'y suis allé, et lui et Fudge se disputaient. Il a abandonné. »

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent alors que le garçon s'asseyait en face de son ami, ne comprenant pas. « Quoi ? »

« Fudge lui a dit de partir, et il l'a fait. »

« Dumbledore est parti ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ne pensent pas qu'il soit assez bon pour ce travail. » La voix plate et froide de Harry était effrayante. C'était comme si toute la compassion qui s'était trouvée à l'intérieur du garçon avait magiquement disparue. 

« Alors, que vas-tu… ? » Un mouvement dans les escaliers détourna leur attention, les faisant observer les ombres pour découvrir des yeux observateurs, et des oreilles écoutantes. 

« Allez, sortons d'ici. » gronda Ron, conscient que c'était ses frères qui se tenaient dans les ténèbres. 

------

Se tenant dans le couloir, les deux amis se regardèrent, l'implication du renvoi de Dumbledore les frappant. « Je ne peux le dire à personne, pas à propos de ça. » Harry releva sa manche, priant pour son absence, priant pour qu'elle ait disparue. Mais la Marque brûlait sombrement, le regardant, souriant pour se moquer de lui. « Dumbledore était le seul qui aurait pu comprendre. Maintenant, il est parti. »

« Donc, tu vas garder ça pour toi-même ? »

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? »

« Mais, et si ça commence, je ne sais pas, à réagir ? »

« Alors je devrais simplement le supporter. » Harry soupira misérablement, souhaitant savoir quoi faire. « Je suis épuisé, je pense essayer de dormir quelques heures avant le début des cours, peut-être que je penserai à quelque chose. »

Ron secoua sa tête, de désespoir. Dumbledore était parti, ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Tremblant alors que lui et Harry revenait dans la salle commune, fixant les ombres qui semblaient avoir pris une autre dimension. Ce qui avait été un manque de lumière semblait maintenant sinistre et mauvais, et pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune once d'espoir à l'horizon. 

------

Draco s'adossa contre le mur, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Ses mains étaient pressées contre sa bouche pour arrêter ses rires. Dumbledore était parti, et mieux que tout, Potter avait tant de problèmes sans excuse. Cela avait été utile de rester debout. Potter était un Death-Eater, ce n'était pas simplement l'expulsion mais l'incarcération. Quelqu'un qui était même suspecté de travailler pour Voldemort était jeté à Azkaban !

Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il sentait le doux goût de la revanche dans sa bouche. Finalement, après tout ce temps, Potter allait vraiment, vraiment, récolter ce qu'il méritait. Aucune conscience ne l'avertissait du futur, aucune voix ne lui disait si c'était mauvais. Dans quelques heures, le monde saurait que le 'garçon-qui-a-survécu' était devenu le 'garçon-qui-avait-trahi'.

------

La nouvelle fut annoncée au petit déjeuner. Le Directeur était parti, mais les cours et la vie continueraient comme d'habitude Aussitôt que les mots eurent quittés les lèvres pales du Professeur McGonagall, les murmures augmentèrent. Des millions de questions formulées en même temps formant du chaos et de la confusion. 

------

La table des Gryffindor resta raisonnablement silencieusement, enfin, le morceau dans lequel s'asseyait Harry. Hermione et Ron était à chacun de ses côtés comme des gardes du corps, et Karma, perché sur ses genoux, ses yeux envoyant des dagues vers les jumeaux devant elle. Fred et George ne regardaient pas ses yeux, leurs têtes étaient baissées, se concentrant ainsi sur leur petit déjeuner. Ginny continuait de le regarder ainsi que de détourner son regard, comme si elle ne pouvait pas décider si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. 

------

Le silence se brisa en dehors de ses six personnes, affectant Lee, Akima, Alicia, Katie et Angelina. « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? » demanda Akima à Ginny, essayant de lire le visage de son amie.

« Je… um… Non, non Kim, nous sommes tous fatigués, c'est tout. » La fille des Weasley sourit, fixant Hermione qui était en train de regarder sa montre. 

« Allez, vous deux, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si nous n'y allons pas bientôt, nous serons en retard. » Elle soupira, regardant Harry poser sa fourchette et placer Karma sur son épaule sans aucun mot. Alors qu'elle partait, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché son petit déjeuner…

------

« Ils l'ont foutu dehors ! » gronda Hagrid. « Et c'est sûr qu'ils le feront avec moi ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall essaya de calmer le géant enragé. « Allons Hagrid, qui a renvoyé Remus ? »

« Cette tapette de Fudge ! »

« Sans aucun avertissement ? »

« Non, il a été renvoyé ce matin ! »

« C'est ridicule, Je ne vais pas rester là et regarder l'école s'écrouler sans rien faire ! »

« Je vais en haut, et faire part de ce que je pense à cet idiot et de ma démission ! » gronda Hagrid, escaladant déjà les escaliers, le Professeur McGonagall à ses côtés. 

« Attendez, je viens avec vous ! »

------

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, remarquant comment, à la lumière du jour, et sans la présence de Dumbledore, le décor semblait terne et monotone. Il ne brillait plus légèrement, mais apparaissait vieux. 

« Comment puis-je vous aider Professeur ? » demanda Fudge, ignorant le gardien des clés irrité. 

« Je pars ! » cria Minerva, ne se rendant pas compte que ses yeux flamboyaient et de ses cheveux en bataille. « Vous êtes un idiot Fudge, virer Dumbledore est la plus stupide erreur que vous ayez faite, je ne vais pas enseigner alors que cet endroit tombe en ruine ! »

« Merci pour m'avoir fait part de votre opinion. Vous êtes tous les deux libres de partir. »

------

Minerva le regarda de surprise. Etait-il vraiment si obsédé, si stupide qu'il pouvait les dissoudre si facilement ? Serrant ses dents pour former un faux sourire, elle saisit la main de Hagrid, sentant la sienne disparaître à l'intérieur de sa grippe, et le tira hors de la pièce. 

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. 

« Je vais trouver Dumbledore. Il doit revenir. Et il le fera. »

« Mais… »

« Hagrid, c'est important. » Elle le quitta à la porte de ses appartements, saisissant sa cape et un petit livre avant de ressortir. 

« Et pour les Gryffindors ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, regardant son visage enfantin effrayé. « Ils sont tous très intelligent, ils peuvent s'occuper d'eux par eux-mêmes pendant un petit moment. »

« Et Harry ? »

------

Minerva soupira, et secoua tristement sa tête. « Je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'il ira bien, mais aussitôt que nous ramènerons Dumbledore, tout ira bien. Croyez-moi. Est-ce que vous venez ? »

Hagrid acquiesça lentement, la suivant sous la pluie. « Savez vous où il est ? »

« Bien sûr, il y retournera. »

« Retournera où ? »

« A Lily. »

------

 « Et bien, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? » dit Lavender, irrité par l'absence de leur professeur.

« Qui sait, cet école commence à s'écrouler depuis huit heures cinquante trois ce matin. » Dean soupira misérablement, remarquant le silence du trio.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, en dehors de ce qui est visible ? »

« Divination. » grogna Ron, se sentant malade. 

« Peut être que Trelawney est partit. » Hermione sourit légèrement. 

« J'en doute, elle ne l'aura sans doute même pas remarqué. »

« Et bien, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, allez, je viens avec vous. »

------

« Pas vous Potter. » Une main se plaça devant Harry, bloquant son passage. Sneerey baissa son nez vers lui, ses yeux bleus montrant du dégoût. « Votre présence est demandé dans le bureau du Directeur, et laissez ça. » Elle renifla alors que Karma rapprocha ses oreilles de sa tête. Hermione tendit ses bras vers le Wakimi, la prenant des épaules de Harry alors que le garçon baissait sa tête, comme s'il s'attendait à une confrontation. 

« Harry que… ? »

« Cela ne vous concernes pas Mr Weasley. » gronda Sneerey. « Je vous suggère d'aller à votre cours, vous êtes déjà en retard. »

------

Ron regarda le professeur tirer son meilleur ami, et se retourna pour voir Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » souffla-t-elle, retenant ces larmes. « Tout ira bien. »

------

La main du Professeur Sneerey rentrait sur son épaule alors qu'elle le guidait en haut des escaliers, l'approchant du bureau, et l'obligeant à s'asseoir dans une chaise en face de Fudge. L'homme semblait pâle et anxieux, ses lèvres fines ne bougeant pratiquement pas lorsqu'il dit. « Merci, Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez partir. »

Harry remarqua Draco sourire de bonheur alors qu'il sortait, levant sa main vers sa gorge et y faisant parcourir son doigt. Ses yeux bleus riant alors qu'il passait la porte, laissant Harry seul avec le Ministre et le Professeur Sneerey. 

------

« Mr Potter » commença Fudge, s'adossant à son siège. « Nous avons appris quelques informations concernant votre… comment le dire, peut-être, santé mentale ? »

Harry plissa légèrement son front, qu'est ce qu'avait raconté Malfoy ? « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. » En voyant le dégoût sur son visage il ajouta. « Monsieur ? »

« Puis je voir votre bras ? » demanda Fudge, souriant alors qu'il voyait les yeux incroyables se remplir de peur. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Faites simplement ce qu'on vous dit, Potter ! » cria Sneerey, avançant vers lui. 

------

Harry la fixa durement, ne cachant pas son dégoût. Où était les autres professeurs, Lupin et McGonagall et Hagrid, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là, l'avaient-ils abandonné eux aussi ? Lentement il tendit son bras vers Fudge, ne cillant pas, ne laissant jamais ses yeux se détourner du visage alors que sa manche était soulevée jusqu'à son coude. 

------

Le pourpre qui était là le jour précédent était parti remplacer par un noir comme de l'encre. La peau autour était rouge et enflammée, douloureuse alors que l'air frais touchait sa surface. Le crâne était clairement défini, le serpent sortant de sa bouche dansant alors que les muscles de Harry était tendu pour que son bras ne bouge pas, ne laissant pas les tremblements de l'appréhension se montrer. 

------

Fudge était devenu pâle, il semblait furieux et effrayé, un muscle de sa mâchoire bougea, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas crier d'horreur. « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » articula-t-il. « Est-ce une farce ? Ou bien est ce que c'est réel ? »

Fudge se leva, se dirigeant vers Harry, ses épaules voûtées alors qu'il tournait autour du garçon. « Je suppose que oui, vous avez l'alibi idéale. Il est votre pire ennemi, on s'attend à ce que vous le haïssiez, le détestiez. Cela vous donne une couverture idéale pour travailler pour lui. »

« Je ne travaille pas pour Voldemort. » affirma Harry, se demandant pourquoi aucune émotion ne se montrait dans sa voix. 

« Et bien, vous diriez cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit faiblement Sneerey, son visage pale. 

« Vous êtes le seul à oser dire son nom, le seul. Vous et Snape, deux de cette espèce. Incapable de décider de quel côté vous vous battez. » Fudge renifla. « TOUS LES DEUX DES TRAITRES ! » Sa voix était devenu un rugissement lorsqu'il se pencha vers Harry, son visage rouge de colère. 

« Professeur Sneerey, appelez les Aurors. C'est la loi, tous les Death-Eaters découverts doivent être envoyés à Azkaban sans jugement, nous ne pouvons pas recommencer ce genre de chose. Les Dementors resteront là, malgré les avertissements de Dumbledore. Ceux qui se sont détourné, ont été détruits. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEATH-EATER ! » hurla Harry en se levant, et regardant Fudge s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il serrait inconsciemment sa baguette. 

« Alors, pourquoi votre bras porte-t-il la Marque des Ténèbres ? Elle doit être acceptée de plein gré. Elle ne peut pas être là par accident, Potter ! »

------

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu alors qu'ils se regardaient, le bureau de Dumbledore placé entre eux, un petit sneakoscope, abandonné, vrombissant légèrement. La lumière provenant de cette petite sphère en marbre était d'un pourpre foncé. 

------

« Donnez moi votre baguette. » Fudge tendit sa main pour récupérer la baguette de 13 pouces ½. Le bois d'If brillant dans la faible lumière, la plume de phénix en son sein brûlant légèrement alors qu'il réalisait que l'oiseau à qui elle appartenait n'était pas là où il devrait être. 

« Pourquoi ? C'est ma baguette. » dit Harry curieusement, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans. Une baguette était quelque chose de personnel, une extension de votre bras, comme votre propre chair. 

« Je vous ai dit de me l'a donné. » gronda Fudge, ses yeux froids envoyant des éclairs vers le garçon devant lui alors que Harry reculait. 

------

Une main apparut, encerclant son poignet droit avec une grippe glaciale. Le professeur saisit la baguette, ignorant le cri de douleur et de surprise, et la tendit à Fudge. L'homme l'accepta prudemment, comme si c'était un serpent à surveiller. « Je compte changer cette école, Potter, et cela signifie, aucune étrange créature, aucune menace, et aucun Death-Eater. » Un coup sur la porte le fit sourire. « Bien, vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec les Aurors, et vous serez mis à votre place. A Azkaban. »

------

Prenant chaque côté de la baguette, Fudge sourit sinistrement. Le sang de Harry devint comme la glace. 

Non. 

Il ne pouvait pas. 

Il ne devait pas. 

C'était un cauchemar. 

Il était temps de se réveiller. 

------

Un craquement de bois résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Harry et le faisant pâlir d'horreur. Le bâton d'If était brisé, les morceaux gisant sur le bureau. Seule l'ingrédient centrale demeurait, intacte. Les mots de Fudge frappèrent comme la foudre les oreilles de Harry. Ce n'était pas juste. Il détestait cet endroit, cet homme, ce monde. 

------

CE N'ETAIT PAS JUSTE !

------

« Vous êtes renvoyé. »

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Fudge est un véritable salopard et Sneerey………… je préfère m'abstenir de commentaires. (**c'est**** tous des en******)** Enfin, passons.

**Chen** : c'est vrai ça notre tit Riri, il lui arrive que des malheurs (**comme d'hab, faut bien, y'aurait plus d'histoire sinon)**, il est trahit par tous ceux qui l'entourent. Je suis encore révoltée de ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre.

**Tiffany** : peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, l'indécision règne en maître et puis que va-t-il faire maintenant qu'il est tout seul ? (**pas**** de bonne chose)**

**Mara**** Jade** : ces Serpentards alors il faudrait recenser toutes les tortures existantes et qu'on pourrait leur faire subir (**ça serait pas une mauvaise idée)**.

**Lune d'argent** : notre Severus ne fait pas de grosses apparitions. Si tu te demandes pourquoi la réponse à ta review n'est pas intégré au chapitre 18, la raison est simple : ils ont continué à être publié quotidiennement sur la ML.

**Samuel mais Sammyninouchet pour les intimes** : c'est vrai quels ingrats ils font tout de même. Je ne sais pas mais va-t-il exploser ou la mèche s'est éteinte avec la perte de son dernier espoir (**je suis plus pour la première, ça va péter)**. C'est vrai que maintenant c'est gros comme une maison quel est l'animagus de Riri. Tout simplement envoyé à Azkaban (chouette, il vient nous rejoindre ?)


	23. 23

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 23 **

------

Hermione laissa tomber son livre de surprise lorsqu'un cri parcourut la salle commune. Se levant, elle laissa 'Métamorphose avancée' sur la chaise et s'arrêta en bas des escaliers des dortoirs des garçons. Cela venait de là. Après une milliseconde de dilemme morale, elle monta les escaliers et entra dans la pièce, ses yeux la traversant jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Karma, assise sur le lit de Harry, serrant son oreiller alors qu'elle pleurait. Sa voix déchirait le cœur de Hermione, que se passait-il ?

------

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle remarqua la fourrure du Wakimi. Le noir présent la nuit dernière avait été alarmant, mais maintenant, les tâches étaient emplies de rouge et de orange, ne semblant pas douce, mais en colère. Tendant une main, elle sentit la fourrure, la caressant pour la rassurer alors qu'elle parlait à la créature. 

------

Lentement, ses pleurs disparurent, les minuscules mains desserrant leur grippe sur l'oreiller pour saisir les robes de Hermione. Les grands yeux pourpres étaient rouges et brillant, fixant droit vers l'âme humaine inquiète. 

« Karma, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Harry, problème. » La créature renifla. 

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Mauvais. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, se levant et serrant prudemment le Wakimi, fonçant à travers les escaliers et passant le tableau d'entrée. 

------

« Où est ce que vous allez ? » cria la Fat Lady. 

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » la robe rose de la femme bougea alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. « Personne n'oserait toucher un cheveux de la tête de ce cher garçon. Assurez vous qu'il ne le fasse pas, jeune Lady ! »

« C'est ce que je compte faire, mais je dois trouver Ron ! » hurla Hermione par-dessus son épaule, tournant un coin et prenant un autre couloir avant de faire face aux escaliers spiralés menant à la pièce de la tour. 

------

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, la trappe au dessus d'elle s'ouvrit, et le bruit de discussion assaillit ses oreilles. Ron la vit immédiatement, et fonça vers elle. « Où est Harry ? Il n'est pas du tout venu ! »

« Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. » Elle tendit Karma pour que Ron la voie, de la peur emplissant ses yeux. 

« Allez, nous devons l'aider. » Il attrapa son bras, et la tira alors qu'ils retournaient vers la sale commune pour poser son sac dans le sanctuaire. 

« Mais… Mais nous ne savons même pas où il est ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau de la Fat Lady. 

« Je te paris tout ce que j'ai qu'il est encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore… enfin dans le bureau de celui à qui il appartient maintenant. »

------

Alors qu'ils se tenaient là, trois hommes les doublèrent, leurs voix basses et grondantes. « J'aurai jamais pensé ça. » grogna l'un d'eux. 

« Oui, c'est pratiquement incroyable. »

« Le pauvre petit doit aller à Azkaban, c'est la loi. » affirma le troisième. 

« Mais est-ce une bonne loi ? » demanda prudemment le premier. 

« Et bien, ce n'est pas aux Aurors de décider, nous les enfermons c'est tout. »

« Oui, mais, c'est Harry Potter. »

------

« Non, Oh non ! » souffla Hermione alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, se dirigeant vers la gargouille qui dissimulait l'entrée. « Ils l'ont découvert, ils savent à propos de Harry ! »

« Mais comment, je ne leur ai pas dit, et toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? »

« Whoa, calme-toi. » Ron leva une main devant lui. « Je vérifiais c'est tout. »

« C'est plutôt quelqu'un comme Fred et George, personne d'autre ne sait. »

« Mais, et bien, je ne sais pas. » Ron réfléchit. « Je les ai connu depuis toujours, et ils ne semblent pas être le type à dénoncer Harry. »

« Tu as raison à propos de ça Weasley. »

------

La paire se retourna pour fixer le visage de Draco Malfoy, ses yeux bleus brillaient de satisfaction. 

« J'ai vécu pour voir ce jour. Potter est finalement tombé, et c'est entièrement votre faute. »

« Quoi ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » cria Hermione, se réfrénant. 

« Pas toi, sang de bourbe, Weasley, tu n'aurais pas du aller avec lui dehors pour avoir cette petite discussion la nuit dernière. Tu ne savais pas qui écoutait. »

« Toi, c'était toi. Bâtard. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as fait ? »

« Oui, j'ai dénoncé un menteur, un tricheur, un traître et un visqueux Death-Eater appelé Potter, voilà ce que j'ai fait ! » 

------

La baguette de Ron tremblait avec furie, il était si en colère, que les sortilèges apparaissant dans son esprit n'étaient plus décents. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la destruction et l'annihilation. Comment quelqu'un avait pu faire ça à Harry ? Même Malfoy… 

------

« Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. » dit Malfoy. « Et il ira là où il doit être. Je me demande combien de temps il va tenir ? » Il sourit alors que Hermione devint blanche comme la neige. « Un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Peut-être que c'est un garçon fort, peut-être qu'il sera torturé, désespéré pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Le Grand Gryffindor est finalement tombé. Potter est un meurtrier, et il est comme mort, et vous allez le suivre. Toi et ton ami Sang de Bourbe. »

------

Une lumière rouge fit ciller Ron par surprise. Le hurlement de Malfoy de douleur se réverbéra à travers le couloir, mais se tu lorsque la puissance du sort commença. Alors qu'il tombait sur le sol, Fred et George le fixèrent. Du dégoût et de la haine se montrant sur leurs traits. 

« Bâtard. » dit Fred avant de regarder la paire. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, um, oui, nous allons bien. » bégaya Hermione, se levant grâce à la main tendue de George. 

« Allez, nous devons trouver Harry avant que nous le perdions pour de bon. »

« Mais, je pensais… » commença Ron. 

« Nous étions stupides, d'accord ? » Fred soupira misérablement. « Nous avons réagi de la pire façon possible, mais la nuit dernière, nous vous avons entendu parler, jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez. »

« Nous avons réalisé que nous n'aurions pas du l'isoler, mais plutôt essayer de l'aider. Après tout, _c'est_ Harry. » continua George. 

« Puis lors du petit déjeuner, nous étions trop honteux pour dire quelque chose, et il semblait avoir trop peur de nous pour nous parler de quelque chose. »

« Lee vient juste de nous dire qu'il venait d'être appelé, et nous savions donc que quelqu'un leur avait dit. »

« Alors nous sommes venu là. »

« Et nous l'avons trouvé. » George renifla, frappant la silhouette inconsciente de Malfoy.

------

« Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre d'emporter Harry. Il est notre dernier espoir contre Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Nous n'avons plus Dumbledore, nous avons besoin du garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

« Mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. » Fred abaissa sa voix jusqu'à un chuchotement alors qu'une troupe d'Aurors passaient. « Avant qu'il ne devienne le garçon-qui-mourut. » 

------

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était trop choqué, trop enragé pour ouvrir sa bouche et protester. Tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de s'asseoir. Fixant dans le vide, ses ongles transperçant ses paumes alors que ses poings étaient serrés. Ses pensées devenaient chaotique, s'écrasant et se cognant à l'intérieur de sa tête. 'Je veux mourir.' Pensa-t-il. 'Je veux vraiment mourir. C'est ce que cet… cet idiot m'a fait.'

------

Levant ses yeux, il fixa Fudge. Les doigts du Ministre tapotaient la table, ses yeux semblant impatient. « Professeur, pouvez-vous allez voir ce qui prends autant de temps à ces Aurors. Je pensais qu'ils avaient frappé il y a une minute. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« En fait, non. J'y vais. Surveillez-le. » Il montra Harry. « S'il essaye quelque chose, utilisez tout ce que vous pouvez pour l'arrêter. » Il sortit de la pièce, laissant le silence derrière lui. Même le rugissement du feu était devenu étouffé, pénétrant difficilement les barrières défensives de l'esprit de Harry, qu'il avait placé autour de lui. 

------

S'il allait à Azkaban, il deviendrait fou, s'il ne l'était pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Il n'avait pas la détermination de Sirius. Il devait sortir d'ici, il devait quitter Hogwarts et résoudre ça. Il devait trouver Dumbledore. 

------

Mais comment ?

------

Ses yeux observèrent un coin, son état choqué disparaissant alors qu'il examinait la pièce pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de sortir, et c'était par les escaliers, et s'il courait assez vite, il pourrait aller à la salle commune et récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Du moment que Mad Eye Moody n'était pas là, cela marcherait, avec un peu de chance…

------

Un mur du bureau de Dumbledore était énorme, supportant des étagères, contenant de très grands, lourds et vieux livres. Si il pouvait en faire tomber seulement quelque uns, peut-être qu'il frapperait Sneerey et qu'il pourrait partir !

------

'Cela ne tient qu'à un fil.' murmura la voix de la raison. 

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

' Et bien… non.'

Concentrant son esprit sur le livre le plus lourd, il se souvint de la plume flottante dans la salle de classe de Lupin. Essayant d'imaginer que le livre était cette plume. Sa tête commença à faire mal alors que de la sueur se formait, mais lentement, très lentement, le livre se dirigea vers le bord. 

------

Sneerey plissa son front, se reposant contre l'étagère pour ne pas exposer son dos. « Potter, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, encore quelques centimètres.

« POTTER ! » Sneerey leva sa baguette, la pointant d'une façon menaçante vers le garçon. 

------

Au dessus de sa tête, la planche de l'étagère disparut sous le livre. Son grand poids malgré la prise de Harry l'envoya vers le sol, frappant Sneerey sur le crâne, comme une brique bien envoyée. Elle tomba sur le sol, se rendant à peine compte de ce qui l'avait frappé. 

------

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais lorsque sa main toucha la poignée, il se figea, se retournant vers la silhouette à terre. Peut être qu'il devait vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé trop fort. 

'Non, il n'y a pas assez de temps !' Repoussant la voix, il fonça vers elle et s'agenouillant, vérifiant rapidement le pouls à son cou. Il ne voulait pas commettre de meurtre _après _il serait accusé d'un crime. 

« Pouvons nous y aller maintenant ? » se demanda-t-il maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait survécu. 

------

Le son des voix glaça son sang. Non, non, non, non, non ! Il devait sortir d'ici, MAINTENANT ! Tournant la poignée de porte, il l'ouvrit et se plaça dans les escaliers. Les descendant quatre à quatre, il atteignit le bas alors que Fudge dirigeait un groupe d'Aurors dans le couloir. Son souffle resta dans sa gorge alors qu'il se plaça dans les ombres à droite, fermant ses yeux, et priant pour ne pas être vu. 

------

Fudge grommelait à propos de quelque chose alors qu'il passait, disant qu'il l'avait toujours su, et combien c'était logique. Harry renifla de sa cachette en entendant ça, incrédule. Quel genre d'idiot était-il ? Fudge paierait, mais pas maintenant, en ce moment il y avait un plus gros poisson à attraper. 

------

Le petit groupe le dépassa, laissant ainsi la porte ouverte. Tournant le coin, il surveilla les couloirs vides. Un escalier et tourner un coin à gauche, et il serait en sécurité ! S'assurant que la voix était loin, il courut aussi vite que possible. Tout le monde était en cours, aussi longtemps que Filch ne l'attrapait pas…

------

Par miracle, rien n'interrompit sa course vers la Fat Lady, rien ne le dérangea  jusqu'à ce que le tableau bloque sa route. « Est-ce que tu vas bien mon chéri ? »

« Quoi ? Umm, oui, oui, je vais bien. » Des cris en bas des escaliers le firent sortirent de sa transe. « Mais vous devez me laisser entrer ! Maintenant ! »

La femme dans le tableau lui sourit, et pour une fois, n'argumenta pas. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Je les laisserai dehors. » 

------

Souriant nerveusement, il fonça à l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement, la salle commune était vide, rien ne briserait le silence. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en couvrit. Seulement, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il était complètement imperceptible pour le reste du monde, il s'écroula sur le sol, s'asseyant et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

------

Ils l'ont foutu dehors ! Ils l'ont vraiment foutu dehors !

La dépression n'aiderait pas. Il vivait pour cette école, c'était comme une maison pour lui, et ils la lui avaient retiré. Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de lui-même qu'il était inquiet. Fudge ne voulait pas voir que Voldemort montait en puissance. Il avait renvoyé Dumbledore et Harry. Il n'y avait plus aucune défense. Il devait trouver Dumbledore et le ramener. Puis il s'occuperait de Voldemort personnellement. 

------

Le sorcier tordu ne l'effrayait plus, il le rendait simplement furieux. Il contrôlait la vie de Harry, le rendant misérable et dépressif. Il devait arrêter ça une bonne fois pour toute, peu importe ce que cela coûterait. 

------

'Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Sortir de là. Tu ne feras aucun bien à Azkaban.' lui avisa la voix, le faisant faiblement sourire. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Mais comment allait-il sortir de là ?

------

« C'EST UN COMPLET IDIOT ! » cria la voix de Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans le dortoir des Garçons, avec Ron, Fred et George la suivant. « JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE CELA ARRIVE ! » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle passait la forme camouflée de Harry pour s'asseoir sur son lit, Karma dans ses bras. 

« Et bien, au moins, il est parti. » murmura Fred. 

« Mais pour combien de temps ? Il est dehors, par lui-même, sans défense ! »

« Herm, Harry est assez intelligent pour partir et rester cacher. Enfin c'est ce que j'espère. Je souhaiterai simplement savoir ce qui s'est passé. Whoa ! »

« Ouch. »

------

Harry releva la capuche de sa cape d'invisibilité, et fixa Ron, qui venait de tomber sur lui. 

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? » articula George, fixant la tête flottant dans les airs. « Et comment fais-tu ça ? »

« Cape d'invisibilité. Je suis toujours là parce que je n'ai pas encore eut la chance de m'enfuir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione. « Malfoy t'a rapporté, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, Fudge a découvert la Marque des Ténèbres et il a pété les plombs. Les Aurors doivent être très proche parce qu'il 'ont été appelé.' »

« Nous le savons, ils fouillent déjà le château. »

« Il m'a renvoyé. »

« Quoi ? » articula Fred. « Normalement, la baguette cassé et tout le reste ? »

« Yep. »

« POURQUOI ES-TU SI CALME ? » cria Hermione, souhaitant savoir ce qui traversait sa tête. 

« Parce que je vais ramener Dumbledore. Il ne peut pas nous laisser comme ça. »

« Tu vas partir ? »

« Je le dois, je ne peux pas rester là. »

------

Ron plissa ses sourcils en fixant son meilleur ami, soudainement partager par l'indécision. « Et si Tu-Sais-Qui t'attrapait ? »

« Alors je le tuerai. »

« Est-ce que tu penses avoir la force ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je mourrai en essayant. »

Hermione ferma ses yeux misérablement. La Dépression avait été assez mauvaise. Mais la férocité qu'avait Harry était bien plus effrayante. Avant, il n'avait rien fait, il avait été dans une sécurité relative. 

« Est-ce que tu dois le faire ? »

« Oui Herm, je suis désolé. » Harry se leva et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. « Nous avons besoin de Dumbledore ou nous finirons morts. Je vous promets que je reviendrais, mais si je ne pars pas maintenant, c'est Azkaban. »

« Sois prudent. Promets-le-moi. »

« Je le promets, et ne t'inquiète pas. »

------

Fred et George échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent Harry. « Nous venons avec toi. »

« Non ! » cria Ron. « Vous restez ici ! »

« Il a raison, je détesterai que vous soyez blessé ou pire. » raisonna Harry. 

« Mais, nous te devons… »

« Rien. Je sais ce que vous avez pensé, et ce que vous pensez maintenant. C'est compréhensible. Dites au revoir à Ginny pour moi. »

« Nous le ferons. » murmura Georges.

« Bonne chance. »

------

Un coup provenant de l'extérieur, suivit par des cris de protestation de la Fat Lady, leur suggéra que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la salle commune. « Dépêchez-vous. » ordonna Ron. « En bas. » Il envoya un sourire avant de regarder son ami disparaître sous ses yeux. 

« Nous devons les envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. »

------

Harry les suivit avec ses pas silencieux, regardant les autres s'installer sur les fauteuils et sur le sol, calmes. Personne d'autre n'était là, et il réalisa abruptement qu'ils auraient du être en Potions. Même s'il supposait que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. 

------

L'Auror entra et son regard froid parcourut la pièce. 

« Est-ce que Harry Potter est là ? »

« Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu de la journée. » dit Hermione doucement, cachant son visage larmoyant derrière un livre. 

« Pas depuis le petit déjeuner. » ajouta Ron. 

L'Auror sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, son visage néandertalien lui rappelant vaguement celui de Crabbe lorsqu'il réfléchissait. 

« Très bien, je vais vérifier les dortoirs. » Il s'éloigna de l'entrée, ne remarquant pas une main invisible l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se ferme complètement. 

------

Les autres regardèrent l'entrée jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme avec un 'snick' les laissant seuls. « J'espère qu'il va bien ! » souffla doucement Hermione, serrant fermement Karma, puis regardant les yeux de la créature. « Il l'a laissé derrière lui. »

« Bien, cela le rendra plus facile à suivre. » affirma faiblement Fred, gardant une oreille tendue pour écouter l'Auror. « Elle sera capable de le traquer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? » demanda Ron. 

« Nous te le dirons dans une minute. » siffla George alors que l'Auror descendait les escaliers et grognait vers eux. Le petit groupe se figea sous le regard cruel, et s'éloignèrent, pour le laisser passer, attendant que la porte se referme avant de parler. 

------

« Est-ce vrai, Harry a-t-il été renvoyé ? » demanda Akima, ses mots saccader.

« Oui. »

« Et ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban ? » demanda Angelina, saisissant le bras de Fred, essayant de lire son visage. 

« Ils doivent d'abord l'attraper. »

« Alors ce que les Slytherins racontaient sur une exécution était un mensonge. » Ginny tomba sur le sol, cachant brièvement son visage avec ses mains. 

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Alicia. 

------

Fred et George regardèrent Ron et Hermione, qui acquiescèrent. Cela ne ferait aucun mal maintenant. 

« Harry a la Marque des Ténèbres. Vous-Savez-Qui la lui a donné lors de leur dernière confrontation. »

« Mais je pensais que cela voulait dire qu'il était… »

« Mauvais ? Ainsi que tout le monde. » répondit George. 

« Mais c'est Harry. » affirma Katie. « Aucune marque ne va me dire ce que je dois penser de lui, il ne blesserait pas une mouche, sauf si cela blesse quelqu'un à qui il tient. Il n'est pas mauvais. 

« C'est pourquoi nous allons le suivre. » affirma Fred, leur indiquant de se rapprocher. 

------

« Il est parti suivre Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? » Il attendit leur accord. « Il doit sortir d'ici, mais il est vulnérable. Il n'a pas de baguette, il ne peut pas se défendre si Vous-Savez-Qui l'attrape. Je dis que nous devons le suivre et l'aider. »

« Mais comment allons-nous… ? » Ginny fronça des sourcils. 

« Je ne sais pas, je dois encore penser encore un peu à ça. »

« Ce que nous pensons c'est que tout le monde oublie quelque chose. Vous-Savez-Qui est le problème de tout le monde, pas seulement celui de Harry. Il n'est pas juste de s'attendre à ce que Harry se batte seul. Nous devons l'aider. Nous avons besoin d'un plan. » dit George de colère.

Hermione s'adossa, criant lorsque Karma sauta de ses bras, fonçant en haut et revenant avec un livre serré dans ses pattes. Le prenant de ses bras, elle lut la couverture, soulevant ses sourcils alors qu'elle l'ouvrait. 

------

Un morceau de parchemin tomba sur ses genoux, complètement blanc. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un Marque Page ? » demanda Ron, et il regarda ses frères. Ils sautaient pratiquement de joie. 

« Elle est de retour ! » 

« La carte des maraudeurs ! » George l'arracha des mains de Hermione, agitant sa baguette et disant. « I solemnly swear I am up to no good. »

Devant leurs yeux, la carte d'Hogwarts revint à la vie, montrant chaque individu clairement. Un nom ressortait parmi les autres, légèrement effacé, comme ci elle était peu sûr de son identité. 

« Qu'est ce que fait Harry ? Ce n'est pas la route pour la sortie ! » cria Ginny, le pointant alors qu'il passait un couloir, et deux Aurors sans se faire remarquer. 

« L'Infirmerie, mais pourquoi ? » demanda Akima, regardant Hermione devenir blanche. 

« Harry, imbécile ! Snape n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que Snape vient faire là dedans ? » demanda Ron, penchant sa tête à côté de Hermione pour regarder la carte. 

« C'est un Death-Eater, et il n'est plus sous la protection de Dumbledore, ils l'enverront aussi à Azkaban. »

« Oh Harry, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Il ne pense pas. Il est juste lui-même. » dit Ginny. « Harry a toujours été compatissant, peu importe ce qui se passe. Il ne sait pas comment ne pas l'être. »

------

Elle fixa l'étiquette bougeant lentement, mordant sa lèvre. Dans sa tête, elle souffla. 'Bonne chance, Harry, je te crois pour tout, ne me laisses pas tomber !'

------

« Pourquoi, Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça, ne te souviens tu pas combien il a été horrible avec toi ? Combien il a été cruel ? » se demanda-t-il. 

« Ce n'est pas le problème, je ne peux pas permettre qu'il soit jeté à Azkaban. »

« Tu es gentil. »

« Et fier de l'être ! »

------

Harry ouvrit prudemment la porte de l'Infirmerie, apercevant Madame Pomfrey à son bureau. Ses yeux le regardaient, voyant rien d'autre que du vide, mais elle ne fit pas confiance à ses yeux. 

« Il n'est pas ici. » Sa voix était très faible. « Cet homme est trop intelligent pour rester dans le coin. »

Harry acquiesça, articulant un faible « Merci » avant de se retourner, laissant Poppy qui lui souffla un « Bonne chance » vers l'air devant elle. 

------

Alors Snape l'avait senti, mais si le maître des Potions était en fuite, où irait-il ?

Son bureau, le sanctuaire de tous les professeurs.

En avançant prudemment, Harry fut forcé de prendre le plus long chemin vers les cachots, usant les ombres comme une couverture. L'endroit grouillait d'Aurors, et au centre de ce chaos se trouvait Malfoy, souriant de bonheur. 

------

Secouant silencieusement sa tête, Harry arriva au bureau de Snape, ouvrant la porte doucement, il se glissa à l'intérieur. La pièce était en bazar, on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par ici, prenant les objets essentiels dans sa panique. Quelques ingrédients clés ne se trouvaient plus sur les étagères, des papiers recouvraient le sol, et le tapis avait été poussé sur un côté. Un morceau de craie brisé sur le sol, mais ce fut l'image qui attira Harry. 

------

Un octogone avait été dessiné sur le sol, une rune à chaque point et des lignes se coupant au centre. Il était mal fait, mais c'était visiblement un type de transport… Snape était parti, libre et avec un peu de chance, en sécurité. Maintenant, lui, Harry, devait trouver un moyen de sortir. 

------

Une idée explosa dans sa tête comme une supernova. Le 'Curras' ! Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'une étoile ! Rapidement, il effaça le dessin de runes sur le sol, et prit un morceau de craie, formant vite fait une étoile à cinq branches sur le sol. C'était peu sûr, mais peu importait où il finirait, du moment que ce n'était pas ici. 

------

Tenant le pendentif dans sa main, il marcha au centre de l'étoile, retenant sa respiration, très lentement, tout s'étira, disparaissant. C'était bon, il partait. Avec de la chance, il trouverait Dumbledore, et tout ce bazar serait résolu. Il l'espérait. 

------

En un clin d'œil, le garçon fut parti, ne laissant que le silence derrière lui. Une paire d'yeux cligna dans les ombres, couleur ambre. Un petit ronronnement résonna dans les ténèbres alors que Crookshanks trottait sur le sol, ses pattes touffues effaçant l'étoile. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu était parti, mais où il allait atterrir, cela restait à voir…

… Et dans le bureau du Directeur le feu faiblit et mourut. La vie sembla avoir été retirée de l'école, laissant une coquille vide et froide. Le temps réduisait la victoire, le mal se rapprochait à chaque pas, et la prise de la mort se resserrait autour de la faible lumière du bien. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

C'est génial on a un bazooka qui s'adapte à tous les matériaux. On peut lancer des bouquin, des dico, des boulettes de papier et y'a même quelqu'un qui a proposé son frère c'est pas génial. C'est 3 ****** le méritent amplement. (**et**** les coursssss !!!!)**

**Lunenoire** : pourquoi cela s'arrangerait-il ?? Nous allons aller qu'en empirant nous n'avons pas encore touché le fond (**ça viendra)**.

Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une petite phrase pour verser une larme, le poète est disponible, autant l'utiliser. Il y a une phrase que tu as dit qui trouvera sa justification dans l'épilogue (**ahhhh**** c'est booo la poésie)**.

Y'a des phrases qui marquent plus que d'autres, en effet (**comme d'hab)**.****

**Tiffany** : C'est vrai. Qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir faire si on nous vire tous nos chouchous, nous n'allons pas pouvoir survivre (**va falloir implanter un cimetière…)**. Ca ne semble pas s'arranger.

**Mara**** Jade** : Pour le bouquin de torture, faudrait le créer dans la base de données, ça sera plus facile d'utilisation. Ce que j'ai fait. Nous avons donc Malefoy, Fudge et Sneerey comme cobaye, on va pouvoir se défouler. On va disséquer Fudge pour savoir s'il a quelque chose dans la cervelle (**chercher pas y'a rien, et surtout faut l'empêcher de se reproduire)**.

**Miya**** Black** : ton idée est très intéressante j'ai décidé d'inaugurer notre salle de torture avec. Si tu en as d'autres, tu es libre de les ajouter.

**Dark phoenix** : Ouuaiiiissssss, vive le bazooka. Tu as trouvé ta voie. Spécialisation dans le tir sur cible mobile. Y'a un diplôme avec ou pas ? Si y'en a pas, on va le créer juste pour toi.

**Chen** : ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir. On va se les faire un par un, armés de nos instruments et de sorts de résurrection pour pouvoir les buter autant de fois qu'on le souhaiterait **(que de violence, mais avec eux, c'est compréhensible).** Riri a sa cellule perso et vous ne saurez pas son emplacement, il lui est arrivé assez de malheurs comme ça c'est pas pour qu'il se fasse violer pat chacune d'entre vous.

Moi aussi je désespérai sans ma dose quotidienne de fics, Et y'a Leena qui me faisait bisquer parce qu'elle avait des new chapitres et pas moi (**niark niark)**, j'avais beau faire actualiser, ce salopiot il voulait rien me donner. Contente que la ML se rentabilise moins de deux semaines depuis sa création et on approche des 40 membres et 200 mails.

**Cynore** : c'était tout à  fait normal. Y'a ff.net qu'a foutu sa merde (**qui remarche enfin)**. Mais maintenant que tu es sur la ML tu as du récupérer ton retard. 

Ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits ont eu quatre chapitres pour le prix d'un donc ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous envoyer une Howler (gueulante pour les incultes) (**mais les reviews sont acceptées)**

**Wynzar** : ça faisait un moment quand ne s'était point vu. Tu n'as pas pensé à nous reviewé par la ML ? A cause de ça tu as pris du retard dans la course à la review. Tu as envie de fouttre un pain dans la gueule à Fudge ? Viens nous le dire dans « Encyclopédie de la torture » section base de données. 

La grande nouvelle de cette chronique, c'est qu'une « Encyclopédie de la torture » vient d'être crée. Que les inscrits de la ML viennent y apporter leur idées farfelues si il y en a qui ne sont pas inscrits, et qui veulent quand même nous aider à la compléter, vous pouvez participer par review 

Si certains veulent illustrer, une section leur sera réservée dans « photos »


	24. 24

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

-------

**Chapitre 24 **

------

Akima entra dans la salle commune, fatiguée et frigorifiée après le dernier cours de Botanique. Ses yeux verts avaient été dans le vague et rêveur pendant l'heure entière, et les paroles du Professeur Sprout étaient complètement passées au dessus de sa tête. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était 'une semaine'. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Dumbledore était parti, un peu moins lorsque Harry avait fuit l'école. Sept jours sans aucun mot, sans aucune nouvelle. 

------

Les autres levèrent les yeux alors qu'elle s'asseyait en soupirant, attrapant un morceau de parchemin et le griffonnant, des traces d'encre se formant sur sa surface. Les jumeaux se surmenaient, réfléchissaient et planifiaient, mais devait encore trouver un bon plan pour suivre Harry. Karma avait été mise sur sa trace, et avait volé droit vers le bureau de Snape, (encore en désordre) pour se figer et s'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux, ses cris tranchant le silence de la pièce vide. 

------

« Et s'il était déjà mort ? » souffla Hermione à Ron. Elle s'était pelotonnée contre lui, plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille, ce qui fit soulever les sourcils des jumeaux. 

« Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Je suis simplement si inquiète. »

« Je sais, Herm, moi aussi. Je veux faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Nous penserons à quelque chose. » affirma Lee. « Nous le devons. »

------

Ginny se tenait devant la fenêtre, sa tête reposant contre la pierre alors qu'elle regardait la nuit du mois de mars. Où étaient-ils tous ? Beaucoup était parti, les laissant seul. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas dresser pour combattre ?

------

Sirius était adossé contre le vieil arbre d'If, regardant le vieux mage à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés. Le sorcier se tenait à côté d'une pierre tombale, blanche sous la lumière du crépuscule. Ses lèvres formaient des mots silencieux, se réconfortant lui et l'âme se reposant. 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se blâme encore ? » demanda Arabella, mettant ses bras autour de l'arbre, reposant son visage contre le bois. 

« Il pense qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça d'une certaine façon. »

« Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, Sirius. Pas plus que tu ne le pouvais. »

« Mais, il y a toujours le doute. » Black pencha sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux, son front se plissant lorsqu'il entendit des voix venir vers eux. 

« Mais ce n'est pas bien ! » Le ton de Hagrid était dur. « Fudge n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça ! »

« C'est un fou, Hagrid, vous savez ça. Je redoute de savoir ce qui se passe à l'école en ce moment. »

« Je vous l'ai dit qu'on aurait du prendre un exemplaire du Daily Prophet. »

« Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait, n'est ce pas ? C'était déjà assez dur de devoir marcher jusqu'ici. Nous ne pouvions pas perdre plus de temps. 

------

« Minerva ? » appela Arabella. « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'école ? »

« Comme si j'allais rester alors que ce bon à rien détruisait l'école. » Minerva secoua sa tête, ses longs cheveux noirs, libre de restrictions, et tombant dans son dos. « Je vous le dit, il ne pourrait pas trouver son postérieur avec ses deux mains ! »

« Où est Dumbledore ? » demanda Hagrid, sa voix grave formant un petit grondement. Sirius montra silencieusement l'endroit où se tenait le mage, regardant le géant marcher aussi doucement qu'un chat sur la pelouse et s'arrêter près du vieux directeur. 

------

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là Hagrid ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester. Fudge m'a viré. »

« Mais vous auriez pu garder un œil sur Harry. »

« Et qu'aurais-je pu faire s'il quelque chose s'était produit ? Rien. Vous devez être là. »

« Pourquoi combattre, je n'étais pas là pour Lily ou James lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de moi. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais vous étiez là pour Harry jusqu'à maintenant. Et si quelque chose se passe, allez vous tout simplement abandonner ? »

Dumbledore soupira, frottant ses yeux avec une main fatiguée. « Il est en sécurité là où il est. »

« Pour combien de temps ? Quelques semaines avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'en rende compte et l'attaque. Vous devez revenir. »

------

« Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Dumbledore ! » Le petit groupe leva les yeux pour voir Gus et Remus traversant la pelouse. Un exemplaire du journal entre les mains de Gus alors qu'il courait. 

« Ils ont… Ils ont… »

« Harry, il est… »

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. » Sirius leur arracha le journal et scanna les grandes lignes, sentant le sang partir de son visage alors qu'il le faisait. « Oh mon dieu. »

Arabella cria d'horreur alors qu'elle lisait par-dessus son épaule. « Cela ne peut pas être vrai, pas Harry ! »

Hagrid prit le journal, le plaçant sous le nez de Dumbledore. « C'est ce qui arrive lorsque vous partez. »

------

Dumbledore lut avec attention l'article, remarquant ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il ne disait pas. « Harry n'est pas à Azkaban, il s'est enfui. »

« Mais il a été renvoyé, cela veut dire, plus de baguette, plus de défense. » fit remarquer Minerva. 

« J'espérais que cela n'arriverait pas. » Arabella soupira. « La marque ne peut pas être utilisé pendant un combat féroce, elle n'est pas une dernière force. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assez persistant, Harry mourra. »

« Mais si Harry a la Marque des Ténèbres, cela ne signifie-t-il pas… ? » commença Gus. 

« NON. » répondit Sirius. « Aucun fils de James Potter ne serait capable d'être aussi mauvais. »

« C'est le cadeau. » murmura Dumbledore, la lumière qui avait disparu durant cette dernière semaine, revenait en force. « Voldemort lui a donné quelque chose durant leur dernière confrontation, sachant que Harry serait suffisamment incertain pour devenir confus, et sachant la réaction de fous comme Fudge. Le Ministre a exactement joué le rôle que lui avait attribué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort va attaquer Harry, lorsqu'il est aussi faible que maintenant. »

------

« Vous avez raison. » dit d'une voix provenant des ombres, tous se retournèrent pour voir Snape, le visage pâle et malade, tremblant d'épuisement et frigorifié. « Il se dirige déjà vers l'école. »

« Mais Harry n'y est plus. » affirma McGonagall, plissant son front de confusion. « Il s'est enfui. »

« Il a utilisé le 'Curras', ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleur idée. Ne l'avez-vous pas senti, cette première nuit ? La subtile déformation de l'espace et du temps pour être remis en place ? Vous-Savez-Qui le fait. Il danse pratiquement de joie. Il sait où est Harry, probablement mieux que Harry lui-même. 

------

« Dumbledore, nous devons revenir. Tous ces enfants sont en grave danger. » Lupin renifla, souhaitant pouvoir pénétrer la misère borné du Directeur. 

« Ils mourront, et cette fois, cela sera vraiment vous qui serez à blâmer. »

Les yeux bleus se relevèrent pour en rencontrer des marrons, se fixant, et attendant que l'autre regarde ailleurs. 

« Vous avez raison. D'abord, je veux que Sirius et Arabella recherche Harry. Transformez vous, et commencer la chasse, nous devons le trouver. Pour le reste, nous allons rentrer à l'école. La Forêt Interdite est l'endroit le plus facile pour attaquer, nous devons l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible. »

------

Dumbledore saisit sa baguette, et tapa deux fois la pierre tombale, fredonnant un petit rythme dans sa barbe, puis il se retourna, ignorant le silence provenant de la pierre tombale blanche en réponse. « Dépêchons nous, le temps est contre nous. Sirius, Arabella, n'arrêtez pas de chercher jusqu'à ce que vous le trouviez. »

Le chien et le loup clignèrent des yeux pour signaler leur accord, se séparant d'eux sans aucun mot alors que la lune montait. 

« Le reste d'entre vous, suivez-moi. »

------

Le groupe disparut alors qu'un nuage passa devant la lune, laissant le cimetière dans le silence des Ténèbres. Dans un tout petit coin, une chouette blanche comme la neige descendit d'un arbre en If, nettoyant ses plumes délicatement alors qu'elle attendait. Le cerf blanc arriva quelques secondes plus tard, apparaissant de nulle part pour chevaucher. Alors qu'ils sortaient rapidement, un observateur aurait pu voir, avec un petit malaise, la façon dont la scène se déroulait de l'ombre, à travers les créatures, et comment, très brièvement au pied de l'arbre d'If, un lis (lily) se transformant en fleur, sa vie aussi brève qu'un flocon de neige dans un désert, seulement pour disparaître encore une fois en poussière.

------

Harry commençait à se demander s'il avait perdu l'esprit, la voix dans sa tête, clairement la sienne, avait le même ton et les mêmes émotions, c'était simplement étrange. Cela ne semblait pas bon, d'avoir une conversation avec soi même. 

'Tu es perdu, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-elle curieusement alors qu'il se cognait dans les racines d'un arbre et tombait dans la boue. 

'Non, je sais exactement où je suis.' répondit-il silencieusement. 

'Allez dis-moi.' 

'C'est visiblement un tunnel souterrain, ou un labyrinthe.'

'Oh, visiblement. C'est très sombre.'

------

C'était assez vrai. Cet endroit était complètement noir. Il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, et pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait être à des kilomètres de la civilisation. Au dessus de lui, une faible lumière brillait, mais au moins c'était de la lumière. Se dirigeant vers elle, Harry cligna des yeux, fixant les murs d'une caverne. 

------

Est-ce que les pierres sont toujours aussi brillantes ? C'était comme du verre, transparent et fragile. Levant une main pour le toucher, il cria de douleur. La surface bouillonnait et brûlait. Mais la chaleur ne se montrait pas, ni ne se propageait. C'était comme si elle était enfermée à l'intérieur de la pierre elle-même.

------

La lumière provenait d'un trou dans le plafond, très, très haut. L'observant, il réalisa que cela devait être la nuit, et la douce lumière qui entrait provenait de la minuscule lune au dessus de lui. Abaissant ses yeux vers le sol, il regarda autour de lui. Une caverne avec des murs chauds, un trou dans le plafond, et le soleil gravé sur le sol.

'Un soleil, ou une étoile ?' 

« Et bien, peu importe. » dit-il à haute voix. « Je n'utiliserai pas le 'Curras'. J'ai déjà été partout dans le monde, je pourrais atterrir à des kilomètres d'ici. »

'Si cela te plait. Au fait, regarde derrière toi.'

------

Tournant sa tête, Harry poussa un petit cri de frayeur, fixant les orbites vides du crâne avec incrédulité. Reculant, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. C'était gros !

A l'intérieur de la main squelettique se trouvait une faux, brillant dans la faible lumière. La silhouette elle-même était entourée d'une robe sombre, la capuche était placée sur sa tête. Elle se tenait au dessus de lui, lorsqu'elle avait été en vie, elle avait du être très grande. 

« Qu'est ce que la Mort fait dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? »

« Elle t'attend. » dit une voix alors que des mains se tendirent, se refermant sur sa bouche et serrant ses bras sur ses côtés. Se débattant comme il le pouvait, Harry ne put se libérer. Celui qu'il le tenait devait avoir la force d'une douzaine d'hommes, ou était fou. 

------

Une odeur se mit d'un seul coup à remplir la pièce, faisant tourner sa tête, et rouler ses yeux. 

'Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'évanouir !' s'exclama la voix dans sa tête.

'Oh ferme la.' Furent les derniers mots qu'il pensa avant de tomber dans les bras l'attendant. 

« Finalement, le Maître sera content. » Quelqu'un ricana.

« C'est vrai, reprend ça veux-tu. » Une main montra le squelette. « Il continue de me sourire. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » Alors qu'une main humaine se tendit pour retirer la cape, les os s'écroulèrent, laissant le crâne sur une pile de poussière de la couleur de l'ivoire. Et à l'intérieur du crâne, enfermé dans les mâchoires, se trouvait un œil minuscule. Brûlant douloureusement dans son propre petit monde. 

------

Ginny sursauta lorsque Karma se mit à grogner, tirant ses cheveux pour attirer son attention, et traversant la pièce. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Elle est simplement bête. » Fred soupira, se penchant sur son plan M2  avec frustration. 

« Non, je pense qu'elle peut sentir Harry ! » Hermione sourit, sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigeant vers le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune. 

« Pourquoi serait-il de retour ? Il ne peut pas être là, il se ferait attraper ! » rappela Angelina à Hermione. 

------

La fille l'ignora, ouvrant l'entrée et suivant l'animal qui sortait. Ron la suivit, se penchant sur la balustrade, et regardant un peu plus bas. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Gus et Snape se tenaient dans le Hall d'entrée, faisant face à Fudge et Sneerey portant des expressions de dérision sur leurs visages. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » cria Fudge, serrant inconsciemment sa baguette comme pour se protéger. 

« Le conseil semble ne pas vous trouver qualifier pour diriger cette école. » McGonagall renifla. « Vos opinions ont été entendues, et vous êtes libre de partir. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. »

Hagrid sourit froidement et pointa son ombrelle rose vers Fudge. « Allez-vous nous arrêter tapette ? »

Fudge avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, l'ouvrant et la fermant alors qu'aucun mot ne sortait. 

« Je suggère que vous partiez également, Professeur Sneerey. » dit durement Snape. « Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez ici. »

« Le monde entendra parler de cet… de cet outrage ! » hurla Fudge, devenant rapidement rouge alors qu'il s'éloignait. 

« Le monde en sait plus que vous Cornelius. » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Ils peuvent voir le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que vous vous êtes aveuglé. Maintenant, sortez de mon école. » 

------

Hermione sauta de joie alors que Fudge et Sneerey marchaient vers la porte principale, Gus et Lupin les escortant à chaque pas. Ron souriait comme un fou alors que les autres les rejoignaient, applaudissant et criant de soulagement. Le professeur fonça dans les escaliers pour les rencontrer, les menaçant avec un regard critique. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Nous avons besoin de détails. »

Ginny devint blanche, un regard de douleur traversant son visage. « Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Mais, il devrait l'être, je veux dire, il est parti trouver Dumbledore pour le ramener. » dit Akima, tournant son cou alors que les autres adultes montaient les escaliers. 

« Il n'a pas réussi. D'autres… personnes le recherchent en ce moment. »

« Mais il est parti depuis une semaine, quelque chose a pu lui arrivé, nous pensions qu'il était avec vous ! En sécurité ! » dit Ron avec une voix étranglée, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux avec anxiété. 

------

Karma vola vers le plafond et cria. « DE L'AIDE, MAINTENANT ! HARRY BESOIN D'AIDE MAINTENANT ! »

« Karma, est ce que tu sais où il est ? » demanda Angelina, levant son cou pour regarder. 

« Bad Lands ! »

« Bad Lands ? » Le professeur McGonagall fronça des sourcils. 

« La Forêt était appelé Bad Lands auparavant. » affirma Hagrid. 

« Vous voulez dire que Harry était aussi près pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Fred d'incrédulité. 

« Peut-être pas tout le temps. » dit Hermione. « S'il a utilisé le Curras, il peut avoir été à plein d'endroits différents. »

« Et bien, peu importe ce qui est arrivé, je pense que nous devrions aider Karma, avant qu'elle ne le perde complètement. Que veut dire la couleur verte d'un Wakimi ? » demanda Ginny. 

Dumbledore regarda la créature, lui demandant de descendre. « Cela signifie peine et maladie. Nous devons nous dépêcher, quelque chose ne va pas. »

------

Harry se réveilla avec la pire migraine qu'il ait eut depuis un bon moment. Sa cicatrice brûlait sur son front, lui donnant un haut le cœur, son estomac était barbouillé, ses yeux continuaient de se fermer. Des voix se firent entendre alors qu'il essayait de déterminer ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. 

------

Ses mains étaient attachées, ce qui ne signalait jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Ses doigts étaient froids et pâles, et il avait des crampes dans ses bras, suggérant qu'il avait été comme ça pendant au moins quelques heures. L'air froid de la nuit le fit trembler, contrastant énormément avec la chaleur des flammes. Quelqu'un traînait des pieds dans les ombres, parlant avec d'autres à voix basse, attendant quelque chose. 

------

Des Death-Eaters.

------

Et là où il y avait des Death-Eaters, il y avait Voldemort. Les yeux verts s'ouvrir subitement, l'adrénaline affermissant ses sens. Ce qu'il vit refroidit son sang, il avait été là avant, le feu, la peur. C'était une scène de son rêve. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer à cause de la panique, le tonnerre grondait loin de là, comme le rugissement d'un lion, de grosses gouttes d'eau tombant des nuages qui masquaient la lune. 

------

« Alors, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, mon garçon. » Voldemort entra dans la lumière projetée par la cheminée. « Moi, le Maître, et toi, l'esclave. » Une main fine et squelettique apparut, se posant sur l'avant bras gauche de Harry, le faisant crier de douleur alors que la Marque noire répondait. 

« Tu es mien Potter, tu ne peux plus te battre. Tes amis t'ont trahi, et ils se fichent de toi. Exactement comme tes parents. »

« Menteur. » cria Harry, ignorant la pluie qui le trempait. 

« Tu dis cela maintenant, mais peux-tu me résister, cousin ? »

------

Harry serra ses dents en entendant ses mots, sentant une étrange certitude passer dans son corps. « Vous ne m'êtes pas apparenté Voldemort. Tom Riddle est mort, vous l'avez tué pour devenir ce que vous êtes maintenant. Je ne sentirai rien lorsque je vous détruirai. »

« Tu en es si sûr ? Alors debout et bats-toi ! »

------

Les liens libérèrent Harry, lui permettant de se mettre sur ses pieds. La panique parcourait son sang, il n'avait pas de baguette, aucun moyen de se défendre… Il recula lorsque Voldemort leva sa baguette, sentant quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui vaciller, quelque chose grogner. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas gagner si facilement. Jamais avant un million d'années !

------

« Soumets-toi ou meurs Potter. Soumets-toi ou meurs ! »

« Mon Seigneur. » Harry renifla. « Vous êtes un meurtrier, un menteur, un tricheur et un traître. Je ne vous laisserais pas gagner. »

Voldemort gronda, pointant sa baguette alors que la tempête se rapprochait. « Tu m'as échappé une fois Potter, plus jamais Potter. Plus jamais. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûr. » Harry recula lentement, sa main droite tendue, ne remarquant pas la marque luisante, ne remarquant pas que sous ses pieds, la terre elle-même répondait à l'appel de guerre. 

------

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui va mourir. »

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Riri se rebelle !!! **(pas étonnant avec cette bande de c***)**

**Chen** : Nous sommes peut-être pas gentille de le cacher mais toi tu n'es qu'une grosse égoïste de vouloir le partager avec personne. (**moi**** aussi ze le veux)**

**Phénix20** : C'est sur que si notre gentil Riri tournait côté obscur de la force, nous le lui ferions amèrement regretter. (**on**** peut tous aller du côté obscur aussi…)**

**Miya**** Black** : tes idées sont très intéressantes, elles reçoivent mon approbation, je te laisse le plaisir de les ajouter dans l'encyclopédie.

**Mara Jade** : Ouep, qu'un seul regret que ce ne soit pas mon dico 500 000 pages qu'elle se soit pris à la place. Avoue que tu aimerais bien regarder les étoiles avec eux et pas qu'une comète. Tes questions trouvent leurs réponses.

**Wynzar** : tu y es complètement absent, tu veux dire. Maintenant que tu as un gros malheur, je suis sur que tu vas faire dans le préventif. Rien ne remplace le charme de la vraie review (**ahhh**** la review)**.

**Tiffany** : Riri nous a fait anticiper un bonheur suprême en martyrisant la Sneerey (**yessss****)** mais pourquoi est-il revenu sur ses pas vérifier si elle était vivant, il aurait du la laisser crever (**il a bon cœur Riri, et des remords)**.

**Lunenoire**** en tête avec 21 review** : je ne dis rien tu verras au dernier chapitre je te laisse tourner en bourrique d'ici là (**sadique, mais je ne parlerai pas sous la torture)**. Réponse dans ce chapitre donc plus de questions.

**Diane23** : elles sont toujours mimi ces petites bêtes. Riri c un pov opprimé faut lui faire un câlin pour le consoler. Pourquoi casser ton nordi ? (**méchant**** ordi)** Tu ne demandes pas ce qui pourrait encore lui arriver de pire ? Qu'est ce qui est le pire : Fudge ou Sneerey ? (**faut**** pas les laisser se reproduire ceux là)**Que serait-on prête à faire pour avoir le droit de tripoter un Riri ? (**hummm****)** Mad Eye Moody c'est Maugrey Fol'œil, je sais que tu raffoles pas de l'anglais mais quand même là y a de l'abus (**sans commentaire)**.

**Samuel** : deux explications : soit il a fait marcher sa caboche et il se dit c mon ali donc je l'aide ou alors j'efface l'étoile comme ça il se retrouvera peut-être prisonnier dans l'un des neuf enfers. Oh, Tazou je l'aime autant que Sevinounet. Mouai, tu pourras toujours d'entraîner avec le frère de Miya avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.


	25. 25

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 25**

------

« Attendez, s'il est dans la forêt… » articula Hermione alors qu'elle courait pour se maintenir à leur niveau. « … ne devrions nous pas nous diriger dans cette direction ? »

« Pas tous. » dit le Professeur McGonagall, sa voix douce, mais subtilement urgente. « Vous serez en sécurité dans le bureau du directeur. Nous allons résoudre ce petit problème. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de discussion, Lee. Entrez. » Elle ouvrit la porte et les poussa à l'intérieur. « Restez ici, et ne bougez pas, peu importe ce que vous entendez, d'accord ? » Lorsque personne ne répondit, ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne. « D'ACCORD ? »

« Oui, Professeur. » murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson, regardant le sol alors qu'elle souriait et partait. 

------

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle a ensorcelé la porte ? » demanda Ginny dans le silence. 

« Sans aucun doute. » murmura sinistrement Angelina, regardant Karma, Crookshanks et Chaos. Les trois créatures formaient un petit groupe sur le sol, se regardant mutuellement sans bouger, comme s'ils avaient fait la paix, et mis de côté leur dégoût mutuel. Chaos glissa vers Lee, sortant ses crochets et sifflant violemment, faisant reculer son maître de surprise. Il se cogna contre le bureau de Dumbledore, renversant un pot d'encre sur l'acajou. Ecarlate. 

------

Vaguement, il entendit un cri de douleur résonner dans la pièce, emplies de sentiments et très familier. 

« Harry ! » cria Ron, touchant l'encre avec son doigt et tremblant alors que des émotions ne lui appartenant pas traversèrent sa tête. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas toucher. » le réprimanda Alicia. 

------

Le visage pâle et effrayé, elle regarda Crookshanks. Il reniflait le bas d'une étagère, sa queue remuant nerveusement alors qu'il grattait le tapis. 

------

Hermione marcha à ses côtés, le poussant et criant lorsque l'étagère recula lentement, révélant un escalier faiblement illuminé. 

« C'est pratique. » dit Fred. 

« C'est le Directeur, il a toujours une échappatoire. »

« C'est assez neuf, pas de poussière. » dit Hermione, levant sa baguette et murmurant 'Lumos' alors qu'elle avançait. « Allez, nous devons aider Harry. Je ne le laisserais pas se tuer pour nous, nous n'en valons pas la peine. »

------

« Hey, attendez ! » hurla Akima alors qu'elle se tournait pour les suivre. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Dans sa main se trouvait une longue plume rouge étincelante. La plume luisait par elle-même, ressortant dans la faible lumière de la pièce. 

« Cela ressemble à une plume de phoenix. Elle appartient probablement à Fawkes. » suggéra Katie, fixant le perchoir vide où l'oiseau s'asseyait auparavant. 

« Ahhh ! » cria Akima, reculant de surprise lorsque Karma sauta dans sa main, arrachant la plume et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, ses ailes brillant sous la lumière des éclairs, avant qu'elle ne soit partie. « Pourquoi ? »

« Akima, est-ce que tu viens ? » demanda George, sachant qu'il ne devrait pas l'encourager, mais sachant cela, comme Harry, qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'inconscient si elle était laissée seule. 

« Oui, j'arrive. » Elle fonça vers eux, ses yeux ne se détachant de la fenêtre qu'à la dernière minute. Cette plume n'était pas ordinaire, même pas dans un million d'années…

------

Harry cria alors que la pluie glaciale tomba sur lui. Des éclairs tombaient sans s'arrêter, alors que le grondement du tonnerre devenait un hurlement. La marque sur sa main brûlait, déchirant les ombres comme une balise, bloquant tout ce que Voldemort lui envoyait sans difficulté. Mais la lumière devenait faible, disparaissant alors que sa force s'épuisait. 

------

Voldemort renifla lorsque la lueur commença à vaciller. Le visage de son ennemi était pâle, ses traits coléreux, mais derrière ses yeux, il ne pouvait voir que le doute. Potter n'avait plus la force, plus maintenant. 

« Un combat de brave, Harry. Et pitoyable, exactement comme avec ton père, ta force est finalement épuisée. » Il ricana comme un fou, levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et criant. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry recula, tombant alors que le sortilège passait au-dessus de sa tête, disparaissant dans la forêt. Sa main droite se plaça sous lui pour arrêter sa chute, et dès que la marque frappa le sol, la terre répondit à son appel. 

------

Des profondeurs, un rugissement emplit lentement la forêt. Les arbres tremblèrent en réponse alors que le sol bouillonna. 

------

Après une grande explosion, la terre commença à se soulever et à tomber, de grandes failles s'ouvrant alors que le plateau remonta. Harry était figé alors que les Death-Eaters tombaient et criaient. Cela n'avait aucun sens, des tremblements de terre, ici ? Que se passait-il ?

------

Difficilement, il se leva sur ses pieds, essayant de garder son équilibre alors que le sol devint aussi stable que l'eau. Regardant autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres levé sa baguette, se retournant uniquement lorsque sa voix emplie les airs. « Crucio ! »

« Non ! » Même avec se refus échappant ses lèvres, il sentit chaque muscle se crisper et se tordre de douleur, sentant sa cicatrice se déchirer et commencer à saigner, sa force de vie de ses veines devenant rose alors qu'elle se mélangeait avec l'eau de pluie. Et dans les profondeurs de son esprit, quelque chose d'indompté et de sauvage, cria de douleur, aveuglé par la haine. Cela frappait les murs qui le maintenaient, essayant de se libérer, essayant d'obtenir l'accès au pouvoir qui était si proche, mais aussi si éloigné. 

------

« Où sommes nous ? » murmura Hermione, sa voix emplie de peur, serrant Ron inconsciemment, son imagination transformant chaque ombre en cauchemar. 

« En sous sol, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. » répondit-il, essayant de regarder plus loin, mais les têtes de Fred et Georges restaient toujours sur sa route. 

« Je vous avais dit que nous aurions du aller à gauche. »

« De quoi tu parles ? La lumière est au dessus, aussi claire que le jour, tu peux la voir aussi bien que n'importe qui. »

« Tu appelles ça de la lumière ? C'est simplement un peu plus pâle que les ténèbres ! »

« C'est ça la lumière. » dit Angelina à Georges, sa main se liant à celle de Fred. 

« Et bien, je suis d'accord avec Georges. » dit Katie, tirant le plus jeune des jumeaux à ses côtés. 

« Eeeeek ! » Alicia sauta dans les airs, attrapant Lee, et montrant quelque chose sur le sol devant elle, « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

------

Akima marcha lentement dans cette direction, le retirant de son lieu de repos et le fixant. « Et bien, je pense que c'était autrefois humain. » Le crâne la regarda, ses dents fixées formant une parodie de sourire. Ron et Hermione marchèrent à ses côtés, le regardant avec dégoût. 

« C'est grossier. »

« Ca me regarde. »

« Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. » Akima regarda entre les dents, voyant quelque chose de couleur rouge à l'intérieur. 

------

Hermione tendit sa main silencieusement, et l'acceptant, essayant d'ouvrir la mâchoire. « C'est collé. »

« Utilise ça. » Ron vit la faux gisant sur le sol, et prit la lame, l'insérant dans les mâchoires et la poussa vers le bas. 

------

Centimètre par centimètre, les dents se séparèrent, lui permettant d'entrer pour retirer le minuscule objet chaud de son nid. 

« Et bien ? » demanda Fred. 

« C'est un œuf. » Ron le fixa, essayant de ne pas se brûler. Il était de la même taille qu'un œuf de poule, peut-être un peu plus large, mais la coquille était orange et sa surface trop chaude pour être touché. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a de petits coups ? » demanda Alicia, penchant sa tête pour écouter, alors que le groupe devint silencieux. Bien sûr, il y avait un petit rythme rapide parcourant sa surface.

------

« Ca bouge ! »

« Je ne veux pas que cela bouge, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

« Et bien, tu es sur le point de le découvrir, Ronnykins ! » dit remarquer Lee alors que la coquille se brisait en deux, relâchant un minuscule lézard dans ses paumes. 

« Horrible. » s'exclama-t-il, le regardant ouvrir les yeux et cligner. 

« Ahhh, il est si mignon ! » Hermione sourit, caressant sa tête de la même couleur que le saphir. « Et définitivement étrange. »

« Ca ressemble à un dragon. » dit Akima, se tenant sur la pointe de ses pieds, pour pouvoir mieux regarder. 

« Les dragons sont plus grand que ça. » répondit Hermione, se souvenant de Norbert. 

« Et bien, il a des ailes. » Une fine paire d'ailes était pliée sur son dos. 

------

Le petit lézard fredonna une note de bonheur alors que Ron le caressait doucement, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il se roula pour recevoir plus d'attention. 

« Et bien, il semble qu'il t'aime bien. » Katie sourit. « Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

« Je ne garderai pas ça ! »

« Ron, tu dois le faire. » affirma Ginny. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser ici. »

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, petite sœur, nous devons aider Harry. » cria Ron, essayant de retirer l'animal de ses robes. Il enfonça un peu plus ses griffes, sifflant vers quelque chose derrière lui. 

« Qu'est ce que… Argh ! »

------

Ron hurla alors que des mains dures l'attrapaient, le fixant au sol et couvraient sa bouche avec du tissu. Essayant de regarder autour de lui, il vit les autres succomber au même traitement. 

« Des gamins se mêlant à tout. » gronda une voix. 

« Et bien, ils sont comme morts maintenant. » répondit quelqu'un, grondant légèrement alors que son captif se débattait avant de s'évanouir sous l'effet d'un anesthésique. 

« Allez, dépêchons-nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de gagner, et tout ce que nous faisons est de rester là ! Je veux être là pour la victoire. »

------

Un boom résonna au dessus d'eux, les Death-Eaters se regardant. « Il semble qu'on l'ait déjà loupé. Dépêchons nous ! »

------

La prise du sortilège sur Harry fut abruptement retirée, le laissant reprendre son souffle. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » gronda Voldemort, son visage devenu un masque de colère. 

« S'il vous plaît Mon Seigneur, nous avons trouvé ces enfants… » Un Death-Eater s'inclina, révélant les enfants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Bien, bien, bien. Des amis à toi, Potter ? »

Harry palit lorsqu'il reconnut Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tous les autres. Que faisaient-ils ici ? « Laisses-les partir ! »

« Non Potter, ils mourront, je ne les libérerais pas. Je n'ai pas de pitié. Je n'en ai jamais eut. Ta mère m'a supplié Potter, pour sa vie et la tienne. »

------

Harry se sentit malade, enragé. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel, pour lui balancer ça en plein visage ? Il le faisait à chaque fois et c'était si… Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Akima se réveilla en grognant, ouvrant ses yeux et regardant son entourage. Alors que ses yeux se fixèrent sur son visage pâle, elle fronça les sourcils, son regard se tournant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voyant son visage cruel, ses yeux fous, et le bout de sa baguette pointée droit sur son cœur. 

« Ahh oui, Akima Montgoméry, toi et moi avons quelques problèmes non résolus. »

------

« Riddle, arrête ça ! » hurla Harry, se mettant sur ses pieds, et se plaçant devant ses amis, l'empêchant ainsi de les ensorceler.

« Comment m'as-tu appeler ? » demanda Voldemort. 

« Riddle. Tom Riddle, c'est le nom que vous détestez tant. » répondit Harry, son visage sans émotion. 

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit les autres se réveiller et réaliser dans quelle situation désespérée ils étaient, et qui les défendaient avec une telle facilité. 

« Personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Jamais. Tu vas payer, Potter. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, attendant ce qui allait se produire, levant sa main droite alors que la peur envoyait des frissons dans son épine dorsale. Il s'était échappé déjà trois fois, mais est ce que sa chance avait disparu ?

------

Mais à la place du sortilège de la mort, ce fut un Crucio qui déchira son pouvoir, le forçant à s'agenouiller sur le sol éclaté. Il entendit faiblement des cris d'horreur provenant de ses amis, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, était à la chose à l'intérieur de lui, essayant de s'échapper, essayant de tuer et de détruire ceux qui osaient l'attaquer.

------

« Libera ! » gronda une voix familière, détruisant la lumière douloureuse qui avait engouffré Harry, le faisant ouvrir les yeux, et voir la réalité qu'il souhaitait être un mensonge. 

« Sirius, non. » Ses mots étaient faibles et rauques, cela ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne pouvait pas perdre la dernière personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille aux mains de ce monstre, pas maintenant, pas encore ! Il se leva difficilement sur ses pieds, ignorant le sang et la douleur, ignorant la sensation étrange de pulsation qui semblait diriger son mental. Il ne pouvait penser qu'au futur proche, et comment il devait l'arrêter. 

« Laisse-le, tu n'as aucune raison de le tuer, Voldemort ! »

« Oh mais si Potter, il te connaît, et tout le monde que tu connais doit mourir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me trahir. » répondit Voldemort, son visage de serpent formant un sourire. « Tu l'as fait Potter, ne le savais tu pas ? Tes parents t'ont donné à moi, tu m'appartiens, et pourtant tu es allé vers la lumière… »

« Harry, il ment, tes parents ont fait le contraire. » cira Sirius. « Ils ont juré que tu ne seras jamais à lui. Harry ne le crois pas ! »

« Je ne le crois pas. »

------

Voldemort cria de fureur, levant sa baguette et la pointant vers la poitrine de Black. L'homme se figea, devenant pâle comme la glace. 

« Dis que tu es de mon côté Potter, ou ton parrain va rejoindre tes parents. »

« Non, Harry, ne le fais pas. Dès que tu l'auras dit, cela sera comme un serment, tu seras à lui à jamais, tu ne seras plus toi-même, tu n'existeras plus ! » hurla Sirius, regardant son filleul à travers la pluie. Les poings du garçon étaient serrés de fureur. Sa silhouette tremblait d'une rage difficilement retenue. 

------

Hermione le regarda, ses yeux marron s'agrandissant. Fred et George fixaient sans bouger Sirius, ignorant les faibles mots de Ron « Il est de notre côté. »

« Harry, ne le fais pas, ne l'écoutes pas, s'il te plait. » murmura-t-elle, le voyant plisser son front, voyant la compréhension passée sur son visage. 

------

« Laisses le partir et je le ferai. »

« NON ! »

« Oui ! » Voldemort sourit, détournant sa baguette et la pointant à la place sur Harry. 

« Non, Harry s'il te plait ! » cria Black, incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer alors que des ténèbres sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort, se dirigeant droit sur le garçon. 

« Ater Capu ! »

Ame Noire. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Commentaire du jour : on est pas dans la panade. (**quelle**** surprise)**

**Tiffany** : Scène de combat première. 

**Miya Black** : C'est vrai ça maintenant qu'on en a viré deux que va-t-on faire du troisième : Surprise (**tous les tuer…)**.

**Chen** : tu es sur qu'il n'y a que la fic qui te fait stresser (**chocolat ?)**. Calme, détends-toi, zen. Respire la vie à plein poumon. Super copains à la rescousse ! Mer** c'est un faux numéro.

**Wynzar** : Riri en force. Fous un coup là où je pense à tonton Voldie (**cousin Voldie maintenant… nannn Tonton c'est mieux)**.

**Diane23** : on va créer une salle pour le cas de déprime, ne t'en fais pas. La petite voix ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas schizophrène ? (**pas**** encore)**

**Lunenoire** : pourquoi faire les choses à moitié quand on peut les faire pleinement ?

**Samuel** : Mon seigneur, c'est ironique c'est pour se foutre pleinement de sa gueule (**faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose)**. Tu connais quelqu'un qui se transforme en cerf, quelqu'un dans le nom est apparenté à une fleur et tu ne connais pas une chouette qui a été offert un jour d'anniversaire à un petit sorcier de onze ans (**sinon retourne dans tes livres plus particulièrement le 1 et 3)**. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, faut faire marcher la caboche. Tazou est rangé momentanément au placard. Si tu veux, tu préfères Pettigrow version humaine ou version animagus ? (**aucune****, sont aussi moche et con l'un que l'autre)** Le vrai ou le modèle en papier carton ?? (Je suis bête c'est sur cible mouvante, oublie ma deuxième question) Ton dessin il est super mais (jeu de mots à 2 francs si sous) c'est Leena et Dod car nous ne dodelinons pas. (Dod et Leena = dodeliner. Désolé fallait que je la sorte c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai cherché à associer nos deux noms) (**je ne commenterai pas)**

**Ray** : je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, ce n'est que de la traduction nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur les évènements. (**on ne modifie pas… sinon ça serait pire)**

Je sais la chronique est courte mais fait trop chaud pour faire cogiter les neurones. (**et**** pis y'avais plus de review…)**


	26. 26

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

**WARNING : annonce à la fin du chapitre.**

------

**Chapitre 26 **

------

Karma vola au dessus de la grande forêt noire, ses yeux violet reflétant les cimes abîmées des arbres alors qu'elles étaient illuminées par des éclairs déchirant le ciel. Un cri sorti de sa gorge emplit l'air, alors que des émotions inconnues l'assaillaient, l'effrayant. 

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle faiblement, avant de se diriger vers une clairière légèrement plus sombre que le reste de la forêt. 

------

Le vortex noir soumettait les arbres, les renversant comme des allumettes. Le mal flottait comme de l'encre autour de l'âme en son centre, marquant chaque centimètre par sa présence. Elle pouvait sentir le désespoir, et la lutte faible du garçon à l'intérieur. Elle devait l'aider, d'une certaine façon. Un éclair assez proche d'elle la fit crier de peur, laissant tomber la plume de phénix de sa main et descendant vers les autres enfants, atterrissant sur l'épaule d'Akima et s'accrochant à ses cheveux mouillés en bataille, sans aucun bruit. 

------

La plume rouge fut soufflée par le vent, bousculer par la marée autour d'elle. Des forces extrêmement opposées essayaient de la déchirer, essayaient de la détruire. Mais les flammes brûlantes parcourant sa forme détruisaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Elle était en colère, très en colère. Quelqu'un avait osé attaquer le garçon qu'elle était supposée aider et protéger. Ils paieront…

------

Harry se contorsionnait, conscient qu'il pleurait, conscient qu'il s'était recroquevillé, essayant de se protéger du sortilège l'entourant. Tout lui faisait mal, c'était pire que le 'Cruciatus'. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait eu droit auparavant. Physiquement, il sentait tous les muscles de son corps partir en lambeau, tous ses os se briser. Mais plus que ça, en son centre, la petite flamme de lumière mourrait rapidement, l'étouffant et frappée par le mal autour d'elle.

------

Il sentait qu'il perdait, même si sa conscience était là, mais essayait délibérément d'oublier. Encore quelques minutes et il n'y aurait plus qu'un corps vacant, sans âme et cruel. 

'Nous ferions aussi bien de laisser tomber.' murmura la voix. 'Nous avons perdu, les cauchemars vont devenir réalité.'

------

« Non » La voix était claire, cristalline et douce, et exactement à côté de l'oreille de Harry. « Tu ne vas pas abandonner, pas encore Harry. »

Ouvrant ses yeux, il essaya de voir dans le noir qui l'entourait, mais même s'il ne pouvait rien voir, il pouvait sentir de douces mains l'entourant, l'étreignant alors que les mots continuaient. « Tu es né pour combattre cette abomination, tu ne peux pas abandonner si facilement. Il y a tant de pouvoir en toi, utilises-le Harry. »

« Maman, est-ce que c'est toi ? » Il tendit inconsciemment une main, sentant momentanément la chaleur du réconfort. 

« Je t'aime, bébé, sois fort. »

------

« Ta mère a raison Harry. » dit une voix différente, cette fois elle était mâle, forte et sérieuse. « Tout le monde compte sur toi, ils croient tous en toi Harry, spécialement Sirius, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Ce sont les personnes les plus proches de toi Harry, ils ont confiance en toi, exactement comme moi. 

« Papa, ne peux tu pas m'aider ? »

« Pas maintenant Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu dois mener tes propres batailles. »

------

La voix disparut, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres, mais la brève chaleur qui avait accompagnée leur présence restait, combattant la froideur du mal. 

------

« Cela ne me coûterait rien… n'est ce pas ? » Il pouvait surmonter ça, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de combattre. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir simplement là et laisser ça arriver, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

'Tu as fait un marché avec Voldemort.' lui rappela la voix dans sa tête. 

« Nous ne nous sommes pas serré la main. » répondit Harry avec un grognement, se levant, ignorant la douleur qui le fit trembler, ignorant la peur qui le faisait douter. Ses yeux étaient devenus des émeraudes vertes et dures. Il se battrait !

------

Le vortex de la nuit autour de lui semblait incertain, comme s'il s'affaiblissait légèrement. A l'intérieur de ces ténèbres, un feu orange brûlait, dansant avec le vent. Harry alla vers cette colonne de feu, la sentant caresser ses doigts, puis succomber à sa force. 

------

Les flammes brûlantes se placèrent dans sa main droite,  lui faisant serrer un peu plus la plume. Il pouvait voir la lumière dorée de la marque sur sa paume passer sur ses doigts, se libérant de sa main et traversant l'air autour de lui. Un petit plissement de front se forma sur son visage alors que la plume devenait froide, lisse et dur. Ouvrant sa main, il la fixa, incapable de le croire. La lumière de la marque de la Terre engouffrait la plume, piégeant son pouvoir. La lumière elle-même reconstituait la baguette qu'il avait perdue, le bois grandissait, comme s'il était réel et vivant. Des feuilles apparurent et moururent en un clin d'œil et dans la tige de sa baguette polie s'engouffra la plume, effilant sa pointe, où la lumière continuait à briller comme une larme. 

------

L'objet dans sa main sembla fredonner, comme s'il voulait désespérément relâcher la puissance qu'il contenait. Une autre chance lui avait été donnée, une chance pour se dresser et pour se battre.  Une chance de prouver exactement combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait sous-estimé. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, il réalisa qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Le sentiment intense qui l'envahissait était suffisant pour dire à ce pouvoir ce qu'il devait faire. 

------

Une énorme boule blanche traversa le vortex, le déchirant comme la lame d'une épée. L'air autour de lui sembla hurler de douleur alors que les ténèbres étaient bannies par la lumière. Quelques ombres restèrent, se rapprochant de Voldemort alors qu'elles étaient bannies du garçon qu'elles avaient essayé de changer. 

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jura. Le garçon avait de la force, assez de force pour briser un serment qui reliait les âmes mortelles… mais il commençait à se demander si le garçon était vraiment humain. 

------

Néanmoins, cette énergie et ce pouvoir ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement… 

------

Hermione serra Ron, heureuse. « Il l'a fait, il l'a fait ! » Elle se fichait d'être sur le point de mourir des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se fichait de la tempête qui grondait avec la puissance des Dieux, elle savait simplement que sa confiance en Harry n'était pas male placée. 

------

Ron l'étreignit, aucun mot n'échappait de ses lèvres, il était bien trop occupé à fixer Harry. Il y avait une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, une grande colère demandant à être relâchée, son visage ensanglanté suffisait pour créer de la peur chez quelqu'un, mais c'était le sang qui faisait trembler Ron. La cicatrice entre les yeux du garçon avait été écarlate. Maintenant le fluide s'en échappant était argentée, et luisait gentiment. 

------

Très lentement, de nouvelles pensées se firent entendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné à Harry cette cicatrice lorsqu'il était un bébé, en utilisant le sortilège de la mort qui avait échoué. Harry avait eut la protection de sa mère, mais, et si c'était plus que ça ? Et si, comme les plantes Ivoji, le poison qui tuait contenait aussi l'antidote ? Et si, quelques secondes avant que l'Avada Kedavra ait retiré l'âme du corps, l'anti-toxine l'avait immunisé ? Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été capable de lui échapper un si grand nombre de fois, peut-être que cette cicatrice avait le pouvoir de protéger Harry… 

------

Les pensées de Ron s'interrompirent abruptement lorsque quelqu'un lança un sortilège et cria de douleur. Dumbledore marcha vers eux, sa baguette pointée vers la silhouette recroqueviller de Voldemort, une lumière bleue enveloppant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Harry, sors de là ! » cria-t-il. « Et prends les autres avec toi, partez ! »

« Non ! »

« Fais ce qu'on te dit ! »

« NON ! » hurla Harry. Ne réalisaient-ils pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ils pouvaient se blesser, ou pire… quelque chose pouvait arriver, il ne pouvait pas les laisser… 

------

Fred attrapa le bras de Harry, le tirant ainsi dans la forêt un peu plus dense. « Allez Harry, laisse-les le maîtriser. Je suis sûr qu'ils en sont capables… » cria-t-il au dessus du tonnerre, sentant le jeune homme se débattre et observer les alentours, comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Prenant contrôle de ses propres pieds, Harry fonça avec les autres, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'abysse. 

« Bon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? » cria Hermione, regardant autour d'elle. 

« Ummm, c'était moi. Désolé. » murmura Harry, regardant dans le trou. C'était une très, très longue distance pour atteindre l'autre côté, treize mètres. 

« Commet as-tu … ? » commença Katie, seulement pour crier lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose. « Death-Eaters, courez ! »

------

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Ron trembla en voyant les silhouettes en robe noire s'approcher d'eux. Attrapant Hermione et Harry, il les traîna à sa suite, fonçant rapidement, sautant par-dessus les arbres écroulés ainsi que les racines, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancé. 

------

Le trio s'arrêta dans une petite clairière, reprenant leur souffle et tremblant sous la pluie. « Vous…pensez…que…nous…les …avons…semé ? » articula Herm, pressant son point de côté. 

« J'espère. » répondit Harry, sa voix semblant légèrement étranglée alors qu'il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. 

Ron se reposa contre un arbre et mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis fronça des sourcils. Attrapant quelque chose dans sa main, il le sortit pour placer la chose dans la faible lumière. « Je l'avais oublié. » murmura-t-il, regardant la petite créature, dormant paisiblement, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ces écailles saphir semblaient se rider et se tordre alors qu'il ronflait. 

« Où l'as-tu eut ? » demanda Harry, le regardant prudemment. 

« Nous l'avons trouver lorsque nous te cherchions. Il a éclaté dans les mains de Ron, et je pense qu'il pense que Ron est sa mère. » Hermione éclata de rire, regardant son ami grogner. 

« Je m'en occupe jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne normal, après je le donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'un bébé dragon. »

« Nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est. » lui rappela Hermione, riant alors que le bébé se roulait dans son sommeil, ronronnant doucement lorsque Harry chatouilla son estomac. 

« Hey, qu'est ce que c'est ? » Il montra trois ligne les unes à côtés des autres sur ses écailles. 

« C'est le symbole de l'eau. »

« Pourquoi un dragon aurait le symbole de l'eau sur son estomac ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous me regarder comme ça ? » demanda Hermione à ses amis. « Je ne connais pas toutes les réponses. »

------

Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un bruit dans la forêt le figea. Trois paires d'yeux emplis de peur scannèrent les ombres, essayant d'en trouver la source. 

« Restez ici. Je vais voir ce que c'était. »

« Quoi ? Harry, non ! » siffla Ron. « Nous venons. »

« Cela sera bien plus facile pour nous. Si je ne reviens pas dans cinq minutes, courez. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Hermione, fais ce que je te dis. »

« Ohh. » Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu es le chef maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! » Il leur envoya un petit sourire et disparut dans les Ténèbres les laissant seul.

------

Fred et Georges s'arrêtèrent à la lisière d'une clairière, sentant les autres leur rentrer dedans. 

« A terre ! » siffla Fred, se cachant derrière les arbustes et regardant à travers les feuilles. 

« Tu aurais vraiment du prendre quelques cours de Géographie. » siffla George à son frère. « Nous tournons en rond ! »

« Et bien, je ne t'ai pas entendu crier de directions ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Akima, essayant de s'approcher pour avoir une meilleure vue. 

------

Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient par la force. Des lumières vertes et bleus se battant pour la suprématie, ne donnant pas de terrain. Sirius Black et deux autres hommes se battaient avec les Death-Eaters. Elle reconnut le Professeur Lupin, et l'autre homme nommé Gus qui avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La bataille n'apparaissait pas avoir de règles, tous les sortilèges et enchantements étaient utilisés. Tout ce qui importait était la victoire. 

------

« George, que se passe-t-il ? » le garçon se figea, incapable de croire ses oreilles. Lentement il se retourna pour voir Bill et Charlie, allongé sur le sol à côté de lui. 

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda-t-il rapidement. 

« Nous avons entendu qu'il se passait quelque chose de la part de papa… » commença Charlie. 

« … Et nous avons entendu que Fudge était d'une humeur folle… » continua Bill. 

« … Et donc, nous avons décidé de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, et nous nous sommes douter de quelque chose en voyant l'école déserte, sans aucun cours. »

« Tout le monde se cache probablement de lui. » Fred montra le visage déformer du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Est-il… ? »

« Oui. »

« Où et Harry ? » demanda Bill, scannant le petit groupe. « En fait, le trio entier est absent, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait là à combattre. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » grogna George. « Harry a déjà eut très chaud. Il est pratiquement aller du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« C'est assez tordu et compliqué, mais nous allons bien pour l'instant du moment que Dumbledore continue de gagner. » dit Fred. « Et pour les autres, avec un peu de chance, ils sont de retour à Hogwarts, sains et saufs. »

------

« Nous avons un problème. » dit la voix de Ron provenant des ombres. 

« Je pensais que vous étiez rentrés ! »

« Nous… um… nous nous sommes perdus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est important, le problème est que nous avons perdu Harry. » dit faiblement Hermione. 

« Quoi ? Oh, quels idiots vous êtes ! » cria Angelina. « Il peut faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Nous le savons. » répondit Ron. 

« Nous nous attendions à ce qu'il revienne ici. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous semble qu'il l'ait fait ? » demanda Charlie. « Il est le seul qui n'est pas là. »

« Et il est le plus faible. » murmura Akima, caressant doucement Karma. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le plus faible ? » demanda faiblement Ron. 

« Les Wakimi sont de cette couleur lorsque leur maître est épuisé. » La fourrure rose était marbrée et tachetée, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. 

« Où est-il ? » siffla Katie anxieusement. « A quoi joue-t-il ? »

------

« C'est ridicule ! » murmura Harry, s'adossant à nouveau contre un arbre. Il se sentait si épuisé. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses poumons menaçaient de se décrocher si sa respiration ne redevenait pas normale. Il voulait dormir pendant des années. 

-

« C'est naturel. » Il se retourna pour regarder le centaure se tenant à côté de lui, son visage calme et pensif. 

« Mina, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, se rapprochant de lui et lui tendant une main. 

« Je t'ai vu te battre, tu es plus brave que la majorité, beaucoup auraient abandonnés avant ça, mais peut-être que c'est la force à l'intérieur de toi qui te garde en vie. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry, les centaures semblaient toujours parler par énigmes, mais celle-là, cette fille, semblait regarder directement son âme, comme si elle connaissait tous ses secrets. 

« Ne peux-tu pas la sentir, essayant de se libérer ? » Très lentement, ses doigts se posèrent sur la cicatrice ouverte, mais contrairement à la douleur à laquelle il s'attendait, il sentait le calme et la paix. Une image de quelque chose de puissant apparut dans son esprit. Quelque chose de trop symbolique pour être décrit par des mots.

------

« Sois libre. »

------

Sa vision s'obscurcit, tournant maladivement. Il sentit qu'il avait été secoué, déchiré, enchaîné et libéré en même temps. Trébuchant légèrement alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son équilibre, secouant sa tête de confusion et essayant de parler. Aucun mot ne sortit, seul le silence, effrayant. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es un Animagi, cela devait arriver, tu as juste eut besoin d'un petit peu d'aide, c'est tout. » Sa main caressa gentiment son front. « Allez par ici, je vais te montrer. »

------

Il y eut un moment de confusion, alors que son esprit humain essayait de gérer l'invasion d'un animal dans son espace. 

« D'abord les mouvements, et nous réfléchirons. » dit la voix familière de manière autoritaire. « Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour marcher sur quatre jambes. »

Harry cligna des yeux de confusion, regardant le sol sur lequel il marchait. Le sol s'affaissait sous ses sabots, et les douces flammes dorées brûlaient dessus. 

------

« Regarde. » Mina montra son reflet dans la flaque, fixant ainsi les yeux verts, si étranges pour la créature qu'il était devenu, il examina l'image qui se présentait à lui. Sa fourrure noire brillait sous les éclairs alors que ses puissants muscles et tendons bougeaient. Les jambes étaient puissantes, différentes des membres fragiles des chevaux de course, mais ceux d'une créature sauvage habituée à courir. 

------

Il était devenu une licorne noire. Les flammes léchaient subtilement sa corne dorée, la crinière noire cachait une trace blanche sur son front, mais les yeux émeraude brillaient encore, pratiquement anormalement. Les muscles étaient chauds, prêt à se battre ou à fuir…

------

Une grande explosion fit reculer l'animal en lui, et inconsciemment, il regarda sur les côtés, essayant de s'échapper. 

« Tu dois les aider. Le Mal ici est trop fort. » dit Mina, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Harry, tu es la seule chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craint. La seule chose qui peut le faire fuir. S'il te plait, aides-les ! »

La licorne, avant de se retourner, fit de son mieux pour acquiescer avant de disparaître dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui des traces de sabot brûlés sur la terre mouillée. 

------

« Tu as fait la bonne chose. » dit Sanyo derrière elle. 

« Je sais, j'espère juste que ceux qu'il protège ont assez de bon sens pour voir à travers les mensonges. »

« Ils en auront. »

« Bonne chance Harry. Mars est avec toi » murmura Miyo, avant de se retourner et disparaître dans la forêt, pour regarder, et attendre. 

------

La Forêt Interdite trembla d'anticipation alors que la tempête grondait. Les Ténèbres et la Lumière étaient en guerre. Le Bien et le Mal se battaient pour la victoire, et une seule chose avait le pouvoir d'en finir.

------

La dernière Licorne de Minuit. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Et bein le voilà, notre animagus, c'est pas trop tôt. (**vous**** le demandiez, le voilà !!!)**

**Tiffany** : on n'est pas dans la mélasse. (**plus****)**

**Chen** : Il y en a aux alentours de 122 maintenant. Nous n'en avons traduit que 1/5ème (=24 pour vous éviter des calculs qui vous embrouillerait les neurones). Commerce, mercredi matin et éco-droit et math, jeudi, moi aussi je stresse (**math jeudi matin, et bio vendredi après midi)**.

**Lunenoire** : finalement, il a abandonné le côté obscur de la force pour prendre la voie de la lumière, on est tranquille de ce côté-là mais ce n'est qu'une accalmie (**vous avez pas encore vu la suite, et encore moins les livres suivants)**

**Miya**** Black** : Il arrive chaque soir de chaque jour qui se fait, on n'a pas changé la méthode (**ça va changer pour quelques jours…)**. 

**Diane23** : ton intuition est justeuh. C'est pas beau d'aller voir le chapitre en anglais alors que l'on sait que l'on a moins de 24 heures à attendre (**booouuuhhhh****)**. Le petit truc c'est une surprise.

**Wynzar** : ben finalement avec un peu d'aide Riri l'a laissé sortir. Et pour tonton Voldie y'a un moyen de vérifier s'il a quelque chose entre les jambes : suffit de demander à ses mangemorts qui fait le seme (là il a quelque chose parce qu'il est bien obligé de l'utiliser) et qui fait le uke (là, il a véritablement rien, ça ne lui est d'aucune utilité).

**Cynore** : comment veux-tu qu'on sache que tu veux la suite si tu ne nous le montres pas ??

**Mélissandre** : c'est classe, sobre, concis. J'aime (**^_^)**

Où est passée l'époque où je passais plus d'une heure à faire mes petites review ? Je deviens nostalgique, j'ai du vague à l'âme ce soir. Ou alors c'est le stress pour demain qui me fait faire tout pour repousser ce moment. Allez savoir (**surmenent****)**.

**ANNONCE SPECIALE**

On sait c'est bientôt les vacances, mais il y a aussi les examens que nous sommes en train de passer (le bac qui pour moi se termine le 23 après-midi) (**première année de Deug pour moi)**. 

Ce chapitre est le dernier d'une série de chapitres quotidiens. 

Nous passons maintenant à un chapitre **tous les deux jours (pour quelques temps… au moins cette semaine)**. 

Vous pouvez vous mettre à râler cela ne changera rien. Nous avons aussi une vie privée. Nous voulons aussi pouvoir sortir et non rester enfermées toute la journée dans nos chambre pour vous offrir le chapitre du jour. 

Nous comptons sur votre compréhension infinie.

Dod et Leena


	27. 27

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 27 **

------

L'explosion résonna à travers la forêt, pénétrant chaque ombre. La terre déjà déchirée trembla sous l'assaut, incapable de résister au stress de la bataille se déroulant à sa surface. Les enfants étaient encore cachés derrière le souterrain, regardant avec de grands yeux la guerre qu'ils étaient en train de gagner se retourner.

------

Lupin gisait déjà inconscient sur le sol, touché par un mauvais sort alors que Gus et Sirius étaient maintenant cernés et sans espoir. Dumbledore et Voldemort se trouvaient dans une bataille de sortilèges, mais alors que le directeur lui-même s'était fixé des limites, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fichait des conséquences et faisait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête pour avoir le dessus. 

------

Le vieux mage commençait à se soumettre, affaibli par la puissance du sorcier plus jeune et plus cruel. La brillance de la lumière succombait lentement aux ténèbres. 

------

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. » siffla Charlie. « Nous ne pouvons simplement pas nous cacher et les regarder perdre. »

« Je suis d'accord, allez, si nous l'attaquons par derrière alors… Ooof ! » cria Bill alors que George lui coupait la respiration. Le plus jeune Weasley avait sauté sur lui, le fixant au sol. 

« Ne penses même pas à ça, si nous sortons de là, nous nous ferons griller ! »

« Pire que griller, il n'y aura plus rien de nous une fois qu'il aura fini. » ajouta Fred, son visage pâle. 

« Vous n'irez nulle part. » fini Ron, fixant ses deux frères aînés, puis se retournant alors qu'Hermione criait. « Ginny, non ! »

------

La fille aux cheveux roux marchait vers le champ de bataille, son visage, un masque de dédain alors qu'elle marchait sur les Death-Eaters tombés. Les frères Weasley foncèrent d'un coup vers elle, seulement pour être arrêter par les filles. 

« Non, ne le faites pas ! » leur dit Akima. « Cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Empirer ? Elles ne peuvent pas empirer. » lui dit Bill, la baguette serrée dans sa main alors qu'il essayait de trouver un sortilège. 

------

Voldemort la regarda avancer et arrêta les sortilèges sur Dumbledore, laissant le vieil homme reculer, secouant faiblement sa tête de confusion. 

« Ahhh, la plus jeune Weasley, brave et fier. Pourquoi oses-tu nous déranger ? »

« Vous êtes l'intrus, Voldemort. »

Il la fixa, ses yeux se plissant par son ton de voix. Il était plat et glacial, comme si elle se fichait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, juste un tempérament de feu. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de détruire ? » continua-t-elle à demander. 

« Tout, ma chère. Les sang-de-bourbes et les Gryffindors, sans distinction. »

« Et c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est ce simplement tout pour vous ? Ne pouvez-vous pas voir ce que vous faites, ce que vous êtes devenu ? Vous dites que vous êtes l'héritier de Slytherin mais même Salazar se retournerait de dégoût s'il savait ce que vous avez fait. »

------

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » siffla Charlie, s'approchant légèrement. 

« Joue l'idiote. » siffla Ron.

« Imitant Harry. » murmura Akima. « Elle se met en danger pour donner une chance à Dumbledore de fuir ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle le peut, je suppose. »

------

Ginny tremblait intérieurement, elle était pratiquement insensible à la peur, mais une petite partie d'elle refusait de le montrer, laissant montrer un peu de bravoure pour être vu par les autres. 

« Pourquoi ne nous laissez-nous pas seuls ? » siffla-t-elle au monstre devant elle, regardant ses yeux briller de haine. 

« Toi, une simple fille, ose me donner des ordre ? » levant sa baguette vers elle, il ricana, sa haine brûlant. « Toi, une Gryffindor ? Je ne prends jamais d'ordre des Lions faibles ! »

------

Alors qu'il se préparait à prononcer les mots fatales, il regarda les yeux de la fille s'agrandir, vit son menton tomber et ses sourcils se lever de choc, mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose derrière lui… 

------

Se retournant, il regarda un éclair déchirer le ciel, illuminant la créature qui se tenait sur le sommet du versant derrière lui. La corne était grande et mortelle, aiguisée et d'un acier froid et doré. Les sabots de devant se levaient dans les airs alors qu'elle se cabrait, reniflant de fureur. Des flammes léchaient le bord de ses pieds, brûlant  l'air orageux alors qu'un éclair frappait un arbre squelettique, devenant des flammes. 

------

Bougeant avec grâce et agilité lorsqu'elle sauta, au dessus de la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour retomber sur le sol un peu plus bas, où elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux luisant alors que son corps protégeait ceux qu'il voulait détruire. Sa respiration se refroidit, formant de la vapeur, même si l'air était chaud. Les étincelles infernales des flammes donnant un air surnaturel. 

------

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne bougea, personne ne croyait ses yeux, ne pouvaient comprendre ce qui se tenait devant eux. Les Death-Eaters avaient arrêté leurs attaques sur Gus et Sirius, et la fixaient avec incrédulité. Ils avaient détruit les dernières, ils s'en étaient assurés, et, là, devant eux, s'en tenait une, comme une relique du passé, un fantôme, revenant pour les hanter. 

------

Prenant avantage de la confusion, Dumbledore attrapa Ginny et la poussa vers le souterrain, s'agenouillant à côté des enfants alors qu'un loup et un chat de gouttière sortirent de la forêt, marchant tous les deux calmement, sans se dépêcher. Sirius et Gus attrapèrent la forme de Lupin, le ramenant vers une sécurité relative, attendant avec une respiration coupée, alors que la licorne agita sa tête, rentrant un sabot sur le sol mouillé. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Angelina à Charlie, qui regardait avec la bouche ouverte. 

« Disparue. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une Licorne de 'Minuit'. La dernière a été tuée, enfin, exécutée. Elles sont mauvaises. »

« Pas les créatures elles-mêmes. » corrigea Dumbledore. « Juste les doutes les entourant. Ce sont de puissantes créatures, très puissantes… »

------

« Je pensais que vous les aviez toutes détruites ! » cria Voldemort, pointant sa baguette vers le chef des Death-Eaters. Il recula, vers ses frères. 

« Nous l'avons fait, mon Seigneur. » l'assura faiblement une voix familière, le suppliant. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Sa baguette se déplaça vers la licorne, qui grognait et s'avançait, sentant la faiblesse et la peur. 

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula, la panique traversant son visage avant que la haine et la colère ne reprennent le contrôle. « Pourquoi craindrais-je une créature si inutile ? Deux mots et elle est morte ! » Alors qu'il levait sa baguette, il grogna en direction de ses serviteurs. « _Echec_. »

------

Akima cria alors qu'un éclair déchira le ciel, allumant plus de feux dans les profondeurs de la forêt. La jeune enfant se libéra des bras d'Alicia, lâchant Karma sur le sol alors qu'elle fonçait, essayant d'atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à temps.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, Comment pouvez-vous la blessez ? »

« Très facilement, ma chère, mais je suppose que je peux tuer deux oiseaux avec une pierre. Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière émeraude emplie la clairière, alors que Akima hurlait, à moitié de peur, à moitié de choc. Le tonnerre gronda comme si la fin du monde était arrivée alors que les arbres tombèrent et que la douleur apparut. 

------

Clignant des yeux pour mieux voir, Ron était bouche bée en regardant la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Akima était recroquevillée sur le sol, son visage caché dans ses mains, son petit corps tremblant, mais sain et sauf. La licorne se tenait au dessus d'elle, sa fourrure noire devenant verte dans la lumière. La corne dorée était entourée de vert, contrôlant et atténuant le sortilège de la mort, le brisant en morceaux pour le renvoyer à son créateur. 

------

Voldemort hurla alors que son propre sortilège toucha son bras gauche, amenant douleur et une once de mort dans sa vie. Son visage était déformé par la peine et la tourmente alors qu'il le serrait. Les yeux de serpent scannèrent les alentours, voyant les regards observateurs de ses frères. « Détruisez-la. » siffla-t-il, les regardant leur soumission instantanée. Ils ne pensaient même pas à le questionner, ils sautèrent simplement dans la bataille. 

------

L'animal gémit de peur et de douleur alors qu'il essayait de protéger la petite fille entre ses jambes et en se protégeant également des attaques. Du feu apparut, et des cris de rage et d'agonie emplirent l'air lorsque ses sabots enflammés se connectèrent à la chair tendre et les os se soumettant sous la férocité du coup. Voldemort regarda placidement, des nuages sombres se formant autour de ses pieds avant de se retourner et de s'incliner moqueusement vers Dumbledore. 

------

« Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, monsieur, je vous suggère de regarder derrière votre dos. Vous pensez peut-être que Potter est protégé de moi, mais croyez-moi, il est loin d'être en sécurité. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur la licorne se battant puis choisirent de se détourner. « Je reviendrais Dumbledore, peut-être pas le mois prochain, ni l'année prochaine, mais je réclamerais ce qui m'appartient. »

------

Les nuages spiralés enveloppèrent sa silhouette, l'enfermant, le calmant, le soignant, et le transportant. L'effaçant de la réalité de la forêt alors que des éclairs enflammaient le ciel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti. 

------

Hermione fut la première à sortir de sa transe, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors que les Death-Eaters apparaissaient dans la forêt, armé de haches et de couteaux. 

« Vite, pensez à quelque chose, cet animal nous a sauvé, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir ! »

Les autres se figèrent, peu sûrs et ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Allez ! » cria-t-elle. « Professeur, vous savez qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment mauvaises, n'est ce pas ? » Lorsque Dumbledore hésita, Hermione plissa son front, la colère visible dans ses yeux. « Et bien, si vous ne faites rien, moi je le ferai ! »

------

Glissant comme une ombre du sanctuaire de la forêt, elle réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les Death-Eaters, qui semblaient trop concernés par leur tâche pour la remarquer, et lui crièrent de reculer. Rapidement, elle se plaça à côté des sabots mortels, regardant l'animal passer autour de la forme tremblante de Akima. Il ne blessait personne, il protégeait. 

------

Un Death-Eater l'attrapa par derrière, ricanant cruellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui morde la main, le faisant hurler d'agonie. Un coup bien placé qui aurait choqué sa mère, força l'homme à s'agenouiller et à libérer la fille. La licorne recula alors qu'elle se plaçait devant ses jambes de devant, protégeant sa tête de ses sabots et attrapant Akima sur le sol. Reculant, elle grogna vers l'autre Death-Eater, et serra sa baguette dans sa main libre. 

------

Soudainement tous les Death-Eater  se turent, même le grondement perpétuel du tonnerre arrêta son ronronnement. Se retournant, Hermione entendit une voix dure et familière. « Laissez-là, mes frères, la créature doit être détruite par moi. Relâchez les enfants, ils sont libres de partir jusqu'à ce que notre maître revienne. » Les frères s'inclinèrent en reculant, se cachant dans les ombres, et disparaissant de leur vue. 

------

Les sabots de devant de la licorne se posèrent sur le sol, alors qu'elle faisait face à l'homme derrière Hermione. Pendant un instant les yeux vert émeraude furent reconnus, la ligne blanche sur son front fut révélée alors qu'un vent invisible écartait sa crinière, la figeant, la mâchoire pendante. Ses lèvres bougèrent sans émettre aucun bruit, formant un mot, un nom, mais il n'écoutait pas.

------

Le Death-Eater derrière elle poussa un cri de guerre, un grognement à moitié de rage et à moitié un cri de peur. La licorne sauta par-dessus Hermione et Akima, sa tête baissée, sa corne brillant alors qu'elle chargeait, pour virer à la dernière minute, les sabots faisant disparaître la poussière alors que l'animal se dirigeait vers la forêt. La silhouette enveloppée ricana, d'un rire haut et froid, chantant avec un petit rythme alors qu'il leva sa baguette et disparut. 

------

« Akima, Herm, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Ron, se plaçant devant elles dans la boue, et étreignant les deux filles, regardant leurs visages choqués. « Qu'est ce que c'est, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« La licorne, c'est… c'est… » bégaya Akima, tremblante. 

« Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. »

« Elle a raison. » dit une voix douce et féminine alors que Arabella les rejoignait, ses longs cheveux volant. « Harry a finalement découvert son potentiel. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, et qui êtes vous ? » murmura Fred, sa voix rauque. 

« Je suis Arabella Figg, Harry… comment dire ça, hum, sa gardienne temporaire dans le sens magique. » Derrière elle, Sirius Black renifla d'incrédulité, Arabella serra ses dents et l'ignora. « Harry, comme son père, est devenu un Animagus, une forme intéressante je le reconnais, mais néanmoins un Animagus. »

« Intéressante ? » gronda Sirius. « Plutôt suicidaire, s'il est vu, il sera tué par des idiots comme Fudge. »

« Un peu comme toi. » dit faiblement Gus, regardant son vieil ami gronder. « La majorité des gens pense encore que tu es un meurtrier condamné. » fit-il remarquer. 

« Je sais qu'il est innocent. » murmura doucement Akima, le regardant attentivement. 

------

Dumbledore sourit vers les Weasley, voyant la méfiance sur leurs visages. « C'est une très longue histoire, une dont Ron vous parlera, j'en suis sûr, mais maintenant, nous devons nous faire confiance et aider Harry. »

« Comment peut-il être un Animagus et ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? » murmura Hermione, encore choquée. 

« Il est possible qu'il ne le savait pas. A-t-il beaucoup mangé récemment ? » demanda Arabella. 

« Oui ! » dirent-ils en cœur, des sourires timides passant sur leurs visages. 

« Et bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a l'habilité de se métamorphoser en quelque chose qui dormait en lui, cette année, elle a répondu au danger l'entourant, se faisant ainsi connaître. »

« Tout ça est vraiment très intéressant, mais s'il est un Animagus et une licorne noire, il est chassé par un des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. » fit remarquer Charlie. 

« Je pense que nous devrions le trouver, rapidement. »

------

La licorne fonça à travers la forêt, les jambes sûrs et rapides. Volant sous les éclairs de la tempête. La pluie ruisselait sur sa fourrure, ne se faisant pas remarqué, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose, la poursuite, la course. Pas pour un prix, mais pour la survie. Une petite partie était consciente qu'il pouvait la contrôler d'une certaine façon, mais c'était comme si il avait été poussé d'un côté et que quelque chose d'autre avait pris le contrôle. 

------

Le ricanement sembla le suivre partout, le chassant comme un poursuiveur invisible, peu importe sa vitesse, il était juste derrière lui. 

------

D'un seul coup, la forêt s'éclaircit, les arbres s'espaçant alors qu'il galopait le long de la ligne séparant Hogwarts et le reste du monde. L'abîme semblait sans fin, seul un très petit pont reliait les deux parties. Le canyon coulait du côté où la pluie tombait, formant des chutes d'eau, s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité éternelle. 

------

Ralentissant sa course, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, ne voyant rien sauf des ombres et le calme. Il devait avoir réussi à semer le Death-Eater. Ignorant le hurlement des éclairs au dessus, la licorne baissa sa tête, se penchant pour boire de la flaque. Il était _si _assoiffé !

------

Des yeux bleu pâle brillaient sous le manteau de l'obscurité, regardant et attendant. Le Death-Eater sourit froidement derrière son masque, le temps était finalement venu. Le temps de la victoire et de la gloire. Sa main droite se resserra autour de la poignée de sa courte épée, les muscles de ses jambes se préparant. 

------

Harry sauta alors que quelque chose atterrit lourdement sur son dos, l'obligeant à se cabrer pour le déloger. Relevant sa tête il sentit quelque chose serrer sa crinière, quelque chose le retenait alors qu'il commençait à galoper, courant le long de la falaise, sentant la boue et les cailloux s'écrouler sous ses sabots alors qu'un éclair se refléta sur la lame du couteau, pulsant comme une étoile de mort, plongeant dans sa peau avec une précision étonnante. 

------

La lame perça la fourrure noire, déchirant sa peau et ses tendons, le blessant et le mutilant alors qu'elle le pénétrait. Harry gronda de douleur, l'expression humaine semblant étrange dans la gorge d'un cheval alors qu'il se cabrait une dernière fois, délogeant le Death-Eater, l'envoyant s'écrouler sur le sol.

------

Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux du sol, voyant les morceaux de son masque reposer dans la boue. Son visage lui-même était devenu un masque de folie. Il n'y avait rien derrière ses yeux, un esprit simplement blanc et vacant. Un sourire se forma lorsque la licorne chancela, le sang coulant là où la dague avait percé la peau. Un rire sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, reculant alors qu'il fixait le sang sur ses mains. Ricanant de façon hystérique alors qu'il levait sa main droite dans les airs, sa voix indistincte alors qu'il criait. « Pour vous, maître ! Toujours pour vous ! »

------

L'éclair au dessus de lui déchira les cieux en réponse, la pluie tombant en corde, rendant le sol glissant et traître alors que le vent passait entre les arbres. Pendant un instant Malfoy revint à lui, la réalité revenant alors qu'un de ses pieds glissait, le rapprochant dangereusement du canyon, s'accrochant à la boue comme il le put, essayant d'empêcher les ténèbres de l'avaler. 

« Aide-moi ! » dit-il à la licorne, la regardant tombé sur ses pattes, les yeux dans le vague mais familiers. 

------

« Le garçon-qui-a-survécu devint le garçon-qui-mourut. »

------

Alors que les mots furent prononcés, son esprit entrevit le futur, deux alternatives, et il vit l'espoir pour la pureté et le bien disparaître alors que sa vie raccourcissait. Sa faible prise se desserrant un peu plus alors que le nuage de folie revenait. Alors qu'il tombait, il pensa à son maître, sachant son retour, et qu'il serait à ses côtés. Maître et Serviteur, toujours et à jamais.

------

Harry trembla alors que l'énergie quittait son corps, alors que le frémissement de la chasse disparaissait. Les sabots devinrent des mains, et la fourrure devint de la chair. La corne brillante et les sabots enflammés de justice disparurent alors que le pouvoir et la force s'affaiblissaient. Tout ce qu'il restait était une étrange certitude. 

------

Le monde perdait ses couleurs alors que la chaleur diminuait. Sa chair commençait à bouger alors qu'il touchait la dague, tremblant doucement. Une petite lueur blanche dans l'air le fit ciller, essayant de garder ses yeux concentrés alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans la boue. La chouette atterrit à côté de lui, alors qu'il tombait sur son dos, se demandant pourquoi il était si difficile de respirer. Les douces plumes de ses ailes caressèrent ses joues, hululant doucement, de douces promesses du paradis. Le petit bruit de sabots lui fit lever ses yeux pour voir un cerf blanc, penchant sa tête à côté de lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucune vie. S'il avait la force de tendre la main, il savait qu'il ne toucherait que de l'air. 

------

« Je pense que ça y est. » dit la voix faiblement dans sa tête. « Tu t'es battu, tu les as protégé et sauvé, et tu as gagné. Mais tu as payé le prix ultime. »

« Cela en valait le coup. » Ses lèvres formèrent les mots, même si aucun son ne sortit. Les nuages au dessus de lui étaient emportés par le vent, et pendant une seconde, il pensa avoir vu deux étoiles brillant comme des yeux, les nuages autour d'elle formant le roi des animaux, le grand lion, observant et faisant attention, mais il n'était pas là pour lui…

------

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait le monde s'assombrir. Il l'avait déjà senti, il avait senti la certitude, la peur, mais il n'avait jamais su que cela serait comme ça, seul et marqué par le mal. 

------

Le loup fonça à travers les arbres, s'arrêtant devant le garçon écroulé, regardant les apparitions se dissoudre dans l'air, ne laissant derrière elle que le parfum des lis en fleur. Son nez mouillé toucha la joue du garçon, sentant sa douleur, sentant sa vie s'effacer. 

------

Les nuages de la tempête au dessus d'eux s'éloignèrent de la lune, libérant le disque argenté de sa prison alors que le loup redressait sa tête, montrant son chagrin et sa peine. Toutes les oreilles écoutaient en tremblant, chaque âme avait peur. Une vie était en train d'être perdue. 

------

Et lentement, dans le bureau de la mort, à l'intérieur des dôme jumeaux du sable du temps de la vie, le dernier grain tomba alors que le temps allait du futur au passé. 

------

Un rayon de lumière, comme une bougie seule brûlant dans les ténèbres de la nuit repoussait lentement le mal autour d'elle, alors que la vie disparaissait de l'existence.  

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Wynzar** : Nous sommes peut-être des filles mais nous nous ne sommes pas des mangemortes (**pas encore, en plus je n'obéi qu'à moi)**. Voldemort étant un misogyne. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te dévouer ?? Faut pas avoir peur, le brevet c'est rien du tout (**j'échange avec mes exams)**. Il ne me reste que l'oral d'histoire j'ai fini cette après-midi avec les écrits (**me reste la bio demain et c'est fini)**.

**Diane23** : Remerciement pour compréhension. Stop. Contente que embrouilligamis suite. Stop. Review longue donc réponse ultra courte. Stop. -P. Stop (**pas le temps de faire plus il est déjà 21 h 30 ^_^)**

**Chen** : oui, c'est juste le temps de se ressourcer un peu et de se consacrer quand même un peu aux examens. Je n'ai pas révisé du tout, je n'ai touché aucun cours et vous viendrez assister aux funérailles de Dod si elle n'a pas son bac (**et aux miennes si j'ai pas mon année, mais bon j'ai pas envie d'aller au rattrapage de septembre)**.

**Phénix20** : que des compliments dont nous ne nous lasserons jamais.

**Lunenoire** : tu peux voir une représentation de la licorne dans la section photo de la ML. Elle est magnifique. Que ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits face la demande (réclamation) à Leena. On sait qu'un équidé à des JAMBES. La raison pour les incultes c'est que le cheval est considéré comme un animal noble et qu'on lui doit donc le respect, parler de pattes est l'insulte suprême (**humm****, Dod, c'est toi qui avait remplacé le mot jambe par patte…)**.

**Miya**** Black** : C'était gros comme une maison depuis le temps qu'on nous bourre avec la licorne noire et le fait que c'est Riri qui sauverait le monde de Voldemort………….. (**ça**** vous le saurez … pas dans ce tome là )**


	28. 28

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

**WARNING** : annonce à la fin.

------

**Chapitre 28**

------

Le hurlement éploré traversa la forêt, valsant sur le vent et s'élevant dans le ciel, parcourant les clairières et dansant dans les arbres. Une simple note triste atteignit les oreilles de Sirius, le faisant pâlir, faisant trembler ses nerfs et brisant son cœur. 

« Non, pas Harry, pas maintenant. » Le vieil homme commença à courir, laissant les autres le suivre alors qu'il chassait la musique éplorée. 

------

Alors que la forêt autour d'eux disparaissait, ils ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent, regardant la silhouette écroulée du garçon et Arabella, agenouillée à ses côtés, pleurant doucement. Ginny comprit la situation en une milliseconde et s'agenouilla au côté du blessé, le bout de ses doigts touchant le manche du couteau avant de le libérer lentement. Aussitôt que la dague sortit de la peau, le sang coula de la blessure, la faisant trembler légèrement avant qu'elle ne la recouvre et la presse, essayant d'arrêter l'écoulement. Hermione et Ron s'agenouillèrent de l'autre côté, les doigts de Hermione cherchant désespérément un pouls alors que Ron fixait le visage pâle de son meilleur ami. 

------

C'était si calme. Il n'y avait pas de couleur, aucun ton, seulement la blancheur de la mort. Ses traits étaient sereins, calmes, comme si là où il était, il n'y avait aucune douleur. 

« Harry, Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ? » demanda doucement la voix de Akima, sa main caressant ses cheveux alors que Karma montait sur sa poitrine, s'allongeant dessus et dépliant ses ailes pour le protéger, chatoyant légèrement sous la lumière du jour qui traversait les nuages de la tempête. 

------

Dumbledore regardait le garçon attentivement, remarquant sa rigidité et la cicatrice. La vieille blessure était à nouveau ouverte, un doux résidu argenté en sortait, colorant sa peau pâle de poussière d'étoiles. « Tout le monde, reculez. » dit-il doucement, s'agenouillant et touchant le zigzag avec le bout de sa baguette, murmurant les mots « Mortis Ferozzen » et regardant la lumière bleu pâle entourer le corps. 

« Que, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda George, le plus jeune des jumeaux était pâle et tremblait et avait besoin de réconfort. 

Dumbledore soupira, essayant de ne pas écouter la voix de Sirius alors qu'il répondit. « Harry était, est, blessé très durement. Le temps est figé dans un lieu précis autour de lui, cela va empêcher que tout empire. Nous devons le ramener à Hogwarts si nous voulons qu'il survive. Bill et Charlie, pouvez-vous le porter s'il vous plait ? »

------

Les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent, se demandant pourquoi il ne disait pas la vérité aux autres enfants. Personne de vivant n'était si rigide, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour aider Harry. Il était mort pour eux, pour les sauver. Pourquoi Dumbledore pensait-il qu'il pouvait guérir ? Bill souleva prudemment le garçon du sol, regardant son frère l'aider, essayant d'éviter ses yeux alors que la vérité ressortait. Ils avaient gagné une bataille, mais avaient perdu un ami et un sauveur. 

------

Minerva intercéda entre Sirius et Arabella, fixant le parrain éploré de Harry et sifflant. « Nous sommes tous à blâmer Sirius. Arabella ne pouvait rien faire… » dit-elle alors que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. « …pour empêcher ça d'arriver. »

« Mais il est… » commença Sirius, seulement figé lorsque la Directrice de Gryffindor mit une main sur sa bouche. 

« Ne dis rien, n'abandonne pas. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. »

« Tu sais qu'aucune magie ne peut aller derrière la mort ! »

« La magie ne peut pas. » murmura Dumbledore. « Mais peut-être que les amis le peuvent. »

------

Angelina saisit la main de Fred, abaissant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse lui chuchoter. « Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fred la regarda, voyant la douleur et l'inquiétude, ainsi que chagrin. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Je pense, mais Dumbledore semble penser qu'il ne l'est pas. »

« Il ne l'est pas. » affirma faiblement Ron. « Il ne peut pas, pas encore. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda George, regardant Hermione lever son visage pour regarder Ron. 

« Nous ne savons pas. » murmura-t-elle, « C'est juste une sensation, comme s'il se tenait derrière nous, il sera toujours là. »

« Pas toujours, juste pendant un petit moment, je ne penses pas qu'il soit déjà hors d'atteinte. » finit Ron alors que le château apparaissait. « Ne devrais-tu pas te métamorphoser Sirius ? » demanda-t-il, regardant les yeux de l'homme bouger avec chagrin et doute. 

« Il a raison, il semble que nous ayons des visiteurs. » fit remarquer Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus flamboyant de colère et de douleur lorsqu'il remarque les véhicules du Ministère. 

« Ils sont venus rapidement. » dit Charlie en reniflant. 

« Trop rapidement, cela peut être difficile. »

------

Le chien noir qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'eux, gronda lorsque Fudge et deux officiers approchèrent, deux gardes du corps sans émotion, un contraste pure par rapport à la furie du Ministre. 

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » leur cria-t-il, tendant le doigt vers Albus. Le vieux sorcier souleva simplement un sourcil, attendant qu'il continue. « Vous avez bafouillé mon autorité et agit sournoisement sans vous occupez du bien être des étudiants de cette école ! » Le Ministre baissa son regard lorsque le chien aboya, puis leva les yeux vers la forme de Harry. « Et vous abritez des Death-Eaters. »

« Je pense que vous devriez mieux vous renseignez Mr Fudge. » Minerva avait un petit sourire mais cruel. « Les charmes et sortilèges sur cette école protègent tous ceux qui restent entre ses murs, les laissant en parfaite sécurité, les étudiants qui étaient en dehors de cette protection sont ceux que nous avons sauvé, et je dois encore voir des preuves que ce garçon est un Death-Eater. Montrez-moi la Marque des Ténèbres. » le défia-t-elle. 

L'homme sourit en réponse, s'avançant et soulevant la manche. « Quoi, où est-elle ? » Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du bras de Harry, le tordant alors qu'il fixait la peau non marquée. 

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve, monsieur. » dit doucement Alicia. « Je pense que vous devriez quitter cette propriété, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous le dise. Harry est en train de mourir, et nous devons lui trouver un médecin. » 

« Je vous le répète, monsieur, je vous suggère de BOUGER ! » cria-t-elle, le poussant sur le côté alors que les deux gardes du corps s'éloignèrent de sa férocité. 

------

La fille aux cheveux sombres les dépassa avec son nez remonté, ses yeux flamboyant de défi alors qu'elle avançait, ignorant le regard de Lee, la bouche pendante. Mr Fudge ouvrit et ferma sa bouche, alors qu'il se plaçait sur le côté. « Ce n'est pas encore fini Dumbledore, loin de là. »

Le directeur acquiesça, et demanda aux autres de se dépêcher, ignorant les grognements menaçants de Fudge, alors qu'ils fonçaient vers l'Infirmerie, où Alicia parlait avec Madame Pomfrey. 

------

« Oh, ce garçon est vraiment stupide. » souffla l'infirmière alors qu'il était déposé sur un lit. « Si cela avait été quelque chose d'autre, j'aurai pu aider, mais une blessure par poignard, spécialement une ici, où elle a sûrement déchiré plusieurs organes majeurs… » Elle s'interrompit, secouant sa tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y est quelque chose que je puisse faire. C'est même plus que inefficace. » fit remarquer l'infirmière alors qu'elle touchait gentiment la blessure. 

« Poppy, faites ce que vous pouvez, tout le monde attend là. Arabella, si vous pouvez me suivre, ma chère. » Le directeur la poussa vers la porte, la dirigeant vers un coin et s'arrêtant. 

------

Le visage de la femme était couvert de larme, ses yeux expressifs emplis de douleur. « Il est vraiment parti, n'est ce pas ? »

« Lorsque nous le voyons maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que oui, mais il n'est pas hors d'atteinte. » le directeur s'interrompit, réfléchissant brièvement à quelque chose. « Si je me souviens correctement, le Cristallia fonctionne en prenant une part de l'âme et de la force de vie de sa cible, seulement une petite part, qui ne manque pas. Si cette petite part lui revenait, quels en seraient les effets ? »

« Cela le ramènerait à la vie, mais pas pour longtemps. Comme une blessure, on a besoin de temps pour que la nouvelle force grandisse autour de ça. »

« Il a du temps, en tout cas, un petit peu. Voldemort n'osera pas attaquer, pas à ce moment. Il a été durement affaiblie par son altercation entre lui et la forme Animagus de Harry. » 

------

La sorcière en face de lui tendit une main, attrapant quelque chose dans l'air, et la tenant dans ses paumes. « Elle doit être détruite, nous ne serons plus capable de le surveiller. »

Le directeur sourit faiblement. « Il a assez d'amis pour s'occuper de ça, cela doit être fait. Peux-tu en avoir une autre ? »

La sorcière acquiesça, fixant les profondeurs du cristal, à l'intérieur du bleu glacial de la mort se trouvait une petite étincelle dissimulée. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose, comme une ombre ou un spectre, la regardant avec des yeux doux. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient raison, peut-être que Harry était là, se tenant derrière eux, attendant et regardant. 

------

Harry trembla d'horreur, la douleur avait peut-être disparue, mais la confusion s'était installée. Cet endroit n'était pas la forêt. Il continuait de penser que quelqu'un lui parlait, le suppliant de ne pas partir, lui demandant de rester, mais dès qu'il essayait de répondre, il sentait sa gorge se broyer. Derrière lui, un mur de flammes brûlait énormément. Devant lui se tenait un point d'eau tranquille et azuré. C'était comme si il était dans une cave, parce que tout autour de lui se trouvait des ombres, sombres et froides. Un simple rayon de soleil réchauffait l'eau, lui faisant penser à un paradis perdu. 

------

« Bonjour, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

« M'entends ? » questionna sa propre voix, revenant dans ses oreilles.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

« Quelqu'un ici ? »

En soupirant, il trembla, essayant de marcher vers les profondeurs de l'eau. Il réussit à avancer d'un pas avant que la douleur ne revienne. Comme si quelque chose retenait chacun de ses muscles, l'empêchant de bouger. Une voix douce et gentille, brisée comme l'écho, murmura. « Pas encore, mon cœur, ton temps n'est pas venu. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Quelqu'un qui sait, et qui fait attention à toi. Mars ne brûle plus. »

« Mais moi si. » dit une autre voix, familière, sifflante et effrayante. 

------

Se retournant, il vit une ombre se former à l'intérieur des flammes, regarda Voldemort en sortir, le sceptre dans ses mains brillant malicieusement. « Je brûle de rage, Potter. Tu m'as échappé, tu t'es moqué de moi, et tu oses tourner ton dos et t'enfuir, marcher vers le sommeil éternel. Dresses-toi et bats-toi ! » cria le sorcier. « Ou bien es-tu trop faible ? Peut-être que c'est ça, tu n'as plus la force d'ouvrir tes yeux et de faire face à la réalité. »

« Ferme-là Voldemort, je ne voulais pas être mort, c'était ton Death-Eater, Lucius Malfoy, qui m'a fait ça. »

« Oui. » Ces mains squelettiques glissèrent sur le bois lisse de son sceptre. « Il a payé pour ses… erreurs, dirons-nous. » Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les verts, sans folie dans ce purgatoire entre les mondes. 

« Toi, Potter, tu es mon ennemi. Ta vie est mienne et moi seul peux la prendre. Tu reviendras. Je crois que tes amis découvriront bientôt comment faire. »

------

L'apparition disparut, Harry fut laissé à fixer les flammes avec horreur. « Il a été gentil avec moi. » murmura-t-il. 

'Gentil, tu appelles ça gentil ? Il te veut simplement vivant pour pouvoir te tuer lui-même !' cria la voix dans sa tête. 

« Tu as des idées sur ce que nous devrions faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix, avant de secouer sa tête et de se retourner, s'asseyant sur le sol inexistant pour que son dos soit du coté des flammes et qu'il fasse face à l'eau. 

------

Enfermé entre paradis et enfer, dans le pays des morts. 

------

Fred et George regardaient avec attention Ron. Les yeux de leur jeune frère étaient emplis de larmes, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il s'accrochait au reste de l'espoir comme à une ligne de vie, même si cela ne pouvait pas aider. Hermione réconfortait Akima, qui tenait fermement une des mains de Harry, comme si le tenir physiquement arrêterait la disparition de son âme. 

------

Le chien noir était allongé sur le tapis en face du feu, ses yeux regardant les flammes dansantes alors que Lupin était assis à ses côtés, caressant sa tête en un geste réconfortant alors que Madame Pomfrey posait un bandage sur la tête du professeur. Hagrid était retourné dans la forêt pour calmer les créatures. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes lorsqu'il avait appris pour Harry, maintenant, il était assis sur une petite chaise, serrant ses mains légèrement et réconfortant de temps en temps Akima. 

Bill et Charlie étaient devant la fenêtre, parlant à voix basse alors que les filles étaient assises en silence, fixant le vide alors qu'elles attendaient. Madame Pomfrey avait fait de son mieux, arrêtant l'hémorragie alors qu'elle secouait sa tête, sachant la situation sans espoir. Crookshanks et Chaos se tenaient à côté de Karma, qui était assise près du feu, sa fourrure dorée sous la lumière du feu. 

------

Le petit lézard bleu avait grimpé l'épaule de Ron, où il s'était assis tristement. 

« Ron, où est ce que tu as eut ça ? » demanda Charlie, marchant vers lui. 

« Ca, je l'ai trouvé. Nous pensions que c'était un bébé dragon. »

« Pas possible, trop petit. Je pense que c'est un Anima Draco. Un dragon de l'âme. Ils sont très petits, et comme elle, très rare. » Charlie montra Karma. « Je le garderai si j'étais toi, ils deviennent de bons familiers. » Charlie pausa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, regardant l'animal le renifler gentiment. Les yeux du plus âgé des Weasley se posèrent sur la forme de Harry et la tristesse de son cœur fleurit comme une rose noire. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

------

Ron renifla légèrement, fermant brièvement ses yeux alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Cela faisait trop longtemps, son ami était vraiment parti, à jamais. Il sentit la gentille touche des doigts de l'animal sur sa joue, l'entendant gronder alors qu'une larme roula sur ses écailles. 

------

La couleur bleue saphir semblant couler comme l'eau, ondulant doucement en réponse à l'émotion enveloppée à l'intérieur de la larme. Ron le souleva, le fixant alors que la couleur de ses écailles changeait rapidement, passant de bleu à un vert émeraude. Les minuscules ailes étaient déployées et se posaient sur ses jambes arrière, se tenant à trente centimètres au dessus de la main de Ron. 

------

Alors que les personnes dans la pièce regardaient l'air autour de lui il commença à se rider. Des tourbillons apparurent, devenant plus tangibles, tournant à l'intérieur de la pièce, se rassemblant comme des chaînes. Pour finalement se diriger vers Harry, passant à travers le brouillard bleu l'entourant, et se plaçant sur ses poignets et sa poitrine, le berçant dans son manteau. 

------

Ce fut Ron qui sentit le premier effet, sentant qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose, venant de l'intérieur. Il cria de choc lorsqu'un petit morceau de quelque chose disparut, invisible, mais vraiment parti. La ligne le reliant à Harry devint de la couleur du saphir, de petites gouttes courant de lui vers son ami, disparaissant dans sa chair pâle. Le sifflement de la respiration de tout le monde le fit regarder les fils, chacun d'une couleur différente, se dirigeant vers Harry. 

------

Il sentit sa tête tourner lentement, sentit son estomac se retourner et ses yeux regardant dans le vague, avant que les fils ne se coupent, disparaissant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. 

------

Clignant des yeux, il regarda Hermione ouvrir la porte, et regarda Dumbledore entrer suivit de Arabella. Il remarqua leurs visages épuisés, et le lézard écroulé dans les mains de Ron, avant de sourire gentiment et de se tourner vers Arabella. « Alors ma chère. »

La femme acquiesça et souleva l'orbe au dessus de sa tête, la laissant retomber sur le sol où il éclata en petits morceaux. De la lumière alla dans toutes les directions, tournant dans la pièce avant de revenir vers son véritable propriétaire, de plusieurs facettes colorées, déchirant l'air. 

« Qu'est ce que c'était… ? » commença Akima, regardant du lézard au cristal éclaté sur le sol. 

« C'était une seconde chance Akima, nous devions simplement voir s'il la prenait ou non. »

------

Harry bougea sa tête d'un côté, écoutant avec attention. Il y avait un son, une note pure et aigue sonnant dans la caverne. Le bassin devant lui trembla violemment alors que les flammes derrière lui moururent. Un petit 'pop' le fit cligner des yeux ainsi que regarder l'objet lévitant devant lui. 

------

Le sablier du temps flottait dans les airs, des étincelles bleues se réverbèrent sur le verre, tenu comme par des ficelles. Le dessus était vide, alors que le dessous était plein. Un grain de sable était suspendu entre les deux, ne bougeant pas, comme figé dans le temps. Tendant sa main prudemment, il fixa le nom engravé sur l'objet, fixa l'image d'un lion rugissant et d'une licorne se cabrant. C'était le sien, un compteur de vie avec le sable du temps s'épuisant. 

------

Une idée passa dans son esprit, aussi violente que l'éclair. Souriant légèrement, il tendit la main, sentant le solide à l'intérieur, et le retournant. 

------

Les étincelles moururent lorsque le sable recommença à tomber, comptant les secondes aussi lentes que des battements de cœur. La vie s'était tenue à la porte, prête à partir, retournant d'un coup. Les alentours commencèrent à disparaître alors que le sommeil l'enveloppait de son manteau guérisseur en velours, le laissant finalement se reposer. 

------

L'infirmerie était éclairée par des bougies douces et faibles dans la nuit. Seule Ginny restait éveillée, les autres ayant succombé à la paix du sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que l'orbe avait éclaté, depuis que quelque chose était retourné à Harry, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le brouillard bleu devait encore disparaître pour révéler la vie qui se reposait en son centre. 

------

Elle se leva silencieusement, ignorant ses larmes et s'allongeant à côté du garçon, poussant sa main à travers le brouillard et touchant sa cicatrice. « Allez Harry, s'il te plait, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas gagné, pas encore. Allez ! »

Regardant au-delà de la fenêtre, elle étudia le ciel de la nuit, voyant une étoile briller alors qu'elle tombait des cieux comme une larme éternelle. « Je souhaite… » murmura-t-elle doucement, puis baissa les yeux, sentant la chaleur envelopper sa main. 

------

Le bleu disparaissait laissant place à d'autres couleurs. La lueur naturelle de la vie revenait lentement sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il inspirait, pratiquement inaudible, mais c'était là. Sa main droite resserra gentiment la couverture à côté de lui, et elle plaça silencieusement sa main sur la sienne, reposant sa tête sur le matelas et souria. 

------

Tout irait bien. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

C'est moi ou ça se dépeuple ??  (**c'est**** pas toi)**

Pourquoi il n'y a plus personne qui vient nous faire coucou ?? (**on**** est folles)**

Vous nous faites votre tête de cochon qui boude dans son coin ??? (**on**** les fait attendre deux jours et voilà ce que cela donne…)**

Les quatre fidèles sont toujours à leurs postes. (**heureusement sinon y'aurait eut personne…)**

**Chen** : moi aussi veux être en vacances on verra le 10 juillet quand le stress sera complètement évacué (**suis en vacances !!!!!)**. Moui Riri il va bien, c'est du costaud, du satisfait ou remboursé, mais on va le garder malgré ses petits défauts de fabrication (si on en trouve)

**Tiffany** : c'est en lisant que l'on apprend -p. Il vaut bien relire attentivement que se voir présenter du papier mâché.

**Lunenoire** : il n'est sauvé par aucun des trois, c'est la bande de copains qui s'est dévoué. Ces trois-là ne sont là que comme soutien-moral temporaire.

**Wynzar** : Tu n'as rien à craindre il y a encore plus de 90 chapitres à traduire donc Bliss on la laisse où elle est. Tu crois que tu arriveras à supporter Leena et Dod en même temps, on va te faire vivre un enfer (**comme si c'était pas déjà le cas)**. Ce sera un parfait entraînement pour résister aux foldingues que représente notre communauté. Tu traites Tonton Voldie de violeur ?? Pour moi, il serait plutôt du genre à mater ses mangemorts en plein « travail ». A moi ça va, lundi c'est fini. Le plus stressant, c'est pas les examens en eux-mêmes c'est l'attente des résultats qui fout le plus la frousse (**8 juillet les résultats pour moi)**.

Y'aura pas de chapitre samedi et oui, nous jouons aux abonnés absents.

Et puis c'est la Fête de la Musique mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre la musique à fond et s'ameuter tous les voisins.

Dod


	29. 29

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Je m'interrompt dans ma lecture du tome 5 rien que pour vous, soyez heureux… **

------

**Chapitre 29**

------

Harry grogna faiblement et ouvrit les yeux, cillant lorsque la lueur du soleil pénétra ses yeux endormis. Le plafond blanc de l'Infirmerie le fit froncer des sourcils légèrement et il bougea prudemment sa tête d'un côté. Il semblait que la pièce était déserte. Etrange, Madame Pomfrey la quittait rarement sans surveillance. Posant une main sur son front, il murmura quelque chose faiblement, et se plaça sur ses coudes, cria de douleur alors que la blessure sur son flan protestait. Posant ses mains prudemment dessus, il sentit les bandages entourant sa cage thoracique. Le blanc contrastait énormément avec le pourpre de la peau autour, qui était tendue et irritée lorsqu'il la toucha. 

------

Lentement, il se leva, s'éclaircissant la gorge et réalisant combien il était assoiffé. Il y avait un pichet d'eau sur le bureau de l'infirmière, claire comme du cristal et tentante. Restant debout pendant une minute, il attendit patiemment que les battements de son cœur se ralentissent. Il se sentait si faible, combien de temps était-il resté évanoui ?

------

Marchant lentement vers le pichet, il le prit dans sa main et en versa avec attention dans un verre, essayant de ne pas en renverser à côté. L'eau claire devint bleue pendant une seconde alors que les rayons du soleil la traversaient, figeant ainsi Harry alors qu'un souvenir revenait. Il pouvait se souvenir de l'eau et du feu, d'une gentille voix et d'une enragé. Et d'un sablier de vie, gelé jusqu'à ce qu'il le retourne… Le souvenir n'allait pas avec le reste de sa vie, il flottait, dissocié de tout, avant de disparaître comme un rêve. 

------

Secouant sa tête de confusion, il s'installa sur le bureau et leva le verre à ses lèvres, avalant, le sentant remplir son estomac vide. Alors qu'il abaissa le verre, il regarda son avant bras gauche, où la manche de son pyjama avait été soulevée. La peau était claire, normale. Pas de sombre marque le regardant, aucune douleur, il n'y avait rien. 

------

Plaçant le verre sur le bureau, il tourna sa main droite, cherchant le cercle avec une croix à l'intérieur. Elle était encore là. Une image effacée sur sa peau qui ne brûlait plus comme dans son souvenir. Il traça les lignes avec son doigt puis s'arrêta lorsqu'une petite main féline toucha sa main. 

« Harry va bien ? » demanda Karma, ses énormes yeux violet emplis de bonheur. 

« Oui, je pense que je vais bien. » Il sourit, caressant sa tête doucement, chatouillant ses oreilles alors qu'elle escaladait son bras et s'arrêta sur son épaule, sa fourrure argentée brillant doucement alors qu'elle ronronnait gaiement, se blottissant contre son menton. 

------

Revenant à son lit, il s'assit sur le matelas, croisant ses jambes pour que la peau de la cicatrice ne se déchire pas. La Wakimi sauta, et se pelotonna dans la douce couverture, ronronnant encore alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous les douces caresses de Harry. Il fut si concentré sur elle, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et sauta de surprise lorsqu'une voix douce dit. « Je pars deux minutes et vous vous réveiller, c'est très stupide de votre part. »

Madame Pomfrey eut un grand sourire, attrapant son menton et l'examinant. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Faible, et mon flan me fait mal, mais pour le reste ça va. » répondit-il, reculant alors qu'elle touchait la cicatrice entre ses yeux. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes un étrange garçon, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, elle était toujours ouverte, et maintenant elle est complètement cicatrisé. » L'infirmière haussa les épaules et vérifia son flan, écartant avec prudence les habits, et ignorant les cris de douleur. 

------

La chair abîmée était devenue rose foncé autour de la coupure, qui saignait légèrement, les bords tenus ensemble par des points de sutures propres. Alors qu'elle plaçait un peu de désinfectant sur la plaie elle se figea, entendant un grondement de colère qui sortait de la gorge du garçon « Ca fait mal. » dit-il. 

« Je ne suis pas surprise, vous êtes chanceux d'être encore en vie, il y a eut un moment où nous avions pensé vous avoir perdu pour de bon. »

« Pendant combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? » demanda Harry, essayant d'éviter le sujet de la mort, qui lui donnait pour une certaine raison la chair de poule. 

« Cinq jours. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça veut dire que j'ai manqué une semaine entière ! »

« Oui Harry. » Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine l'empêchant ainsi de se lever. « Et tu en manqueras une autre, tu n'as pas la force de travailler pour le moment. »

« Mais j'ai des examens dans… »

« Trois semaines. » L'infirmière sourit en voyant le regard de panique sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te reposer dans la salle commune, et réviser si tu le dois, mais tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, ainsi que de force, si tu travailles maintenant, cela ne fera qu'empirer. »

------

Elle le regarda bouder et sourit, penchant sa tête d'un côté lorsqu'elle entendit des voix approchées. « Il semblerait que tu es des visiteurs. »

« Harry ! » Hermione se précipita vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et en l'étreignant. 

« Hey Herm. » Il la serra à son tour, remarquant qu'elle le tenait pour ne pas le blesser. 

Ron était en train de sourire un peu plus loin, regardant le Dragon de l'âme, nommé récemment Zap par Akima, sauter sur la couverture et renifler la main de Harry, un grognement sortant de sa gorge. « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il, regardant attentivement son ami. 

« Bien. Un peu confus et affamé… »

« Tu vas avoir tant de travail à rattraper. »

« Et il n'est pas autorisé à retourner en cours pendant encore une autre semaine ! » dit la voix de Madame Pomfrey du placard. Harry grimaça légèrement, semblant affligé. 

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que Herm le dit. » l'assura Ron, s'installant à côté du Wakimi. « Snape est de nouveau au poste de Maître des Potions, aussi maléfique que d'habitude. Sneerey est partie. Nous revenons sur les planètes en Divination… »

 « Défense est sympa et facile, Lupin nous laisse réviser. » l'interrompit Hermione. « Mais la Métamorphose et les Charmes sont plutôt difficiles. »

« Et la Botanique a été annulé temporairement, le Professeur Sprout a été mordue et souffre d'une aversion pour les plantes. » Ron éclata de rire. « Mais je suis sûr que tu auras plein de travail à rattraper. »

« Super. » grogna Harry, gémissant lorsque Karma rentra ses griffes autour de son poignet, léchant sa main doucement. « Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé  à la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, passant du visage de Ron à celui de Hermione. 

« Non, mais je pense que le Professeur McGonagall le sait. » dit Hermione faiblement, attrapant son poignet gauche et passant son doigt sur la peau non marquée. 

« Fred et George pensent que cela a à voir avec le fait que tu te sois dressé contre Tu-Sais-Qui pour Snuffles. »

« Fred et George pensent aussi que 'Laminate' est une incantation pour la lumière, ils souffrent beaucoup du stress pré examen. » Hermione rit légèrement, puis jeta un coup d'œil, son visage s'assombrissant. « Ron, divination. »

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur grommela. « Mais c'est barbant sans Harry, puis-je sécher ? »

« Non, allez. » Elle le poussa gentiment vers la porte, regardant Zap le suivre de dégoût hors de la pièce. 

------

Il sourit, ne remarquant pas son autre meilleure amie lever les yeux au ciel et prétendant vomir. 

« Flagrant. » murmura Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi et lui. »

« Quoi, de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Oh, allez Herm, vous vous faites les yeux doux depuis des mois. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Harry souleva un sourcil alors que le rouge envahissait ses joues alors qu'elle essayait d'étouffer un sourire coupable. « Peu importe. »

« Non Harry. » Elle leva un doigt, remarquant la lueur dans ses yeux et voyant les idées qui se cachaient derrière. « Ne penses même pas à essayer quelque chose. »

« Je ne ferai rien. » Il sourit machiavéliquement, adorant le regard de panique sur son visage. 

« Harry, je le pense. Si tu essayes quelque chose, je parle à Ron de toi et Ginny. »

------

Harry se figea, fixant Hermione suspicieusement. « Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi. »

« Vraiment ? Vous semblez vraiment vous protéger l'un l'autre. »

« C'est simplement de l'amitié. »

« Si c'était simplement de l'amitié, tu ne serais pas en position défensive. » Hermione sourit alors qu'il gronda, elle leva les yeux alors que Madame Pomfrey éclaircissait sa gorge. 

------

« Désolé ma chère, mais Harry doit se reposer, pendant encore un petit moment. Je l'autorise à retourner dans la salle commune ce soir, du moment qu'il ne bouge pas. »

« D'accord Madame Pomfrey. A plus tard, Harry, repose-toi. » Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Je ramènerai tout le travail que tu auras à faire. »

« Et bien, merci. »

« C'est bon ! » Elle rigola. « A plus tard. »

------

Harry la regarda partir avec un léger sourire sur son visage, obéissant aux ordres de l'infirmière, il se reposa sans discuter. Il y avait une sensation de paix et de détente. Tout était de retour à l'état normal. 

------

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu de la salle commune des Slytherins, fixant les flammes. Ses yeux bleu pâle étaient morts et froid. Même Crabbe et Goyle l'évitaient. Il avait été comme ça depuis qu'il avait appris les nouvelles. Son père avait disparu, effacé de la surface de la Terre. Le fait qu'il avait été un Death-Eater ne l'avait pas surprit, il le savait déjà, mais c'était le fait qu'il avait été découvert. 

------

Le couteau dans ses mains brillait sous la lumière des flammes, le doux sifflement de la lame déchirant l'air. Son père avait pratiquement tué Potter, il avait été si proche, pratiquement une victoire. Un sourire se forma sur le visage du jeune homme, une lumière d'insanité brûlant dans ses yeux. Et bien, là où son père avait échoué, il réussirait. 

'Pas encore.' siffla une voix. 'Pas encore mon garçon, il y a tant à apprendre. Prends ton temps, attends que tu grandisses, et tu pourras faire face à ton ennemi comme un homme.'

Oui, il attendrait, comme la voix le disait, il attendrait. Attendre est ce qu'il ferait, et une fois qu'il aura attendu. Il frappera. 

------

Le sourire se retira de son visage alors qu'il regardait les flammes, sentant le poids de la colère dans son cœur. Il voulait se venger, et une victoire. Un jour. 

------

Harry passa l'entrée dissimulée par le tableau, souriant à la Fat Lady, des reniflements de bonheur disparaissant de son écoute. Karma était à nouveau perchée sur son épaule, murmurant des choses sans aucun sens dans son oreille, et arrêtant de ronronner de temps en temps. 

« Harry ! » Ginny laissa tomber son parchemin qu'elle vérifiait et fonça vers lui, se serrant contre lui. 

« Hey, Gin ! »

« J'avais si peur que tu sois parti. »  murmura-t-elle dans ses robes, reniflant légèrement. Harry la repoussa doucement, regardant son visage, heureux qu'ils soient seuls. 

« Allez Ginny, je n'aurai pas abandonné. »

« Mais tu l'as pratiquement fait. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je vais bien maintenant, enfin à peu près. »

Elle lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche et reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine, seulement pour reculer lorsque son estomac gronda. « Désolé, je ne peux pas me souvenir quand j'ai mangé pour la dernière fois. »

« Assieds-toi. » Elle le poussa légèrement vers un des fauteuils. « J'ai un peu de chocolat en haut. »

------

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les escaliers, Harry tomba dans le fauteuil, soupirant alors que sa blessure lui faisait mal. Cela lui faisait mal de rester debout trop longtemps, en fait cela le blessait dès qu'il faisait quelque chose pendant trop de temps. Crookshanks ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le garçon devant lui avant de sauter sur ses genoux, poussant un peu Karma et se pelotonnant, ronronnant comme une tondeuse à gazon. La chaleur l'entourant était comme une couverture, le faisant somnoler jusqu'à ce que Ginny revienne. 

------

La petite fille était chargée d'une tonne de livres, papiers et une boîte de choco-grenouilles. Harry se porta rapidement à son secours, et grogna lorsqu'il vit l'enveloppe en haut de la pile. L'écriture claire de Hermione recouvrant le parchemin beige. 

------

_Cher Harry_

_C'est juste pour les Charmes, l'Histoire et la Métamorphose, cela devrait être suffisant pour que tu te maintiennes. Il y a aussi l'emploi du temps des examens quelque part là dedans. (Ron ne peut pas se rappeler ce qu'il en a fait, il pense que Zap est parti dormir dessus, ce qui explique pourquoi il est tout froissé) Bonne chance, nous ne serons pas de retour trop tard (Potions) donc nous te verrons bientôt, ne te fatigues pas._

_Hermione et Ron. _

------

« Super. » murmura Harry, fixant la pile et prenant une choco-grenouille. 

« Tu peux commencer demain. » Ginny bailla, s'installant à côté de lui dans l'énorme fauteuil, le regardant prendre 'Métamorphose avancée'. 

« Je vais en faire un tout petit peu maintenant. » Ouvrant le livre, il regarda l'exercice et grogna. Ginny rit et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, laissant ses yeux se fermer lentement. 

------

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur Animagus. » dit-elle doucement. « Tu as vraiment bien effrayé Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment me rappeler, c'est embrouillé. »

« Tu m'as défendu, et Akima également. »

« J'aurai fait ça que je sois un Animagus ou non. » répondit-il, reposant sa tête contre la sienne. 

« Merci. »

Il sourit légèrement, bougeant pour être plus confortable. « C'est bon, Ginny, je… » ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire s'arrêta dans sa gorge, bloqué par le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Hmm ? Je ne sais pas, est ce qu'il y a toujours eut une prophétie comme ça ? »

------

Ginny regarda par-dessus son épaule, lisant l'écriture au crayon dans la marge. Les mots parlaient de batailles perdues et gagnées, d'une vie perdue, et d'une licorne noire, une qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait tuer. 

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça avant, je me demande qui l'a écrite ? »

« Moi aussi, je me demande également ce que cela signifie. »  Il montra les mots, écrit dans un langage inconnu. 

« Qui sais, peut être que nous devrions demander… » Elle s'interrompit pour bailler. « … Dumbledore. »

« Je pense que je le ferai, demain. »

------

Après quelques minutes sur les mots, Harry abandonna et s'adossa au fauteuil, laissant ses yeux se fermer ainsi que le livre, c'était trop de dur travail pour aujourd'hui, et il était trop fatigué pour s'en occuper. 

------

Le sommeil apparut pour le couple comme une promesse, les laissant s'endormir gentiment. Sains et saufs, en sécurité avec la connaissance que rien ne les blesserait. Et, dans le silence de la pièce, une douce voix murmura « Bonne chance enfant chéri, tu as Destin, Courage et Charme à tes côtés, à jamais. »

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre avant le second livre, sortez vos mouchoirs.

**Et le dernier chapitre sera mardi… faut bien que je finisse ce tome 5…**

**Miya**** Black** : ce qu'il faut dire ce n'est pas « il est pas encore mort » mais « quand est-ce que ce sa****** de mes d*** va crever ?? » (**jamais**** ?)**

Il y a encore trois livre après celui-ci qui font une trentaine de chapitres chacun.

**Lunenoire** : je passe l'histoire lundi après midi et je ne sais même pas où j'ai rangé mon cahier pour commencer à « apprendre » connais pas le mot réviser.

**Chen** : faudrait déjà en trouver des défauts avant d'en parler. Il est né en 1981 donc il aura 22 ans cette année c'est un peu vieux mais pas pour tout le monde et puis quand on le voit on s'en balance complètement de son âge (son age véritable pas celui de l'acteur ou de celui qu'il a dans le bouquin parce que nous ne pratiquons pas la pédophilie) et puis il devrait avoir son permis un boulot -(par ici la money) donc que des qualités et puis tous ces muscles entretenus par la pratique du quidditch *on sort le seau et la serpillière* (**il veut être auror… cf tome 5)**

**Lily la tigresse** : toujours pas de nouvelles du chapitre 43. Moi j'ai des copines qui gueulaient hier parce qu'elles n'avaient pas encore reçu le tome 5 : leur Poste est en grève. (**elle**** a prit un boulot à plein temps, et a été chercher le tome 5 à minuit samedi donc le chapitre 43 devrait prendre du temps…)**

**Arwen**** Potter** : nous ne lâcherons pas, nous continuerons face à l'adversité, seuls des bishonen sauront nous faire dévier de notre route mais y'en a pas en liberté en ce moment. (**ou**** le tome 5 pendant quelques jours)**

**Kaorou** : c'est toujours un plaisir d'accueilli de nouveaux adhérents à notre secte. Et puis on a encore 91 chapitres devant nous donc tu ne risques pas de manquer de lecture pour le moment (**et encore plein d'autres, pov de moi, faut que je bosse…)**.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : tant que tu as ta dose pourquoi te préoccuper de l'alternance de celles-ci.

**Océane Potter** : Nous aurons eu les trois soeurs aujourd'hui. Je pensai qu'un Riri au bord de la mort attirerait plus de monde, après tout avec l'enterrement y'aurait eu plein de beaux garçons à consoler alors pourquoi y'en a plein qui nous font du boudin ?? (**parce**** qu'elles sont jamais contente)**

**Diane23** : tu es prolixe, c'est la hantise des révisions qui se mettent dans cet état ?? Je vois Leena mardi donc elle me racontera tout sinon je lui tape sur les doigts si elle l'a enfin reçu. Les exams ? On verra ça quand j'aurai les résultats, j'ai trouvé que c'était hyper facile je sais déjà que je me suis ramassé en anglais (pas tapé Leena) (**espèce de naz, suis pas sur de devoir te raconter le tome 5 si c'est comme ça…)** mais y'a encore l'histoire géo, et j'ai trouvé mes  épreuves écrites faciles, elles étaient peut-être trop faciles et j'ai oublié la moitié des trucs que j'aurai du marquer ou que je me suis planté sur toutes la ligne, enfin….. je me prononcerai le 5 juillet.

Le mystère plane sur la suite, il te faudra ingurgiter de l'anglais si tu veux avoir la réponse à ta question.


	30. 30

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette première partie, qui se trouve être également le plus long (11 pages) **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, la suite venant demain… **

Dod : et oui, nous n'allons pas vous faire languir pendant une durée indéterminée. C'est pas du bonheur ça ????

------

**Chapitre 30**

------

Dumbledore se tenait à côté de la fenêtre de son bureau, regardant à l'extérieur alors que les rayons du soleil de l'été jouaient avec la pelouse. Le lac étincelait à cette distance, ses eaux ténébreuses promettant un abri au soleil, des rides dansaient sur la surface alors que le calmar géant bougeait dans les profondeurs. 

------

Des voix riantes au dessous le firent regarder à sa gauche, il vit ainsi un groupe de première année s'installer sur une parcelle de pelouse, s'étalant sur leurs dos pour prendre un bain de soleil. Il pouvait apercevoir la tête sombre d'Akima, à côté la blonde de Josie, assez proche alors qu'elles discutaient. 

------

De petite voix le firent se retourner et regarder là où deux femmes étaient assises dans des chaises, avalant de la limonade et riant gaiement. « Minerva, ne devrais-tu pas surveiller les examens des cinquième années ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Non, Remus a dit qu'il prenait mon tour, en plus il n'y a que les Slytherins qui ont besoin d'être surveillé, aucun de mes Gryffindors n'oseraient tricher ! »

« Tu as vraiment confiance en eux pour dire ça ! » Arabella éclata de rire. 

« Et bien, ils ne tricheraient pas, ce sont mes Lions ! » Elle sourit brièvement avant de redevenir sérieuse, ses yeux se fixant sur le Directeur. « J'ai cependant quelques questions à poser, à propos de Harry, et des autres. »

« Vas-y. »

------

Albus se rassit dans sa chaise, sentant les rayons du soleil le réchauffer alors qu'elle commençait. « Le Wakimi, Karma, d'où est ce qu'elle vient ? »

« Ahhh, elle était un de mes cadeaux, superbe. Elle s'est enfuie de mon bureau lorsqu'elle était à un âge des plus impressionnables et a rencontré Harry, et maintenant elle ne veut pas le laisser. »

« J'ai remarqué, elle s'asseyait même sur son épaule pendant les examens. »

« Les Wakimi sont de très intelligentes créatures, et elles vivent assez longtemps, dans les soixante ans. »

« Il semblerait qu'il est un ami pour la vie. » Arabella sourit gentiment, passant ses doigts dans une mèche de cheveux qui avait échappé au chignon de son cou. « Et pour Ron et son Dragon de l'âme ? »

------

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, c'était une coïncidence qui l'avait fait réfléchir. « Je savais qu'ils existaient, ils sont très loyaux, et comme les Phoenix lorsque cela arrive, peuvent restaurer la vie. C'était juste par chance que Ron ait trouvé Zap. »

« De la chance extrême. » s'accorda à dire Minerva, pensant que si ce n'était pas pour cette petite créature, Harry serait maintenant mort pour de bon. 

« Comment avez-vous su que la Marque des Ténèbres ne serait plus sur son bras ? » demanda Arabella à son ami, regardant la sorcière sourire. 

« Il a mis en danger sa propre existence pour Sirius, rien de maléfique ne peut rester longtemps dans une âme comme ça. »

« Mais vous étiez sûr, qu'auriez-vous fait si Fudge l'avait découvert ? »

------

La Directrice de Gryffindor réfléchit brièvement, ses sourcils se plissant. « Je ne sais pas, courir peut-être. Cet homme est un idiot de toute façon. » grommela-t-elle, pensant au Ministre peureux. « Cela ne lui suffit pas d'être après Sirius, maintenant il suspecte également Harry. »

« C'est un garçon qui doit être surveillé. » dit une nouvelle voix, les faisant se retourner pour sourire alors que Black et Lupin entraient dans la pièce. « Spécialement avec une forme d'Animagus comme celle-là. »

« Mmm. » dit Sirius pour signaler son accord avec son ami. « C'est une raison supplémentaire pour s'occuper de lui. »

« Et une autre chose pour Voldemort à craindre. » ajouta Dumbledore, souriant légèrement alors qu'il se souvenait du choc sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie à propos d'elles ? Je pensais que c'était les chevaux de l'Apocalypse, ou bien quelque chose de similaire. » commenta Remus. 

« Et les loups-garous sont de violents meurtriers assoiffés de sang. » Dumbledore regarda l'homme trembler légèrement avant de continuer. 

------

« Les Licornes Noires sont considérés maléfiques à cause des ténèbres de leurs fourrures, les animaux eux-mêmes sont complètement inoffensifs, ils ont simplement évolué différemment. Mais il y a une prophétie à propos de sabots en feu et de corne mortelle. Ce fut mal traduit en 'Chevaux de la Mort'. Depuis ce moment là, elles sont entourées par les soupçons. »

« Quel est la vraie traduction ? » demanda curieusement Sirius. 

« Quelque chose comme le 'Cheval Humain'. C'était écrit en Latin, essayant de dire Animagus, mais le mot pour Mort et pour Humain est très similaire. »

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui en a peur. » fit remarquer Arabella. 

« Voldemort n'avait pas peur de la licorne, il était effrayé par Harry. Le fait que le garçon soit capable de se transformer en Animagus signifiait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort et plus puissant, ainsi plus difficile à battre. »

------

Arabella se releva, libérant ses cheveux du chignon et marcha lentement vers la fenêtre, ses yeux scannant l'horizon, comme si elle cherchait des menaces. « Il reviendra, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai la sensation qu'il reviendra toujours, mais pour le moment, il est trop faible pour se battre, les Death-Eaters sont en désarroi, et nous sommes en sécurité. »

« Comme James et Lily ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, pour que les mots ne soient entendus que par Dumbledore. Le vieil homme baissa sa tête, soupirant misérablement. Cela avait été trop tard pour eux, pour tous, mais ils étaient arrivés à temps pour Harry, ils l'avaient sauvé, juste à temps. Mais le directeur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que le futur réservait au garçon, l'avaient-ils sauvé, simplement pour qu'il fasse face à un autre cauchemar ?

------

« OUI ! » hurla Ron alors qu'il marchait dans la lumière du soleil, leurs derniers examens terminés. « Nous l'avons fait ! Nous avons survécu ! »

« Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous inquiéter sur le fait de passer ou non. » Hermione sourit, massant sa main droite. « Je n'ai pas pu faire la dernière question… »

« Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu n'as pas pu faire ? » Harry avait la mâchoire pendue en regardant son amie en train de rougir. 

« Et bien, c'était dur ! »

« Donc est-ce pour cela que j'ai faux ? » demanda Ron, plissant son front alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière question de potions. 

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai mis quelque chose à propos des racine de Breenatree. » Harry haussa les épaule, regardant Karma et Zap se chasser dans les airs. 

« Oui moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça ? » se lamenta Hermione. « Je vais échouer ! »

------

Ron rigola et l'étreignit. « Oui, bien sûr ! Tu n'échouerais pas pour sauver ta vie ! »

« Mais je pense que j'ai… » dit-elle d'une petite voix, emplie soudainement de panique. « Je me demande s'il me laisserait changer… »

« Pas avant un million d'année ! » Harry éclata de rire. « C'est de Snape dont nous parlons ! En plus, c'était un vrai examen, il sera noté sans qu'il voit les noms, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement. » dit Ron, levant la main vers Ginny, Fred et George qui s'étaient allongés à côté de premières années sur le bord du lac. Ils leur firent signe de s'approcher, attendant que le trio s'asseye à côté d'eux sous la lumière du soleil avant de soupirer de soulagement. 

------

« C'est terminé ! » hurla gaiement Fred, fermant ses yeux et se détendant pour la première fois en plusieurs mois. « Nous sommes finalement libres ! »

« Nous avons terminé, nous ne reviendrons plus jamais ! » George ricana. « Et même si nous n'avons pas joué beaucoup de matchs de Quidditch, nous avons quand même la coupe ! »

« Par défaut ! » Angelina éclata de rire. « Les Slytherins ont déclaré forfait parce que leur Attrapeur était malade. »

« Faisait semblant. » gronda Harry. 

« Et les Ravenclaw ont fait pareil à cause d'une blessure. »

« Nous aurions gagné de toute façon. » les réconforta Lee. « Et maintenant nous avons besoin de reconstruire une toute nouvelle équipe. »

« Et trouver un nouveau commentateur. » ajouta Hermione, pleurant alors qu'elle pensait à tous les changements « Cela ne sera plus pareil sans toi Lee. »

« Ahhh, je suis flatté ! » Le garçon s'interrompit alors que Pig piqua, atterrissant sur l'estomac de Ron, marchant sur le message attaché à son pied.

------

« Viens ici. » cria le plus jeune Weasley, alors que le hibou se pavanait, hululant gaiement, content de sa réussite. Crookshanks et Karma le regardèrent avec attention, léchant leurs lèvres à l'unisson alors que Harry et Hermione les tenaient. « C'est de maman, pour vous deux. » Ron le tendit aux jumeaux, reconnaissant l'écriture de leur mère, et l'enveloppe rouge. 

« Pourquoi une Howler ? » demanda George. « Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! »

« Sauf si elle sais à propos de cette chose. »

« Quelle chose? »

« Cette CHOSE. » siffla Fred d'horreur. 

« Non, elle ne sais pas à propos de ça. Elle ne peut pas. Ouvre-la. »

------

Fred prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, l'éloignant en attendant les cris. Lorsque rien ne vint, il regarda attentivement l'enveloppe. « C'est simplement une lettre. »

« Whew. » George la déplia, lisant les mots rapidement. « Hey Harry, il semblerait que tu évites les Dursley cette année. Maman leur a dit que tu restais avec nous ! »

« Oui ! » cria le plus jeune garçon, souriant de soulagement, il avait craint le retour de Dudley, le garçon monstrueux. 

« Hermione, tu es la bienvenue pour rester aussi si tu le veux, je pense qu'elle veut vous materner tous les trois jusqu'à la mort après cette année stressante. » dit Fred en souriant, se battant pour lire l'écriture bizarre. 

« Urgh, Percy rentre à la maison. » 

« Non ! » pleura Ron. « S'il vous plait pas Percy ! »

« Yup, nous sommes foutus. »

« Peu importe, nous devons inventer de toute façon. »

« Il ne sera pas épargné. »

« Dix galleons que nous l'aurons en moins de trois semaines ! »

------

« En parlant de maison. » Ginny bailla. « Nous devrions vraiment commencer à emballer, nous partons demain matin. »

« Nous avons encore quatre heures avant le coucher du soleil, et la fête, ne pouvons-nous pas traîner un peu plus longtemps. » supplia Angelina, s'étirant à côté de Fred. 

« Peut-être un peu plus longtemps… » Ginny bailla, fermant ses yeux paisiblement. 

« Simplement pour quelques minutes. » clarifia Alicia, laissant la chaleur du soleil l'envahir. 

Harry sourit alors que Fred ronflait légèrement, se souvenant du commencement.

------

Les pensées dans sa tête étaient trop tumultueuses pour le laisser se reposer. Il avait tant de questions…  

Pourquoi était-il devenu un Animagus de Licorne Noire, n'y avait-il pas une signification dans la forme que l'on prenait ? Et comment l'avait-il fait, pouvait-il le refaire, ou n'était ce que pour une seule fois dans une vie, né de la panique ?

------

Ses yeux examinèrent sa paume droite, remarquant la pâle marque argentée. Le Symbole de la Terre. Il venait juste de comprendre ça. La cicatrice l'avait aidé à canaliser la magie en lui lorsqu'il n'avait pas eut de baguette pour l'aider, et cela avait reconstitué les éclats des morceaux restant autour de la dernière pièce entière, la plume de Phénix. Lorsqu'il avait touché le sol, il avait répondu à la situation désespérée, et s'était brisé sous les forces auxquelles il fut soumis. Ses yeux verts se levèrent vers le reste de la Forêt Interdite, devenu maintenant une série de plateaux chancelants. Le vent de l'été soufflait entre les arbres, avouant des secrets dans des oreilles sourdes. 

------

Se retournant sur le dos, il plissa son front en voyant le ciel bleu, regardant les nuages épais parcourant la toile sans fin. Karma ronronna doucement à côté de lui alors que Zap apparut, s'installant sur l'estomac de Harry et le regardant pendant un moment, avant de se déplacer vers Ron. 

------

Il avait été chanceux, cela avait pratiquement été la fin, pas par magie, simplement par la lame. Sa main toucha son flan doucement, pressant la blessure, qui, même entièrement guérie, lui faisait encore mal. Une image du visage fou de Lucius Malfoy lui vint à l'esprit, il savait que le Death-Eater était tombé, mais il ne le voulait pas mort. Personne n'avait été trouvé, et il doutait que cela arrive un jour…

------

« Hey, Harry. » l'accueillit Akima, le faisant lever les yeux pour voir la jeune fille s'asseoir les jambes croisées à côté de lui. 

« Hey Kim. Tu as hâtes d'être en vacances ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle rigola. « Je reste avec Oncle Hagrid. »

« Quoi ici, à Hogwarts ? »

« Oui ! Douglas reste également. » Elle montra un garçon aux cheveux châtain bronzant au soleil. « Donc cela ne sera pas triste et je peux passer les six semaines à explorer ! »

Harry sourit en voyant son enthousiasme, pensant à la carde des Maraudeurs, mais peut-être, que pour le moment, elle était trop jeune pour ça. En plus, il pourrait en avoir besoin pour plus tard. « Sois simplement prudente, et évites le tableau de Messire Cadogan, il t'enverra sur une bonne chasse. »

« Oui, oh puissant Gryffindor. » dit-elle moqueusement, regardant ses sourcils se lever de surprise. « Tu avais oublier ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en gros. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

« Pas important ? » George s'assit soudainement, fixant le garçon. « Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas important ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais endormi. »

« Ne change pas de sujet. » Le plus jeune des jumeaux sourit. « Tu es l'héritier de Gryffindor, défenseur de la maison, meilleur attrapeur, et plus important que tout, tu es sympa. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu pourrais être comme Draco avec un air supérieur, mais tu ne l'es pas. »

------

Harry réfléchit brièvement, ses yeux cherchant le garçon aux cheveux blonds. « Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines. »

« Non. Nous ne l'avons pas vu non plus. » George grimaça légèrement. « Je le surveillerai si j'était toi Harry, il est après ton sang. »

« Je sais. » Le plus jeune du trio jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis donna un coup de coude à Ron. « Allez, nous avons encore une heure avant la fête, nous devons vraiment faire nos valises. »

------

Le groupe entier se leva lentement sur leurs pieds en grognant, ne voulant pas quitter la caresse de la chaleur de la lumière du soleil. Riant et discutant gaiement alors qu'ils tournèrent le dos vers le lac, la Forêt éclaté, et le soleil couchant, et dirent au revoir à Hogwarts pour une nouvelle année. 

------

« C'est fait maître. »

« Bien Lucius, je suis fier que tu ais vu l'erreur dans ce que tu as fait et que ais agrandit nos Frères. » Des yeux rouges se penchant vers le Death-Eater qui reculait, paralysé et ayant mal. Il a failli mourir, la chute l'avait pratiquement détruit, mais le mal n'a jamais abandonné. 

------

Voldemort se leva, remarquant le regard bleu derrière le masque des nouveaux venus. Le garçon avait de la force, et de la haine. Un talent naturel pour le mal, assez de force pour combattre les pouvoirs de Potter. « Souviens-toi mon garçon, prends ton temps, attends d'être assez fort pour te battre et gagner. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur » dit la voix, s'inclinant. 

« Maintenant laissez-moi. »

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écouta leurs départs silencieux, avalant des gorgées du gobelet alors qu'il réfléchissait au futur. Les récents évènements avaient été des contretemps, mais rien qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre avec le temps. Le garçon avait réussi à devenir un Animagus, avait atteint un nouveau niveau de magie, mais il en faudrait plus que ça pour obtenir la victoire. 

------

« Une chose me dérange. » dit Voldemort à haute voix, parlant aux ombres autour de lui. « Même lorsque le garçon a trahi tous ceux autour de lui, même lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres brûlait sur son bras, ses amis ont été là pour lui. Et même lorsque Potter s'est sentit trahi par ceux qui l'entouraient, il m'a résisté, pourquoi ? »

La réponse fut donnée en silence, aucun mot dans la réponse, mais elle fut entendue. « Le Pouvoir de la Trahison est faible et fragile comparé au pouvoir de l'amitié. » 

------

Tom Riddle acquiesça, posant sa tasse à côté de lui, et regardant les yeux de son sceptre. « Un chemin sera trouvé. Notre force reviendra, et l'école de sorcellerie se mettra à genoux. » Se retournant il cria. « Draco, tu es le plus jeune frère parmi nous, tu surveilleras Potter au cours de l'année, il doit avoir un point faible, un point tendre. Trouves-le. Cela sera sa chute. »

------

La nouvelle journée fut magnifique et chaude, l'air du printemps était empli de cris. « Où est Chaos ? Je ne peux pas trouver Chaos ! Nous partons dans une demi-heure et je ne peux pas la trouver ! »

« Lee, calme-toi, demande à Harry. » suggéra doucement Alicia, regardant le garçon sourire. 

« Bien sur ! »

------

Fonçant dans le dortoir des garçons, il s'arrêta en regardant le bazar. « Um, Harry ? »

« Oui ? » répondit une voix étouffée en dessous du lit. 

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu Chaos, n'est ce pas ? »

« Elle est sur le bord de la fenêtre. » Il suivit le doigt et aperçut le serpent émeraude prendre un bain de soleil. Il marcha vers elle et lui chatouilla le nez, la regardant ouvrir ses yeux lentement, sifflant un bonjour.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il entra, ses bras plein de livres. 

« Um, pas grand-chose ? » répondit la voix désincarnée. « J'essaye simplement de libérer ma Cape d'Invisibilité, c'est tout. »

« As-tu fait tes bagages ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Harry, nous partons dans 25 minutes ! »

« Et bien, je jetterai tout dedans. »

------

Ron et Lee se regardèrent et observèrent la salle autour d'eux, s'interrompant pour froncer les sourcils en regardant les ombres. 

« Harry qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron alors que son ami sortait de sous le lit serrant sa cape. Le garçon regarda le petit objet avec attention. 

« Je pense que c'est une crème anglaise, ou ce qu'il en reste. » Il jeta les morceaux dans la poubelle. 

« Et ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi. » dit-il à Lee. « Je n'aime pas les orange. »

Lee regarda la sphère marron dans sa main et trembla. « C'est une orange ? »

« C'était. » corrigea Harry, plaçant des affaires dans sa malle. 

------

« Allez, vite, ou nous manquerons le train et nous devrons rester ici tout l'été ! » leur cria Lee, écoutant Fred et George en train de leur dire à tous de se dépêcher. 

« Très bien, très bien ! »

Attrapant leurs malles, hiboux, baguettes, robes et leurs créatures diverses, le trio fonça dans les escaliers et quitta la salle commune. Souriant à Fred et George qui étaient en train de faire des adieux larmoyant à la Fat Lady. 

« Oh, vous me manquerez tellement, prenez soin de vous, et venez me voir, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Fred souriant, aidant George à tirer leur malle en bas des escaliers. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous viendrons tellement vous voir que ce sera comme si nous étions encore là ! »

« Au revoir ! »

------

Lentement mais sûrement les derniers étudiants sortirent du Hall d'entrée par les énormes doubles portes, les laissant se fermer avec grand bruit, se scellant pour de silencieuses vacances d'été. De temps en temps, il y aurait un Peeves mettant le bazar, mais en dehors de ça, rien ne serait entendu sauf pour la chute silencieuse de la poussière et la douceur de la paix. 

------

« Au revoir Kim ! » hurla Harry alors que le Hogwarts Express quittait la gare. « On se revoit en Septembre ! »

« Ne fais rien que nous ne ferions pas ! » Ron éclata de rire, faisant de grands signes à Harry et à sa nièce. 

« Sois gentille ! » ajouta Hermione, sautant, alors que le train laissait l'école derrière lui. 

« Et bien, nous l'avons fait. » Elle soupira. « Nous avons survécu à une autre année. »

« Je me voix rien faire pendant six semaines. » Harry sourit, mettant délibérément les devoirs qu'il avait à faire hors de son esprit. 

« Mmm, simplement rester là, prendre des bains de soleil, dormir, manger… » Ron s'interrompit alors qu'il passait les wagons, essayant de trouver un siège. 

Zap gazouilla sur son épaule alors que Karma s'installa dans les bras de Harry, sa fourrure devenant lilas, reflétant la satisfaction et le calme. 

------

Glissant dans un compartiment, ils s'assirent confortablement, parlant et riant alors qu'ils jouaient à la bataille explosive. Ce fut seulement lorsque Fred et George entrèrent, fredonnant innocemment, qu'ils levèrent les yeux. 

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Harry avec suspicion.

« Oh, rien. » l'assura George. 

« Nous nous demandions si… »

« Peut être que tu pourrais… »

« … Nous aider à trouver Chaos, elle est encore partie. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. » Harry soupira, se levant et quittant le compartiment. Aussitôt qu'il partit, Fred et Georges s'assirent en face de Ron et Hermione, parlant à voix basse. 

------

« Vous savez combien Harry et Akima se ressemblent, avec leurs cheveux sombres et leurs yeux verts ? » commença Fred, regardant les deux personnes en face de lui acquiescer. 

« Et bien, nous pensons que nous avons compris, en tout cas pour les yeux. » continua George. 

« Nous avons vu des images de leurs parents, et la mère de Harry et le père de Akima avaient les yeux verts, mais pas aussi brillant, ni éblouissant. »

« Angelina nous dit depuis des siècles qu'ils doivent être apparentés, mais les cheveux sombres peuvent simplement être une coïncidence. »

« Cependant ceux de Harry ont vu l'Avada Kedavra, il l'a vu quand il était petit, un bébé en fait. »

« La lumière verte a du avoir un effet. »

« Akima l'a vu lorsqu'elle avait quatre ou cinq ans, cela a rendu leurs yeux de la même couleur. »

« Mais cela ne peut pas être vrai, d'autres personnes l'ont vu, et leurs yeux ne sont pas devenus verts. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Personne ne l'a vu d'aussi près qu'eux, et personne n'a vécu pour en parler non plus. »

« En plus, nous avons demandé à Hagrid, et il peut se souvenir combien, à son quatrième anniversaire, les yeux de Akima étaient argentés, pas du tout vert. »

« Mais à son cinquième, ils avaient la couleur de l'émeraude. » fini George, semblant satisfait de lui-même. 

------

« Très bien, alors vous avez résolu le mystère de Akima et Harry, mais à propos de leur nature, pourquoi sont-ils tous les deux aussi bornés ? » demanda Ron, regardant ses frères aînés semblant abattus. 

« Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé ça, mais ils ne sont pas apparentés. »

« Cela signifie que Angelina nous doit encore vingt galleons. »

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, écoutant les jumeaux discuter sur Weaslye's Wizard Wheezes (boutique de farces et attrapes)

------

Harry prenait certainement beaucoup de temps… 

------

« Je suis désolé. » siffla Chaos doucement à Harry une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé dans les cuisines du train. « Je n'avais pas confiance. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, même _moi_ je n'avais pas confiance en moi. » siffla faiblement Harry pour que personne ne l'entende. « Allez, je te ramène à Lee. »

Se retournant pour partir, il grimaça en entendant une voix grogner. « Es tu sûr que tu ne devrais pas être à Slytherin, Potter ? Tu semble passez la plus grande partie de ton temps à parles aux serpents. »

« Spécialement si je te parle Malfoy. »

« Oh, je suis blessé. » Le garçon blond se rapprocha, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas à ses côtés. « Tu devrais regarder derrière toi Potter, le passé pourrait revenir te hanter. »

« Oh, la ferme, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler. »

« Et bien, tu prendras le temps ! » Le poing de Malfoy partit alors que Harry l'évita difficilement. « Tu devras être plus rapide que ça pour éviter ton futur, Potter. »

Draco ricana et se retourna, fixant le serpent qui sifflait et montrait ses crochets. « Passe de bonne vacances, n'est-ce pas, le balafré ? »

------

Harry cilla plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il imaginait des choses, ou peut-être que le fils allait vraiment suivre les pas de son père. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu un bleu sur l'avant bras de Malfoy, une marque qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

------

« Harry, est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Oui, Lee ! » Il suivit la direction de la voix, rendant le serpent au garçon, prenant une choco-grenouille que lui tendait Alicia et leur dit au revoir. 

« Je me demandes ce qu'il a découvert. » demanda la fille, jetant une choco-grenouille vers Katie, qui soupira. 

« Ca va me manquer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hogwarts, le Quidditch, les aventures de Harry. Cela ne sera plus pareil de ne plus y être. »

« Oh allez, souris. Nous irons de temps en temps. »

« Mais cela ne sera pas pareil. »

Lee sourit, caressant doucement Chaos, c'était le moment de changer, et avec de la chance ces changements seront pour le mieux, même si cela voulait dire laisser ceux qu'ils connaissaient bien derrière eux. 

------

Alors que le train arrivait à la plateforme 9 3/4, Ron et Hermione discutaient. 

« J'ai toujours dit qu'il était maléfique. » gronda Ron « Horrible et visqueux Slytherin. »

« Tu n'avais jamais dit ça, nous ne l'aimions pas, c'était tout, en plus, Harry n'est pas sûr d'avoir vu la Marque. »

« Oh, cela devait l'être. »

« Pas nécessairement… »

« Umm, est-ce que vous venez tous les deux, ou allez vous rester ici pendant tout l'été ? » demanda Harry, tirant sa malle et la plaçant sur la plateforme avant d'aider Ginny avec la sienne. 

« Très bien, très bien. » répondit Ron, et hurla. « Hey, Seamus ! Dean ! Passez de bonnes vacances !

« Toi aussi Ron ! » 

« A plus Harry ! »

« Bye ! » Ils firent tous de grands gestes alors que les septièmes années sortaient derrière eux. Quelques filles étaient en pleurs alors que les garçons souriaient comme des fous. 

------

« Hey. » Fred attrapa la main de Angelina, la rapprochant de lui. « Je te verrais cet été, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Fred, bonne chance avec ta mère et les examens. »

« Toi aussi. » Penchant sa tête et l'embrassant, ne se rendant pas compte que son jumeaux faisait la même chose avec Katie. 

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurla Ron lorsqu'il se retourna. « Tu peux pas allez ailleurs pour faire ça ? »

« Oh ferme-la Ronnykins ! » dit Fred à son plus jeune mais plus grand frère, alors qu'il se mettait hors de portée. 

------

« Harry, Ron, je vous verrais dans quelques semaines ! »

« D'accord Herm, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail à faire ! » répondit-elle, soulevant Crookshanks et se préparant à franchir la barrière. 

« Du travail ?! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu plaisantes ! »

« Non, je vous verrais bientôt ! » Elle le serra lui et Harry rapidement, embrassant la joue de Ron avant de foncer à travers la barrière et disparaître. 

« J'ai vu ça. »

« Ferme la. » murmura Ron, rougissant. « Allez, retournons à la maison. »

------

Harry sourit alors qu'il suivait son ami à travers la barrière. L'année serait une dont il se souviendrait pendant longtemps, et peut-être avec regret, mais peu importe ce que le futur apporterait, il y ferait face avec ses amis. 

------

Le Hogwarts Express siffla un au revoir alors que la plateforme 9 3/4 devenait silencieuse pour les six semaines à venir. 

------

Et au-delà de la terre, tournant sur son orbite de feu, la planète de guerre s'assoupit. Il était temps pour un peu de paix. 

------

THE END !!!!!

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Lunenoire** : Tu es sûre de na pas vouloir quelques détails croustillants du tome 5 ? Tant pis. (**j'en**** connais des tonnes !!!!)**

**Cerendy**** Potter** : prophétie ? Laquelle ? (**celle**** du volume 5, qui la veut ??)**

**Miya**** Black** : c'est vrai qu'ils sont tout choupinets. Tu vas rester scotcher à ton compte à rebours ou pas ?? (**côté**** positif)**

**Ocane**** Potter** : c'est vrai qu'elle va se faire massacrée mais on va tout de même attendre qu'elle ait fini d'écrire les tomes 6 et 7 avant de la faire passer à la guillotine. (**j'ai**** lu dans une interview qu'elle comptait peut être faire une suite, car elle s'est attaché aux personnages…)**

**Chen** : tu oses pleurer ??? 20 petits jours alors qu'il y en a qui attendront des mois avant de pouvoir tourner les pages du tome 5 (**tu parles de toi là ?)**. Tu confirmes ta place dans le club des sadiques. (**j'ai**** envie d'en rajouter quelques tortures après avoir lu ce tome…)**

**Wynzar** : qu'une seule chose à dire : MERDE pour ton brevet. (**idem)**

**ANNONCE :**

Vous voulez connaître la suite, alors venez retrouver vos persos préférés dans la suite de leurs aventures : _Harry Potter et les Larmes de Guerre_.


End file.
